YuGiOh! Duel Monsters GX: Genex Tournament Arc
by Austin Jade
Summary: A tournament involving Pros and Students is being held at the Academia. But Judai has to control the Darkness in his heart, while combating the Light that has taken his friends. Can Judai learn the difference between Justice and Revenge? Season 2 rewrite.
1. Those Left Behind

**Chapter 1: Those Left Behind; Genex Announcement**

A brown-haired boy sat in a chair in the large lecture hall, preparing himself for class the only way he knew how: by taking his early morning nap. It had become much easier to sleep, lately, seeing as most of those who were usually walking into the classroom around this time only showed up shortly before class, now. Those were the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow students who had joined Saiou Takuma's Society of Light, including the boy's friends Misawa Daichi, Manjoume Jun, and Tenjoin Asuka.

Yuki Judai leaned back and stretched his arms out wide, before scratching the side of his head to relieve himself of a minor itching sensation. The absence of the aforementioned also made it easier to get to class on time, if only because he was so bored out of his mind. At first, he didn't mind his friends joining with Saiou's group, and they seemed genuinely happy about it, but after a little while, he noticed his friends had changed severely.

Manjoume seemed more distant and angry at the Elemental Hero duelist. While the duelist hasn't always been extremely friendly with Judai, his former annoyance came from always losing to Judai in high-profile duels. His current rage seemed more and more like pure loathing of the Osiris Red's existence.

Meanwhile, Misawa seemed more focused on his studies than ever. Again, while the Ra Yellow was constantly working on his decks and homework in an attempt to gain prestige at the school, recently he had grown colder towards Judai. The responses to any of the Osiris Red's questions were short and stern, if the student replied at all, which was a rarity. It also seemed like the gray-haired prodigy was talking to himself a lot, continuously looking at the Hero-duelist and snickering deviously, before writing in a notebook that contained what Judai could only guess was hundreds upon thousands of notes.

Finally, Asuka had become extremely cold. Even though she wasn't completely energetic and fiery before, she was always nice to everyone she met, or at least cordial. But now, he always knew when she was near him or had her gaze pass over him, because a chill would creep up his spine. The area around her even seemed to drop in temperature. It had become rather difficult to even be around her, let alone interact with her. The last time he tried to talk to her, wondering why she had been avoiding him, he could barely even catch his breath, let alone talk. He swore that he could see his breath. Asuka, in turn, merely sauntered past him in an angry huff.

Judai yawned loudly, as he remembered how it all began, when Edo Phoenix arrived at the school on the first day and dueled the Hero-user. The deck the pro used then was one he created out of several packs he bought at the school earlier that day, and Judai nearly lost. The next month-or-so was spent meeting new students, including the Dinosaur duelist, Tyranno Kenzan, and attempting to keep up on his studies.

It was then that Edo defeated Kaiser Marufuji Ryo, and challenged Judai a second time. This time, with Edo using his real deck consisting of Destiny Heroes, Edo made it appear as if he could manipulate destiny. A final attack from Edo's Dreadmaster eliminated, not only the last of Judai's Life Points, but also the ability for Judai to see his cards and card spirits, such as Winged Kuriboh.

After determining that being a school involving dueling was worthless if he couldn't duel, Judai decided he would leave, hopefully find his path in life. Or learn why his cards had suddenly turned white. That was when he met Neos and the Neo-Spacians. At first, the teenager had assumed that the journey was actually just a dream, but when he filtered through his deck, again, he saw that the monsters had stayed within his deck.

Judai then made his triumphant return a short while after returning to this dimension, and finally made it back to Duel Academia. After seeing the sign at the Red Dorm, where Edo would be dueling against Asuka to determine whether the Red Dorm would be torn down, he raced over to the duel field, beating the start of the duel. This time, Judai and his newfound Neo-Spacians outmaneuvered Edo, with the use of Contact Fusion and Elemental Hero Neos, leaving the record of their heroes tied. Judai had thought that he could finally get a well-deserved break.

He was sorely mistaken. While Judai was missing, Manjoume had a run-in with the leader of the Society of Light, Saiou Takuma, causing Manjoume to transform. While the others had assumed he had just snapped or was going through a phase, it was soon discovered her was really biding his time.

Early in the morning, Manjoume arrived at the Obelisk Blue Male dorm and began dueling one opponent after another. Armed with the cards given to him by Saiou, he overpowered the opposing Obelisks effortlessly, and decimated the Dorm. Realizing that something was wrong when none of the Obelisk Blue Male Students reported to class, Judai and the others hurried over to the Blue Dorm.

Only, it wasn't blue, anymore. It had been painted a brilliant white color, almost blinding with the reflection of the sun. It was apparent that those within the confines of the Dorm had also been warped, like the dorm itself. Everyone was dressed in a uniform similar to the school's, only it was also white. Judai wanted to figure out what was going on, but Asuka beat him to the punch, claiming it was an Obelisk affair, and wishing to solve the problem herself.

It was all a ruse. Manjoume, donning the new nickname of 'White Thunder', trapped Asuka, played with her thoughts and fears, and pushed her to the breaking point, before finally reducing the rest of her Life Points, defeating her. She followed Manjoume, that day, and walked shortly thereafter, led a similar attack on the Obelisk Blue Female Dorm, converting a large portion of their class to the Society's cause. The latest dorm to fall was the Ra Yellow Dorm, which resulted in the defeat of Misawa, who was now also a member of their group.

Judai shortly wondered why the others didn't want to interact with him, anymore. He always valued their opinions and well-being. He didn't want to intrude on their decisions, what they believed in and what their choices in life were was their business. However, that didn't stop him from voicing his opinions to them, and something about this 'Society of Light' just didn't seem right.

It was then that the doors to the room opened, and in filed a large group of Society of Light members. Judai decided he would try, again, to greet his fellow students, and began to walk over to them.

"Asuka! Manjoume! Misawa-ah!" His calls were cut off sharply by a trio of students who stood before him.

"You are not qualified to talk to them!" one of the students angrily shouted.

"Only those who have seen and been chosen by the light can talk to the higher-ranking members!" another one chimed in.

"We won't allow you to taint them with your talk!" the last student declared.

"But…I just wanted to…" Judai began.

A chuckle rose up from behind the students, causing Judai to look past them at the source. He realized the laughter was coming from the leader of the Light, who had just walked in, the diviner, Saiou.

"Judai," the man started, "you can always come to talk to your friends. But, before that," he opened his purplish eyes at the young duelist, "you must agree to pledge yourself to the Light."

"But…why should that matter?" Judai asked. "People should be able to believe what they wish, no matter what others tell them."

"Why do you hesitate?" Saiou wondered aloud, causing everyone to turn to face him. "Anyone who joins can get everything they've ever wanted." He gestured to Manjoume. "True strength." He gestured to Misawa. "True friends." He gestured to Asuka. "True respect." He turned his face back to the brown-haired student, his eyes giving off a malicious purple glint. "Anything you desire, it can be attained by joining the Light. Glory to the Light!" All of those donning a white uniform erupted in loud cheers, shouting 'Saiou-sama'.

Judai gulped, slowly shaking his head in response to the older man's question. It seemed like a good idea. And the melodic voice the fortune-teller possessed helped make it feel like an even better option than the one he had, now. But…deep in the recesses of his being, he felt that it wasn't the right choice.

"No, huh?" Saiou inquired. "Well, that's fine for now. For soon, everyone will see the joy of joining the Light. And all will follow its influence." He walked to the middle of his sea of followers, amidst an eruption of cheers.

Judai placed his hand over his chest, and began to breath heavily. 'My breath…I didn't even realize it…' He began to feel light headed, and leaned against the table next to him.

"Aniki!" a pair of students shouted. Judai didn't even need to turn to know who it was.

"Sho," Judai greeted. "Kenzan."

"Are you alright?" Shou questioned. Judai nodded. "What happened?"

"I…don't know, really…" Judai murmured. He glanced over towards Saiou, frowning. 'Saiou…Takuma…' Kenzan and Sho finally led the Hero-user away, as Cronos had just arrived to begin the class.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Samejima's helicopter slowly landed on the heliport the school contained, near the docks. It had been over 5 months since the principal had last stepped foot onto the campus's grounds. The expedition he had gone on was both a success, but also partially a failure. The true part of the expedition was to invite duelists around the world to join his new tournament to crown a 'Duelist of Tomorrow' to join Japan's Pro Duelist League. He wanted the biggest tournament since Kaiba Corporation's Battle City series, and he wanted it here on this island. But, more importantly, he needed to find that card.

The one setback on his journey was the discovery, and his subsequent defeat at the hands, of his former pupil, Hell Kaiser, Marufuji Ryo. The once proud duelist had let his continuous losing streak finally push him over the breaking point, transforming him into a relentless and cold duelist with little respect for anyone. Samejima had tried to duel him, to reveal that defeats come and go, that you just have to keep pressing onward. However, Hell Kaiser had grown too powerful, as Samejima met defeat at his former student's hands, which allowed the Pro to acquire cards to make his deck even more powerful. At this rate, Samejima knew that only his friends at the Academia could help him, now.

His train of thought was broken by the landing of the craft, and the shouting of the teachers outside of it. He stood up and stepped out of the craft onto the hard cement. Cronos and Napoleon immediately raced up to him and began to explain what had happened to the school in his absence. Of course, he had already heard about Saiou's Society of Light before his arrival back from certain rumors spreading throughout Japan, but the matter interested him little. At least, at the present moment, because he was certain that the card he was searching wasn't in their possession.

"…and that is the current situation," Cronos finished. "So far the only dorm that hasn't been touched by the Society has been the Osiris Red Dorm."

"That's fine," Samejima stated. "But, right now, I need you two to send out an email to all students. I want them in the auditorium in two hours."

"Yes, Principal!" the two teachers stated, hurrying off to email the information to the students' PDAs.

Samejima, meanwhile, grabbed his suitcase and began to march off to the school's auditorium to prepare. "It's odd that, even as a teacher, I get nervous talking in front of large crowds," he thought, somewhat amused by his predicament. "Now…I think everything is set…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright! The Principal is finally back!" Shou cheered excitedly.

"Oh, yeah!" Kenzan happily screamed. "Cronos and Napoleon, those two have been unable to take control of the situation, focusing on tearing down the Red Dorm, and then the Society of Light appearing. But, with the Principal back, hopefully everything will return to normal, soon."

Both of the boys joyfully raced towards the auditorium, followed slowly behind by Judai. The trio had just received the news on their PDAs about Principal Samejima's return and his 'special announcement'. They had almost immediately begun to head off to the auditorium, with the rest of the Red Dorm attendants, in a mostly joyful attitude.

Judai, however, was deep in thought and not nearly his normally cheerful self. He was still thinking about the meeting he had with Saiou and the members of the Society earlier that week. He was also wondering how his friends were doing. They hadn't contacted anyone at all, recently, since that day. Asuka usually at least talked to Fubuki every once in a while, if only in an attempt to convince him to join the Society, but Fubuki had told him it had been nearly a week since he heard from her.

A sharp rap on his shoulder broke Judai out of his reverie. He wheeled around to see Edo standing behind him with a half-stern, half-concerned look on his face. "Edo…" Judai murmured.

"Dwelling on your friends recent choices is not going to do anything to get them back," Edo told him. "They'll come around soon enough, whether it's because they see the error of their ways, or because we force them to see it." He walked past the Hero-duelist towards the auditorium.

Judai nodded, forcing a smile. "You're right, Edo." He remembered that Saiou's Society and suddenly controlling personality has also been hard on Edo, as well, possibly even more so.

Edo Phoenix was a strange case. Originally, he had annoyed Judai to a great extent, and the feeling was mutual. Judai loved to duel for fun, while Edo had been through some rough times, and his sense of justice and reason to duel had been warped. Edo's victory via the Destiny Heroes had relieved Judai of his ability to see his cards and Duel Spirits in general, for a while. But, once the two explained each other their harsh pasts to each other, they acquired a mutual respect. Judai found himself unable to hate the Pro duelist.

That didn't mean that the two were friends, by any stretch. However, the two had to have worked together on more than one occasion, eventually helping each other defeat Mizuchi, Saiou's younger sister, in the school trip to Domino City. The two knew that they would have to work with each other in order to defeat Saiou and the Society.

"Aniki!" Shou shouted. Judai wheeled around to see that the others had gone far ahead.

"You're going to be left behind!" Kenzan hollered. Judai hurried to catch up to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai, Sho, Kenzan, and Edo all took their seats in the auditorium with the remaining non-Society members. Sho and Kenzan chattered amongst themselves and their friends concerning what announcement could be so important that it was necessary to tell them almost strictly after he returned from his trip. Edo sat cross-legged, eyes closed, and deep in thought. Judai was doing his best to stay focused on the announcement forthcoming, but his mind kept wandering to his friends still following Saiou in the Society.

There had to be a specific reason as to why they would decide to follow someone like Saiou just out-of-the-blue. It hadn't occurred to him until his interaction with Saiou earlier that week. He had run several theories through his mind continuously, but the Hero-user kept coming back to the same conclusion. 'It must be…cause of me…' he kept replaying in his mind. 'I can't imagine any other option.'

Manjoume supposedly had left in search of Judai in the forest, and when the others next saw him, he had donned his current white outfit. They had all thought it just a phase, but it soon became apparent shortly after Judai's return that it wasn't. Manjoume wanted power; power that Judai could very well have taken from him.

Misawa had felt like he was being left out of the group. Judai realized now that he wasn't even treating him very well, even though he should have been looking out for his friend. It was the very reason Misawa threw the duel against Manjoume when he could have won. Misawa needed a place to belong. Judai had neglected to give him such a place.

And then there was Asuka. It was hard to think of a reason why her conformity would be caused by the boy, but then he realized it might have been a sin of omission on his part. He should have known that 'White Thunder' was not an opponent to be trifled with, and he should have done more to stop the duel.

Judai never wanted to hurt anyone, but he seemed to do it without realizing it. Did that make him a bad friend? Was he really a bad person? He always dodged questions of his past, was that the cause of all his ignorance? He couldn't say. It was a parasite deteriorating his insides.

Judai's Duel Spirit, his 'Partner', Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared over his shoulder, chirping angrily into his ear. Judai perked up at the shrill sounds the spirit screeched, and turned his head to the Card Spirit. "What's that Aibou?" Judai wondered. It continued to chirp, looking slightly annoyed at the duelist. "It's not my fault?" The creature bobbed up and down, which Judai took as a nod of approval. "I understand. But still…if only I…"

The creature sighed heavily, getting a concerned look in its eyes. "Don't worry about me, Aibou," Judai reassured the spirit. "I'm strong enough to handle this." Aibou nodded respectfully, before returning back into its deck.

"Judai-kun! Shou-kun! Kenzan-kun! Edo-kun!" A male voice called. Judai and the others turned to greet the trio of Obelisk Blues who hadn't conformed to the Society.

"Ah…Fubuki-san. Momoe. Junko." Judai greeted. The two girls stiffened slightly at the lack of honorifics, but didn't reply. "How're you?"

"We're fine…" Momoe stated somberly.

"We're worried about Asuka-sama, though," Junko added.

"What about you, Judai-kun?" Fubuki asked. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? Of course." Judai wondered what Fubuki could have meant.

"I'm just making sure," the elder Tenjoin commented. "You've seemed somewhat down, lately. Like you were punishing yourself."

"Oh…well…that is…" Judai stammered, lowering his head. Visions of the others before and after their recent change flashed through his mind, causing the younger male to close his eyes and clench his fist in pain.

The two females looked at Judai with pity, but Fubuki growled in frustration. "Judai! Don't beat yourself up over the others," Fubuki sternly announced. Judai looked up, surprised at the outburst. Fubuki took a breath to calm down and sat in the chair next to the Hero-duelist. "That kind of attitude won't help us. And it certainly won't help them. You've got to be strong, for them and for you."

Judai stared at the man in thought for a moment. "I got it," he grinned. Fubuki smiled broadly in return.

Cronos then walked up to the podium, cutting the conversation off. "Attention, students! We all have been awaiting patiently for months for the return of Principal Samejima. Now, after his five-month journey around the world has concluded, he is ready to return as a full-time Principal. Now, please welcome, Principal Samejima!"

Applause echoed throughout the auditorium, though it wasn't necessarily from being loud so much as reverberation. few of the Society students applauded the return, but the ones who did clap for the principal did so with much fervor.

Samejima stepped up to the microphone and coughed loudly. "Well, students of Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue, it is very good to have returned back to the place I belong," he stated, proudly smiling at his students. He closed his eyes and continued. "I have gained much, and learned much more, than when I left. I have plenty of new lessons to teach you and stories to tell you, today and henceforth."

"However," the Principal spoke, opening his eyes, "I have something else to treat you all, for the next month!" A loud murmuring began to echo throughout the auditorium. "Beginning in 10 days, there will be a tournament to crown the best duelist of the next generation, held here, at Duel Academia Island!"

"A tournament?" Shou wondered.

"To crown the next generation's best duelist…?" Fubuki amusedly questioned.

"The tournament will include both you and Pro duelists from around the world!" Samejima announced. He raised a remote and aimed it at the wall behind him. He clicked the button once, twice, thrice.

A screen lowered from the ceiling to a few feet above the ground behind Samejima. The screen activated, revealing a medal with 'GX' written on top of a world carved into the metallic item. "These are the 'medals' you'll be betting, your lifeline. When you defeat a duelist, you gain all the medals in their possession. Likewise, when you lose to a duelist, you lose all your medals to that duelist, and are subsequently eliminated from the tournament. Duels against opponents without medals won't count against you, so you can practice against opponents who have already been eliminated without fear of losing your standing."

The Principal hit another button on the remote, showing a map of the island. "Duels will take place throughout the island, though, it is recommended you stay near the dorms and school. It is easy to get lost in the forest."

Another screen appeared, showing a calendar. "As stated earlier, in 10 days, the pros will arrive. You will be able to get autographs, as well as practice duel with them when they arrive. Try not to be too amazed by them though." He chuckled, glancing at Judai, Sho, and Kenzan. "The tournament will officially begin four days after that, on March 1st . When that day comes, the duels between two contestants automatically bet their medals. It will conclude 10 days later, on the 11th. Only the contestants ranked in the Top 8 of medals will be admitted into the Final Round, beginning on the 18th," Samejima stated. "I expect our school to have a great showing against the pros. Please do not disappoint me." He smiled. "But, most of all, enjoy having duels against strong opponents."

The screen flashed again, revealing some type of document. "This is the prize that goes to the winner, if the winner is from our school," Samejima exclaimed. "A two-month contract into Japan's Premier Pro Duelist League!" Surprised gasps and cheers erupted inside the room, with many claiming to be the best. Samejima chuckled lightly at the response, and waited for the room to quiet down. "Well, that concludes the meeting. I'm glad to see you all again. Prepare your decks well, and get ready for the hard duels ahead!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Amazing…!" Shou stated. "A tournament with students and pros right on this island!"

"And the prize for victory!" Kenzan shouted eagerly. "Two months in the Pro League! I don't think it could get any better!"

"Alright! I'm going to win," Judai declared in a determined voiced.

Cold laughter interrupted the celebration the trio were having, and sent a cold chill surrounding them. Judai grunt and whirled around to face Saiou, Asuka, Manjoume, and Misawa, all grinning deviously with devilish glares. Judai's frowned at the group approaching them.

"Saiou…" Judai greeted.

"Judai," Saiou started, "you don't believe that you're going to win that contract, do you?" Judai grit his teeth. "This tournament will be about the glorification of the Light."

"Why, you…" Judai advanced on the diviner.

Manjoume fiercely cut him off, punching Judai away with a fist to his midsection. "Aniki!" Sho and Kenzan cried.

"You don't deserve to interact with Saiou-sama!" he growled. "He's the one who will raise all our hopes and dreams to new heights!"

"Manjoume…!" Judai gasped. "But…what about your wish to finding your own path to strength!?"

Misawa chuckled. "You're still so petty, Judai," he stated. "You believe that your way is always the right one. But who makes that decision? You?" Judai's mouth gaped slightly. "HAH! As if you have the strength and courage to rival destiny. Everything is foretold ahead of time. Not even you can stop the Wheel of Fortune, now. You can't even protect those precious to you. You can't even protect yourself."

"Misawa…" Judai groaned remorsefully.

"You will fall before our own strength," Asuka scoffed frostily. "And then, you will finally see the glory of the Light." She smirked. "Then, you will be able to understand our feelings."

"Asuka…" Judai murmured. He lowered his head to the ground.

"Enough of your jokes!" Shou roared angrily. "Aniki isn't your scratching post to let your emotions out!"

"Manjoume-sempai…Asuka-sempai…Misawa-sempai…" Kenzan growled, his eyes flashing with a pair of lizard-like eyes. "You all used to support Judai-Aniki. All of a sudden you go through some rough times, and it's all his fault!? Take some pride in yourselves and some responsibility in your actions!"

Saiou and the others began to cackle loudly. "You can't even stand up for yourself, Yuki Judai!? Pathetic!" The group of Society leaders turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Judai shouted. Saiou turned to see him rising off of his knees. "Saiou…for warping my friends wishes…for tearing away my bonds with them…for turning them against me…I won't forgive you." He raised his head high enough to glare at the man. "Mark my words…I **DEFINITELY** won't forgive you!" His eyes barely glistened a golden sheen, before turning back to their amber-brown.

Saiou's eyes widened, before narrowing with a hideous glee. His mouth spread into a malicious grin. "Then let's see your strength…Yuki Judai…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sho: Asuka-san…don't forget about your friends…

Judai: Sho! Wake up! We'll miss the Tournament!

Sho: AAAAH! What an odd nightmare.

Judai: What's wrong?

Sho: I have a bad feeling…

Judai: Don't worry Sho. I'm sure they'll be ok.

Sho: I hope you're right…

**Next Time:**

**Episode 2: Genex Begins! The Society's Cruel Plot**

Judai: Wait for me everyone…I'm coming for you!


	2. Genex Begins

**Chapter 2: Genex Begins! The Society's Cruel Plot**

Tenjoin Asuka awoke with her body floating in a sea of ice-cold water. She felt tired…weak…She had been sleeping for a long time. She rotated her head in order to look at the area around her, to see exactly where she was, but all she saw was darkness, a vast expanse of darkness. She attempted to lift herself upright, so she could look beneath her into the water, but her limbs were slow enough to be moving through quicksand. Most of her body was numb, to begin with, and the numbness seemed to be creeping up her body and had already reached her abdomen. She shivered involuntarily at the cold hand crawling up her form, gasping for air into her partially-frozen lungs.

"Where…am I…?" she breathed heavily. Something began to shimmer in front of her, growing into a makeshift projector screen. The image became clearer a few moments after it appeared, and showed two people talking to her. She forced her eyes into focus, and realized it was Judai and Shou.

"Duel Academia…?" She noticed that Shou was still wearing a red blazer. "Our first year…" Judai turned to her, then smiled brightly, pointing at himself, while Shou had an exasperated look on his face. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the smile began to warm her back up. She grinned at the memory when the picture glowed a bright white, illuminating the vast expanse completely, though Asuka couldn't believe it possible, with all the room. It blinded Asuka for a moment, and frightened the Obelisk Blue student. It wasn't a warming light, like the feeling she received from the picture, but it chilled her bones more, the brighter it shined. As quickly as the picture came, it shattered.

"What…happened…!?" the girl cried. She tried to call up the vision she had a moment ago, when she gasped. She couldn't even remember the image. It had vanished from her mind. "What's…going on…!?" More shimmers appeared before her, slowly turning into projections of her past. Her brother and herself dueling when they were younger; meeting Kaiser for the first time; dueling Judai for the first time at the Academia; all appeared before her. She felt her body begin to warm up, again, with the memories. But, again, the visions turned bright white with the chilling light the engulfed her last memory. They vanished shortly thereafter, as well, sealing the memories from her mind, no matter how hard she tried to recall them, either physically, to see them again, or mentally, just to know they were still in her mind.

More and more, similar images revealed themselves in front of her, warming her slightly, but then vanishing suddenly in the brilliant light. She found herself becoming more and more numb with each passing image, as well, and the chill in her body had now reached her chest. She realized she was being replaced, piece by piece.

Suddenly, an image floated in front of her, containing Judai, Shou, and Kenzan, all laughing together. She wondered where she was, when the image got closer to them. Judai turned to face her, smiling and saying something. At least, Asuka thought he did. Her ears didn't seem to be working right, so it was quite muffled. But, eventually he gave her a frightened look, and was nervously smiling. Her hands reached up to touch him, and were placed on his shoulders.

'Are…those dueling gloves…white…?' she wondered. "But…I don't wear white clothing…" The screen flashed brightly, causing Asuka to close her eyes slightly. This time, though, it didn't disappear, but remained glowing in front of her. She felt her face smile, and suddenly say. "But…it's the path which I chose…The path filled with Light…"

Another vision, this one containing her standing up after her defeat at the hands of 'White Thunder'. Again, her insides became colder, but the sensation made her feel warm. She smiled again. "My true friends in the Society…" she murmured. A small tug in the back of her mind seemed to be saying something different, but it had become too weak to matter, anymore.

More and more images of her time in the Society of Light appeared, each one glowing with the eerie purple light, but each one making her feel more welcome. Finally, the tug in the back of her mind vanished completely, as did her painful headache. She sighed happily. "Thank you…Saiou-sama…" The vast expanse of Darkness became flooded with a bright purplish light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuka awoke from her slumber with a start, knowing exactly where she was and exactly what time it was. She grabbed her head slightly. Many times as she woke up, lately, her head had been throbbing and was very foggy. It made her light-headed. But, she was the Obelisk Queen, and strong with the power of the Light behind her. She had learned to banish the annoyance from her mind.

The girl slid off the bed onto the ground, and walked over to the mirror, grabbing her hairbrush and began to reel her messy blonde hair back under control. As she brushed, she hummed to herself and mused on how much better her life had become since she joined the Society of Light. She paused, wondering when she joined, or if she had always been one with the Light.

A twinge of pain at the back of her mind appeared, which she immediately dismissed. It didn't matter when she joined the Society. She was a better person for it. The girl went back to brushing her hair, before pulling on her white blouse, skirt, and left her room, locking the door behind her, and traversed down the corridor.

"Good morning, Queen-sama," Society of Light members greeted as she walked by them. Asuka curtly nodded at them, in reply. She smiled to herself as she approached the door to the Meeting Room Saiou had called them to yesterday afternoon. 'This is how it should be,' the girl thought. 'I'm the Queen of the Obelisks, and a temple of Saiou-sama. I should be setting an example to others on how to act. Not interacting with Dropouts. I must be strong-willed. Firm. Calculative. Beautiful. Cold. Ruthless.' She paused at the last bit, before opening the door. She wondered for a moment when she had, indeed, become cold and ruthless. She dismissed the idea almost as instantly as it had come. 'I'm where I belong, now. And soon, everyone will understand that they should belong here, too.' She opened the door to the meeting room and entered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuka took her seat and immediately quieted down as soon as Saiou entered, Manjoume following closely behind. Asuka slightly envied the young boy, but the student deserved the spot he had, considering all that he had done for Saiou, including showing Asuka the path she should follow. She allowed herself to take a secondary seat to the man known as 'White Thunder', knowing that, in Saiou's eyes, they were all equals.

The diviner bowed to them, greeting the group sitting there. "Good morning, all," he began. "As you know, this Tournament that the Principal has announced is a great chance for us to show the world just who we are, and to lead many more people into the glory that is the Light. We cannot waste this chance." The commanding, yet soft, voice filled the room, nearly enveloping everyone listening. Asuka knew he had an uncanny ability to capture people's attention. He was a splendid orator.

Saiou's eyes began to glint slightly, as he looked at all the students. Asuka suddenly felt her body begin to lift off the ground, though when she looked down, she wasn't moving at all. "However, we still have two obstacles in our path for showing the world our pure intentions." He gestured to a screen installed behind him, which flashed brightly. Headshots of Judai and Edo appeared , with general information about them underneath the pictures.

Angry murmurs from the members in the room all began to rise, ending the silence the room had before. Asuka, herself, felt some type of heat rise up from within her at the sight of the two duelists. Two men who were always defeating their plots to lead the world into Light. She couldn't understand, what was so wrong with getting people to believe in the sanctuary Saiou was providing for them? It made one complete with themselves and those around them.

"Do any of you have any plans to defeat them…?" Saiou inquired, silencing the mutterings. He glanced around at each individual.

Asuka rose to her feet. "Asuka-san?" Saiou stated. "Do you have any ideas?"

Asuka nodded. "I believe we should try to separate the two, and defeat each individually," she explained. "Also, if we do defeat one, we could even use him to duel the other. I think, if one is defeated, the other will fall easily."

Saiou smirked in agreement. "However…" he began, "how do we exactly go about trying to draw them into the Society."

"Judai has a weakpoint," Misawa announced, standing up out of his chair. "His friends give him the strength to go on. However, his friends aren't as powerful of duelists as our top duelists, as they are only in Ra Yellow. Eliminating them might be enough to bring Judai over to our side."

"You're right," Manjoume continued behind Saiou. "I've seen Judai's self-control weaken, recently. The more emotional torment he has within himself, the harder it is for him to focus on the task at hand. And the fact that we've been dismissing him lately has taken its toll on him."

"I see," Saiou breathed. He began to chuckle. "Then…if Judai is the weakest, mentally, of the two…we should strike him, first." He raised his head and looked at the leaders of his group. "Then…we shall have both of them…And this world will finally be on its path to see the glory that is our prophecy!" The room cheered loudly in excitement.

Saiou turned to Manjoume. "Thunder."

"Yes, Saiou-sama?"

"We have much to discuss on how to best strike at Judai's friends." Saiou chuckled harshly. "And I think I have the perfect plan."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sho! Kenzan!" Judai shouted into the room. "Hurry up, or we're gonna be late!"

"In a minute! We're almost ready!" Sho cried.

Judai sighed heavily and walked outside, down the steps. He dropped down on the last step, and yawned loudly, noting the fact he got up early, today, just to make sure he and his friends would make it to the start of the Tournament. He opened his deck and began filtering through the cards to make sure he had everything he wanted in his deck.

He got to Winged Kuriboh's card, when the Card Spirit suddenly appeared. It chirped at its owner. "Yeah, I'm feeling better than I did the other day," Judai told the spirit. It gave the duelist an unconvinced stare at the duelist and squeaked again. "What do you mean, 'I hope so'?" The duelist wondered. The flying ball of fur bobbed up and down squealing a reply. "I got it, I got it!" the boy yelled. "I'll be careful."

"Aniki!" Sho yelled, hurrying down the steps, Kenzan close behind him.

"Sho? You guys ready to go?"

"Who were you talking to?" Kenzan wondered

"Huh? Don't worry about it. We should get going."

The Osiris Red student began walking ahead of the two Ra Yellow students. Sho and Kenzan followed the Hero-user, but stayed back a little bit from their friend. "Aniki's been acting differently, hasn't he?" Sho whispered to the Dinosaur duelist walking next to him.

"Yeah, he has," Kenzan nodded in agreement. "I wonder if the pressure of the Society has been getting to him lately."

"Or maybe the pressure of being away from Asuka-san…"

"Wha!?…Do you really mean…?"

Sho shook his head, chuckling. "I don't think so. I think he's just been getting excited about this tournament."

"You're mean, sometimes, Marufuji-sempai…" Kenzan had to work harder than he thought he should have to keep his laughter from escaping, however.

"Oi!!" The two duelists looked up to see Judai was far ahead of them. "You'll be left behind if you don't hurry up!"

"Ugh…I told you to wait for us!" Sho cried, as the two ran to catch up with their mentor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edo leaned up against a pillar at the entrance to the school, a duel disk fastened to his arm. He had already acquired the medal that showed proof of his entrance into the tournament. He wasn't into the hustle and bustle the tournament had produced, though he felt slightly jealous and lonely. Students asked for Pro duelists' autographs; some students talked with the teachers and fellow classmates; some of the Pros even were reminiscing with their old teachers or friends.

Only two people were ever that close to Edo, that he would confide in them so easily. He hadn't spoken with DD, his guardian, in a long time, and Saiou was his enemy, at least for the time being.

The D-Hero user fleetingly glanced at his watch to peer at the time, mentally noting the time.

'8:32 AM. Judai, where are you?'

Edo wouldn't normally, in fact he couldn't remember a time, when he would ask for anyone's help, especially Judai's. Saiou was his friend, and his problem. He wanted to take care of it, personally. But there was no way Saiou would allow easy access to his inner confines. Not with the near-100 students he had in his group, plus whatever Pros he could possibly have under his employ or agreed with. He would need something to get the Society's attention.

Of course, Judai would be oblivious to all of it, though he probably wouldn't mind going directly at Saiou. However, Saiou would be expecting that. They would need another option, should Judai be stalled by countless duelists who would, no doubt, have super-powered decks. 'The beasts' body can take multiple shots,' Edo told himself, 'but once the head is removed, the beast will fall.'

The foreigner also knew that Judai could easily take care of himself. Edo wouldn't have to worry about confronting Judai in the Society…unless Saiou, himself, happened to make an appearance in front of Judai. But Saiou hadn't revealed himself to Edo, yet, much less to Judai. The Hero duelist didn't think that would be a problem.

"Edo!" a voice called.

The Pro duelist opened his eyes and looked at his rival. "It took you long enough." Edo smirked at the older boy. It was odd that Edo was younger, yet acted so mature, while Judai, nearing his 17th birthday, was still quite childish. Edo, though, sensed it was something of an act.

Judai looked back and forth, checking to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, before commencing with the discussion. "So, what did you want to talk about, anyway?"

Edo raised an eyebrow at the Osiris Red. "Where are your friends? Sho and Kenzan?"

Judai smirked at him. "We decided not to help each other. We'll grow as duelists on our own, and meet in the Finals."

Edo breathed a chuckle. "Like a mother throwing her cubs down a cliff…"

"Huh…?"

"Never mind."

"So, what did you want to talk about? I assume it's about the Tournament. Any ideas?"

"I think I'll try to get some information out of the Ra Yellow dorm. Maybe I can hack a computer file they have left in it. In the meantime, I'll let the other duelists battle it out."

"Not a bad plan…" Judai mused. He didn't seem to agree with it, though.

Edo frowned. "Judai. We must be careful. The Society has deemed us the two most dangerous obstacles in their path. We are their primary targets. We can't just rush in without some form of a strategy."

"I find it hard to believe anyone would find the two of you dangerous," a hard, yet soft, voice stated behind the two hero duelists. They whirled around to see another Pro with blue hair and a long black trench coat. A duel disk was secured to his left arm, and a briefcase was held in his right hand.

"Kaiser Ryo…" Judai growled.

The Cyber Style specialist snorted a laugh. "I no longer go by that title."

"What do you want?" Judai fiercely questioned.

"I guess the rumors are true," the Pro smirked.

"Rumors?"

"The rumors that you have been abandoned by your friends for Saiou Takuma. I don't understand why it took them so long to realize how much you've held them down, since you came into their lives." Judai's brow narrowed, and he growled a menacing warning. "Manjoume was dropped from Obelisk Blue. Misawa was abandoned, when he was originally the highest-scored duelist at the Exam. And Asuka fell from being the Queen of the Obelisks, as well. You have a remarkable ability to attract people to follow you."

Judai felt a dagger pierce his heart with each statement, but he forced himself to keep from faltering his gaze. "Kaiser…"

The former student reared back and laughed out loud. "Forget that usual arrogant grin of yours. This predatorily look suits you much better. Intensity. Ruthlessness. Power. Those are what a duelist needs to be successful. Your fun and games talk won't help you here."

"You shouldn't be worried about him," Edo informed the duelist. "After all, you have yet to defeat me."

Ryo turned to face the white-suited Pro. "I haven't forgotten. I'll settle the score with you, as well. If you can make it to the Final Round, that is." He turned around and began walking off, stopping after a few steps. "Judai! Until you reach me, I won't let anyone else defeat you."

"He's acquired a fire in his soul he didn't have in our last duel," Edo remarked as the taller pro disappeared into the crowd.

Judai nodded in agreement. "He's going to be tough to beat."

After a few more moments of silence, Edo turned his attention back to the Osiris Red student. "Judai, just watch yourself out there. After all, I'm going to be the one to defeat you." He rose up from the pillar, slid his hands into his pockets, and began following Kaiser into the sea of duelists.

Judai grinned. "I can hardly wait for that duel. It'll be our chance to prove which heroes are the true heroes." Edo just waved his hand in reply.

"Duelists, take your positions!" the intercom blared loudly. "It is time for the Genex Tournament to begin!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai huffed anxiously, as he raced through the forest. As soon as the Tournament had started, he saw a large contingent of Society duelists racing off through the crowds into the woods. Why the woods, Judai hadn't a clue, but he figured he would take Edo's plan, and try to defeat one of the Society's members, and gain information on the whereabouts of his friends.

However, he hadn't exactly found any of them yet. 'How does a group of 100 students just vanish into thin air!?' he bemusedly wondered. 'I haven't even seen one of them, yet.'

He decided he would take a short break from the trip. Lack of a good nights' sleep had finally taken its toll on him, as the sun began to set, and multiple shadows crept through the tree limbs, hiding much of the ground from sight.

He dropped onto the ground, stretching his limbs and laying his hand against the trunk of a tree. He heard a faint squeak in front of him, and peered through his eyelids. "Relax, Aibou," the duelist yawned. "I'm just taking a short nap. I'll be up in a bit." He rolled over and drifted into slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai felt his nose twitch and scratched the sensation that had arisen on the tip of it. He slightly opened his eyes and realized his vision was quite blurry. He cracked his neck and rolled forward into an Indian-style position, wiping his face rapidly in an attempt to acquire his vision back. He suddenly heard the giggling of a female somewhere nearby, and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

"Up here!" the soft female voice chirped. Judai peered up into the tree above him.

An amber-haired girl smiled down on him, waving at him. Judai waved back, before realizing how she was sitting. "AHHHH!" He quickly shut and covered his eyes. "I didn't mean to…!"

He heard a soft landing next to him and felt the tingling effect of being stared at. He peeked through the slits of his fingers, and saw the girl staring at him. He gasped in surprise and fell off the massive root to the ground. "You look…familiar…" the girl stated, peering over the small ridge to look down on him.

He rubbed the back of his head to soothe the headache he now had. "And you're nosy. What's your problem?"

"I've been looking for someone!" she cheerfully stated. "My Master told me that I would find him out here!"

"Mas…ter…?" Judai asked. He stared at her outfit, and his eyes widened. "You're…!"

"Hmmm? I'm what?"

Judai rose to his feet quickly and stepped back a few steps. "You're from the Society!" He wondered why he hadn't noticed the white blouse and skirt earlier, cursing under his breath. Just how long had he been asleep?

"Oh, so you know of us!" the girl smiled. "But wait…you're not wearing the white clothes Saiou-sama normally gives us…" Judai's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Maybe…Are you one of those who hasn't seen the Light yet!?"

Judai growled. "Don't screw with me…"

"You look kind of angry…Wait…what's your name?"

"Yuki Judai."

"That's why I recognized you. You're the one Saiou-sama said I would find out here! How do you do? I am Areka Enzeru!" She took out a duel disk from her pack and slid it onto her left arm. She withdrew a deck from her deck holster on her belt and inserted it into the slot, activating the disk.

"So, you suggest a duel?"

"Yup! My Master wishes for you to join us and your friends in the Society! He only wants the best for you."

"I'm sure he does." Judai fastened his duel disk to his own arm and placed his deck inside the slot.

"Oh, well. He figured you'd disagree. That's ok though! I've been wanting to test my skills on you for a while!" Her smile turned into a sour smirk. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Judai informed her.

"**DUEL!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai: Alright! The first duel of the Genex Tournament is underway!

Sho: Be careful, Aniki! Don't underestimate this one!

Judai: Hmm? It's just an underling, Sho. My real opponents are still awaiting me in the Society.

Sho: Aniki!

**Next Time:**

**Episode 3: The Fallen Angel Deck of Vengeance**

Judai: What is this interesting strength I sense…?


	3. The Fallen Angel Deck of Vengeance

**(Author's Note: The cards used by Areka Enzeru are not of my creation. The new cards are created by Ryu Jonesu.)**

Judai rose to his feet quickly and backed away slightly from the girl. "You're from the Society!" He wondered why he hadn't noticed the white blouse and skirt earlier, cursing under his breath. Just how long had he been asleep?

"Oh, so you know of us!" the girl smiled. "But wait…you're not wearing the white clothes Saiou-sama normally gives us…" Judai's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Maybe…Are you one of those who hasn't seen the Light yet!?"

Judai growled. "Don't screw with me…"

"You look kind of angry…Wait…what's your name?"

"Yuki Judai."

"That's why I recognized you. You're the one Saiou-sama said I would find out here! How do you do? I am Areka Enzeru!" She took out a duel disk from her pack and slid it onto her left arm. She withdrew a deck from her deck holster on her belt and inserted it into the slot, activating the disk.

"So, you suggest a duel?"

"Yup! My Master wishes for you to join us and your friends in the Society! He only wants the best for you."

"I'm sure he does." Judai fastened his duel disk to his own arm and placed his deck inside the slot.

"Oh, well. He figured you'd disagree. That's ok though! I've been wanting to test my skills on you for a while!" Her smile turned into a sour smirk. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Judai informed her.

"**DUEL!"**

**Chapter 3: The Fallen Angel Deck of Vengeance**

Saiou sat in a chair within the meeting room in front of a laptop computer. He raised the teacup to his lips and sipped the leafy brew, smacking his lips as he felt the bitter liquid trickle down his throat. He reached for his computer and began typing with his left hand, as he downed another swig of his tea. He clicked on a link on the screen, and selected a file that brought up a picture of Edo Phoenix.

Saiou set his cup down, sifting through the data that appeared on the screen. "Edo Phoenix. Age, 15. Victories, 2. Enemy Duelist Levels: Both Ra's. Medals: 4. Rank, 7th. Duelist Level: Pro." Saiou smirked. Nothing less from one of the two duelists that he was targeting. The level of duelists didn't bother him. The fortune teller was sure both of the duelists were part of the Society, but Saiou had no fear of losing information from them. Plus, he had assumed they would be defeated easily, whether if it was Edo or not.

Saiou had been watching the competition from the confines of the Obelisk Dorm for a long while, now. He had been updated quickly, getting information from the 100 students under his control. Out of the 30 duels that had involved his followers the first day, they had only lost seven. His commanders had started off quickly. Both Asuka and Misawa had won a duel, each, that day, while Manjoume, his Second-in-Command, had acquired two victories.

However, he was puzzled, as to why he hadn't received any battle data from Judai, yet. He was sure the Osiris Red would have tried to follow his duelists, and had sent several duelists into the forest to try and target him. 'Have they not found him, yet?' he mused.

He looked over to his Tarot deck, and flipped a card off the top of the deck onto the table. He saw it was The Fool. Saiou raised an eyebrow and flipped the next card over. Temperance. "Ahh…how will you handle this challenge, Judai?"

As if the card was the signal of the battle, a sensor on his screen announced the start of a duel. "Rather late," the diviner surmised. He clicked on the blinking light and appearing before him was a screen monitoring the current duel between Judai and his opponent, Areka Enzeru. "Perfect…"

The door to the Meeting Room burst open, with several of the Society's leading members racing into the room, led by Asuka and Manjoume. "Saiou-sama!" Manjoume cried.

"What is it, Thunder?" Saiou inquired, though he assumed it was about the duel Judai was about to engage in.

"Yuki Judai has just been found, Sir," he announced. "The Fallen Angel duelist, Areka Enzeru is his opponent."

Saiou nodded. "Thank you for the update. But, what seems to be the trouble, Thunder?"

Manjoume grimaced. "Well…it's just…I don't believe this duelist is worthy of Judai's caliber…"

"Just what are you insinuating, Manjoume-kun?" Asuka demanded, next to him. "Are you saying that my Obelisk Girls can't handle dueling Judai?"

"No, it isn't that…it's just…we have more capable duelists, even amongst your own ranks. I understand we don't want to risk anyone if we don't have to, but with our plan to target Sho and Kenzan, shouldn't we at least make it look as if we're trying to defeat him?"

Saiou raised a hand to cut off his explanation. "You're right, Areka is a rather easy duelist for Judai to have to fight, compared to many others. However, her deck is also a perfect counter to Judai's normal tactics. It will provide a challenge Judai is not used to. And even if he does defeat Areka, Judai is not one to normally put two-and-two together so quickly. I sincerely doubt he'll discover we're only stalling for time."

Manjoume silently nodded, while Asuka gave the second-in-command an arrogant grin. Saiou paid no attention to the interaction of the two heads of the Society. "Now, since we are all here, why not watch the duel and see how Judai counters Areka's strategy?" He clicked a couple of buttons on the computer, and connected a cord to the back of the laptop. A few seconds later, a screen lowered on the wall behind the diviner, and the projector plugged into the computer began relaying the screen onto the fabric. The Society members that were present all took seats at the table, comfortably positioning themselves for the show that was about to begin.

'Show me, Judai,' Saiou thought. 'Show me the strength that allowed you to rise above your past…'

**XXXXXXXXX**

Judai tore five cards from the top of his deck and placed them in his left hand. He watched as the green-eyed girl across from him also took five cards and set them in her hand. 'This should be easy,' Judai surmised. 'I'll tear through her, ask her the whereabouts of Asuka and the others, and go after them, next.'

"I'll go first," Areka announced. "Draw!" She took a card from her deck and glanced at it, smirked, and moved it towards her duel disk. "Summon, Fallen Angel Rosario (1300/1100), in Defense Mode!" The hologram activated and a long red-caped blonde-haired female angel appeared. It wore a silver chest plate that accented the body of the woman. It's skin, however, had sickly blue overtones, and its wings were also a dark gray. An elegant bow was held in the angel's hands, but it seemed to have faded to a dull brown. At one time, it seemed like it could have been a brilliant gold. A quiver full of arrows was strapped to the armored monster's back. The creature knelt down on one knee above a sideways positioned version of her card.

"Fallen…Angels…?" the boy wondered aloud. 'This is a new archetype I've never seen…'

"Next," she withdrew a card in her hand, "I activate the Spell card, Foolish Burial." A card ejected slightly out of her deck, which she took in her hand. "This Spell allows me to take one monster in my deck and send it to the Graveyard." She placed the monster card into her Graveyard, which automatically slid into the dark compartment. "Fallen Angel Nicholas will be sent to the Graveyard."

'Willingly sending a monster to her Graveyard?' Judai noted. 'Is it a high level…?' He furrowed his brow. 'No…'

Areka just kept her same even smirk on her face, reaching for her hand, again. "I'll set one card. I end my turn."

Judai placed his hand on his deck. 'No matter what kind of tricks she has, my deck…my heroes…will be ready for anything!'

"My turn!" He ripped a card from the top of his deck. "Draw!" He glanced at his hand, taking another card."

"Summon! Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix (1200/800)!" The red spandex-wearing female hero appeared in a blast of glittering light and landed in front of Judai.

The boy gestured at the monster across the field. "Burstinatrix, attack Rosario." The female hero raised her hand to conjure up a ball of fire. "BURSTFIRE~!" The hero leapt into the air and brought the fireball within both of her hands at her midsection, launching several energy spheres at the defense monster. They struck the monster, eliminating it when the final one exploded in the creature's face.

Areka shielded herself briefly from the explosion with her left arm. "Reverse card, Open!" she pressed a button on her disk, then motioned to the face down card on her field. "Fallen Ruse!"

Another card ejected itself from the girl's duel disk, which Areka added to her hand. "I can activate this Trap when a Fallen Angel monster on my field is destroyed. It allows me to add one Fallen Angel monster from my deck to my hand with attacks points equal to or lower than the Fallen Angel destroyed."

Judai just grinned. "I'll set two cards facedown on my field and end my turn." Two cards with the brown-and-black backs face-up appeared on his field as he slid two of the cards into his duel disk.

"My turn, Draw!" Areka announced. "I activate the effect of Fallen Angel Rosario in my Graveyard!" she declared, before she looked at the card she drew.

"From your Grave…!?" Judai exclaimed.

"Yes. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during my next Standby Phase, I can Special Summon one Fallen Angel Rosario (1300/1100) from my deck to the field!" Her deck glowed brightly, as another bow-wielding angel-warrior revealed itself. This time, she stood with her bow at the ready.

'She hasn't even summoned, this turn, and already, she has a monster stronger than Burstinatrix…!' Judai grumbled. "I suppose this is the strength of your Fallen Angels!"

"Yes," Areka nodded. "All of them have effects that can be activated from the Graveyard during my Standby Phase." She giggled lightly. "Just like this next monster." A misty aura began emanating from the girl's duel disk, beginning to take shape shortly thereafter.

"What…is that…?"

"It's the restless soul of the Fallen Angel Nicholas," Areka explained. "The monster sent to the Graveyard via Foolish Burial's effect, last turn."

"Restless…soul?"

"Fallen Angel Nicholas' effect activates! While he's in my Graveyard, during my Standby Phase, he deals 300 points of damage to your Life Points!" The transparent, yet firm, figure held out a staff towards the sky. Lightning from the cloudy sky began to strike at the rod, which created a magnificent illumination.

"FALL FROM GRACE~!" Areka commanded, gesturing at Judai. The creature immediately slashed the staff forward, holding at his waist, and sending the energy gathered directly past Judai's hero. The ball of energy struck Judai square in the chest, and began absorbing some Life Points from the duel disk's counter. (Judai = 3700)

"Next," Areka continued, snatching a card from her hand, "Summon, Fallen Angel Rubido (900/800)!" A masked brown-haired creature with similar gray wings and silver chest plate appeared. It bore now weapon, but held its fists clenched tightly. The mantle it wore looked as if it had been white, at one time, but was now a dull grayish color.

"I activate my Quick-play Spell card, Gray Feather," Areka declared, holding the card up. "I can only activate this card while I have Fallen Angel monsters on my field. I can destroy a number of Spell and Trap cards on the opponent's field equal to the number of Fallen Angel monsters on my field. Then, my opponent is dealt 300 points of damage!" Several feathers that seemed to belong to the Fallen Angels' wings appeared above Areka, rapidly launching at Judai. Several pierced the two facedown cards Judai had in front of him, shattering their holograms, while the remaining three raced towards Judai, shooting past his chest (3700 - 300 = 3400).

"Rosario! Attack Burstinatrix! FALLEN ARROW~!" The monster reached behind its back and drew an arrow from its quiver, loading it onto its bow. It fired the projectile, which moved with lightning quickness towards its target, producing a hole within the female Hero's midsection and destroying the image. The remaining energy struck Judai's arm, subtracting more damage from his Life Point total. (3400 + 1200 - 1300 = 3300)

"I'm not done! Rubido, attack Judai directly! KNUCKLE BREAK~!" The former servant of the heavens raised its fists, and crashed them together, making a loud clinking noise of metal-on-metal, before swiftly charging ahead.

'Gauntlets…!?' Judai realized, as the creature raised its right fist and launched a punch straight into Judai's face. Judai grunted, shielding himself with his free arm, but wasn't able to stop the monster from taking more Life Points away. (3300 - 900 = 2400)

"Turn End," Areka sneered.

"My turn…Draw!" Judai scowled. He looked at his hand, before smirking. "Summon, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!" The lightning-element hero appeared, as Judai placed the monster card on his duel disk.

"Sparkman, attack Rubido!" Judai commanded. "SPARK FLASH!" The hero leapt above the gauntlet-bearing opponent, focusing energy into his closed fist. When the fist began to shimmer gold, he swiftly extended his hand and opened his palm at the armored foe, unleashing several bolts of electricity at the monster. The streaks of lightning shocked the Fallen Angel and caused the image to shielded herself with both of her arms, as the remnants of the damage sped passed her body. (4000 + 900 - 1600 = 3300)

Judai grinned at her, taking a card from his hand and sliding it into his Magic and Trap Zone. "I'll set one card. I end my turn."

Areka chuckled at her opponent. "What's so funny…?" Judai wondered.

"I was just wondering if you were ever going to hit me," she used the back of her free hand to wipe her chin. "I must say though, I hope you have more than that. Or this won't take long."

"I should be telling you, that," Judai stated, darkening his brow. "I got caught off-guard from your monster's odd effects. It won't happen again."

"We'll see about that," Areka took a card from her deck. "My turn." The odd aura slowly began to take shape next to Areka, again. "I activate the effect of Nicholas's effect from my Graveyard, once again. You take 300 Life Points worth of damage."

"FALL FROM GRACE~!" The bluish-tinged aura suddenly shot forward towards Judai's duel disk, again absorbing Life Points from the counter. (2400 - 300 = 2100)

"Next, Summon! Fallen Angel Dante (1700/1300), in attack mode!" A long, black-haired, blue-skinned being floated up out of the glittering sparks announcing the monster's arrival, landing after performing a 360 degree turn in front of Areka. He held within his hands a massive Bastard Sword, with no shield to protect him. A black cloak flowed far behind him, revealing the same chest plate that the other Fallen Angels had been wearing. The face of the Fallen One was partially shielded by a helmet, which only held a space across his eyes and down the middle of his face open, for sight and breathing. Gleaming red eyes flared brightly at the Hero.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell, Broken Halo, equipping it to Dante," Areka stated, inserting the card into the duel disk. A large circular object appeared behind Dante. The 'halo' seemed to have a piece missing from it, leaving an end of it wide open. Four rods suddenly bent over the shoulders and around the thighs of the Fallen Angel monster, latching onto it in the process. The entire warrior began emanating a fiery golden aura, lighting up the card's image.

"This Spell Card can only be equipped to a Fallen Angel monster. The monster equipped gains 300 attack points." The aura increased the monster's attack power, causing the soldier's muscles to pulsate, slightly.

"Dante, attack Sparkman!" Areka declared, jabbing a finger in the electricity-based hero's direction. "VENGEFUL BRAVER!" The creature did as commanded, flying high up into the air. After reaching above the treetops, it began performing a slow back flip, never losing its momentum, and charged towards its target. It placed it's left hand on his large sword, and easily divided Sparkman in two pieces, exploding the hologram.

Judai used his duel disk to deflect the remaining fragments, though the debris stole another chunk of Life Points from his duel disk. (2100 + 1600 - 2000 = 1700)

"I'm not done!" Areka declared. "Rosario…Direct Attack!" The Fallen Angel instantly drew another arrow from her quiver, twirling it in her hand, and loaded it into her bow. She released the string, firing the arrow directly at Judai's midsection.

"Trap Card, open!" Judai shouted, reaching for a button on his duel disk as the projectile sped to hit its target. "Hero Spirit!" A shimmering, transparent, white form of Sparkman appeared in front of Judai just as the arrow was about to strike its target, instead hitting the Elemental Hero and veering just enough off course to miss. "When an Elemental Hero monster is destroyed in battle, I can use this card to reduce the Battle Damage from an opponent's monster to 0!"

"Impressive," Areka muttered. "But I still have the upper hand, at this point. I end my turn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The members of the Society all sat around the table, watching the duel unfold. Manjoume clicked his tongue. "This can't be serious. Is Judai REALLY capable of taking down the Society?"

Saiou's brow furrowed. 'This can't be all the power you have, Judai. Where is the strength you used to defeat Edo and Mizuchi? Where are the Neo-Spacians!'

Manjoume looked at the leader of the Obelisk Blue girls, sitting next to him. "Tenjoin-kun, what do you think about this?" He raised an eyebrow when Asuka didn't answer his question. "Tenjoin-kun…?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, when he saw the look on her face.

Asuka had a look of pure excitement engraved on her face. Her hands were clenched so tightly, Manjoume thought they would start bleeding soon. The girl seemed to enjoy watching Judai struggle against his most recent opponent. It caused Manjoume to wonder what exactly she was so mesmerized about.

Asuka kept her eyes glued to the duel, hate and joy rising rapidly within. Hate at Judai, joy at seeing him in anger and despair. 'Judai,' she mused to herself. 'Taste the pain of defeat and succumb to the fear of Destiny. It's time you paid for using your friends only to gain an edge. You shall learn what happens when you cross Tenjoin Asuka, the Obelisk Queen!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dust had begun to settle from the last attack Areka's monster had performed only moments earlier. Judai's breath was starting to hasten and becoming harder by the second. Judai clenched his fists together in annoyance. 'How am I allowing myself to get pushed around by this lightweight…!?' he growled. 'This should be a simple challenge!'

"What's wrong, Judai?" Areka called. "Is this all the great Osiris Red I've heard so much about has? Don't tell me I've waited all this time to duel you, and this is the best you can give me!"

Judai's eyes flashed at Areka, gleaming a golden color for a second. "What was that!?" the hero duelist seethed. His anger was reaching its boiling point, now.

Areka's breath caught in her throat for a second, when she noticed the sudden change in Judai's demeanor and facial features. A cold sweat began to perspire on the back of her neck. 'Did…his eyes just change color…?' When she looked again, the student still looked enraged, but his eyes were still the same brown color as before. She released her breath and gulped her fears away. "Must have been a trick of the lights…" Areka murmured. 'But…why did I get the fierce chill in my spine when I saw it…?'

"It's my turn!" Judai announced, ripping a card from his Deck Slot. "I summon Bubbleman in attack mode!"

The glittering lights from the activation of the card suddenly transformed into bubbles, which spread all over Judai's field. Appearing from the spraying of the bubbles, was a blue-armored-and-caped hero, with a small gun on his wrist. He leapt into the air and landed in front of Judai.

"When he's summoned and I have no cards on my field, I can draw twice more!" Judai took another pair of cards from his deck.

The duelist grinned. "Activate, Bubble Blaster!" A massive rocket launcher-like weapon appeared above Judai's newly-summoned monster, who snatched it and knelt down on one knee, to steady his hold on it.

"This card increases Bubbleman's attack points by 800!" Judai explained. (800 + 800 = 1600 ATK) "Bubbleman…attack Rosario! BUBBLE SHOT~!" The hero aimed his missile launcher and slammed the lever down, firing a bubble-like projectile towards the opposing monster. The bubble-missile struck the Fallen Angel in the abdomen and exploded, eliminating the creature in a magnificent blaze.

A few straggling bubbles and debris flicked their way towards Areka, deducting a few hundred Life Points from her total. (3300 + 1300 - 1600 = 3000) 'He doesn't give up…' she noted to herself, somewhat respectfully. 'But, he made a big mistake. His Bubbleman's in attack mode and on my next turn, I'll control the field.' She smirked and laughed to herself.

"I'll set a card. Turn End." The card's hologram shimmered and appeared on the field, facedown.

"It's my turn," Areka stated, taking a card from her deck.

"It's her Standby Phase again," Judai growled under his breath.

"The restless souls of my Fallen Angels demand recompense," the Obelisk girl informed. "First, because you destroyed Fallen Angel Rosario (1300/1100), I am allowed to Special Summon a third from my deck!" Another archer emerged from the glimmering duel disk, prepared to fire its weapon at a moment's notice.

"Next, Fallen Angel Nicholas's effect activates." An orb of energy began gathering and expanding in size next to the girl's Graveyard Slot. Areka motioned towards Judai, once again. "FALL FROM GRACE~!" The blast sped past Bubbleman towards Judai. The duelist roared in annoyance as the energy stole another 300 points. Bubbleman worriedly looked behind him at his master, but Judai waved him off, panting heavily. (1700 - 300 = 1400)

"Now, activate the effect of Fallen Angel Dante," Areka told him.

"What? But he's not in your Graveyard!" Judai protested vigorously.

"That's Broken Halo's effect," Areka explained. "When it is equipped to a Fallen Angel monster, that monster can activate its effects during my Standby Phase as if it were in my Graveyard." Judai's face contorted in rage, which only caused the opponent to sneer. "So, now Dante's effect. I can place a Fallen Counter on one monster on my opponent's field. Any monster with a Fallen Counter on it loses 200 attack and defense points."

Dante raised its sword high above its head. "FISSURE BLADE~!" The Angel jabbed its weapon into the ground, causing it to crack and collapse within itself. The distorted ground knocked Bubbleman off balance, leaving it open for an attack. It leaned forward, laying its Blaster in front of him for a shield and for support. (1600 - 200 = 1400 Attack Points)

The girl took a monster from her hand and placed it onto the duel disk. "Summon, Fallen Angel Lucia (1600/1400)!" A short blonde-haired warrior appeared wearing a bronze chest plate. She had deep blue eyes and had a long blue cape connected to her armor. She bore a buckler on her left arm, and held a gladius in each hand.

"Lucia, attack Bubbleman! X-CROSS BLADE~!" The warrior angel dashed forward towards her target. She launched herself forward crossing her arms in front of her body.

"I activate Bubble Blaster's effect," Judai explained. "I can destroy it when Bubbleman is targeted for an attack. It negates Bubbleman's destruction and reduces all damage to zero." The Angel's attack shattered the Equip Spell effortlessly, allowing Bubbleman to evade the attack. Bubbleman's attack level dropped to 600.

'If my next attack goes through, I win the duel…!' Areka grinned. "Dante, attack Bubbleman! VENGEFUL BRAVER~!" The dark-cloaked soldier charged towards the weakened hero, leaping up above the water-based monster. Areka began cackling with great delight as the attack neared to connect with the opponent. Judai simply scowled darkly as the monster closed in on his creature.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Judai**: Fallen Angels…? What's with these monsters?

**Sho**: Aniki…are you having an fun at all in this duel…?

**Judai**: Where are my friends, Areka!? I need to know! What is Saiou up to!?

**Sho**: Aniki…what's happening to you?

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 4: Truth: Frozen Purple Light**

**Judai:** Answer me…Areka!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards Used This Chapter**

**Yuki Judai**

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**

***/FIRE/Warrior-Normal

1200/800

**Elemental Hero Sparkman**

****/LIGHT/Warrior-Normal

1600/1400

**Hero Spirit**

Normal Trap

You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase of a turn in which a monster on your side of the field that included [Elemental Hero] in its card name was destroyed as a result of battle. Make the Battle Damage from 1 of your opponent's monsters 0.

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman**

****/WATER/Warrior-Effect

800/1200

_Anime/Fic Effect:_ If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field.

_O/TCG Effect_: If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand.

**Bubble Blaster**

Equipment Spell

You can only equip this card to [Elemental Hero Bubbleman]. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead, and make the Battle Damage to the controller of the equipped monster 0.

**Areka Enzeru**

**Fallen Angel Rosario**

***/DARK/Fairy-Effect

1300/1100

EFF: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon one [Fallen Angel Rosario] from your Deck to the Field during your next Standby Phase.

**Foolish Burial**

Normal Spell

Select 1 monster from your Deck and send it to the Graveyard.

**Fallen Ruse**

Normal Trap

Activate when a [Fallen Angel] monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. Add one [Fallen Angel] monster from your Deck to your Hand with Attack Points equal to or lower than the destroyed monster.

**Fallen Angel Nicholas**

*****/DARK/Fairy-Effect

1800/1100

EFF: While this card is in the Graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, deal 300 points of Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Fallen Angel Rubido**

***/DARK/Fairy-Effect

900/800

EFF: While this card is in your Graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, you can change the Battle Position of one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Gray Feather**

Quick-Play Spell

Destroy Magic and Trap cards on your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of [Fallen Angel] monsters on your side of the field. Deal 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Fallen Angel Dante**

****/DARK/Fairy-Effect

EFF: While this card is in your Graveyard, during your Standby Phase, you can place one [Fallen Counter] onto a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Reduce the Attack Points of any monster with a [Fallen Counter] by 200 for each [Fallen Counter] on it.

**Broken Halo**

Equipment Spell

Equip only to a [Fallen Angel] monster. That monster gains 300 Attack Points. The equipped [Fallen Angel] monster can activate its effect during your Standby Phase as if it were in the Graveyard.

**Fallen Angel Lucia**

****/DARK/Fairy-Effect

1600/1400

EFF:

While this card is in the Graveyard, during your Standby Phase, you can randomly select one card in the turn player's hand. Return that card to the owner's deck and have him/her draw one card.


	4. Truth!

The members of the Society all sat around the table, watching the duel unfold. Manjoume clucked his tongue. "This can't be serious. Is Judai REALLY capable of taking down the Society?"

Saiou's brow furrowed. 'This can't be all the power you have, Judai. Where is the strength you used to defeat Edo and Mizuchi? Where are the Neo-Spacians!'

Manjoume looked at the leader of the Obelisk Blue girls, sitting next to him. "Tenjoin-kun, what do you think about this?" He raised an eyebrow when Asuka didn't answer his question. "Tenjoin-kun…?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, when he saw the look on her face.

Asuka had a look of pure excitement engraved on her face. Her hands were clenched so tightly, Manjoume thought they would start bleeding soon. The girl seemed to enjoy watching Judai struggle against his most recent opponent. It caused Manjoume to wonder what exactly she was so mesmerized about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's her Standby Phase again," Judai growled under his breath.

"The restless souls of my Fallen Angels demand recompense," the Obelisk girl informed. "First, because you destroyed Fallen Angel Rosario (1300/1100), I am allowed to Special Summon a third from my deck!" Another archer emerged from the glimmering duel disk, prepared to fire its weapon at a moment's notice.

"Next, Fallen Angel Nicholas's effect activates." An orb of energy began gathering and expanding in size next to the girl's Graveyard Slot. Areka motioned towards Judai, once again. "FALL FROM GRACE~!" The blast sped past Bubbleman towards Judai. The duelist roared in annoyance as the energy stole another 300 points. Bubbleman worriedly looked behind him at his master, but Judai waved him off, panting heavily. (1700 - 300 = 1400)

"Now, activate the effect of Fallen Angel Dante," Areka told him.

"What? But he's not in your Graveyard!" Judai protested vigorously.

"That's Broken Halo's effect," Areka explained. "When it is equipped to a Fallen Angel monster, that monster can activate its effects during my Standby Phase as if it were in my Graveyard." Judai's face contorted in rage, which only caused the opponent to sneer. "So, now Dante's effect. I can place a Fallen Counter on one monster on my opponent's field. Any monster with a Fallen Counter on it loses 200 attack and defense points."

Dante raised its sword high above its head. "FISSURE BLADE~!" The Angel jabbed its weapon into the ground, causing it to crack and collapse within itself. The distorted ground knocked Bubbleman off balance, leaving it open for an attack. It leaned forward, laying its Blaster in front of him for a shield and for support. (1600 - 200 = 1400 Attack Points)

The girl took a monster from her hand and placed it onto the duel disk. "Summon, Fallen Angel Lucia (1600/1400)!" A short blonde-haired warrior appeared wearing a bronze chest plate. She had deep blue eyes and had a long blue cape connected to her armor. She bore a buckler on her left arm, and held a gladius in each hand.

"Lucia, attack Bubbleman! X-CROSS BLADE~!" The warrior angel dashed forward towards her target. She launched herself forward crossing her arms in front of her body.

"I activate Bubble Blaster's effect," Judai explained. "I can destroy it when Bubbleman is targeted for an attack. It negates Bubbleman's destruction and reduces all damage to zero." The Angel's attack shattered the Equip Spell effortlessly, allowing Bubbleman to evade the attack. Bubbleman's attack level dropped to 600.

'If my next attack goes through, I win the duel…!' Areka grinned. "Dante, attack Bubbleman! VENGEFUL BRAVER~!" The dark-cloaked soldier charged towards the weakened hero, leaping up above the water-based monster. Areka began cackling with great delight as the attack neared to connect with the opponent. Judai simply scowled darkly as the monster closed in on his creature.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Truth: Frozen Purple Light**

The sword-bearing angel descended upon Judai's hero and prepared to bring the sword down upon the monster's head. Bubbleman attempted to shield himself with his arms from the strike, though it was apparent it wouldn't have any effect.

Suddenly the blade ricocheted away from its target back towards its holder. "What?" Areka cried as an shimmering energy field appeared in front of Bubbleman. Areka grit her teeth at the barrier. "A trap, huh?"

Judai gestured toward the card that had been flipped face-up a few feet away from him. "Hero Barrier," Judai informed her. "When I control an Elemental Hero monster, I can negate one attack from an opponent's monster."

Areka spat. "You'll last through this turn, but not for long." She glanced at her Rosario. "Attack! FALLEN ARROW~!" The archer withdrew a projectile from her quiver and loaded it into her bow. The arrow sped across the field and pierced through the hero's chest and shattered its hologram. The remaining energy sprayed towards Judai and struck his LP meter, cutting his remaining Life Points in half.

**(Judai's LP = 700; Areka's LP = 3000)**

Judai released the breath he had unwittingly been holding back, glad that he had survived the turn. He suddenly heard a hearty cackle across from him, forcing him to open his eyes. "You think you're out of danger?" Areka sneered. "You have a clear field, you know. What could you possibly do?"

"You won't know until my next turn, and the cards I draw," Judai grinned. "Each turn allows for a new combo, a new miracle, to occur."

"Oh? Then I suppose I better seal off your miracle as soon as possible." She reached for a card in her hand. "Continuous Spell, Fallen Curse, activate!" She slid the card into her duel disk.

"Fallen…Curse…?" Judai inquired.

"Right," Areka nodded. "Once per turn, during my opponent's Standby Phase, I can select one Fallen Angel monster in my Graveyard and activate its effect. Now, you can be hit with the vengeful souls during both of our turns." Areka giggled. "Also…I'm sure you remember Nicholas's effect."

'That's right…Fall From Grace…' Judai reminded himself. 'While he's in her Graveyard, she can deal 300 points of damage to me during each of our turns. At this rate…I won't even make it to the Main Phase of my next turn.'

Areka smirked at him tauntingly. "It's your turn, now."

He placed his hand on his deck. 'I'll need something this turn. Or it'll be all over for me.' He tore a card from his deck. "My turn!" He glanced at his newly drawn card and his eyes widened at the card he saw. 'It's here!'

"Nicholas's effect activates! You take 300 points of Direct Damage." The dark energy ball began forming next to her, again. She directed the energy ball to fire at Judai. "FALL FROM GRACE~!" The ball sped forward, speeding through the Hero-using duelist and sapping away another 300 points of damage from his LP counter. (700 - 300 = 400)

Judai brushed it off and began his move. "Pot of Greed activates! I draw two cards." He slid his hand across his deck twice, glancing at his hand. "Summon, Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode!"

Areka nearly burst out laughing. "That's your big move. A wall monster?"

Judai smirked at her remark, but gave no other indication that he heard her. "Miracle Fusion, activate! This card allows me to remove Fusion Material monsters on my field and in my Graveyard from play in order to Special Summon an E-Hero Fusion monster from my Fusion Deck."

"No way…!"

"I'll remove Clayman on my field with Sparkman in my Graveyard." The monster on his field and a transparent form of Sparkman stood back to back with each other. They slowly rotated faster and faster, creating a vortex surrounding the two of them, as the lifted into the sky. A sudden crackling of thunder reverberated throughout the forest, as dark clouds gathered above them.

Judai pointed into the middle of the approaching storm. "Thunder Giant (2400/1500), Fusion Summon!" The massive hero lightly landed in front of its master, floating above the ground.

"Thunder Giant's effect activates," Judai announced. "Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field with an original attack less than its own." He slid a card into his Graveyard.

"Thunder Giant…VAPOR SPARKS~!" The lightning-based warrior charged up its gauntlets with electricity and launched them forward. The streams of bolts dispersed and flew across the field. The bolts surrounded and struck Dante, electrocuting the monster, and creating a tremendous explosion, obliterating it.

"Thunder Giant, attack Fallen Angel Rosario! VOLTIC THUNDER~!" The creature immediately conjured a compression of lightning in its hand and fired the ball towards the archer. The ball of energy crashed into its target and annihilated it, as well. Areka gasped out loud as over a third of her remaining Life Points were absorbed by the excess energy created by the violent collision and sheer power of the strike. (3000 + 1300 - 2400 = 1900)

"I'll set a card and end the turn," Judai stated.

Areka growled menacingly. "My turn!" She cried. Her anger quickly subsided, however, as she noticed the energy growing next to her. "It's my Standby Phase, so Nicholas's effect activates."

The boy across from her chuckled. "Is that what you think?"

"What?" She glanced next to her, and the energy that was quickly gathering was now disappearing as quickly as it had come. "What the…what's going on!?"

"Trap, open!" Judai declared. "Hero's Rule 1 - Five Freedoms! I can remove five monsters in your Graveyard from play!" Dante, Rubido, Nicholas, and two of her Rosario's slid out of the Graveyard slot. The female Obelisk reluctantly took them from the slot and placed them into her deck holster.

"Now you can't harm my Life Points, anymore, with Nicholas's effect," Judai declared determinedly.

Areka began cackling at his comments before she reared back, causing the forest to echo with her laughter. Judai's previously confident face slowly fell back into a firm look. "You think that just because you remove Nicholas that you're safe?" She glanced at her new card, smirking. "Equipment Spell, Falling, activate!"

The Fallen Angel next to her suddenly began to glow brightly and the creature howled aloud in pain. The monster's hologram shattered a moment afterwards, leaving three bright what rings floating in her wake. The rings flew across the field and drifted above Thunder Giant. The rings began to expand and swiftly dropped down onto Thunder Giant.

"Thunder Giant!" Judai cried. He glared at Areka.

"Falling's effect activates," Areka declared. "By sacrificing one Fallen Angel monster on my field, I can equip it to an opponent's monster and gain control of it. The monster cannot use its effect, nor can it attack. However…" Judai grimaced as his monster's eyes began to glow with a bright white light, and slowly marched towards his opponent's field. She raised a card up to her face. "I can use the monster equipped with Falling as two tributes for any Fallen Angel monster I choose to sacrifice it for." She flipped the card around to show Judai. "Also, when the monster is used as a Tribute, I draw one card at my End Phase."

"I'll tribute E-Hero Thunder Giant to summon Fallen Angel Leo (2700/2050)!" The Elemental Hero roared out loud as his hologram began to slowly vanished. The portal that had appeared from his sacrifice soon grew larger, twice the size of either duelist. A large gauntlet emerged from the dimensional doorway and latched onto the side of the opening, seemingly pulling forward another being.

The newest Fallen Angel was quite massive, it bore faded bronze body armor with a long, flowing gray cloak. It wore a helm similar in color to its armor, with a T-shaped opening revealing deep blue eyes and firm mouth. Long blonde locks sprouted outward from underneath the soldier's headgear and on his chin were the remains of a goatee. He bore no shield, instead only holding a blade that was nearly as enormous as he was.

"Things have certainly gotten busy…" Judai murmured, gazing at the towering knight.

"Leo…DIRECT ATTACK!" Areka declared. The soldier charged ahead towards the Hero duelist with his halberd, impressing Judai with the grace and speed he was able to move at, despite his size.

"I active the effect of Necro Gardna in my Graveyard!" Judai announced, taking the card out of his Graveyard and placing it into his deck holster. The Areka's servant brought his blade up to erase the last of Judai's Life Points when a transparent armored figure appeared in front of the attack. The Angel's blade tried to divide the creature in two, but the near-invisible being wouldn't allow it to happen, finally sending the blade back, repelling the enemy's attack.

"What!?" Areka demanded.

"By removing Necro Gardna in my Graveyard from play, I can negate one attack from a monster you control," Judai explained.

Areka growled at her opponent. "At my End Phase, I draw one card due to Falling's effect." She took a card from her deck. "End Turn."

"My turn!" Judai stated, tearing a card from the top of his deck. It revealed itself to be Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. 'Yes! I can return her monster back to her hand when this card attacks!'

"I activate the effect of Fallen Angel Lucia in my Graveyard!" Areka declared.

"What…!?"

Areka grinned deviously at her opponent. "It is your Standby Phase, you know. While she's in the Graveyard, during my Standby Phase, I can randomly select one card in the turn player's hand and return it to the deck. Then, the turn player shuffles their deck and draws one card." She gestured at the Continuous Spell on her field. "And as long as Fallen Curse is active on my field, I can activate her effect during either one of our Standby Phases."

Judai growled, returned his alien Hero back to his deck, and shuffled it. He angrily stuffed it back into his deck slot and drew another card. He looked at the new card. 'Not as good as Grand Mole, but it'll have to buy me at least another turn.' He slid the card into Magic and Trap Zone in his duel disk. "Set one card. End Turn."

"Draw!" Areka called and immediately followed with a command. "Leo, Attack Directly! ULTIMATE HALBERD~!"

"Instant Spell, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Judai declared an instant after her attack, pressing the button on his duel disk. The small winged ball of fur appeared on Judai's side of the field in defense mode. The creature's hologram was disintegrated a second after it appeared by the mighty swing of Leo's blade. Areka gasped at the turn of events. "Flute of Summoning Kuriboh allows me to Special Summon a Winged Kuriboh from my Deck to my Field."

"He escaped again…" The Obelisk murmured, glancing down at her drawn card. "But it's only a moment's reprieve." She smirked at her new weapon, before revealing it. "Spell Card, Fallen Treasure. This card forces us to both draw 2 cards." Both players slid their hands across the deck twice, taking their cards. "Now, we reveal our drawn cards, and any monsters among them go to the Grave." She revealed both of her cards, which were a Trap Card and a Monste Cardr. "Fallen Angel Marie to the Graveyard! And when she's there during my Standby Phases, she can Increase my Life Points by 200." She placed both cards into her Graveyard slot, which eagerly devoured them.

Judai kept a stern look fixated on his opponent as he flipped his two cards around. "Elemental Hero Neos and Convert Contact," Judai emotionlessly stated. Neos was sent to the Grave while his Spell was placed in his hand.

'Convert Contact…' Areka confirmed to herself. 'A Spell that can send a Neo-Spacian from his hand and one from his deck to Draw 2 cards. If I can remove that card from his hand with Lucia's effect…' She confirmed the card remaining in her hand. "Set one card. End Turn."

"My turn!" Judai stated, drawing his card. He immediately placed the two cards behind his back, sifting them a few times, before revealing both of them, the reverse side to Areka, in each of his hands. "It's down to this, isn't it, Areka?" Areka cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you know what happens if you end up targeting my Convert Contact and returning it to the Deck. My options will be limited, and you may end up limiting. But…what if you target the other card?" Judai smirked at her. "Or will you just assume that I didn't draw a Neo-Spacian, and leave it be? You have several options. Which one will it be, Areka?" Judai scoffed slightly. "Of course…you should know the answer, already. Saiou knows all our destinies, doesn't he?"

Areka's brow furrowed at the boy's taunts. 'That's right…if he didn't draw a Neo-Spacian, his card might as well be invalid. He only has six of them in his Deck. It's possible he didn't draw it. But…this guy…' She closed her eyes in frustrated concentration. "I'll return the card in your right hand to your Deck!"

Judai's firm eyes bore into her for a long moment, before closing his eyes, smiling. "Impressive, Areka. You guessed that I did draw a Neo-Spacian." He flipped the card in his right hand around, revealing Neo-Spacian Dark Panther. Areka released a breath in delight as he returned the card back to his deck and shuffled it.

"Now you can't activate your Convert Contact," Areka scoffed.

Judai smirked, as he stuck his deck back into the slot. "You make it sound as though you've won, Areka. But the duel is not over, yet. I still get to draw one card from my deck. And, if I get another Neo-Spacian, I can still activate Convert Contact." He placed his hand on his deck. 'I'm counting on you…my deck…'

He slid his hand across his deck, taking a card with it. He flipped the card's reverse side around to reveal the card to Areka, who gasped aloud in shock. "A Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin…!?" she screamed.

Judai stuffed his Spell card into his duel disk, activating the card. "Convert Contact is activated when I have no monsters on my field. I send one Neo-Spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the Graveyard. Then I draw two cards." Another card ejected itself from his deck, which he took and placed into his Graveyard. "Neo-Spacians Aqua Dolphin and Dark Panther go into my Grave."

He took two more cards from his deck. 'Nice answer, my heroes!' he silently thanked. "Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive, activate!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman slid out of his duel disk. "I can add one Warrior-type monster from my Graveyard to my hand." He took the card out of his Graveyard and placed it onto his duel disk.

"Summon, Bubbleman!" Judai declared. "When he's summoned to my field, and there are no other cards, I can draw two cards!" He tore another two cards from his deck. "Spell card, E-N Shuffle, activate!" Bubbleman began to glow brightly, as his hologram began to vanish.

"What's going on…?" Areka wondered aloud.

"E-N Shuffle allows me to return one Elemental Hero I control to my deck. In return, I can Special Summon one Neo-Spacian monster from my deck." He placed Bubbleman's card back into his deck. He snatched another card, which he slammed onto his duel disk. "Neo-Spacian, Grand Mole (900/300)!" The gopher-like creature appeared in front of Judai, poised for a strike.

"Next, Spell Card, O-Oversoul!" Judai called. "I can Special Summon one Normal Elemental Hero monster from my Graveyard." His duel disk began to emanate a bright golden glow, blinding the two duelists slightly. When the glow diminished, Judai's new hero was standing tall, arms crossed over his chest, on his field. "Special Summon, E-Hero Neos (2500/2000)!"

"Grand Mole! Neos! Contact Fusion!" The two heroes glanced behind them, nodded, and lifted up into the air, disappearing into the depths of space. Another light began shining from the spot where the two had disappeared to, which suddenly covered the field. "Come out, Grand Neos (2500/2000)!" A new monster descended onto Judai's side of the field. It looked similar to both Neos and Grand Mole. It had the body of Neos, but was warped by the body of Grand Mole. The bluish-white body had transformed into brown and white, with a greenish-tinged chest plate, left-handed gauntlet, and two pieces of armor covering his ankles up to his knees. On his right arm, however, was a giant drill.

Areka's worried face turned into a confident grin shortly after the monster was summoned and she saw the creature's attack points. "A lot of good that move does you," Areka exclaimed. "Leo's attack points are still higher at 2700.

"Grand Neos's effect activates," Judai explained, ignoring her sentiments. "One per turn, I can return one monster on my opponent's field to their hand." Areka's eyes widened in surprise, as Judai's hero lifted its drill arm into the air, before thrusting it into the ground. "NEBULA STORM~!!"

The drill began spinning rapidly, shattering the ground underneath it. Underneath Areka's field, the rocks began to crack and collapse upon itself. A massive whirlwind exploded up from the ground, surrounding Areka's monster. The top of the vortex twisted itself and lengthened till it reached Areka's hand. The monster vanished in a bright light and was transported through the wind tunnel into card form to her hand. "No…!"

"Neos…DIRECT ATTACK!" The Hero flew across the field, readying his drill-arm to attack his opponent, effectively obliterating the rest of her Life Points.

'No…not when I was so close…!' the female Obelisk's hand sped towards her Duel Disk. "Trap, Activate! Dark Hope!" The card revealed itself from its facedown position. "If my opponent attacks me directly when I have no monsters on my field, I can choose to Special Summon one Fallen Angel or Happiness Angel from my hand with Attack Points equal to or less than the attacking monster." She looked at her hand. "I can't summon Leo, because of his higher attack strength…however…" She took one of the other cards in her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"Special Summon, Happiness Angel Ashe (2300/2150)!" A bright golden flash emanated from her duel disk, and out appeared a creature unlike anything she had summoned before. Her skin, rather than being pale blue, was a pure snowy white, all except for her lips, which were pink-tinged. The Angel's eyes, contrary to Leo's icy-blue ones, were a deep ocean blue. Her hair was black and extended to the middle of her back. She wore pure white clothes with golden linings accenting the seams. Though her legs were bare, she wore a white hooded cloak. She held in her hand an elegant crossbow, complimented by a quiver of bolts on her back. A golden whip was strapped to her hip.

"So you stall for a turn, her attack points aren't high enough to challenge Neos," Judai explained.

"Dark Hope's effect isn't over, yet," Areka stated. "By allowing the opponent to draw one card, I can automatically send a specific Spell Card from my deck to the Graveyard...and activate its effect immediately." Judai's eyes widened, as he angrily drew a card and added it to his hand. "I'll activate the Spell, Boundary-Transcending Marriage!" The card ejected an inch out of the deck, which she then placed in her Graveyard. "I'll activate one of its effects. When I control a Happiness Angel Ashe, I can Special Summon from my hand or Graveyard one Fallen Angel Leo."

The female monster immediately knelt down in front of Areka and folded her hands in prayer. A portal slowly began to grow next to her, through which the massive form of the Fallen Angel leader began to enter, again. The monster deftly glided to the ground, landing on one knee with his blade landing on the ground, with a grim look on his face.

"Ashe's effect activates." The female creature floated up to the male Angel and gingerly began to remove his helmet. She tenderly pressed her lips against his, causing the monster's eyes to emanate a dangerous light blue aura, which eventually grew to encompass his entire body. "She increases the attack points of all Fallen Angel monsters by 300. (2700 + 300 = 3000)"

Judai growled. "That may be, but Ashe can still be targeted with an attack. Grand Neos!" The Hero sped towards the female creature, when the armored soldier known as Leo appeared in between them. "What…!?"

"Happiness Angel Ashe has more than one effect. Did you think that her true love would allow her to be harmed?" the girl smirked. "When Fallen Angel Leo is on the field. Ashe cannot be targeted by effects and all Attack Position monsters during the opponent's Battle Phase can only, and must, attack Fallen Angel Leo."

Judai's monster prepared its drill-arm to attack, thrusting it towards the opposing monster. Leo began to counter with its own blade. 'It's over! I've beaten the previously-unbeatable Judai! As soon as this attack hits…!' She smirked confidently at her opponent. "It appears as though you'll never learn an info of your friends, Judai!"

"Instant Spell, activate! Contact Out! By returning one Neos Fusion Monster on my field back to my Deck, I can Special Summon all the Fusion Material monsters from my Deck!" The alien hero began to glow brightly, as it split back into its components. Neos deftly jumped backwards, out of the way, but Grand Mole continued the assault.

"You want to end the duel like this?" Areka laughed. "With that thing!? At least let me finish the duel defeating your S-Class monster, Neos!"

"Grand Mole's effect activates," Judai announced. "When it battles with an opponent's monster, it send both monsters back to the owners' hands without Damage Calculation!" The mole creature suddenly sped past the massive weapon that was about to divide it in two and latched onto the opposing monster's midsection. "DRILL MOLE!"

The alien's head was instantly surrounded by the mechanism around its neck, transforming it into a makeshift drill. It jabbed its head at the enemy, causing the two to be engulfed in a light, which teleported the two back to the hands of their owners.

"Next, I activate another Quick-play Spell, Combat Contact!" Judai stated. "When a Neo-Spacian monster is removed from the field by a card effect, I can add that monster's attack points to one Neos I control for one till the End Phase of the turn (2500 + 900 = 3400). Neos, attack Happiness Angel Ashe!" The Hero leapt into the air, drawing its arms into itself to prepare for an attack. It then shot forward towards the target its master gave it. "WRATH OF NEOS~!" The Hero launched a fist that pierced through its target, forcing an explosion and eradicating it. (1900 + 2300 - 3400 = 1000)

Areka cried out as she lost nearly half of her remaining Life Points. "I still have another turn," the girl breathed happily.

"I'm not done!" Judai hollered. "I'll activate Combat Contact's second ability! When Neos destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, I can remove it in my Graveyard from play to halve Neos' attack (3400/2 = 1700)! It can then attack once more, in a row!" The monster reappeared in front of Areka, forming its hand into an open palm. "WRATH OF NEOS!~" The Hero brought its hand down across Areka, depleting her of her remaining Life Points. (1000 - 1700 = 0)

Areka's world suddenly started to spin rapidly. A bright purple light began flashing in front of her eyes, each time making it harder to focus and see in front of her. As quickly as it had been lit up by the pale purple light, it grew dim. She vaguely heard someone calling out to her, and did see someone running up to her, but her body had gone numb from cold. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. The only reason she knew the person was still there was the warmth that emanated from the person's presence. She silently thanked the fact she could feel the warmth, and then she knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Judai: **Areka! Areka! Wake up! Tell me where Saiou is!

**Edo: **Judai! Leave her be! She needs to recover from her experience!

**Judai:** I won the duel. She promised to tell me what I wanted to know!

**Sho: **Aniki, be careful! Two powerful sources of strength are conspiring against you!

**Next:**

**Chapter 5: Unholy Alliance! Hell Kaiser and the Society**

**Sho: **I hope Judai and Edo can work together…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards:**

**Judai:**

**Hero Barrier**

Normal Trap

If you control a face-up "E-Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

**Pot of Greed**

Normal Spell

Draw 2 cards.

**E-Hero Clayman**

****/EARTH/Warrior-Normal

800/2000

**Miracle Fusion**

Normal Spell

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "E-Hero" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

**E-Hero Thunder Giant**

******/LIGHT/Warrior-Fusion-Effect

2400/1500

E-Hero Sparkman + E-Hero Clayman  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card.

**Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms**

Normal Trap

Select one type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Remove five cards of the selected type from your opponent's Graveyard.

**Necro Gardna**

***/DARK/Warrior-Effect

600/1300

Remove from play this card in your Graveyard to negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

**The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**

Quick-Play Spell

Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your Hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your side of the field.

**Winged Kuriboh**

*/LIGHT/Fairy-Effect

300/200

When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect is activated. After activation, during this turn, any Battle Damage that the controller of this card takes becomes 0.

**Convert Contact**

Normal Spell

Activate only while you control no monsters. Send 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand and 1 from your Deck to the Graveyard. Then draw 2 cards.

**The Warrior Returning Alive**

Normal Spell

Add 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**E-N Shuffle**

Normal Spell

Return 1 "E-Hero" monster you control to your Deck. Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your Deck.

**Neo-Spacian Grand Mole**

***/EARTH/Rock-Effect

900/300

If this card battles with your opponent's monster, you can return both monsters to their owners' hands at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation).

**O - Oversoul**

Normal Spell

Select 1 "E-Hero" Normal Monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

**E-Hero Neos**

*******/LIGHT/Warrior-Normal

2500/2000

**E-Hero Grand Neos**

*******/EARTH/Warrior-Fusion-Effect

2500/2000

E-Hero Neos + Neo-Spacian Grand Mole

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn, you can return 1 monster your opponent controls to its owner's hand. This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

**Contact Out**

Quick-Play Spell

Return 1 "Neos" Fusion Monster you control to the Fusion Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them.

**Combat Contact**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when a "Neo-Spacian" monster you control leaves the field by a card effect. Select one "E-Hero Neos" or "Neo-Spacian" you control. It gains the ATK of the monster that left the field until the End Phase of this turn. While this card is in your Graveyard, when an "E-Hero Neos" you control destroys a monster in battle, you can remove it from play and halve the ATK of "E-Hero Neos". It can attack once again, in a row. You cannot activate this effect during the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, unless it was activated in your Battle Phase.

**Areka:**

**Fallen Curse**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, during each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can select one "Fallen Angel" monster in your Graveyard and activate its effect.

**Falling**

Equipment Spell

Tribute 1 "Fallen Angel" monster on your field and equip this card to an opponent's monster. You gain control of the equipped monster. It cannot attack or use any effects. If you Tribute it for the Tribute Summon of a "Fallen Angel" monster, you can treat this card as two Tributes. At the End Phase of a turn the equipped monster is used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, draw 1 card.

**Fallen Angel Leo**

********/DARK/Fairy-Effect

While this card is face-up on the field, during your Standby Phase, you can activate the effect of a "Fallen Angel" monster from your Graveyard twice. You can only do this once per turn. While this card is in your Graveyard, during your Standby Phase, you can return 1 card in your hand back to your Deck. Then, you can add 1 "Fallen Angel" or "Happiness Angel" monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Dark Hope**

Normal Trap

You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks directly while you control no monsters. Select 1 "Fallen Angel" or "Happiness Angel" monster in your hand with an ATK equal to or less than the Attacking Monster and Special Summon it. Then, by allowing your opponent to draw 1 card, you can send 1 [Boundary-Transcending Marriage] Spell from your Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effect.

**Happiness Angel Ashe**

******/LIGHT/Fairy-Effect

Increase the ATK and DEF of all "Fallen Angel" monsters on your field by 300. If you control a face-up "Fallen Angel Leo", this card cannot be targeted by effects, and your opponent must attack "Fallen Angel Leo" with all face-up Attack Position monsters. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it is returned to its owner's Deck. You can discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to reduce all Battle Damage dealt to you this turn to 0.

**Boundary-Transcending Marriage**

Normal Spell

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

- When a "Fallen Angel Leo" is on your field, you can Special Summon one "Happiness Angel Ashe" from your hand or Deck.

- When a "Happiness Angel Ashe" is on your field, you can Special Summon on "Fallen Angel Leo" from your hand or Graveyard.


	5. Unholy Alliance

Saiou Takuma and his subordinates sat in silence, as Areka fell to the ground in seemingly slow motion. Most of the Society sat quietly in fear of the reaction that Saiou was about to give. The tension made some of the members in the room slightly weak-kneed.

Saiou, however, broke a wild grin on his face. "Well done, Judai," he murmured. "You're talent seems endless! I can't wait to acquire those abilities."

He stood up and began to leave, when Asuka stood up. "Wait!" Saiou stalled and turned to face her. Asuka steeled herself against his stern gaze, though it softened slightly as their eyes met. "I'm sorry, Saiou-sama. My duelist wasn't powerful enough. Please, let her stay in the Society. Don't punish her. It's my fault for sending her after Judai. I'll accept full responsibility." She lowered her head, waiting for the punishment.

Saiou looked at her in mild amusement. He lifted her head with his finger and looked into her eyes. "Asuka, you must learn that some people must be sacrificed. It's not your fault, you must be willing to drop any liabilities." His eyes began to glow their eerie purple glow, and Asuka soon began to feel herself drifting again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Asuka…Asuka…" an echoing mystical voice called inside Asuka's mind. "Asuka…why do you continue to stick up for your subordinates?"

Asuka gulped. The voice seemed harmless, and yet she still held fear from it, as if awaiting the storm sure to come after the calm. "It's my fault, I ordered her to find and duel Judai," she stammered. "I shouldn't have overestimated her abilities, so."

"You are a queen. You do not hold responsibility for a failure of one of your court. It's no one's fault but the subordinate and the opponent."

"But…I must take responsibility…"

"No, you must realize that sacrifices must be made to win overall. Or do you feel sorry not for your subordinate, but for your opponent?" The visage of Judai appeared in front of her. At first her face softened at the boy's goofy grin, but then the light of the voice began to glow brightly, and then she lost control. Her mouth spoke of its own accord.

"I shall do whatever it takes to annihilate Yuki Judai."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I shall do whatever it takes to annihilate Yuki Judai," Asuka said emotionlessly.

"I know you will," Saiou smirked. "A Queen must set a good example for the rest of her followers. And that means you must remain steadfast even in adversity."

Asuka bowed reverently to the diviner. "Yes, Saiou-sama."

"Excellent." Saiou returned the bow. He looked at the gathered duelists. "This is but a small setback for the Society, however, today was a great day overall. We have begun our campaign to reveal ourselves to the world. But we must not get overconfident! The real test is yet to come! Rest, for now, my brethren, for tomorrow we continue our advances in full earnest. I have foreseen that, over the next few nights, all our enemies will crumble before our might. When that time comes, we will show the world that the Light is our Destiny!"

"Destiny!" The group shouted.

"Let's hear it for Saiou-sama!" a male student yelled.

"Saiou-sama! Saiou-sama!" the leaders of the society chanted.

Saiou smirked at his followers completely mesmerized by the enchanting words he spoke to them. He glanced over the crowd at Manjoume Jun, and nodded at him."Manjoume!"

The black-haired leader of the Society's duelists immediately straightened at the acknowledgement of his mentor, "Yes, Saiou-sama?"

"Come with me. We have need of your resources, as we need several items to make this tournament slightly more…intriguing." Saiou grinned at the boy, as his eyes flashed.

"I shall gladly acquire whatever it is we need of," Manjoume told him instantly, returning the malicious face in earnest.

**Chapter 5: Unholy Alliance! Hell Kaiser and the Society**

Areka stirred from the darkness slowly regaining awareness about her. The first thing she noticed was she was on a hard surface supporting her body. She wondered exactly where she was and tried to tear her eyes open, but they were too heavy for her to move them at all. She tried to move her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a dried rasp. She tried to move her body, as well, but it wouldn't respond.

She began to become quite alarmed at her lack of control of her body, when she suddenly came upon a second revelation; her body was completely and utterly void of feeling. If it wasn't for the fact she wasn't moving, at all, she'd guess she was floating in a black abyss. The girl suddenly become frightened at what was going on, or her lack of knowledge thereof.

The young girl tried to remember what could have possibly happened to have lead her to this position. It was all a massive blurring of many images, and trying to sort through all of them at that moment was giving her an extreme headache. All she could make out were trees, monsters, and someone in a red jacket. She chose to stop trying to focus on the memories that began pouring back into her, hoping that her head would stop throbbing.

Areka began to get a prickling back into the tips of her fingers and toes. The Obelisk female was glad that her feeling was starting to return, until she noticed that the more the feeling in her body returned, the more she felt nauseous and chilled to the bone. Finally, something vivid arose from the many images that continued to run past her. A purple light began to glow. She absentmindedly stared at the ball of light, but suddenly became nervous. The illumination was trying to numb her again from the inside-out! The more she desired to move from the light, the brighter the glow shone, and the more she was drawn to it, despite her insides feeling like ice.

Areka tried desperately to remember what had happened; anything at all to lose focus on the light, but all she could remember the cold feeling, and the glimmer. She suddenly felt her eyes heavy as she began to slip into a deep slumber, once again.

Suddenly, another image flashed in front of her. It was only a flicker, but in that flicker, her body stopped going numb, and the orb lost control. She repeatedly called the image back to her, in an attempt to eliminate the light from her to get to the shadow given by the memory.

Finally, she was able to completely see the image. It was of a duel, a duel between someone she knew and, what she could only assume was, herself. She wondered why this image would appear, when she realized the boy was wearing jeans, red sneakers, a black undershirt, and an open read jacket. She knew this boy, and the memory of him warmed her insides, for some reason. But what was his name? If only she could remember…

The purple orb was trying in its last strength to block from the boy from her memory, when she saw a monster with a drill-like arm charging at her. It stabbed her. The force slowly knocked him backward. But who was controlling the monster? Who was the boy? And why was the light so intent on keeping him from her memory?

The boy's mouth moved, but no sound came from it. Her ears felt submerged in water. Areka cried out what was his name to him. No voice came from her throat, but the boy's mouth smirked, as he repeated the five syllables. This time she heard them, but something was screening the sound. She focused all of her energy to her ears, and whispered once more her question.

"Yuki Judai!" the voice called in somewhat annoyance. "I know I'm not an Obelisk Blue, but couldn't you at least be kind enough to remember someone who you just dueled!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Areka finally peeled open her eyelids to extremely blurred vision. Though she could barely see in front of her, she noticed that she wasn't in a duel, there was no drill-armed monster, and the light in front of her was orange and warm, not purple and icy.

Blinking her eyes back into focus, the Obelisk took a moment to scour her surroundings. The orange and warm light was a fire; she was, indeed, in the woods in the middle of the night; and the boy did not have a red jacket on him, but he did belong to Osiris Red, and that Osiris Red was, indeed, Yuki Judai.

"Hey? How's it going?" Judai greeted somewhat cheerfully between the bites of the grilled fish on a stick he was holding.

The girl inquisitively stared at him, before looking at herself, covered in a few scratches and with an Osiris Red jacket, and back to him. "Out…in the woods…with this moron…!?" she slowly wrapped her mind around the concept.

Judai cocked his head slightly to the side, "Is something wrong?" He began to advance on her.

Areka glared back at the boy, when she shrieked, "AHHHH!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha…WHAT!?" Judai jolted back in shock.

The girl continued to cry out in a loud voice. "Get away from me! SOMEBODY HELLLLLP!"

"Shhh…shhh! Keep it down…!" Judai pleaded. The girl just added more fervor to her frenzy. Judai finally grimaced. "I didn't want to do this…"

The girl stopped suddenly at hearing that, when she saw a large rush of water overtake her. She found herself numb, again, but from a different kind of cold. The splashing of water was shortly followed by a loud smack, which chased away several birds and critters from the area.

"Well, at least everything's calmed down, now," Judai said, rubbing his right cheek, which now brandished a massive red sheen to it.

Areka, still wrapped in Judai's jacket, and now dripping wet from her hair pouted at the boy, as she huddled near the fire. "Ahh…sorry about the water, but, you wouldn't quiet down and listen…!" Judai tried to explain. The Obelisk female scoffed and turned away from him. Judai sighed in defeat. "Would you like any fish?"

"I'm not eating anything," Areka haughtily stated. "Not until you take me back to the Obelisk Blue Female Dorm so I can report you."

"Well, that's a problem…" Judai chuckled to lighten the mood. "You see, we're kind of lost out here…"

"You're…WHAT!?" Areka howled. "What kind of Academia student gets lost in the school's woods!?"

"This isn't the first time it's happened to me, you know," Judai tried to explain. Areka just shook her head. "I forgot who I'm talking to."

"So, anyway, eat!" Judai offered. Areka glared devilishly at him. "It'll make you feel better." Her glare continued. "It tastes pretty good." Glare. "It's either this, or nothing, you know."

Areka kept her gaze on Judai, but took on of the fish-kabobs from the fire. She cooled it off by blowing on it, before eating the slightly crispy fish. As the fish slowly disappeared, Judai uncomfortably shifted in his seat. The girl's brow narrowed further, as she grunted an acknowledgement at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were gonna follow through with our agreement," Judai inquired.

Areka cocked an eyebrow at him. "What agreement?"

"You said you'd tell me the whereabouts of my friends if I beat you in a duel," Judai informed her.

"I don't remember making a promise like that. And why ask? They're probably sleeping. In their dorms. With their soft, warm beds. Like I should be."

"Don't play stupid with me," Judai frowned. "I know the Society of Light isn't in the dorms. At least not the leading members of it. I doubt you're high on the list, but I'd assume you'd have general knowledge of its location.

"What's this Society of Light?" Areka growled. "And why would you think I know anything about it?"

"You're…a part of it…?"

"Why would you think that!?"

"Well…you're wearing their white uniforms…"

"No I'm not! I'm wearing Obelisk Blue, can't you…tell?" She glanced down at her uniform to realize it wasn't blue, at all, even in the dim light. She couldn't make out anything close to dark, at all. Instead her entire uniform was completely white.

"So, I'll ask you again," Judai repeated, slightly more forcefully, "where are my friends?"

"I…I don't know! I just told you! I don't know anything about this 'Society'!"

"But you promised!"

"I can't keep a promise I don't remember! And even if I did promise it, I don't know anything about what you're talking about!"

"But--!"

"That's enough, Judai," a sterner voice echoed from underbrush near Judai. Areka gasped in shock, then in awe, of the figure that stepped through the trees. It was the white hair and suit of Edo Phoenix.

"Edo…Edo Phoenix…!" Areka stammered.

"Edo…" Judai began.

"It seems Saiou must have some kind of odd manipulative failsafe on them," he explained. "Whenever they are freed from the Society's control, they lose all memory of their time following Saiou."

"He has the power to do that…?" Judai exasperatedly wondered.

"After witnessing everything you have since you've come here, I'm surprised you'd even ask that question," Edo retorted.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Edo walked over to Areka, handing her a towel. "Please, allow me to apologize for my associate," Edo explained. "He tends to be….overzealous in his search for his friends."

Judai scoffed slightly. "Like you're one to talk…" Edo glared at Judai, who quickly backed down, though with a playful grin on his face.

Edo turned back to the girl. "Alright, now could you calmly try to remember anything recent?"

Areka grimaced, as she remembered the pain in her head which, although it had dulled, was still fairly prevalent. Not to mention that freezing purple light that she saw. "I…I don't think so…"

Edo put a pleading look on his face. "Try." Areka nodded, and closed her eyes.

It somewhat surprised her at how difficult it was to bring up mental images, when they poured past her so easily before. She was able to call up the end of the duel with Judai, but nothing else came, until after a few moments, another image flashed up in front of her. This was back in a duel arena, and from what she could tell, it was the Obelisk Girls' arena. She realized it was another duel, when she looked across at her opponent.

This time, it was a malicious looking visage she was staring at. But, what surprised the most was that visage was coming from the Obelisk Queen, Tenjoin Asuka! Again, Areka realized she had no monsters, but Asuka still had her Cyber Angel Dakini out, which was shimmering brilliantly. Asuka directed her monster to attack Areka.

As soon as the monster's blades struck Areka, everything began to turn white. Slowly, all of the whiteness began to gather in front of her. She thought it was to be the freezing orb she saw, before. However, instead, it began to take a human form. As the limbs became visible, Areka noticed that this person was a female. And when the head finally came into view, she realized it was a wicked-looking version of herself!

"Who are you…?" Areka asked.

"I'm you," the pseudo-Areka stated. "I'm the part of you that will shine light upon your darkest fears and secrets, and make them go away." The girl opened up a palm of her hand materialized the purple orb Areka had expected to see.

"No…No, not again…!" The orb quickly tried to overtake Areka's mind, once again, as she felt her body going completely numb.

She felt a strong grip on her, suddenly, and was being shaken. "Areka…Areka!" He eyes opened to see both Judai and Edo staring worriedly at her. She realized how breathless she had become, simply by witnessing a past event, as if she had been sprinting a long distance.

"Are you alright?" Judai asked. Areka looked up at him, then to Edo. She could tell they were holding back a question out of respect for her, but she already knew the question, and knew she had to give an answer.

'I…was dueling Asuka in the Obelisk Girls' Arena…' she gasped. "I lost…and…"

"And…?" Edo inquired.

"…I'm sorry…I don't remember much else up until I lost to Judai…"

"But…" Judai began. Edo threw out his arm to stop Judai.

"It's obvious that the stress from your duel with her stopped you from remembering anything after the fact," Edo stated aloud. "And the rest has been erased by Saiou." He rose up and hoisted up Areka to her feet. He took Judai's jacket from her and handed it back to its owner. Who looked at him, before nodding in approval.

"But…who…who is Saiou?" Areka wondered.

Judai and Edo looked at each other, before glancing back at her. "We're…not exactly sure ourselves…anymore…" Judai told her. They turned and began putting out the fire, throwing water and dirt upon it.

"Well…shall we go?" Judai said after they had finished their task. Edo nodded, and the two began to head off into the woods.

Areka stayed still on her knees on the ground, somewhat shocked and annoyed about them just randomly leaving. "Wait a second!" The two duelists froze and turned back to her. "You're just going to leave me here on my own? Are you serious!? It's dark! It's the forest! You're already lost! What am I supposed to do!?"

Edo sighed, he thought for a moment before looking at Judai. Judai released an inquisitive look at him, before his eyes widened. "Oh, no…no…Absolutely not!" Judai retorted.

"We can't just leave her here, Judai," Edo stated. "How's she going to get back if we, ourselves, are lost?"

"I get that, it's just…what if she's taken by the Society, again?"

"Saiou is after us. He'll have no more use for someone who's already lost."

"But, that doesn't mean he won't use her to get to us!"

"I understand your apprehension at this, because you don't want anyone hurt. But we, as gentlemen, will have to protect the young lady."

"…You and your Gentlemen's Code…" the Osiris Red scoffed.

"You'll have to come with us," Edo remarked. "But, if we sense any danger, you're going to have to hide yourself, or go off on your own." Areka's brow furrowed at the request, but she agreed. Shortly thereafter, the trio, with Areka clinging to Edo, set off under cover of darkness in the woods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saiou sat in his command center, once again checking the results of the tournament on his laptop. He grunted to himself in approval of the success the society had, so far. He also filtered through his files for Edo, and read the boy's stats to himself. "No changes, I see." The pro had easily taken down two of his duelists, but neither were of much consequence, even less so than the Obelisk Judai took down. He wanted both him and Judai under his control, but Edo he had decided to take for himself, and he wanted to do so when the time was right. Saiou knew that he could defeat Edo's deck, but he wanted to wear down the pro first.

Saiou mused over the was also waiting for the surprise he was going to introduce to Judai and Edo. He had sent Manjoume to run some errands, earlier in the day. The leader of his duelists had returned and had already defeated 3 duelists, one of them a pro. He was ranked 2nd with 8 medals. Asuka and Misawa had 6 medals apiece, each winning 2 duels.

Saiou mused himself over the project he had sent Manjoume on. It would be a stretch, but if everything fell into place as he had foreseen, he knew that Judai would soon face something he'd never had before. Someone who would be willing to annihilate Judai even at the cost of their own life.

He closed the window with Asuka and Misawa's files, and brought up Judai's information. "1-0, Duelist level: Obelisk, 4 medals total, Ranked 23rd." He grinned, wishing to see Judai's face now. He was eager to see what would happen when he was forced to duel his friends in the worst possible environment for him. "Soon, Judai. Soon you will face your hardest decision. Will you choose yourself, or your friends?" He chuckled, evilly.

He was interrupted by the opening of another window on his screen, revealing one of his Obelisks. Saiou smirked in approval, knowing that it was someone he needed for his plan to be complete. "What is it?" Saiou inquired.

The younger boy gulped, but grinned back at the fortune teller. "We've contacted the duelist you requested. We began to explain your offer, but he said he wanted to talk to you personally," the student explained.

Saiou nodded. Everything was going as he had foreseen. "Just as I expected. Put him on," he ordered.

The Obelisk bowed. "Right away, Saiou-sama." The screen flickered off, and the window closed.

Saiou then closed Judai's information box, and clicked a few buttons, bringing up the information on the number one duelist in the tournament, 'Hell Kaiser' Marufuji Ryo. A headshot of Ryo appeared on the screen, along with some information on the screen. "3-0. Duelist levels: 2 Professionals and one Obelisk, 11 medals total, ranked 1st. Quite a resume, Hell Kaiser-san."

A window on the computer screen opened revealing the blue-haired man's face to the Society's head. "And I've heard you have acquired quite a following among the higher ranks of the students, there," Kaiser quipped. "What is it that you want?"

'Straight to the point,' the farseer surmised. "Just the same thing you want, Kaiser," Saiou breathed in mock surprise. "the downfall of Yuki Judai." He gave a malicious smile to the pro duelist.

Kaiser scowled at the mocking tone the diviner was giving him. "Not to be rude, but I've heard a great deal of things about you," Ryo stated flatly.

"I'm assuming most of them were sweet to the ear?" Ryo's brow stayed furrowed. "Of course, I would guess not."

"If that's all, then, you should know my answer." The Pro reached towards the screen to turn it off. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Just hear my proposal," Saiou stated. "I have a plan to bring the boy to his knees, if you would be willing to offer me your services for a duel."

Ryo stopped. "Why should I listen to your proposal?"

"Because I can guarantee you a duel with your arch-nemesis, Kaiser-san," Saiou explained. "I've heard of your time in the Underleagues and of the whispers around the league of your tie at Judai's hand."

Silence rang out for a brief moment, before Kaiser finally spoke. "I'm listening."

"All I need for you to do is to duel your brother, Marufuji Sho. My leader of the forces, Manjoume Jun, is coming to meet you to give the supplies to you with which you will duel."

And what supplies would I need other than my duel disk and a deck?" Saiou pressed a few buttons, sending the information via internet to Ryo's screen. Ryo looked to the side, reading the printout, and his eyes widened. "Where did you get these?"

"You can get anything you want with a little money, my friend, if you'll let me call you that."

Ryo stared into the screen. He then remembered his last duel, the only mark on his record at Duel Academy, a tie with Yuki Judai. He had entered the PDL with the people talking about that one duel. The people kept saying that the duelists he beat weren't all that great, and that if Judai was dueling with his instincts, instead of his head, from the start he would've lost that duel, and when he started dueling the 'Big Boys' he wouldn't stand a chance. He was then defeated by Edo, which started his fall into the Under Leagues, all the while, his tie with Judai showing that he was nothing.

An evil grin slowly stretched across the professional's face. He licked his lips. "I will duel Sho. Just make sure that I am Judai's opponent when the time comes. Make no mistake, as soon as Judai is out of the way, you and your Society will be my next target."

"My sentiments exactly." Saiou switched off the screen and began chuckling to himself. "Now, what will you do, Judai? Even your former Kaiser has sided against you. The Wheel of Fortune is turning, closing in on the time of your destiny. And when that time comes…" He began to cackle loudly in the midst of his hidden base of operations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Judai:** Edo…WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS GIRL!?

**Edo: **You guys can't follow me where I'm going. Besides, you're better with women than I am.

**Judai:** What're you talking abo---wait, Asuka!? I've been looking everywhere for you!

**Sho:** Next Time:

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode 6**

**Captured! Those That Have Sworn to the Light**

**Judai: **I'll definitely save you…Asuka…

**New Cards**

**N/A**


	6. Captured!

**Chapter 6: Captured! Those Who Have Sworn to the Light**

'Why me?' Judai thought. He had this thought several times over the course of the last couple of days. 'Why is this island so big? Why aren't there any signs? Why can't I find the Society's hideout? WHY DID EDO AND I HAVE TO SPLIT UP!?'

Indeed, Edo and Judai had been searching the island for two days since they met up. They never realized how large the island actually was, seemingly even more massive than when Judai was lost for several days after finding his Neo-Spacians, and they apparently were on the wrong side of it. Every time they thought they found a path, however, it led them in a giant circle. The two duelists decided that they would split up after a good night's sleep. ''Let's take a break,' he said. 'We need to keep our strength up,' he said. That lying piece of trash,' Judai complained in his head. Judai had agreed with Edo's suggestion, but Edo, being the kind young man that he is, left in the middle of the night. Not only did Edo leave _him_, but he also ended up leaving Judai with…

"C'mon…" Areka whined.

"No," Judai stated flatly, as he continued walking.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"But I wanna…"

"Too bad."

"Please?" She ran ahead of him and gave him a begging look and tried to look as sad as possible to get in touch with his tender side. Judai merely picked up his speed and stalked past her.

Areka's face dropped into a pout, as she rubbed her throbbing temple. Judai knew she was even less amused with the predicament than he was. What she hadn't picked up on, apparently, was the gravity of the situation they were in. "Yeesh…it's not like I'm asking to have sex with you…" she muttered. "Why can't we take a break?" she shouted out to him.

Judai froze in midstep and slowly turned his head towards her. His face bore an extremely obvious forced smile, while a slight chill ran up the Obelisk girl's spine. "The faster we find one of the dorms, the sooner you can get some rest," the boy explained in a quiet, calm voice. "Now, please…just for a little while…**SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!**" He whirled around and began walking even more briskly than before as if to escape her.

Areka sighed, and continued following Judai. She would've ditched him by now, but she had never been to the forested area of the island, before, and she hadn't seen another person since Edo so graciously left the night previously. She just knew they were on Academia Island. 'Man, what an anal person! And from what I heard, Judai was supposed to be nice. Even when we taunted and made fun of him when we were in class, he always kept that cheerful goofy grin of his on his face.'

She suddenly slammed into Judai's back and stumbled back a few steps. "Hey! Why don't you tell me when you're---" she started, when Judai placed his hand over her mouth. He placed his finger over his mouth, signaling for her to be silent. He crept over to the bushes, and pushed the underbrush aside. He peered through the hole he had made.

Areka sneaked over to where Judai was, and looked over his shoulder. She saw a river, and several teenage girls lying around near it. 'Obelisk Blue Girls!?' Areka thought with glee. 'We must be close to the dorm!' Finally, after two days, they had found civilization.

Areka began proceeding through the bushes toward her Obelisk Blue compatriots, when Judai grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Areka twisted her ankle, and angrily glared at the boy. "What are you doing!?" she shouted louder than necessary.

Judai gave her an exasperated look. "What are you doing?" he questioned. "Did you not see the white uniforms they were wearing?"

Areka looked out again, before saying "So? What's your point?"

"My point!?" Judai roared. "Did you forget the situation we're in? About the Society of Light? About how over half the island is under Saiou's sway? This is not a good thing that we found them!"

Areka would have none of it, however. "Whaddya mean 'Not a good thing'? It's a great thing that we found someone else! Finally, I don't need you anymore, you jerk!" she shouted.

All the girls nearby, who had heard the argument nearby, suddenly sat up, and began to scream. "Pervert!" they shouted. This was followed by an uproar, with all the girls in the area running around in a panic. Judai slapped his forehead and glared at Areka, who realized she had made a grave mistake. "Damn it," he sighed. Areka was about to give a response, when Judai grabbed her wrist, and began running in the direction they had come.

"Edo! I hope to God you're having a lot better luck than we are!" Judai screamed to no one in particular.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edo walked alone in the forest, deep in thought. He had ditched the fangirl, and left her with Judai. He had thought Judai was annoying, but at least he had some sense in several places. The girl, however, just kept asking him inconsequential questions, hoping that she could get to know him better. He might not have been as obvious about it as Judai had been, but he had quite enough of the girl.

Besides, he worked better alone. He liked it better when he didn't have to rely on anyone else but himself. No one to screw him up but himself, and he had never failed when he attempted to do something by himself. He was the one of the best duelists in the world in a one-on-one match. Sure, Saiou had been his friend, but he was only a manager. He had never helped him in any of his duels.

At the thought of the past times he had with his friend, Edo sighed. He missed the old Saiou, the one who befriended Edo as a child; the one who Edo helped when Saiou and his sister were left on the street because of their powers of foresight. They had always confided in one another, but now they were enemies. This had made Edo secluded. He remembered when the two used to talk with each other constantly. Saiou had a warmth in his voice that had brought people to him. He just emanated kindness, though he was a quiet person. His kindness even spread into others, it was a gift he had. Now instead, he spread coldness into his followers.

A twig snapped, breaking Edo from his reverie. He bolted behind a tree, keeping his ears open for any noise. A small group of young duelists began walking towards him. They wore white, signifying their allegiance to the new Saiou. He noticed their mouths were moving, and he strained his ears to listen to the duelists' conversation.

"---yeah, I heard that…" one of the duelists' spoke.

"But did you know that a Pro duelist is working with us now? Rumor has it, it's Hell Kaiser, Marufuji Ryo."

"No way!"

"I, for one, don't trust him. 'Working for' and 'working with' are two totally different things. And I heard that once that slime, Judai, is gone, that he will be against us again." The stopped for a moment, as one of them tied his shoe.

"Yeah, but he's also a great asset. He is one of the greatest duelists on the island. I heard that he will help us capture those two kids."

'Kids? He must mean Judai and myself,' Edo thought. Then another spoke.

"Yeah, I can't believe they're buddies with that buffoon yet we're in the same dorm. Who would've thought? But once we get them, then we have ALL of Yuki's friends. The fool will then be ours for the taking." They began to laugh maliciously as they began to walk off.

"What about that Edo guy?"

"Saiou-sama said to leave that to him, but I say---" They walked out of earshot. Edo leaned back against the tree, and sighed heavily. He grit his teeth tightly. 'So that's why…' Edo growled to himself. 'Saiou…you've chosen to isolate Judai from his friends, but…don't you know what could happen if you push Judai too far…!?'

When Edo was sure he was out of danger of being spotted, he began to silently follow the young duelists. He deduced that the friends were Ra Yellow students. He wasn't too keen to start with the lowest ranked dorm under Saiou's control, but it was somewhere to start, and he could get to the other dorms, once he found the Ra dorm or so he hoped.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Judai led Areka swiftly through the forest. "Will you hurry up!?" he shouted, worriedly.

"I can't go any faster…" Areka winced. "My ankle…"

Judai turned to see what was wrong with her, but accidentally tripped over a small drop in the path instead. Judai fell forward, dragging Areka with her. Scraped on his arm, Judai rolled over, trying to recover the wind that was knocked out of him. He saw Areka rubbing her cut knee and her ankle

Areka rose to her knees, out of breath. "Now what?" she panted. She had quite enough of this boy's foolishness. She had noticed the white clothes, she just didn't want to believe his story. She didn't want to believe someone would've controlled people's minds, just by beating them in a duel. She didn't want to believe she was forced to do things against her will. She didn't want to believe that nightmare she had…

"You're so damn naïve!" he told her angrily. He then looked up the road and saw a silhouette in the distance. He didn't want to find out who it was, so he grabbed Areka's arm and walked back towards the dorms, albeit slowly due to Areka's injury.

Areka tried catching her breath with the slower pace. "Why are we going back to the Girl's dorms, if they're dangerous?" she demanded, extremely annoyed.

"The other ways are cut off, I can sense it," he explained hastily, not caring if she believed him or not. He began to move faster, before she could ask another question.

He then saw a group coming in the other direction. He thought about deciding to jump into the river, when he realized, they wouldn't have screamed if they thought no one was there. They would recognize that someone was around, especially with as loud as their argument was.

He could either sacrifice Areka and escape himself, or allow Areka to escape and get himself captured. His mind began fighting between his escape, and continuation of his mission, or being the 'good-guy' and get himself captured. He also realized, however, that chances were they wouldn't stop searching even if they found Areka. However, if they found him…

'The choice is too obvious…' Judai groaned to himself. "Why do I always have to play the hero…!?"

Areka opened her mouth to question him, when the boy shoved her into the bushes. She fell backwards, when her ankle gave out with no more ground, splashing into the water. She sunk towards the bottom. 'That's it, Yuki! This is the last straw!'

She sprung off the bottom of the lake, and swam towards the surface. She then saw Judai surrounded by the girls, and at first began climbing out of the water. But, she suddenly felt a cold chill in the air, and froze. She glanced at the girls' eyes and noticed the coldness they bore at the Osiris Red. It wasn't the elite stare an Obelisk gives Osiris; it was pure malice. The freezing feeling reminded her of the purple light that had blocked her vision for so long. She decided to just watch what would happen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Judai stared at the ripples, praying that she would stay under the surface. 'Please understand, Areka…you promised if danger came you would get far away from us."

Almost instantly after he mentally tried to forward the message he was grabbed by the shoulder, and spun around. He found himself facing a contingent of at least fifteen girls dressed in white garments, bearing metal rods and large branches, glaring at him. The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I didn't know I was this popular," he said sheepishly.

"Were you spying on us at the river?" one demanded.

"Now, now," Judai started, waving his hands hastily, "it's not what you---" All their eyes suddenly began widening, and screamed, as if he were some type of disease.

"It's Yuki Judai!"

"Grab him and take him to Saiou-sama!"

Judai ducked, dodged, and rolled his way out of the grasp of the violent women. He stood up behind them, and was about to turn around, when he heard "JUDAI!!!" It was a voice he never wanted to hear, especially in his present state. Everything was still, as Judai slowly turned his head, begging with the Powers-That-Be it wasn't who he thought it was.

He knew it was too good to be true, though.

Asuka glared at him fiercely. Despite Judai's belief it wasn't possible, his former friend had an even darker look than she had ever looked upon him before; it was definitely more vile than any look any of the other girls had given him. He could hardly believe that the woman he was looking at - the beautiful, calm, and passionate Queen of the Obelisk - was the same Asuka presently standing before him.

"Interesting," she remarked coldly, as Judai felt his arms being placed behind his back, to secure him. "We've been ordered to search the island for you, and here you come approaching us."

Judai desperately wanted to tear his eyes away from her, not wanting to look at what she had become, but forced his gaze to stay even. "I'll always come to my friends' aid, Asuka. You should know this better than anyone.

Asuka scoffed a laugh. "Come to my aid? What aid do I need from you? What aid have you ever given me? Just by being with you…relying on you…I had become weak."

"Weak? When has anyone ever considered you weak? Relying on others doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong! You have friends in order to help strengthen you in times of hardship!"

"And what happens when your so-called friends use you only to help propel you to a higher standing! What kind of friend would do that!? What kind of _man_ would do that!?" The boy's visage fell from confidence to crestfallen. Asuka waited several moments for the boy to respond, but she finally got tired of waiting. "Answer me! Judai!"

"Is that what you truly think, Asuka…?" Judai slowly muttered. "Or is that what your 'Saiou-sama' told you? The Asuka I knew wouldn't blame others for her shortcomings. The Asuka I know would hold her head high even in duress and rise above! The Asuka I know--"

"The Asuka you _knew_ is gone! I am the true Asuka; one that will become the greatest female duelist this world have ever seen!" she shouted, now inches in front of his face.

"The only thing you have _become_ is a self-centered, egotistical, loner, who apparently doesn't have a strong enough will to realize even her own shortcomings!" His head suddenly jerked to the side. He felt a stinging pain on his right cheek, heard a ringing in his ears, felt his stomach plummet, and felt something stab his heart, all at once. His eyes widened, not believing what she had done. He felt water gather into his eyes. Not only had he lost one of his best friends, but he also seemed to be the cause of all of Asuka's problems. He raised his head, to confirm that she indeed had slapped him. What he saw surprised him even more than the slap. It forced a flicker of hope to rise within him.

Asuka was looking at him sadly. She even had tears building in her eyes. She was exasperated and shocked at what she had just done. The Obelisk Queen slowly raised her hand, and looked at the red mark that had been left on her hand. She grabbed her hand, cradled it within herself, and began to convulse. She turned away from Judai and motioned to one of her subordinates.

Judai didn't care, though. Even if it was only a few seconds, she had been sad. She wasn't completely under Saiou's control yet. He realized he still had a chance to awaken her without dueling her.

He then felt a stiff, cold thud against the back of his head that almost made his eyes bulge. Judai's world started spinning and darkening. He collapsed towards the ground. But instead of a feeling of emptiness, he smiled to himself. As his consciousness faded, he opened his mouth and called out loud, though he didn't know if anyone heard him or not, "I'll save you…Asuka…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nightfall had come a lot faster than Edo expected, but it didn't deter him from his destination. As expected, the two Ra Yellow students led him right to their Dorm, where Edo quickly dueled and obliterated them without anyone knowing. He then sneaked inside the dorm and began making his trek into the dorm's confines.

Almost instantly, Edo noted that there seemed to be no one in the area. He wondered if he had been set-up for a trap, but knew that he had come too far, regardless. 'Just think of what Judai would say, if I came back with nothing…' Edo mused to himself.

Edo peeked around the corridor, and notice that it, like all the others, was empty and dark. The Pro dashed down the hallway and to the end of the corridor. He fleetingly stared at the doors, each marked something different.

"Computer Room…Computer Room…" Edo muttered to himself. "Where is it…?"

He stalled at the end of the hallway and noticed something odd. There was a wall blocking the corridor. It seemed like all the other walls, except for one difference. 'This corridor…it ended earlier than the others…could it be…?'

Edo slowly walked up to it and tapped on one spot. Nothing. He moved along the wall and tapped again. Still nothing. After a few more moments of exploring the wall, he found it to be neither hollow nor to have a hidden door.

The young duelist wondered what exactly could be the clue, when he slid his hand over something rough. He roughly brushed his hand against the imprint, and realized it was a small eye surrounded by ten dashes; the Society's insignia.

Edo chuckled to himself. "Saiou…" the boy commented. "You really didn't expect anyone to get this far." The pro reached into his pocket, withdrawing a flashlight. He flicked the switch to on and hovered it over the symbol, as the door slowly began to rise off the ground. It was rather loud and cumbersome, but, at this point, Edo knew it was only a matter of time he would be spotted, if anyone was really around to begin with.

"The Light of Truth will reveal all, huh…" he muttered as he pocketed the flashlight. The Pro began to walk through the opening and quickly noticed a door that was ajar with a small beam of light streaming through the crack. Edo noted the sign outside said it was the room he had been searching for.

'I hope it was worth all the trouble I went through,' the Pro quipped. He peered inside the room, and noticed no one was there. The light he saw was coming from a screen that was on. Edo silently darted to the computer and sat in the chair. He effortlessly began searching through file after file on the computer for several minutes. After searching through nearly twenty files, Edo absentmindedly clicked onto another, when a window asking for a password popped up. 'Password…? I see…' Edo typed in "Light". the screen froze.

Edo frowned at the incorrect password. He rebooted the computer and found his way back to the same file. He clicked on it again, this time entering 'Fate' when the screen froze a second time. Edo smirked. "Seems it won't be easy…"

"Only if you don't know it," a voice echoed from behind him. Though he didn't know the man, personally, Edo knew the voice as one of Judai's friends. "I'm surprised you took so long, Edo Phoenix-san." The slightly older Ra Yellow stepped into view, though it was fairly dark, the faint light from the computer screen revealed the collar was most definitely white.

Edo whirled around in the chair. "I don't recall your name, if you could enlighten me?"

"Misawa Daichi," the man bowed. "Tactician and Secretary of the Society of Light."

"Tactician and Secretary…?" Edo wondered.

"Simply a title. My basic job is to create plans to weed out the slightly less…loyal members of Saiou-sama," the student said, the words after the pause full of venom. "I'm also the keeper of this Computer Room and record and track all the data of the Society and its allies."

"And enemies," Edo commented.

"As you like," Misawa chuckled.

"I don't suppose that you'll grant me access into this computer?"

"Of course. I'm supposed to help those who can't help themselves." The Ra Yellow slowly sat into the chair, nudging Edo out of the way. He began typing on the computer, and up appeared the same file.

When the password appeared again, Misawa smirked and turned to Edo. "Why do you think those in the Society swore themselves to the Light?"

"It's none of my concern," Edo informed the student.

Misawa grinned. "Then let me explain; we all come from different backgrounds and, specifically, we all wanted something different. However, the one general reason everyone allowed themselves to be baptized by the light was for one reason."

"Fate."

"Of course. We can't control fate. Because of this, we wander in darkness, wondering what kind of chaos may overtake us, today. Did you know 250,000 to 300,000 people die each day?" Edo remained silent. "Of course, it doesn't seem like much. With nearly 7 billion people in the world, it's barely over four-thousandths of a percent. But how many of those people who die didn't know they would die that day? A spouse leaves their home on the way to work and suddenly are caught in a traffic accident; someone slips and falls from a balcony; one is knocked unconscious in the bathtub, slips underwater, and drowns. Those poor people don't know what will happen."

Edo clenched his fists closed. Misawa didn't notice, or didn't reveal he did, and continued. "Now…how does one control chaos?"

"As if I would know something like that…" Edo darkly replied.

Misawa cackled in laughter. "Of course you would! It's what you draw your very strength from!" Edo raised his eyebrow at the Ra's response. "Still don't know? Then let me show you." The student returned his focus on the screen and began typing the password; J-U-S-T-I-C-E.

"Justice…!?" Edo exasperatedly gasped.

"You are lucky that I happened to come along when I did," Misawa stated. "Another incorrect Password entry and the entire Ra system would have shutdown for an hour. Would have put a damper on your attempts to discover our plans." The Society member rose from the chair and motioned for Edo to search the file. The Pro growled as he sat down, while Misawa walked to a desk on the other side of the room.

Edo held his gaze onto the older student for a few moments as the Ra Yellow slumped back into his chair. After a few moments of nothing, Edo went back to the screen and read the contents of the file. With everyone documentation and plan appearing, Edo became more and more horrified, unable to believe Saiou was going to the lengths he was going to.

"I see you've found what you're looking for?" the student mockingly inquired.

"What…is all this…!?"

"Saiou's made a declaration," Misawa explained. "This tournament is to show the world the strength of the Society and the truth of the Light. To this end, he has created a plan to lure your comrade into a trap in a most heinous duel."

"And your so-called justice approves of this!? You're even using one of your own as the bait!"

"It's to show those within the Society that disloyalty will not be tolerated. Those that cannot allow themselves to see the Light do not deserve a sanctuary; not even those that we are close to."

Edo rose to his feet and snarled in anger at the Academia student, who laughed in response. "I see my words are lost on you," Misawa commented. He rose to his feet. "No matter. I will merely show you the Society's way is the truth." He motioned for Edo to follow him down another doorway.

This staircase was lit brightly. Edo had to shield his eyes from the brightness, as his eyes had gotten used to the darkness of the dormitory during the night. The staircase circled downward into another room; this one was bigger than any other room he had seen in the dorm. The lights flickered on, revealing a dueling field on the floor. It was the Ra Yellow Dueling Field.

Misawa briskly crossed the painted ground to a protrusion from the wall, slightly extending behind the duel field. Upon it was a pair of Duel Disks. Misawa tossed one to Edo, and began sliding the other one onto his arm.

The Ra's Disk looked slightly different from the typical Academia Disk. This Disk, for one, was a brilliant white as opposed to the sleek silver of the traditional Academia Disk. The insignia of the Society of Light was on the top of the disk, where the red dome would typically be. However, that wasn't the feature that interested Edo the most.

"That disk seems to be quite cumbersome," Edo remarked as Misawa had trouble securing it to his arm.

Misawa smirked at Edo. "Only a Duel Disk of this caliber can completely harness the full power of my justice." The duel disk clicked into place on his left arm, as he ignited the Disk's Solid Vision projector. "Now, let me show it to you…the true Justice that can completely control the Chaos of the Unknown and Darkness."

Edo extracted his deck from his pocket and stared at it. "There is no complete Justice," the Pro murmured, remembering the death of his father. "Not as you think it." He inserted his deck into the Disk and turned it on, as the Solid Vision projector hummed into power.

"DUEL!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alone, in the darkness of her room, a girl sobbed on her bed, unable to determine exactly what was going on with her. "What happened to me…?" she gasped to herself. "It was supposed to be easy…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misawa: Let me show it to you, Edo; The Complete Justice that will envelope the world in a blanket of safety! All is revealed in the glory of the Light of Truth!

Edo: Don't screw with me! Your "Complete Justice" like that doesn't exist! I know…because…my Father…

Misawa: **Next Time:**

**A World Without Suffering - Justice World**

I will do whatever is necessary to forbid Chaos from overtaking this world!


	7. A World Without Suffering

"The only thing you have _become_ is a self-centered, egotistical, loner, who apparently doesn't have a strong enough will to realize even her own shortcomings!" His head suddenly jerked to the side. He felt a stinging pain on his right cheek, heard a ringing in his ears, felt his stomach plummet, and felt something stab his heart, all at once. His eyes widened, not believing what she had done. He felt water gather into his eyes. Not only had he lost one of his best friends, but he also seemed to be the cause of all of Asuka's problems. He raised his head, to confirm that she indeed had slapped him. What he saw surprised him even more than the slap. It forced a flicker of hope to rise within him.

Asuka was looking at him sadly. She even had tears building in her eyes. She was exasperated and shocked at what she had just done. The Obelisk Queen slowly raised her hand, and looked at the red mark that had been left on her hand. She grabbed her hand, cradled it within herself, and began to convulse. She turned away from Judai and motioned to one of her subordinates.

He then felt a stiff, cold thud against the back of his head that almost made his eyes bulge. Judai's world started spinning and darkening. He collapsed towards the ground. But instead of a feeling of emptiness, he smiled to himself. As his consciousness faded, he opened his mouth and called out loud, though he didn't know if anyone heard him or not, "I'll save you…Asuka…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"That disk seems to be quite cumbersome," Edo remarked as Misawa had trouble securing it to his arm.

Misawa smirked at Edo. "Only a Duel Disk of this caliber can completely harness the full power of my justice." The duel disk clicked into place on his left arm, as he ignited the Disk's Solid Vision projector. "Now, let me show it to you…the true Justice that can completely control the Chaos of the Unknown and Darkness."

Edo extracted his deck from his pocket and stared at it. "There is no complete Justice," the Pro murmured, remembering the death of his father. "Not as you think it." He inserted his deck into the Disk and turned it on, as the Solid Vision projector hummed into power.

"DUEL!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: A World Without Suffering - Justice World**

Alone, in the darkness of her room, a girl sobbed on her bed, unable to determine exactly what was going on with her. "What happened to me…?" she gasped to herself. "It was supposed to be easy…"

After she hit the brown-haired Osiris Red student, Asuka felt a terrible clenching in her chest and stomach. It was a feeling so sick, that she had to use all of her power to keep from crying right then and there. What was odd, though, was that she didn't understand why she had this sick feeling in her body. She didn't understand why she'd even think about crying. This was Yuki Judai; the eternal enemy of the Light of Truth; the one Saiou-sama had declared that they must defeat; the one who used her to get ahead at Duel Academia.

_"Is that what you truly think, Asuka…?" _Judai's voice rang in the darkness. _"Or is that what your 'Saiou-sama' told you? _

'No, that can't be it!' she told herself. 'When has Saiou-sama ever led me…led any of us…into ruin? And yet…why did I feel so sick after slapping him?'

Asuka fell onto her bed. She was so confused and emotionally spent from the ordeals of the day. She replayed the image in her head. Judai had just insulted her deeply, when she slapped him so hard, it almost sounded like a gunshot. But why did his words sting so much? She was able to just brush them off, before, because she knew that Saiou was the way of truth.

_"The only thing you have become is a self-centered, egotistical, loner, who apparently doesn't have a strong enough will to realize even her own shortcomings!" _Judai's voice echoed again.

She didn't know what happened at that. She felt a sudden, impossible to control urge to punish Judai, and she let her hand fly. At first, she felt glad when her palm struck hard enough to jerk the boy's head to the side, but then she noticed Judai's face.

His cheek bore a large red handprint. His pupils had shrunk to a third of their size. His face fell. His eyes began watering up with tears. Then, it was as if a giant wave had hit her. She felt her heart drop deep into her lower body. It seemed like she had dropped down into a pit.

She felt sick, extremely sick. All her emotions flowed back into her, and her eyes began to tear up. Had she really hit someone? Not just anyone, but Yuki Judai? She quickly lowered her head, so no one saw her in her embarrassing state. She told someone to knock him out, but when she heard the thud against his head, she felt like she had been hit along with him. Then, she heard him say it. She heard him say something that gave her a warm feeling, which made her wonder why she felt that way, and also why he would bother to do so.

'_I'll save you…Asuka…'_

Those words reverberated in her mind and, strangely enough, her heart. She couldn't believe he had said that. Save her from what? This was where she wanted to be, wasn't it? To be in charge of the Girl's Dorm; to be the model student everyone wanted to follow in example; to be considered one of the best duelists in the school. All of them were goals she wished to accomplished.

'No they weren't,' part of her mind told her. Asuka looked up from her hands. She realized she was always a model for the school, but not because she left others out to be sacrificed or hurt others on the way up there. She had always used her own strength. That didn't mean she wasn't helped by others; those she cared about.

The Obelisk Queen learned the love and thrill of dueling from her older brother, Fubuki. When word came that Fubuki went missing, she nearly dropped out of school and gave up dueling altogether. Then, about three months after wallowing in self-pity, she received a letter from Ryo. The letter comforted her deeply and the two became Pen Pals. That helped the girl get back her desire to duel, and created a new fire to find Fubuki. Then, she met her friends Momoe and Junko, both of whom cared for her enough to look past her slightly aloof and isolating exterior. They stayed with her from middle school all the way until in the Academia presently.

Then, when she came to the Academia, she met even more people that she could call friends. All of them helped each other grow, even from only a year-and-a-half ago. Sho, who had grown into quite a fine duelist by overcoming his low self-esteem with the help of all of his friends, all of them. Hayato, who had grown into a determined person in his own right and went from nearly dropping out of the Academia into a respectable person and a Card Designer for Industrial Illusions. Manjoume, who had received a reality check from those in the school due to his losses against Judai and Misawa which allowed him to acquire a new strength to rise above his brothers. Misawa, who was able to find new strategies and came to understand that dueling can't all be focused on calculations. Kenzan, who, even in his short time at the Academia, had become more mature under the tutelage of Sho and Misawa.

Finally, there was Judai. Throughout every memory of her friends, every time she thought of how much they had grown, Judai always seemed to be the catalyst to that end. It was Judai who filled the void, if only partially, that her brother left when he went missing. It was Judai who taught her that duels aren't finished until someone's Life Points reached 0. It was Judai who taught her to appreciate everyone, even those who might be less fortunate than herself. All of her growth came from Judai. She tried to imagine a time when Judai wasn't the reason her friends matured, but she couldn't. He was even the reason most of them even knew each other to begin with. What would happen if he had never appeared?

She sat in silence alone in her room, laying facedown in a pillow. She kept replaying the slap in her mind, each time feeling more miserable. "Why do I keep dwelling on him? What is wrong with me!" she shouted to no one in particular. Even though she had all her fellow Society members to talk to, waiting on her every whim, she had never felt so alone in her life. The darkness of the room seemed perfect for her mood.

'It's because…he's your friend,' a warm voice in her mind stated. 'You care for him.'

She lifted her head off the pillow. Was it really that simple? Why couldn't she see it before? Judai cared for her simply because he was that kind of person. But, was she really willing to risk her position in the Society for him?

"I…" she started. She remembered all the times with the Society. How she had shunned her friends. She remembered when she attacked the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm. She remembered being taught how to be a 'true' queen, and how to duel 'properly'. She remembered how, although she had her fellow members, she never really had anyone to talk to. She even remembered her deep desire to make Judai pay for trying to warm her attitude towards others and weakening her, but was that really so bad?

"I…" She remembered her times with Kenzan, Judai, and Sho. She remembered how lonely she was last year without Fubuki, and Judai's happy-go-lucky yet passionate attitude had filled that void. She remembered Judai's duels with Cronos, Manjoume, Misawa, Kaiser, the Seven Stars, and Kagemaru. She remembered the first time she met the boy face to face, and how many times he rescued her.

"I…I…I don't want to be like this anymore," she finally stated. She decided to go meet Saiou, and asked to be allowed to leave the Society of Light, believing that he would understand her. She got up off her bed, walked to the door, and left her bedroom.

**XXXXXXXX**

Edo stood across the field facing his opponent. He drew his five cards as his Life Point counter beeped and showed his 4000 LP. "Which one of us goes first?"

Misawa merely shrugged. "I'll let you make that choice."

"Then I'll go first," Edo declared. "Draw!" He glanced at his hand and the card he drew. He glared across the field at the smirking Ra Yellow.

'What kind of deck is he running?' Edo mused. 'I'm sure he knows most, if not all, of my stratagems courtesy of Saiou. But…'

He took a card from his hand. "I'll summon Destiny Hero - Dunker (1200/1700) in defense mode!" A red-eyed, wild-haired creature appeared on Edo's field in a beam of light. The hero crouched down on top of his face-up card, shielding its master from harm.

"Dunker's effect activates," Edo informed Misawa. "By sending a 'D-Hero' from my hand to the Graveyard, I can deal 500 points of damage to the opponent. Destiny Hero - Disk Commander to the Graveyard (300/300)." Dunker's eyes flared, as he stood up. "Giga-Dunk!" The hero leapt towards Misawa clasping its hands together and slammed them down on top of Misawa's head. (4000 - 500 = 3500)

Misawa chuckled as the hero jumped back into its defensive position on Edo's side of the field. "As Saiou said, the Darkness creates Chaos," Misawa stated.

"What?"

"Typically in the first turn of a duel, neither player can attack the other, protecting them both from damage," the Society member explained. "However, the effects of Spells, Traps, and Monsters can still be activated. Your Dark-themed Deck bends the rules to allow damage even in the first round." Misawa scoffed lightly. "Complete Justice cannot exist in a world such as that."

Edo smirked, though he felt a sweat drop slide down his cheek. "Really, now? And how would you propose to create 'Complete Justice'?"

"You make it so everyone follows the Natural Laws of the planet," Misawa exclaimed, clenching his fist. "Everyone follows what they know to be the truth, because they know it sets them free." Edo's brow furrowed at Misawa's monologue. "My turn," the student said, drawing a card.

"Let me show you those that have seen the Truth," the Ra duelist declared, "those who have created a world of Complete Justice. Summon Ehren, the Lightsworn Monk (1600/1000)!" A female with braided black hair in a skin-tight white silky dress appeared on the field with a golden staff attached to her back. She looked like a normal human being, except for one difference. Her eyes bore no pupils; they were completely white.

"Lightsworn…?" Edo bemusedly questioned. The lifeless eyes of the new creature gave him an uneasy feeling in his abdomen.

"Correct," Misawa confirmed. "These are the only true heroes in the world. They search for Complete Justice and deliver it to those who cannot find it, themselves. To that end, only those who believe such a world can exist are allowed to wield these cards created specifically by Saiou-sama's specifications."

"Someone such as you?" Misawa nodded. "And who has given you the right to force your Complete Justice onto others?"

"Who gives _you_ the right to force _your_ Justice onto others?"

"What…?"

"Ehren, attack Destiny Hero - Dunker!" Misawa declared.

Edo smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Ehren's 1600 ATK cannot hope to touch Dunker's 1700 defense."

Ehren leapt forward and withdrew a pole attached to her back. She twirled the staff in her hands before slamming the pole down across Dunkers body. Edo's monster caught the pole, but a light began to form from the end of the pole the Destiny Hero was holding. It enveloped the monster, causing it to vanish. "What the…!?" Edo declared.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Edo," Misawa quipped. "When Ehren attacks a defense position monster, the monster is automatically returned to the deck without damage calculation." Edo grimaced. "Judgment was cast upon your Hero, and he was, subsequently, not allowed to continue his brand of false Justice."

"Don't screw with me…" Edo snarled. "You know nothing of the burden of Justice!"

"Is that so? Well, then, I'll gladly tear down your brand of Justice." Misawa took a card from his hand and slid it into his Spell and Trap Zone. "Set one card. Turn end. Lightsworn Ehren's effect activates. By ruling, I must send three cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard."

"Self-milling?" Edo inquired in surprise. "You lower your deck's resources without care!?"

"Some sacrifices must be made in order to make sure Complete Justice is kept going."

"My turn. Draw!" Edo glanced at his new card. "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude in attack mode (1400/1600)!" The blond-haired, caped hero appeared on Edo's field, and deftly landed in front of its controller. It angrily glared at Misawa.

"Diamond Dude's effect activates. Once per turn, I can reveal the top card from my deck. If it is a Normal Spell card, it goes to my Graveyard so I can activate its effect next turn." He drew the top card from his deck, and glanced at it, before showing it to Misawa. "Spell Card, D-Spirit, to the Grave." He slid the card into the open slot on his Duel Disk, which slid inside the darkened discard pile.

"Next, Field Spell, Dark City, activates!" Edo declared, opening the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk and placed the card inside it. Once the slot closed, the area around them began to warp and twist into a city containing many buildings in the middle of the night. The only light came from a moon hovering overhead.

"Hmph…just another city that fools itself into thinking it's truly protected," the Ra student.

Edo snarled. "Dark City's effect activates when a Destiny Hero attacks a monster with more attack points than itself. The attacking D-Hero gains 1000 attack points." Edo gestured at Ehren. "Diamond Dude, attack! Diamond Blow!" The hero dashed towards the unprepared monk, as its attack rose to 2400. It thrust its left hand, which was covered by a diamond shard, towards its target.

"Continuous Trap, Lightsworn Barrier!" Misawa declared, clicking the button to activate its card. A transparent crystalline barrier formed around the Monk, as Diamond Dude's fist closed in. The magical shield reflected the attack to the side, keeping it from touching the Lightsworn monster.

"What?"

"Lightsworn Barrier," the student reiterated. "When a 'Lightsworn' monster on my field is selected as an attack target, I can send two cards from my deck to my Graveyard in order to negate the attack."

'Another self-milling card…' Edo mused. 'What's his gain from that, exactly?' Misawa's devious grin widened at his opponent. The Pro recoiled, before sliding a card from his hand into his Duel Disk. "Set one card. Turn end."

"My turn," Misawa declared. "I summon Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200)!" A white-haired knight bearing a longsword and a shield about half the monsters' height appeared in full armor and red cloak. The armor, sword, and shield all bore various golden trimmings, and a golden headpiece was attached to the creature's forehead. This one, too, however, had lifeless eyes with no pupils.

"Jain's effect allows it to gain 300 attack points when it attacks an opponent's monster during Damage Step, only," the Ra Yellow explained.

"Jain, attack Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude!" Misawa commanded. "Justice Smite!" The warrior sped across the field, shield first. The shield bashed into Diamond Dude, stopping the hero's attempts at blocking the attack with his arms. At this point, Jain's attack rose to 2100. The Paladin then brought its sword across the hero's body, dividing it from its shoulder to its hip bone. The hologram of the creature shattered as Edo shielded himself from the backlash of the attack. (4000 + 1400 - 2100 = 3300)

"Your field is now open," the cold voice of the Society member stated. "Ehren, Direct Attack!" The Monk charged towards Edo, withdrawing its staff a second time.

"As if I'd let you…" Edo scowled. "Trap, Open! D-Fortune!" A transparent form of Diamond Dude appeared between Edo and the incoming attack with the stave. Diamond Dude grabbed the object before it could connect with Edo and threw Ehren away from his owner. "D-Fortune: By removing a 'Destiny Hero' from my Graveyard, I can negate one Direct Attack the opponent makes."

Edo smirked at the duelist across from him, but lost his confident look when Misawa merely chuckled. "That was a close one, was it not?"

Edo glared at the student. "Is that your type of Justice? Mocking your prey, belittling them simply because you touched them?"

Misawa shook his head. "That's not Justice, but confidence. Confidence in yourself. Confidence in your abilities; in your beliefs; in your soul. Edo Phoenix…do you have that type of confidence in _your_ Justice?"

"Confidence…in my Justice…?" Edo repeated. "What kind of fool do you think you're playing with!?"

"Hn. One who apparently won't listen to reason. When the time comes, you'll be informed. Set one card. Turn end." A reversed card appeared behind Misawa's two monsters. "Because it's my End Phase, I must send more cards to my Graveyard." He took five cards from the top of his Duel Disk. "Five, to be exact." He placed them in his discard slot, which then slid the cards into darkness.

"My turn, draw!" Edo angrily shouted, tearing a card from his deck. 'His deck seems to be based around powerful effects and monsters. But to balance that power, he must send cards from his deck to his Graveyard every turn.' He looked at his hand revealing Destiny Hero - Doom Lord, Destiny Hero - Double Dude, and Destiny Signal. 'I don't have any way to defeat his monsters while that Continuous Trap is on the field. In that case...'

"Because it was sent to the Graveyard last turn via Diamond Dude's effect, I'll activate D-Spirit!" Edo announced. "When I have no Destiny Hero monsters on my field, I can Special Summon one from my hand. I'll summon Doom Lord (600/800)." The demonic-looking hero appeared on Edo's side of the field in attack position.

"Doom Lord's effect activates. While he is in attack position on my field, I can remove one monster on my opponent's field from play for two turns. Destiny Portal!" The devil-like hero sped towards Misawa's side of the field and latched its claw around Ehren's neck. Ehren grasped Doom Lord's wrist, as its pupil-less eyes were met by the Destiny Hero's red ones. The space around Ehren warped for a second, as the monk vanished from view.

"Next, I'll tribute Doom Lord to summon Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000/1000) in defense position." The devilish hero vanished, and in the glow of the light, a graceful, scarf-bearing man with a cane appeared. The creature had a black top hat and a black suit on. He bent down on one knee, and shielded himself from its enemy. "Set one card. Turn end."

Misawa laughed aloud. "Is that all for you shrewd tactics? Your Justice? That's just pitiful. True Justice cannot back down from any fight!" The Pro kept his gaze even at his opponent. "And now you have nothing to say. Well then…Continuous Trap, Glorious Illusion, activates!" A circle began to form on the ground next to Jain on the Ra Yellow's field.

"Glorious Illusion's effect: I select one Lightsworn monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field in Attack Position. And, I'll summon one sent to my Graveyard due to the effects of my Lightsworn monsters; Garoth, the Lightsworn Warrior (1850/1300)!" A blue-haired monster of a man clothed in white mythril rose up from the center of the circle. He reached out with both hands as a massive Great Axe appeared before him. He snatched the weapon out of the air, and whisked it back towards him, showing his great strength with the effortlessness he wielded the mighty axe.

"My turn, Draw!" The duelist slid his hand across his deck and smirked at his new card. "I'll tribute Jain in order to summon Gragonith, the Lightsworn Dragon (2000/1600)!" Jain's hologram began to disperse into light particles. However, instead of disappearing altogether, they began to form into an even greater energy form. The sphere began to form into an actual creature. The light vanished, first, from the limbs and claws, then from the massive elegant wings, armored with a white protection and golden trimmings. Finally, the beast appeared in all of its glory, with a white glowing horn on top of its head.

"Gragonith effect activates," Misawa explained. "This monster gains 300 attack points for every 'Lightsworn' monster with a different name in my Graveyard."

"Impossible…!" Edo cried.

Misawa simply continued his explanation. "There are five 'Lightsworn' monsters in my Graveyard with different names. Therefore, Gragonith gains 1500 Attack Points!" The white aura surrounding the dragon-esque creature grew larger and released powerful sparks around it, while the Solid Vision's attack meter on the creature rose.

"Attack Points of 3500...!?" Edo exclaimed.

"Gragonith, attack Double Dude! JUDGMENT STORM~!" The dragon opened its mouth, releasing a massive bolt of lightning which flew towards the Destiny Hero. The electricity fried the hologram, obliterating it from existence.

"Now then, Gragonith's effect activates! It deals piercing damage to the opponent!" Misawa announced with glee. He jabbed a finger in Edo's direction. "Now, receive it, Edo Phoenix! 2500 points of piercing damage!" The electricity did not fade, and, instead, flashed where it had been stabilizing towards Edo, himself. The Pro suddenly found himself howling out as the electricity diminished nearly all of his Life Points. (3300 + 1000 - 3500 = 800)

"Garoth, attack the player directly!" The warrior raced at Edo, while the Hero-user recovered from the previous attack.

"I'm not finished yet…Trap, activate! Destiny Signal!" Edo announced, as a spotlight with the Destiny Hero's emblem appeared in the Dark City's night skyline. "When a monster on my field is destroyed, I can Special Summon from my deck or hand a Level Four or lower Destiny Hero. Come on, Destiny Hero - Fear Monger (1000/1000)!" A metallic hero appeared on Edo's side of the field, it's red eyes flashing in response to its call. The hero placed its massive forearms in front of itself to receive the attack from Misawa's creature. Garoth's axe divided the hero in two with ease, destroying the creature.

Edo breathed heavily from the close call of his. "It really is a shame, Edo," the Ra Yellow opponent sighed, grabbing the attention of his opponent. "You and I are so much alike, it's almost amusing."

"I'm nothing like you!" Edo roared.

"Is that what you think? A futile attempt to disprove my declarations. Let me explain." Misawa lifted his index finger. " One: we both desire to have Justice in this world. You for your Father; myself for the good of mankind." He raised another finger. "Two: we both take extreme risks with our decks to this end. Your monsters have low attack points; mine dwindles my deck with extended usage." Misawa raised a third finger. "Finally, three: we both believe that fate will guide us to the end we so wish to find.

"However, your Justice has one falsehood that Complete Justice does not." Misawa smirked at his opponent, while Edo just narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "No clue? I'll tell you. Your D-Heroes rely on fate to win their fight for them. But, they do not know what will happen and gamble that fate will turn in their favor. However…" Misawa began to cackle in delight. "…my Lightsworn can see what fate has in store! That is the Complete Justice that will conquer the Darkness of Chaos! That is the reason the members of the Society joined! Because Saiou-sama's Light of Truth shows us all the path we must take in our lives. And it shows us what we will be able to accomplish when dawn breaks!"

'This guy…' Edo commented to himself.

"Let me show you, Edo Phoenix, the results of my Complete Justice!" Misawa declared. "Field Spell, Justice World, activates!" A sun suddenly began to rise over the darkened skyline. This sun, however, released a light that was both foreboding and cold. It slowly began to whitewash over the rest of Dark City, turning the buildings, the sky, even the ground, into pure, glistening, white.

Finally, the buildings sunk into ash from the sunlight, and in their place arose a massive palace on top of a plateau bathed in pure white, with two massive towers billowing over it. Beneath the palace, surrounding the mountain, was a city bustling with people.

"What…is all this…!?" Edo gasped.

"This is the result of what will happen when the Light of Truth's Complete Justice finally is understood by all. Come." Misawa motioned, and the scenery changed to reveal themselves within the confines of the city. The people, instead of looking like ants, were now normal sized and were all walking to and fro as they followed through to their destination without pause.

"In this world, Justice rules all decisions," the Ra Yellow student echoed. "Every man, woman, child…even the beasts and foliage understand that following Justice leads to peace. It's a place where all are saved and protected by the law." Edo was stunned at the vision; a vision that seemed all-too-real to be instantly disregarded as fake. Misawa glanced at Edo, noting the look on his face. "This is the kind of Complete Justice our world needs, Edo," Misawa firmly explained. "The Justice to protect everyone from all pain. The Justice to keep those who are evil from those who do not have the power to protect themselves. The Justice to make it so all children can grow up with the love of both their parents."

"A world of…Complete Justice…" Edo murmured. He felt his body going numb, and his mind growing hazy. Unlike the black abyss that is typically brought on by unconsciousness, the Pro duelist noted, he was fading into a bright, white light.

Just as Edo's eyelids closed all the way, a large commotion erupted nearby, breaking him from his reverie. The two duelists turned towards a crowd of people, where mutterings of 'Dreadful…' and 'Pitiful…' were loud enough to be heard.

The Hero-user hurried over to see what was going on, pushing through the crowd. He saw a squad of seven soldiers bearing white armor glistening with gold trimmings similar to those of Misawa's monsters hovering over a small, black-haired boy in tattered clothing. The officers were beating the child senseless. A few crumbs of bread were lying on the ground next to half of a loaf of bread.

"Do you know the penalty for theft, child!?" a soldier with a cloak, apparently the leader, questioned, stepping forward.

"Please…my family…we're poor, and…" the small child begged.

"Silence!" the captain howled, withdrawing his sword from his sheath. "The crime: Thievery. The punishment: Death!"

"STOP IT~!!" Edo hollered to no avail. As the sword slashed down towards the child, the vision flashed into complete whiteness. Edo dropped to his hands and knees, trembling in shock from the execution. Slowly he clenched his hands into closed fists.

"What's wrong, Edo Phoenix?" Misawa exclaimed. "Was it not wonderful? It's a world where even people like your Father could--"

"SHUT UP!" Edo cried. The Society member raised his eyebrow in confusion as he heard the dripping of water. Upon further inspection, the Ra Yellow noticed that Edo's fists were wet from tears dropping from Edo's face.

"How…how can you…can Saiou…can anyone…!" Edo wondered. "DAMN IT!" He thrust his fist into the ground in anger and anguish. "Damn it…"

"I don't understand the problem," Misawa insisted.

Edo slowly rose to his feet and whirled around to face his opponent. "You…" he snarled. "You preach a world where Complete Justice exists…But _that's_ not it! That's not Justice, at all! It's only a world of Oppression! People ordered to follow by those with greater strength, because if they don't they'll be annihilated! You call that 'for the good of mankind'? YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE!?" Misawa recoiled from the sudden outburst. Edo raised his Duel Disk in defiance. "That form of so-called 'Justice' is the exact reason I use my D-Heroes!"

Misawa's frown turned into a devilish smirk. "So be it. Let's end this battle and prove which Justice is truly triumphant! In front of the ultimate judges of True Justice!" The white background faded, again, this time revealing a massive throne room. Edo looked around at the people who were watching. At the throne at the far wall sat a man bathed in elegant white garments. He had long blue-and-white hair with a slightly-feminine look about him. Surrounding him were various people of different shapes and sizes. However, all were recognizable to the Pro. All of them, however, bore pure-white eyes containing no pupils.

Edo couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Impossible…that's…Saiou…! And…to his right…Judai and his friends…and…" Edo looked at the left of the throne room, releasing his breath in exasperation. "That's…me…!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Edo: Misawa…I can't believe any one of you in the Society could support a Justice that oppresses the weak and secures the status of the strong. It is for _this_ reason that people need heroes. It is for _this_ reason that heroes, themselves, were created! I won't let you, or anyone else, tread on the hopes and dreams of others! In order to protect the world from such a tragic downfall, I…!

**Next Time:**

**A Paper-Thin Margin:**

**What Lies at the End of Judgment**

I won't lose…I _can't_ lose!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards in This Chapter**

**Edo Phoenix**

**Destiny Hero - Dunker**

****/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1200/1700

You can send 1 "D-Hero" card from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Destiny Hero - Disk Commander**

*/DARK/Warrior-Effect

300/300

**When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, draw 2 cards.**

Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude

****/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1400/1600

Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard and you can activate its effect during the Main Phase of your next turn. If the card is not a Normal Spell Card, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

**Dark City**

Field Spell

When a "D-Hero" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

**D-Spirit**

Normal Spell

If you do not control any face-up "D-Hero" monsters, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D-Hero" monster from your hand.

**Destiny Hero - Doom Lord**

***/DARK/Warrior-Effect

600/800

Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position, you can remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls. If you use this effect, you cannot declare an attack this turn, and the removed monster will be returned to the opponent's side of the field in the same battle position during your second Standby Phase after activation.

**Destiny Hero - Double Dude**

******/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1000/1000

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase.

**Destiny Signal**

Normal Trap

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D-Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

**Destiny Hero - Fear Monger**

****/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1000/1000

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "D-Hero" monster from your Graveyard (except a "Destiny Hero - Fear Monger") during your next Standby Phase.

**Misawa Daichi**

**Ehren, Lightsworn Monk**

****/LIGHT/Warrior-Effect

1600/1000

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, return that monster to its owner's Deck before damage calculation. During each of your End Phases, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

**Lightsworn Barrier**

Continuous Trap

Select 1 "Lightsworn" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. During each of your End Phases, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin**

****/LIGHT/Warrior-Effect

1800/1200

If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. During each of your End Phases, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

**Glorious Illusion**

Continuous Trap

Select 1 "Lightsworn" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. During each of your End Phases, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

**Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior**

****/LIGHT/Warrior-type

1850/1300

Each time a card(s) is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of a "Lightsworn" monster you control, except "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior", send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Then, draw 1 card for each "Lightsworn" monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon**

******/LIGHT/Dragon-type

2000/1600

This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Lightsworn" monster with a different name in your Graveyard. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. During each of your End Phases, send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

**Justice World**

Field Spell

Each time a card(s) is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, place 1 Shine Counter on this card. All "Lightsworn" monsters gain 100 ATK for each Shine Counter. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, remove 2 Shine Counters instead.

**(NOTE: TCG name of this card is "Realm of Light". Because the OCG name of the card coincides better with the storyline, I'll be using it, instead.)**


	8. A Paper Thin Margin

"Let me show you, Edo Phoenix, the results of my Complete Justice!" Misawa declared. "Field Spell, Justice World, activates!" A sun suddenly began to rise over the darkened skyline. This sun, however, released a light that was both foreboding and cold. It slowly began to whitewash over the rest of Dark City, turning the buildings, the sky, even the ground, into pure, glistening, white.

Finally, the buildings sunk into ash from the sunlight, and in their place arose a massive palace on top of a plateau bathed in pure white, with two massive towers billowing over it. Beneath the palace, surrounding the mountain, was a city bustling with people.

"What…is all this…!?" Edo gasped.

"This is the result of what will happen when the Light of Truth's Complete Justice finally is understood by all.

"Do you know the penalty for theft, child!?" a soldier with a cloak, apparently the leader, questioned, stepping forward.

"Please…my family…we're poor, and…" the small child begged.

"Silence!" the captain howled, withdrawing his sword from his sheath. "The crime: Thievery. The punishment: Death!"

"STOP IT~!!" Edo hollered to no avail. As the sword slashed down towards the child, the vision flashed into complete whiteness. Edo dropped to his hands and knees, trembling in shock from the execution. Slowly he clenched his hands into closed fists.

Edo slowly rose to his feet and whirled around to face his opponent. "You…" he snarled. "You preach a world where Complete Justice exists…But _that's_ not it! That's not Justice, at all! It's only a world of Oppression! People ordered to follow by those with greater strength, because if they don't they'll be annihilated! You call that 'for the good of mankind'? YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE!?" Misawa recoiled from the sudden outburst. Edo raised his Duel Disk in defiance. "It's that form of so-called 'Justice' that is the exact reason I took up use my D-Heroes!"

Misawa's frown turned into a devilish smirk. "So be it. Let's end this battle and prove which Justice is truly triumphant! In front of the ultimate judges of True Justice!" The white background faded, again, this time revealing a massive throne room. Edo looked around at the people who were watching. At the throne at the far wall sat a man bathed in elegant white garments. He had long blue-and-white hair with a slightly-feminine look about him. Surrounding him were various people of different shapes and sizes. However, all were recognizable to the Pro. All of them, however, bore pure-white eyes containing no pupils.

Edo couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Impossible…that's…Saiou…! And…to his right…Judai and his friends…and…" Edo looked at the left of the throne room, releasing his breath in exasperation. "That's…me…!?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: A Paper-Thin Margin: What Lies at the End of Judgment**

Edo's head whirled around, noticing that it seemed like everyone in the room were people he had met and gotten to know of quite well, whether in the Pro Leagues, at the Academia, even those his Father knew from Industrial Illusions. "What is all this!? What did you…!?" (Edo = 800 LP, Misawa = 3500)

Misawa chuckled lightly at his opponent, as his field cards returned into view. "This is the path that all will take en route to true Justice. Soon, everyone will see the glory that is Complete Justice of the Society of Light. Edo Phoenix! The leaders of Justice World will bear witness to the conclusion of this duel for Justice." Edo growled in annoyance. "Set two cards. Turn End. At this time, Gragonith and Glorious Illusion send a total of five cards from my deck to the Graveyard!" Misawa slid placed another set of cards into his Discard Slot, which slid into his Duel Disk.

"Now, because a 'Lightsworn' monster I control sent cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can activate the effect of Garoth, the Lightsworn Warrior," Misawa explained. "I send the top two cards from my deck to my Graveyard. Then, I get to draw one card for each 'Lightsworn' monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect." Misawa picked up another pair of cards. When he saw them, he grinned.

"I send Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast (2100/300) to the Grave. I draw one card due to Garoth. However…" Misawa sneered. "…because Wulf was sent to the Graveyard, I activate its effect. When sent to the Graveyard from my deck, I get to Special Summon him to my field!" A massive bipedal beast appeared in light on Misawa's side of the field in a beam of light. It's hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it wore the Lightsworns' trademark white-and-gold armor. Sitting upon his shoulders in his left hand was a large golden spear, while his right hand had a set of golden claws on it.

"Now, Justice World's effect activates! Whenever cards are sent from my deck to my Graveyard, it gains one Shine Counter. For every Shine Counter on it, Lightsworn monsters gain 100 attack points! Because cards were sent to my Graveyard three times, it gains three Counters, and all my monsters gain 300 Attack Points! (Gragonith = 3800, Wulf = 2400, Garoth = 2150)"

Three people, two females and a male, surrounding the duel suddenly cried out, as if in pain. Edo glanced over to the trio, which turned out to be more Academia students. Edo, in fact, recognized the two women as ones who watched his first duel with Judai. The three people turned white, and formed into small spheres of light. The lights attracted to the Duel Field, and began to surround the monsters, creating a massive fiery aura.

"More sacrifice…more loss of life…" Edo breathed angrily. "Misawa! You spit in the face of Justice!"

"I told you before, in order to create a Complete Justice, sacrifices are necessary. Now…it's your turn."

"My turn!" Edo called out, drawing a card. "Double Dude's effect activates! During my Standby Phase after this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon two Double Dude Tokens to my field (1000/1000)!" Two creatures that were mirror images of Double Dude appeared on Edo's field bent down on one knee, apiece.

"Next, Destiny Hero - Fear Monger's effect activates! During my next Standby Phase after this card is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one 'D-Hero' from my Graveyard. Come on, Disk Commander (300/300)!" A silver-and-blue clothed hero appeared in front of Edo, and also knelt down on his face-up card, crossing its arms in front of itself to protect him from harm.

"When Disk Commander is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I draw two cards," Edo explained, swiping his hand across his deck for a pair of cards from his deck.

"I tribute my Tokens and Disk Commander to summon Destiny Hero - Dogma in attack mode (3400/2400)!" A trio of purple pillars of light erupted from ground surrounding the three monsters. The monsters within them vanished and the three pillars of energy became one. A massive black-armored creature with demonic wings and horns appeared within the transparent burst of energy.

"D-Hero Dogma, attack Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast…" The creature placed his hands about a foot apart in front of it, gathering a current flow within his palms. Edo gestured at the opponent's monster. "DEATH CHRONICLE~!"

"Have you forgotten?" Misawa exasperatedly mocked. "Lightsworn Barrier's effect activates! Counter it!" A crystalline barrier formed around Wulf, as the blast from Dogma's attack tried to no avail to shatter the defensive Trap.

Edo kept his gaze firm. "Because of Lightsworn Barrier's effect, another two cards are sent to my Graveyard." He slid two more cards into his Grave. "Next, Justice World gains another Shine Counter, increasing my monsters attack by another 100!" Another scream was heard, this time from a tan, muscular person Edo recognized as the one called Kenzan. He, too, turned into a small ball of light similar to the others and was absorbed by the creatures pulsating aura.

"Also…one of the cards sent by this effect was a new Lightsworn monster; Rinyan, the Lightsworn Rogue! Because of it, Gragonith's attack increases further! 2250, Garoth…2500, Wulf…4200, Gragonith…You have no hope to succeed!"

"Is that what you think?" Edo growled. He placed his remaining two cards into slots on his Duel Disk. "Set two cards. Turn end." The reversed side of two cards appeared behind Dogma.

"My turn, Draw!" Misawa stated, smirking at his opponent.

"At this time, Dogma's effect activates!" Edo confidently declared.

"Life Absolute; the effect that halves an opponent's Life Points in the opponent's Standby Phase after its summoned," the Ra Yellow scoffed. Edo's grin diminished at the nonchalant explanation of his monster. "The Light of Truth sees all, Edo! Continuous Trap, White Out, activates!

"This Trap can only be activated when an opponent activates a monster's effect during my turn. The effects of all the opponent's monsters on their Field, in their Hand, and in their Graveyard are negated, however, the opponent can activate the effects of their monsters by paying 500 Life Points per activation. Now, what will you do, Edo Phoenix!"

Edo grimaced. 'Dogma's effect, Life Absolute: I can halve Misawa's Life Points down to only 1750. However, because of his White Out Trap, I need to pay 500 Life Points. I only have 800 Life Points left, so I'll only get one activation while it's on the field. I could activate that card…but…'

"…Destiny Hero - Dogma's effect is negated," Edo quietly stated.

"It didn't matter, regardless of your decision," Misawa mockingly said in a comforting tone. "Gragonith is strong enough to obliterate Dogma along with the rest of your Life Points. Let's go, Gragonith! Destroy Destiny Hero - Dogma!" Gragonith opened his mouth and charged a silvery-white electricity within its mouth.

"JUDGMENT STORM~!" Exploding forth from the ball of current was a bolt of lightning, which raced for Edo's monster.

Edo chuckled lightly, causing Misawa to widen his eyes in surprise. "Trap Card, D-Counter! A monster attacking a Destiny Hero is destroyed!" A blast of reverberating colorless energy erupted from the card and tore through the white bolt of electricity. The blast flew towards the Lightsworn creature and tore through its abdomen. The creature howled in pain, before exploding from existence. Misawa shielded himself from the powerful explosion.

"Crap! I was careless…" Misawa growled. "Well, then…I'll just seal him even further…!" He placed a card onto his Duel Disk. "Shire, the Lightsworn Spirit, is summoned (400/1400)!" A blonde-haired fairy-like creature wielding a pair of swords appeared on his field., both blades held at the ready. It bore the traditional white-and-gold clothing of the Lightsworn creatures, and protruding from her back was a pair of transparent wings.

"Like Gragonith before her, Shire gains 300 attack points for every 'Lightsworn' monster with a different name in it," Misawa explained. "With the extra 400 Attack Points from Justice World, that equates to a 2500 Attack Point increase (2900)!" The small fairy suddenly began to grow into a normal-sized human, till it was nearly as tall as Garoth.

"Then, at my End Phase, Glorious Illusion and Shire send four cards to my Graveyard, one of them being a new Lightsworn; Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter (200/100)." The student slid another group of cards into his Duel Disk. "And Garoth's effect will send two more!" Misawa snorted at the lack of another monster in either of them. The Justice World forms of Manjoume, Asuka, and Sho all cried out in agony, before transforming into orbs of white light. They, too, joined the other orbs, igniting the aura surrounding the creatures even further. (Wulf = 2800, Shire = 3500, Garoth = 2550)

"Now, I activate the Continuous Trap, Light Spiral!" Misawa announced. "Whenever a Lightsworn monster on my field sends cards to the Graveyard from my Deck, you must remove from play the top card from your Deck. Two Lightsworn monsters sent cards to my Graveyard, so the top two cards from your deck are removed!" Edo scowled, and he placed his top cards, Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious and Pot of Greed in his back pocket.

"Now, what will you do, Edo Phoenix? Your monsters can't attack. You can't activate their effects. And even your cards are dwindling before your eyes. With this, you should be at your wits' end!" Misawa cackled with delight at his opponent.

"My turn, Draw!" Edo stated, interrupting Misawa's celebration.

"At this time, Ehren the Lightsworn Monk returns!" The dark-haired woman reappeared, obtaining the aura the other monsters acquired, raising its Attack Points to 2300.

Almost immediately, he gestured at his other facedown card. "Reverse Card, Trap Stun, activate!"

"What…!?" Misawa gasped.

"Trap Stun will negate the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field, this turn," Edo explained. "With this card, your Lightsworn Barrier cannot be activated this turn. Dogma!" The hero's eyes flashed red, as it charged up another purple orb of energy. It's massive wings flapped itself into the air, above Misawa's field, before releasing its energy blast towards Misawa's field. "Attack Ehren!" The blast enveloped the returning creature and incinerated its hologram. Misawa roared as the blast took away a portion of his Life Points. (3500 + 2300 - 3400 = 2400)

"Set one card." The hologram of the reversed card appeared on Edo's field. "Turn end."

'Impossible…have I completely underestimated his resolve…!?' Misawa grit his teeth in annoyance, glaring at his opponent standing across from him. 'Edo Phoenix…he is truly a troublesome opponent…! His monsters' attacks are negated…his monsters' effects are negated…yet he still struggles to defeat me…! If that's the case…!'

My turn, Draw! Spell Card, Joining Light, is activated!" The student stuffed the card into his open Spell and Trap Zone. "This card allows me to send up to four cards from the top of my deck to my Graveyard. I then select one 'Lightsworn' monster on my field, and it gains 300 Attack Points for every card I decided to send. In exchange, no other monsters can declare an attack this turn."

"I'll send four cards to my Graveyard! Shire's attack increases by 1200! One of the cards sent was the Equip Spell, Lightsworn Sabre! When it's sent to the graveyard from my deck, I can Equip it to a Lightsworn monster, raising it's attack by 700!" The Fairy-esque Lightsworn snatched the shimmering blade out of the air, slicing the air in front of her in the process.

"Also…because another Lightsworn was sent to the Graveyard, Shire gains another 300, and because of Justice World…" Misawa began to sneer, as the Judai-copy howled out before transforming into another sphere, joining with the aura of the other Lightsworn. "With all of these increases, Shire's Attack Points increase to a total of 5800!"

"Attack, Shire! Destroy Dogma! Saber Strike!" The winged creature flew across the field at her target, brandishing the blade in her hand. The attack was nearly ready to divide the hero in two.

"Trap Open, D-Shield!" A circle of electricity erupted from the ground, taking a large contingent of rocks up from the ground to surround the D-Hero. The demonic hero closed its wings around itself, as the attack was deflected from the monster. "A D-Hero on my field is changed to Defense Position and cannot be destroyed by battle."

Misawa grunted in annoyance. 'It's not just his resolve…he wields his deck with complete confidence…! Perfect Attack Strategy followed by a perfect Defensive Strategy. But why is he attacking…what does he gain by it…!?' Misawa glared at his opponent fiercely, trying to determine what exactly Edo was thinking, but the Pro did not change his facial expression. "At my End Phase, Shire's attack is reduced by 1200." Shire's attack lowered itself to 5100. He took off more cards from his deck. "Because of Glorious Illusion and Shire's effects, four more cards are sent to the Grave."

"Because Shire sent cards from my deck to the Graveyard, Garoth sends cards, as well," He slid two cards. "One was another Wulf, so I draw one card. Then, Wulf is Special Summoned from my Graveyard to my field." The creature arose in another pillar of Light, gaining the strength from the Field Spell, as well. "Also, Light Spiral's effect. Another two cards are removed from the top of your deck!" Edo took another two cards and placed them in his back pocket.

"Because cards were sent to the Grave three separate times, Justice World gains three more Shine Counters!" The Misawa, Edo, and Kaiser's forms all began to cry out in pain, before vanishing to join with the ever-growing aura. "Now…it's you turn."

"Even you…Misawa…" Edo angrily declared. "Do you realize what you've just done!?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done, how often must I repeat myself!"

"You just sacrificed the last of those standing in here!? The only one left is that Saiou-duplicate! What kind of Justice can be dealt if everything else is sacrificed? Who will receive this Complete Justice of yours!?"

"Sacrifice anything!? I'LL SACRIFICE EVERYTHING! YOU…MY FRIENDS…JUDAI…THE SOCIETY, ITSELF…EVEN MY OWN LIFE! If it means that a Complete Justice can be acquired in this world, I'll do anything! I'll become a Demon, if I have to, as long as Saiou-sama is leading the world and keeping Justice in the forefront, it doesn't matter what happens to me! I am but a vessel for Saiou-sama's goal…"

"Misawa…" Edo kept his harsh stare even with Misawa's. "Draw." Edo glanced at his card. "Magic Card, D-Burst, activates! I destroy one Equip Card on my field, and I draw two cards. In return, I skip my Draw Phase next turn. I'll destroy my Trap, D-Shield!" The gravity encasing rocks and energy released itself, dropping the stones to the ground in a heavy thud.

'This is it…everything resides on this next Draw.' Edo placed his hand on his deck and closed his eyes. 'If I don't get anything, then I can't win this duel…And yet…even though this duel might end here; even though I might lose to Misawa's Justice; I can't help but feel the pounding of my heart…my soul…!'

'_Truly…your story about your Father is sad…_' a voice echoed. Edo's eyes widened as he whirled around looking for the owner of the voice. '_But, isn't it exciting, encountering new heroes? You should understand this, as well…Edo._'

"Judai…" Edo muttered. He chuckled. 'I understand now…why you're so happy with your heroes…with your duel…' Misawa gulped down a foreboding feeling.

"Card…DRAW~!" Edo roared. He tore his hand across the deck, peering at it.

"Magic Card, activate! Doctor-D!" The Pro shouted, sliding his card into the Spell and Trap Zone on his Duel Disk. "I remove a D-Hero in my Graveyard to Special Summon another D-Hero from my Graveyard." He took Double Dude from his Graveyard and placed it into his back pocket. "Revive, Disk Commander (300/300)!"

"Disk Commander's effect activates. When he's Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I draw two cards!"

"However, because of White Out, you need to pay 500 Life Points to activated it!" Misawa declared. Steam began to roll off of the Pro's coat, as his Life Point meter dropped. (800 - 500 = 300)

"Draw two cards!" Edo took another pair, peering at them. He smirked. "Misawa, I must say that my time here in Justice World was quite the venture, but I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short."

"What…!?" Misawa exclaimed as he watched Edo raise his Duel Disk upright, popping open the Field Spell slot on his Duel Disk.

"Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison, activates!" The scenery of the throne room shattered into a darkened sky, as the ground quaked with the rising of a massive clock and courtyard.

"…When Justice World is destroyed…White Out cannot exist…" Misawa growled. The card's hologram shattered like glass.

"Next, I'll summon Destiny Hero - Dread Servant (400/700)!" A new armored and caped hero descended to the field, bearing a massive armguard and a mace as tall as itself. It bent down on its card next to Disk Commander. "When Dread Servant is summoned, I can move forward the hands of time!" The massive clock rotated the hour hand forward three times. After it froze on the third hour, a bell rang signifying the one counter placed on it.

"Dogma is switched to Attack Position," Edo explained, as the devilish creature spread its wings out again, preparing his attack. "Destroy Wulf, the Lightsworn Beast!" The hero charged forward, raising the blade on its arm before slicing down with it upon the creature.

"Con…Continuous Trap, Lightsworn Barrier!" Misawa frantically declared. The shield rose up and surrounded the Beast-Warrior, protecting it from the sword attack.

"I'm not finished," Edo declared. "I activate the effect of D-Burst in my Graveyard! By removing it from play, I can lower a D-Hero's attack by 1000. It can attack again. Let's go, Dogma (3400 - 1000 = 2400)!" The hero sliced at the bipedal beast a second time.

"Lightsworn Barrier!" Misawa cried, as the shield surrounded the creature again.

"Hmph…" Edo sneered. "Set one card. Turn end. Dogma's attack returns to 3400."

'How did this happen…!? In one turn, he destroyed my Justice World and made a massive counter attack…! How…how can I…!?' The Ra's words were cut off in his throat. A sudden chill cut him to the bone, and he felt himself lose control, as if another presence suddenly appeared.

Edo also noticed the change in demeanor for the student. His brow furrowed at his opponent's sudden trembling, as if he was chilled, when suddenly, Misawa screamed out in pain. His head dropped and his cry was silenced. "What the…!?" Edo exclaimed as a white energy similar to those his Lightsworn had when Justice World was still active.

Suddenly, from the depths of the Society member's diaphragms, an unnatural voice joined with the Ra student's. "My turn…"

"Magic Card, Solar Recharge!" The dual-voice echoed, Misawa's head still staring down at the ground. "I discard a Lightsworn monster, Aurkus, to the graveyard, in order to draw two cards. Then the top two cards are sent to the Graveyard." Two more cards were placed in his Graveyard.

"Now then…" Misawa raised his head, revealing a demonic glare and psychotic smile on his face. "PREPARE FOR THE FINALE!"

Edo's face fell into a surprised gape. "When I have four or more Lightsworn monsters in my Graveyard with different names, I can Special Summon this from my hand." The student placed a monster onto his Duel Disk. "Come to me…JUDGMENT DRAGON~ (3000/2600)!"

A blood-curdling howl reverberated throughout the area, as the entire sky turned bright white. Edo shielded his eyes from the shimmering light, but peered through the shade to notice an elegant creature that was larger than Dogma was now on Misawa's field. Its wingspan was nearly that of the courtyard, and its red claws nearly crushed Misawa's monsters. It lifted its head, again, and released it's earth-shattering howl.

"What…is that…!?" Edo breathed.

"Judgment Dragon effect activates," the pseudo-Misawa cackled. "I pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all cards besides itself on the field!" (2400 - 1000 = 1400)

"Impossible…!" Edo cried.

"JUDGMENT DRAGON! LAY WASTE TO THE FIELD!" The creature burst into the air and flew slightly behind Edo. The creature opened its mouth but, instead of sending energy out, it began to gather it in front of its mouth. Soon, the blast was larger than the creatures head, at which time Misawa gestured in front of him.

"ZERO APOCALYPSE~!"

The white energy blast enveloped the entire field, including Misawa's cards, and the Field Spell, itself. Edo howled in a loud voice when the blast collided with the ground, as his monsters were obliterated in the explosion. After several moments, the dust and debris kicked up from the blast slowly began to subside.

"With this, Edo will be open for a direct attack. Judgment Dragon! Direct Atta--What!?"

Within the dust and debris, a silhouette of four figures could be seen standing. After a few more seconds, the dust had finally completely subsided and Edo, breathing heavily, Fear Monger, Doom Lord, and…

"Dr…Dreadmaster…!?" the dual-voice roared. "How is he on your field!?"

"When the Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, the D-Hero sleeping within it awakens," Edo explained. "It was Special Summoned when you destroyed Clock Tower Prison."

"But your Field Spell shouldn't have had enough Counters on it…unless…impossible!!!"

Edo gestured at the transparent hologram of a Trap card standing next to him. "Eternal Dread effect: I add two Clock Counters to a Clock Tower Prison. With this, the effect of my Field Spell was able to be activated."

The pseudo-Misawa growled, before turnings its frown into a smirk again. "However, Your Dreadmaster at 1600 Attack Points can't hope to touch my Judgment Dragon. And because of your D-Burst's effect, you won't be able to draw again, next turn. Meanwhile, I still have 1400 Life Points, more than enough to activate Judgment Dragon's effect again on my next turn, when Dreadmaster's destruction negation ability wears off. You only bought yourself a few precious seconds. What good can it do you?"

"You naïve fool…" Edo scoffed.

"What's that…!?"

"You haven't noticed it, have you? Why I keep bothering to attack you, despite the fact I know they won't get through? I'll tell you why, since your 'Light of Truth' isn't as revealing as you perceive it!" Edo gestured at Misawa's Duel Disk. The deck only contained four cards.

"Wha…WHAT!?"

_"That disk seems to be quite cumbersome," Edo remarked as Misawa had trouble securing it to his arm._

_Misawa smirked at Edo. "Only a Duel Disk of this caliber can completely harness the full power of my justice."_

"I wondered then 'What kind of power would be necessary to hold a larger Duel disk?'. That's when you started discarding cards to the Graveyard via your monsters' effects, and that's when I knew that your Duel Disk was slightly larger, because your Deck had to be larger, as well."

"What…!?"

"It is true that there is a limit between 40 and 60 cards that duelists can use for their deck. However, most Duel Disks are only prepared to hold 40 cards. But, with your deck's risks, 40 cards would be burned through in only a few turns. You'd need more time to produce more results. So I just bided my time, striking when necessary, in order to whittle your deck down to nothing."

"Damn your shrewd tactics…" Misawa's dual voice curdled. "You dare make a mockery out of my Complete Justice!?"

"It's true, Misawa. There may be some people comforted by the thought of being safe in their own lives and prefer to have everything done for them, so long as they follow blindly like cattle to slaughter…but that's not True Justice! True Justice comes from the belief that everyone has a right to protect themselves…to fight for their dreams…their desires…their wishes…and to protect those closest to them!'

"It's now your End Phase! I'm sure Judgment Dragon sends cards from your deck to the Graveyard!" The four cards in Misawa's Deck Slot vanished. "Because I have nothing to in my hand and no way to attack Judgment Dragon, my turn ends, as well. It's now your Draw Phase. Vanish…the Society of Light's Complete Justice."

"No…no…NOOOOO~!" Misawa's body dropped to the ground as the Solid Vision holograms vanished from view.

Edo raced over to the fallen duelist. "Misawa…Misawa! MISAWA!"

The Ra Yellow student smirked as the white aura faded. "It's…too late, now…the Wheel of Fortune is…already turning…Operation: Destructive Surge…is now underway…Yuki Judai…and…that woman…are already on the path to their…destiny…" The student began to gurgle a chuckle, before sighing heavily into an unconscious state.

"No…you're lying…you're lying! Wake up!" Edo snarled, laying down the duelist's head gently. 'Judai…Asuka…!'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuka walked up the ramp and aboard the ship. It was past one o'clock in the morning, and no one was usually out this late. However, her mission was urgent, and it couldn't wait another second. She needed to tell Saiou of her resignation from the Society, and she needed to tell him now.

Asuka shivered slightly as a cold wind chilled her skin. She looked at the ship that was their current headquarters. It looked as if it was ready to set sail at a moment's notice. She started heading to the Map Room, figuring that Saiou had to be there.

Something was odd about the ship. 'There's nobody here,' she thought. 'Shouldn't someone be here to watch Saiou-sama?' She suddenly felt a chill inside her body. Not from a wind, but like she shouldn't be here, but why? She shook off the urge to retreat, and continued forward.

'It's just Saiou-sama. He's like a second brother, I can tell him anything…' she deliberated, though the uneasy feeling in her gut didn't subside any. She walked down the long dark hallway, and with every step, the feeling in her stomach grew harder and harder to ignore. She thought about turning back a few times, but she consistently decided against it.

She got to the door at the end of the hallway, and reached for the knob. She turned it and opened the door. A bright light shone from out of the room. Asuka shielded her eyes from the blinding gleam, till her eyes had adjusted to the contrasting shades. She stepped forward into the room towards a chair turned away from her. She knew Saiou was sitting there, and she began walking towards him.

"I've been waiting for you, Tenjoin Asuka," he stated harshly. Asuka couldn't stop herself any more. She turned and ran back towards the door, which slammed shut and locked. She tried desperately to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. She turned and saw Saiou was now staring at her, his eyes ablaze.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Tenjoin-kun?" he asked hypnotically, yet sternly.

The truth came tumbling out of the girl's mouth of its own accord. "I want to resign from the Society. I'm lonely. I know I have my Society members, but…I still feel…lost."

"Could it be that you have some feelings for our target, Tenjoin-kun?" Saiou bemusedly asked. He stood up and walked towards her. "You know that all we must do is defeat the boy, and then you'll have him with you."

"But…all we are doing to him…it just seems so wrong. I bear a grudge against the boy, but I have no reason to do so. What's the big deal if he doesn't want to join anyway?"

"You obviously have been corrupted by these feelings of caring and friendship you have towards Yuki Judai," Saiou explained as he slowly approached her. "I've never had anyone resist my powers like you have. Always when people were converted, they were converted for life. But you…you have been able to resist my powers every so often. I always needed more of my focus to control you. I apparently put too much trust in you. Love will prevail against normal bursts of power."

Asuka began to tremble in fear. She looked into Saiou's eyes, and although she tried desperately to look into another direction, she couldn't. He finally reached her, gently lifting her chin to look up towards him with both his hands. Her body became paralyzed. "Asuka, I'm afraid I'll have to deny your request of resignation. I have use for you, yet."

His eyes began glowing even more brightly than before. Asuka tried to blink, but she no longer had control of her body. She attempted anything she could think of to move, but she wouldn't budge. 'Help me…Nii-san…Junko…Momoe…!' she thought, for she could not speak. Finally, Saiou's eyes had gained all their power, and the room illuminated with a bright purple light, as a female screech echoed deep into the night,

"_JUDAI!!!_"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sho: Aniki…Edo…I wonder how they're doing, now.

Ryo: There's no reason to concern yourself with them. Your next opponent has arrived!

Sho: Onii-san!? If you're here to duel, I'll be glad to…I'm the only one who can fulfill the burden of returning you to your former self!

Ryo: Hmph…you can try…

Sho:

**Next Time:**

**Without Honor: Heartless Underground Duel **

I'll be sure to show you the Respect Duel I inherited…Onii-san!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards in This Chapter**

**Edo Phoenix:**

**Destiny Hero - Dogma**

********/DARK/Warrior-Effect

3400/2400

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster. If this card is Special Summoned, halve your opponent's Life Points during your opponent's next Standby Phase.

**D-Counter**

Normal Trap

Activate only when a "Destiny Hero" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Destroy the attacking monster.

**Trap Stun**

Normal Trap

Negate the effects of all other Trap Cards on the field this turn.

**D-Shield**

Normal Trap

Activate only when an Attack Position "Destiny Hero" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change that monster to Defense Position and equip it with this card (this card becomes an Equip Card). The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

**D-Burst**

Normal Spell

_Fic Effect: _Destroy one Equip Card you control. Draw 2 cards. Skip your next Draw Phase. During your Battle Phase when this card is in your Graveyard, remove this card from play and decrease the ATK of 1 "Destiny Hero" monster you control by 1000. The selected monster may attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn.

_Anime Effect: _Destroy one Equip Card you control and draw 1 card. During your Battle Phase when this card is in your Graveyard, remove this card from play and decrease the ATK of 1 "Destiny Hero" monster you control by 1000. The selected monster may attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn.

**Doctor-D**

Normal Spell

Remove from play 1 "Destiny Hero" monster in your Graveyard . Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny Hero" monster from your Graveyard.

**Clock Tower Prison**

Field Spell

During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, put 1 Clock Counter on this card. While there are 4 or more Clock Counters on this card, you do not take any Battle Damage. When this card with 4 or more Clock Counters is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" from your hand or Deck.

**Destiny Hero - Dread Servant**

***/DARK/Warrior-Effect

400/700

When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Clock Counter on "Clock Tower Prison". When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you control.

**Eternal Dread**

Normal Trap

Put 2 'Clock Counters' on 'Clock Tower Prison'.

**Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster**

********/DARK/Warrior-Effect

?/?

If this card was Special Summoned by "Clock Tower Prison", destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny Hero" monsters), then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Special Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control.

**Misawa Daichi**

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**

****/LIGHT/Beast-Warrior-Effect

2100/300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, Special Summon it.

**White Out**

Continuous Trap

Activate only when your opponent activates an Effect Monster's effect during your turn while 'Justice World' is active on the field. Negate the effects of all Effect Monsters in your opponent's hand, field, and Graveyard. If your opponent pays 500 Life Points, he can activate the effect of one of his Effect Monsters. If 'Justice World' is not active, destroy this card.

**Shire, Lightsworn Spirit**

***/LIGHT/Fairy-Effect

400/1400

This card gains 300 ATK for each "Lightsworn" monster with a different name in your Graveyard. During each of your End Phases, send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.

**Light Spiral**

Continuous Trap

Each time a card(s) is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by the effect of a "Lightsworn" monster, remove from play the top card of your opponent's Deck.

**Joining Light**

Normal Spell

Select one 'Lightsworn' monster on your field. Send up to four cards from the top of your deck to the Graveyard and increase target monster's attack by 300 for each card sent. No other monsters on your field can attack this turn.

**Solar Recharge**

Normal Spell

Discard one 'Lightsworn' monster. Draw 2 cards and send the top 2 cards from your deck to your Graveyard.

**Judgment Dragon**

********/LIGHT/Dragon-Effect

3000/2600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your Graveyard. You can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases, send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard.


	9. Without Honor

The Ra Yellow student smirked as the white aura faded. "It's…too late, now…the Wheel of Fortune is…already turning…Operation: Destructive Surge…is no underway…Yuki Judai…and…that woman…are already on the path to their…destiny…" The student began to gurgle a chuckle, before sighing heavily into an unconscious state.

"No…you're lying…you're lying! Wake up!" Edo snarled, laying down the duelist's head gently. 'Judai…Asuka…!'

**XXXXXXXX**

"You obviously have been corrupted by these feelings of caring and friendship you have towards Yuki Judai," Saiou explained as he slowly approached her. "I've never had anyone resist my powers like you have. Always when people were converted, they were converted for life. But you…you have been able to resist my powers every so often. I always needed more of my focus to control you. I apparently put too much trust in you. Love will prevail against normal bursts of power."

Asuka began to tremble in fear. She looked into Saiou's eyes, and although she tried desperately to look into another direction, she couldn't. He finally reached her, and he lifted her chin to look up towards him. Her body became paralyzed. "Asuka, I'm afraid I'll have to deny your request of resignation. I have use for you, yet."

His eyes began glowing even more brightly than before. Asuka tried to blink, but she no longer had control of her body. She attempted anything she could think of to move, but she wouldn't budge. 'Help me…Nii-san…Junko…Momoe…!' she thought, for she could not speak. Finally, Saiou's eyes had gained all their power, and the room illuminated with a bright purple light, as a female screech echoed deep into the night,

"_JUDAI!!!_"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: Without Honor: Heartless Underground Duel**

Hell Kaiser Ryo trekked through the covered forest path, keeping an eye out for any unnatural movements within the trees. He carried a briefcase with him while searching for his opponent. 'Hmph…of course…they'd be watching me to be sure I completed my task…' Kaiser noted, as he heard something dash back into the trees.

"_All I need for you to do is to duel your brother, Marufuji Sho. My leader of the forces, Manjoume Jun, is coming to meet you to give the supplies to you with which you will duel_."

Kaiser's face darkened. 'Saiou…I'll let you have my brother…but don't you dare take away my prey from me…!'

The wind brushed by him bringing with it the smells of a campfire and cooking along with it, as well as something else…

"I see…so that's where you are…" Kaiser smirked, stomping through the leaves towards the smell.

**XXXXXXXX**

Misawa groaned and began to stir from his slumber, slowly picking himself up from the ground and rubbing his throbbing skull. He noticed that his vision was blurred, as if he had awoken from a deep slumber, and was forced to blink his eyes into focus. It was at this point that he noticed his predicament; it appeared he was in a lighted underground cavern. Glancing at the floor, he recognized that a duel field had been painted onto the ground.

'By the looks of the scrapes of black from the bottoms of shoes, a duel had just taken place…' he commented. 'But then…why am I lying here in one of the Duelist Zones…?'

He tried to think back, but grunted loudly at the sudden throbbing from his temple, again. A sudden vision of a blue-and-white haired man, who's hypnotic voice rang out in his head. "_Come, Misawa-kun, if you suffer and feel so anxious, you should just join the Society of Light. That's what it's here for_."

"So you're back to the land of the living," a voice commented, causing Misawa to jolt in surprise and break from his reverie. He whirled around to see the stern face of Edo Phoenix staring down at him.

"Edo…!?" Misawa gasped. "What are we doing here…? Where are we?"

"You were being controlled by the Society of Light," Edo commented. "We dueled each other, here, only about twenty minutes ago."

"Society…of Light…?" Misawa inquired. "Wait…that's right…!" He saw visions of the doors to the Society opening and challenging Manjoume to a duel. Right before victory, however, Saiou caused his will to falter and Misawa willingly joined the Society. "Back then…I had Manjoume defeated…but…" He lowered his head in shame.

Edo just stared at the student. Despite the dangerous duel he had just had with the Ra Yellow, he couldn't bear any ill will towards him, partially because he wasn't himself, and partially for Judai's sake. "I can't believe I allowed Saiou's words to lead me along like that…" the boy muttered.

"Misawa…" Edo began.

"I willingly let him grab a hold of me…" the boy growled in anger. "All because Judai wouldn't accept me…why did I think the Society would--" He was cut off by a fist to the cheekbone.

Misawa laid out on his back, grunting in pain. "Edo…!" he shouted, trying not to flex his tender cheek.

"If you really believe that, then you're weaker than I thought you were!" Edo howled. Edo took a deep breath and exhaled. "Misawa…being alone is not something anyone should experience…But the only way to get those around you to recognize you is to prove your strength. Not the strength of your dueling, but the strength of your heart, your beliefs, your conviction. Following the crowd will only lead to a superficial friendship; it's when you go off on your own and make your own path that you'll meet your true friends who'll walk along with you side-by-side, rather than only seeing their back." Edo grimaced as an image of the old Saiou flashed in front of his mind's eye.

"Edo…" Misawa breathed. The boy grinned and nodded. "I understand."

Edo smirked and held out a hand to hoist the Ra Yellow to his feet. The Pro then walked over to a sealed wall on the opposite side of the entrance. He began tapping on it, as if searching for something. "What's wrong?" Misawa incredulously asked.

"There used to be a door, here," Edo informed him. "At some point, it must have sealed off, keeping us from going the way we came." The Hero Duelist glanced at the corridor on the opposite wall.

A sizzling noise occurred as Misawa reached his feet. The two duelists glanced behind them to see that the cards within and surrounding the large duel disk were smoking, and slowly vanishing from view. The pro walked over to the Duel Disk and reached out to touch the face-up Judgment Dragon still on the monster slot. Instantly, a transparent ghastly figure arose with red eyes and a red mouth. It released an unearthly howl, before dissipating into nothingness. The rest of the cards, too, suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What was that…!?" Misawa inquired emphatically.

"A foreboding scene…" Edo commented. He turned and began walking towards the far exit near a pedestal.

"Wait! What happens now?" Misawa asked.

"Now?" Edo states. "We find Judai. I must speak with him."

"Judai…!" Misawa's eyes widened. Misawa reminisced on the recent ignoring of him by the others, but his mind raced back to even a few weeks before, when they were fishing in the ocean, playing on the beach, dueling. It appeared that it just started when Manjoume converted Asuka and the Obelisk Male Dorm to the Society.

"Wait…!" Misawa called, causing Edo to freeze. "I'll come with you…to help my friends."

Edo shrugged. "As you like."

Misawa jogged to catch up to Edo. 'Wait for me, Judai…I'll show you just how solid my conviction is!'

Edo's brow furrowed. 'If Saiou has the kind of power to sever a tie with his friend like that, there's no telling what he's capable of…and Operation: Destructive Surge…? Judai…be careful…there's much more going on than you can possibly fathom…! We must find his friends before…!' Edo grit his teeth in annoyance and darkened his look.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A campfire was crackling on a cliff overlooking a small path next to the ocean, causing smoke and the smell of cooked fish to rise into the air. Sitting next to the fire was a single light-blue haired student wearing a Ra Yellow jacket with a Duel Disk sitting next to the log he was camped out on.

Sho sighed heavily, as he glanced at his one medal in his hand. 'Aniki…Kenzan-kun…I wonder how you guys are doing…' Sho thought. He gripped the medal in his hand tightly as he remembered back to the night before the Genex Tournament started and the discussion that took place.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_It was nearing midnight at the Osiris Red Dorm when a loud 'EHHHHHHHH!?' erupted from a particular room that still had its light on._

_"You guys don't want to partner up? Why's that!?" Judai wondered aloud._

_"Aniki…it's not that we don't want your help…" Sho began, "…we just want to take our own path and show how we have improved over the past semester."_

_"Marufuji-sempai's right, Aniki," Kenzan stated. "We need to show how our own battles have caused us to grow. When the Finals come, and we're all left standing, that's when we'll show you how much we've grown. All I've wanted with you, Aniki, is a rematch from earlier this year…and I need to grow before I can be certain a rematch will bear a victory for my sake!"_

_"Kenzan…" Judai murmured._

_"Please…wait for me, Aniki," Sho stated. "I heard someone will be here in this tournament. And I have to duel him before anyone else. But, as Kenzan-kun says, we'll all definitely meet in the Finals!"_

_"Sho…" Judai's visage went from a surprised look to a smile. "I understand…" He stared at his two friends, grinning at them. 'I knew it…you two have really grown this year, haven't you? Sho…Kenzan…'_

_"Alright!" Judai cheered. "Let's all vow to meet in the Finals right now then! Not just us, though. But Asuka, Manjoume, Misawa, Fubuki, and Edo too!" He thrust his fist between them._

_"The Finals!" Kenzan shouted as he placed his fist next to Judai's._

_"Of course!" Sho called, slamming his fist against theirs, as well. The trio started laughing after their mini-celebration._

**XXXXXXXXX**

'That's right…' Sho repeated to himself. 'I've turned down over 20 duels in the last few days. Only to test my skills…no…to find out what happened to Onii-san's Respect Duel…!'

'_Amazing! Overwhelmingly strong!_' Sho remembered the announcer hollering after another duel after his brother returned. '_I haven't seen a power like this before! Strong, really strong! Kaiser has returned from the depths of Hell…Hell Kaiser Ryo has a strength unmatched!_'

"Hell Kaiser…Ryo…huh?" Sho pocketed the medal and began eating his dinner vigorously.

Suddenly, a twig behind the campsite snapped, causing Sho to leap to his feet. Sho glanced around in the shadows, hearing muffled sounds of rustling debris and trees. However, the wind was strong enough it seemed to be coming from all different directions.

"Who's there!?" Sho cried out. "Show yourself!"

Sho gasped slightly when he saw a tall silhouette appear in the darkness. The figure began approaching, wearing a black overcoat and pants along with a dark blue undershirt. A Pro League certified Duel Disk was attached to his left arm, while he carried a briefcase in his right hand. "It's been a while, hasn't it…Sho?" the man greeted.

"You…Onii-san…!" Sho cried in surprise.

"This is an odd place to be at this hour," Kaiser noted.

"I've been tirelessly looking for you," Sho explained. "What happened to you…Onii-san…?"

"Nothing happened," Kaiser explained. "I just was awakened to realize that victory is what matters most in this life. Not Respect…Not Trust…Just the pure strength one gets when relying on himself."

"Onii-san…"

Kaiser looked around, as if expecting others to be near him. "Where are your friends? I expected Judai and the others to be here."

"The others…are waiting for Judai to release them," Sho said.

"Release them…?" Kaiser questioned. 'I see…So that's why…'

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Shortly after the discussion between Saiou and Kaiser ended and the duelist clothed in white put away the equipment, a helicopter could be heard from some distance away. Kaiser looked up at the chopper to notice that someone was standing near the edge of the opening on the side of the helicopter._

_"Manjoume…" Kaiser breathed._

_The youngest of the Manjoume Group was lowered down on a foothold rope, carrying a Duel Disk and two briefcases. The black-haired man stepped off the foothold and approached Kaiser._

_"Saiou-sama had me deliver this to you," Manjoume greeted in a businesslike manner._

_'Saiou-sama…?' Kaiser wondered. 'Manjoume…since when did you…'_

_"Here is a set of Damage Amplifier Devices. Two, of course." Manjoume handed one of the briefcases to him. "Your target has been located towards the West, so I suggest you head that way. Saiou-sama expects good results from you."_

_"Is that so?" Kaiser looked at the other briefcase. "And what is that set of Damage Amplifiers for?"_

_"I have another target to attend to," the white-clothed duelist explained shortly. "Have a good day, Hell Kaiser Ryo-san." The duelist turned to leave and began walking in the other direction._

_"Manjoume…what exactly is all this for, anyway?" the Pro inquired directly._

_Manjoume stopped. He turned towards the duelist and smirked. "Destiny." The duelist began to chuckle as he headed Northeast._

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Saiou Takuma…huh?' the black-suited duelist mused. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him…'

"That's not why Aniki and Kenzan-kun aren't here, though," Sho snapped, breaking Kaiser from his reverie. "I told Aniki and Kenzan-kun that I wouldn't meet them until after we reached the Finals. But I won't go to the Finals until after I show you the Respect Duel you gave to me. If I don't acquire victory with my own strength, I won't have shown that I've improved at all. All my growth will have meant nothing!"

Kaiser grinned. "Fine, then…" he licked his lips. "However, we will duel using these." He opened up his suitcase to reveal a briefcase of black-and-red shackles with sharp spikes protruding from them.

"What…are those…?" Sho inquired.

"They are what showed me that the Respect Duel you fight for is a complete façade. Devices used in the Underground to add more interest to the duel."

'I see…if I can see what Onii-san saw in that duel…maybe I can relate to what he felt…' Sho grimaced. "I accept that duel…in order to get back the Onii-san I lost, I'll accept any terms!"

Kaiser nodded with a smirk. Sho watched as his brother attached the devices to his neck and upper arms and began to mimic his movements.

Kaiser began walking back about twenty paces to give enough room between them. He turned around and faced his younger brother, barely able to see his face. However, even in the dim light of the campfire, he could sense his brother's resolve. 'Sho…I remember back then…your trouble with being confident in yourself and your deck. But now, you challenge me with your full strength, face-to-face, without an ounce of fear upon you. You really picked a good Big Brother to mentor…Sho…'

"Here I come, Onii-san!" Sho shouted.

"Come, Sho!" Kaiser roared. The two inserted their decks into their Duel Disks, igniting the humming of the Solid Vision engines. The life Point counters raced to 4000, and they each drew five cards.

"_DUEL!_"

"I'll go first, Draw!" Sho declared. "Summon Shuttleroid in Defense Position (1000/1200)!" A toon-like shuttle with massive eyes flew from the sky and landed directly in front of its owner, glaring at the opponent. "Set one card. Turn end!" The back of a card appeared on Sho's Magic and Trap Zone as he slid it into his slot.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser roared. "Summon Lancer Dragonute in attack mode (1500/1800)!" A green bipedal dragon descended, holding a green and silver spear within its hands.

'Dragon-type monster…!?' Sho noted. 'He never used to have those, before…'

"When Lancer Dragonute attacks a Defense Position monster, it deals Piercing Damage equal to the difference its attack and the opponent's defense." Kaiser explained, causing Sho to furrow his brow. "Go, Lancer Dragonute, attack Shuttleroid!" The dragon flapped its wings to gather speed and raced towards its target.

"Shuttleroid's effect activates!" Sho announced. "When it's targeted for an attack, I can remove him from play until my next Standby Phase!" The ship's engines began to roar and it blasted into the sky, out of range of the spear's attack.

"Fine then…now, you're defenseless! Dragonute…Direct Attack!" The dragon continued speeding towards Sho.

"Continuous Trap Open!" Sho shouted, clicking the button on his Duel Disk. "Life Force!" The spear struck Sho just as the Trap was activated, however, Sho's Life Points only dropped down by 400.

"Life Force's effect activates," Sho explained. "Whenever I take Battle Damage, I can pay 400 Life Points to reduce it to zero!" (4000 - 400 = 3600) Kaiser began to chuckle lightly. "Are you disrespecting me…Onii-san!?"

"My attack still hit you and dealt Battle Damage, despite the fact you reduced it to zero," Kaiser stated. "The Damage Amplifier Devices will shock the wearer when Damage is dealt to the opponent."

"What…!?" Sho exclaimed. He felt a twinge on his neck and upper arms, looked down at red-and-black sparks emanating from them, before howling in pain from a few seconds of current flowing through his limbs. Sho stepped back in pain from the sudden electric flow, grunting. 'So this…is the pain Onii-san felt…in the Underground League…Is this why you've turned into a Kaiser from Hell…could you not bear the pain…Onii-san?'

"Magic Card, Foolish Burial, activates!" Kaiser stated. "I send one monster from my deck to my Graveyard." Kaiser extracted his deck and took a card from it, before reinserting his cards back into the Deck Slot. "Hunter Dragon goes to my Graveyard (1700/100). Turn End."

"My turn…Draw!" Sho declared. "During my Standby Phase, Shuttleroid returns to my field!" A glint of light twinkled in the night sky, as the rockets of the 'roid' monster flared to return it to its controller's field. However, instead of stopping at Sho's field, it continued past Sho and headed straight for Kaiser.

"What…?" Kaiser wondered.

"When Shuttleroid is Special Summoned by it's own effect, it deals 1000 points of damage to the opponent. Go, Shuttleroid!" Sho commanded. "Sonic Boom!" The engines roared loudly on the space shuttle as it ripped through Kaiser, who shielded himself with his Duel Disk. The aftereffects from the burst of speed, however, released a fissure in the sound barrier, which attack his Duel Disk's Life Points meter. The shocks on Kaiser sparked lightly, before igniting with an electrical flow. However, instead of howling in pain, he grunted in a sickening way, as if he liked the pain. (4000 - 1000 = 3000)

"Next, Summon Steamroid (1800/1800)!" Sho declared, as the cartoon-esque train appeared on Sho's field, readying its wheels as if they were arms.

"Steamroid, attack Lancer Dragonute!" Sho called. The Machine-type monster spun its rear wheels for momentum and began racing towards the opposing monster. "Steamroid's effect activates! When it attacks a monster, it gains 500 Attack Points (1800 + 500 = 2300). Steamroid!"

The momentum from the wheels increased the Attack Points, as it jabbed forward with its two makeshift limbs, knocking the Dragon backwards, shattering its hologram. The electricity again flowed from within Kaiser's Damage Amplifier Devices, but again, only a sound of excitement erupted from him. (3000 - 800 = 2200).

'Onii-san…' Sho winced. "Shuttleroid! Direct Attack on the Player!" The shuttle again raced through, speeding towards Kaiser. This time, though, it ignited the wing engines to propel the front of the creature upwards. The fire from the rear engines ignited on top of Kaiser, reducing his Life Points further, and dealing more electrical damage. (2200 - 1000 = 1200).

Kaiser moved forward a step, freezing himself with his left foot. His body was quivering in pain from the electricity. Sho gave a quick look of concern. "Onii-san…are you--!"

"My…turn…" Kaiser grunted, tearing a card from his deck. "Summon, Cyberdark Keel (800/800)." Appearing before Sho was a completely black machine that appeared like a small serpent. Several wires and protrusions seemed to stick out of the beast.

"Cyberdark…Keel…?" Sho questioned. 'What are these strange monsters…!?'

"Cyberdark Keel's effect activates," Kaiser explained. "When Normal Summoned, I can equip one Level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard to it. It then gains Attack Points equal to the attack of the equipped monster! I'll equip Hunter Dragon to it!"

"What…!?" the Ra Yellow student gasped.

The serpent-like dragon appeared in front of the Machine-type monster. The Dragon looked mildly surprised to be there and looked around, as if it was searching for something. The black serpent took its chance to strike, and wrapped itself around the creature. The dragon struggled to free itself, when several wires extended out from the machine and attached themselves to the dragon. The creature twitched a few times, before the color in its eyes faded, and it became limp.

"Onii-san…you…you'd steal the strength of others for your victory…!?" Sho cried in anger. "How can I respect someone like that…"

"I can't, either," the older brother answered. Sho widened his eyes in shock. "I simply have no room left for it. Only victory matters…I only respect victory!"

"Onii-san…"

"Hunter Dragon's attack points are 1700...so Cyberdark Keel's attack increases by that amount! (800 + 1700 = 2500)"

"Spell Card, Double Attack, activates!" Kaiser declared. "I discard one monster card from my hand." The Pro slid Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) into his Graveyard. "Next, a Monster on my field with a level less than it can attack twice this turn. I'll select Cyberdark Keel."

"Cyberdark Keel, attack Steamroid! Dark Laser!"

"When Steamroid is targeted with an attack, its Attack Points decrease by 500. (1800 - 500 = 1300) The serpent opened its mouth and fired a thin laser at the train. The fine laser easily rendered the metallic cartoon to nothing but slag. "Continuous Trap, Life Force! I pay 400 Life Points to reduce Battle Damage to zero! (3600 - 400 = 3200)" Almost instantly, the shackles flared again, releasing a strong current into Sho's slim frame.

"Cyberdark Keel's effect activates," Kaiser stated. "When it destroys a monster in battle, it deals 300 Life Points of damage to the opponent. Tail Laser!" The tail of the serpent slowly aimed at Sho, and fired a thin stream of energy similar to what the mouth released a moment earlier. Again, the energy on Sho's shackles electrified the young duelist. (3200 - 300 = 2900)

"Because of Double Attacks effect, Cyberdark Keel can attack a second time this turn. DARK LASER~!" The thin black laser sped towards the monster on Sho's field.

"Shuttleroid's effect! When targeted with an attack, I can remove it from play until my next Standby Phase!"

"However, you're now open for a Direct Attack. Let's go, Keel!" The laser continued on its path towards the Pro Duelist's brother.

"Life Force!" Sho declared. (2900 - 400 = 2500)

"However…you'll still feel pain from the strike." Almost on cue, the Damage Amplifiers ignited, again, sending the black-and-red current through Sho's body. Sho dropped to his knees, clutching his body.

"Set one card. Turn end." Sho kept trembling from the pain on the ground, as Kaiser continued to stand across from him, waiting for him to rise. "Come. It's your turn."

"Onii-san…Where are you?" Sho breathily asked. "I…I can't see you, anymore…I used to admire you…watching your back…but always striving to be like you…but now…"

"The answer's simple…" Kaiser said, catching his brother's attention, "you and I are just not traveling the same path, anymore."

"But…but why…Onii-san?"

"You can't hope to be as good as myself…constantly following me. We all need to take our own paths in life; to prove our own strength in our own beliefs."

"Our own…strength…?" Sho inquired. His mind ran back to his pre-Genex discussion with Judai. _"Aniki…it's not that we don't want your help; we just want to take our own path and show how we have improved over the past semester."_

'Onii-san…you…' Sho looked down at his deck. 'That's right…I went into this duel with Onii-san to show him the strength of my Respect Duel…and the only way to show him that is show all of my strength!'

"My turn! Draw!" Sho declared. "Shuttleroid's effect activates! When removed by his own effect, he is Special Summoned during my Standby Phase. And deals 1000 points of damage to the opponent!" The shuttle reappeared in a flash of light and raced towards Kaiser.

"Reversed Card Open; Limit Pulse!" Kaiser declared. "I discard one card from my hand. When a Level 4 or lower monster activates an effect that deals Direct Damage, I can reduce the damage to zero." As Kaiser slid another monster into his Graveyard, a pulsating green barrier appeared and absorbed the impact from the sonic boom caused by the shuttle. The shuttle returned on top of its own card in front of Sho; the barrier, however, did not dissipate.

"Then, I deal Damage to the controller equal to Damage I reduced!" The barrier shrunk to a small ball of sickly green light, before firing a stream of energy at Sho. The beam pierced Sho's chest, reacting with the Damage Amplifier Devices, and electrifying the Academia student. (2500 - 1000 = 1500)

Sho took a step back and was about to fall backwards, before recovering by placing a strong foot behind him.. 'Not yet…I'm not done yet…!'

Sho took a card from his hand and placed it on his Duel Disk. "Summon Submarineroid (800/1800)!" A comical blue-and-yellow submarine with eyes appeared on Sho's field. It had two arms extending from the bottom of the ship, holding in its hands, a small torpedo with a pair of angry eyeballs on it.

"Submarineroid's effect is that he can attack the opponent directly," Sho explained. "Submarineroid! Direct Attack on the Player!" The submarine descended into the ground, leaving only the top of it visible. The submarine sped across the field, dividing the ground and kicking up debris, before another stream of debris appeared to be going even faster.

"Deep Depth Impact~!" An explosion occurred underneath Kaiser's feet, taking away even more Life Points, and electrocuting the Pro via the Damage Amplifying Devices. Kaiser grunted, but otherwise remained unfazed. (1200 - 800 = 400)

"After the Damage Step, Submarineroid goes to Defense Position," Sho explained, as the ship rose back up on Sho's field, folding its arms in front of him. "Set one card. Turn End."

"My turn! Draw!" Kaiser declared. "Pot of Greed activates! I draw two more cards!" He swiped his hand across his deck taking a pair of cards.

He immediately revealed one of them from his hand by placing it on his Duel Disk. "Summon Cyberdark Edge in Attack Position! (800/800)"

"I equip Masked Dragon from my Graveyard to it!" The red-and-tan dragon appeared on Kaiser's field, immediately after the parasitic machine snatched it with its mechanical appendages and attached its wires and cords to it, absorbing the energy from it. The creature twitched and howled in pain for a brief moment before going limp. (800 + 1400 = 2200)

"Cyberdark Keel, attack Submarineroid!" Kaiser ordered. The creature opened its mouth and launched a laser stream, dividing the creature with a white-hot cut. The ship fell to pieces before its hologram shattered.

"Cyberdark Keel's effect; it deals 300 points of damage to the opponent when it destroys a monster in battle!" The tail of the machine whipped around a bit, before taking aim at Sho directly. The short burst struck through Sho, taking away another chunk of Life Points and pulsing another electrical current. (1500 - 300 = 1200)

"However, Onii-san…" Sho murmured weakly, after the electricity subsided, "…if you attack Shuttleroid, you'll activate its effect and remove it from play. You might get the Direct Attack, but I'll reduce it to zero by my Continuous Trap; Life Force. Then at my Standby Phase, I'll Special Summon Shuttleroid again, and reduce your Life Points to zero."

Kaiser chuckled lightly, causing Sho to lose the confident grin on his face. "I've already seen through your tricks," Kaiser claimed. "Cyberdark Edge's effect; By reducing its attack by half, I can have it attack your Life Points directly!"

"What…!?"

Edge's attack lowered itself to 1100. "Cyberdark Edge…Direct Attack on the Player! Counter Burn~!" A high-pitched screech erupted from the creatures head, which directed itself at Sho.

"Life Force!" Sho was able to cry out, before the screeching struck his Duel Disk, Life Point meter, and, finally, the Damage Amplifier Devices. (1200 - 400 = 800) Sho dropped to his knees again, holding himself up with his hands.

Kaiser glared at his younger brother. "These Cyberdark monsters represent the new Hell Kaiser Ryo, no longer cast in the shadows of defeat! Do you feel it, Sho? The pointlessness of your so-called Respect Duel?"

Sho grunted as sweat dripped off of his face. "Not yet…Onii-san…" Sho stated. "I told them…I told them I'd be there with them at the Finals…with Aniki and Kenzan-kun…and Edo…Asuka-san…Manjoume-kun and Misawa-kun…I told them they'd see my true strength…the strength I acquired from my past year…I won't let anyone - even you, Onii-san - keep me showing my friends that…!"

Kaiser allowed a small smile escape from himself. 'Sho…you don't realize it yet…but you already are…'

"My turn! Draw!" Sho announced. "Onii-san…if those monsters represent the 'Hell Kaiser' part of you, then I'll just shatter them from existence!

"Quick-Play Spell, Overdrive, activate! This card allows me to send one Machine-type 'roid' monster on my field to the Graveyard. Then I get to Special Summon one Machine-type 'roid' monster to my field. It can't attack this turn." Shuttleroid disappeared in a flash of light and sparkles.

"Steamroid is Special Summoned!"

"Next, I activate Polymerization!" Sho declared. "From my hand and field I send Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster to Fusion Summon it from my deck."

"I'll fuse Steamroid on my field with Gyroid in my hand to summon Steam Gyroid (2200/1600)!" Sho declared. The two monsters disappeared in a massive vortex, only to come out combined into one new train-and-helicopter hybrid.

"So you've summoned your favorite monster, Sho," Kaiser stated. "But its attack points only match Cyberdark Edge's, and they can't touch Cyberdark Keel's!"

"My aim isn't to damage your Life Points, but to destroy those monsters, Onii-san!" The younger brother declared. "Trap Card, Open! Miracle Locus!"

"Miracle Locus…!?" Kaiser exclaimed.

"I allow the opponent to draw one card." The Pro tore a card from his deck. "I increase an Attack Position monster's Attack Points by 1000 and it can attack twice this Battle Phase!" (2200 + 1000 = 3200)

"Let's go, Steam Gyroid!" The robot-hybrid began rotating the helicopter midsection which rose into the sky, before performing a rotating circle and speeding towards Cyberdark Keel. The attack consumed Cyberdark Keel's serpentine frame. The stream of dusty wind did not freeze at the parasitic machine, however.

"I'm not done, Steam Gyroid can attack again! Hurricane Smoke~!" The gusting breeze rotated in the air like a dragon's neck and raced towards Kaiser's second monster. The hurricane-force winds enveloped the other larger monster, as well, the ripping tornado tearing into the ground.

"During battle with a monster targeted by Miracle Locus, the opponent receives no Battle Damage. However, I just destroyed the monsters that represent your---!?" Sho's voice froze at the last, as the gusting winds and debris began to disperse, revealing Kaiser's field, and, subsequently, his two Cyberdark monsters.

"It really is a shame, Sho," Kaiser stated. "But you almost had my Cyberdark monsters. However, when a Cyberdark monster is attacked, I can negate destruction by battle by sending the monster equipped to it to the Graveyard." Sho gulped in nerves.

'Why…why do I have this overbearing feeling…? I have the advantage, right now…even with his monsters on his field, I have more Life Points and a stronger monster…'

"My turn!" Kaiser declared. "Magic Card, Power Bond, activates!" A vortex appeared on the field behind Kaiser, sucking the two machines on his field from view.

"A Fusion Summon at this point…!?" Sho cried.

"I send Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel on my field, plus Cyberdark Horn in my hand, to the Graveyard." Kaiser stated. "COME TO ME, CYBERDARK DRAGON (1000/1000)!" A massive black metallic amalgamation appeared on Kaiser's field, combined of all three monsters, towering over both duelists.

"Cyberdark Dragon!?" Sho exclaimed.

"Due to Power Bond's effect, the Machine-monster summoned by it has its attack points doubled!" (1000 x 2 = 2000)

"When this card is Special Summoned, I equip one Dragon-type monster fro my Graveyard to it and it gains Attack Points equal to the attack of the monster. I'll equip Tri-Horned Dragon!" The somewhat smaller dragon appeared underneath the parasite. The machine latched itself onto the back of the creature. Hundreds of cords and wires raced towards the dragon and attached themselves to it, absorbing the monster's strength. "Also, Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 Attack Points for every monster in my Graveyard. The total increase is 3450...so Cyberdark Dragon's attack rises to 5450!" (2000 + 3450 = 5450)

"Cyberdark Dragon, attack Steam Gyroid!" Kaiser commanded. "FULL DARKNESS BURST~!"

The sound energy burst through and obliterated the monster, sending it to the Graveyard. "Onii-san…have you forgotten about Life Force?" Sho's Life Points lowered by 400, and, although Sho's shackles reverberated nothing but pain, when it diminished, the young duelist smiled. (800 - 400 = 400) "Now…Onii-san…you'll have to take Damage equal to the Attack Points of the monster Fusion Summoned by Power Bond, per it's effect…" Sho lifted his head, but instead of seeing Kaiser being shocked by the Damage Amplifier Devices, he saw, instead, the three Cyberdark monsters. Sitting behind them was the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion.

"Vanish from the Victor…Loser..." Kaiser gestured at his younger brother, as all three monsters fired their attacks, piercing Sho's pale frame. The Damage Amplifier Devices roared one final time, as Sho's screams echoed in the darkness.

Sho slumped to the ground, face first, as the holograms dissipated from view. Kaiser approached his younger brother. 'I'm sorry, Sho. But I must continue playing my role for the time being…and watch Saiou's movements…'

The Pro knelt down next to his brother and rolled his unconscious form onto his back. Kaiser picked up the younger brother's limp form, and lifted him up over his shoulder. The pro heard a flittering come from behind him. Kaiser raised an eyebrow, turned around, and saw a card on the ground.

'That's right…according to the hand Sho had in his last turn, he should have had one more card left…' Kaiser bent down and picked up the card, when his eyes widened in shock.

"Power Bond…!?" Kaiser gasped. 'But why didn't he…!'

"_I told Aniki and Kenzan-kun that I wouldn't meet them until after we reached the Finals._" He remembered Sho declare at the beginning of the duel."_If I don't acquire victory with my own strength, I won't have shown that I've improved at all. All growth will have meant nothing!_"

Kaiser allowed a genuine smile to break across his lips. 'I knew it, Sho…you already are…much stronger…'

The Pro whipped out his phone and began dialing a number on it. After a few moments of ringing, the other line was answered. "It's Hell Kaiser," the Pro stated. "I've acquired my target."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kenzan: Hrrrr…Where's my opponent!? I need someone strong to prove my worth to Judai-Aniki and Marufuji-sempai!

Manjoume: If you need an opponent, Manjoume-White Sanda shall oblige. I need to try my new deck given to me by Saiou-sama. And you will be perfect…

Kenzan: Manjoume-senpai!? This is perfect…if I defeat you, I will help lessen the burden on Aniki's shoulders!

**Next Time:**

**White Blitzkrieg!**

**Manjoume v. Kenzan**

Kenzan: What is this…this pain!?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards Used This Chapter**

**Marufuji Sho:**

**Shuttleroid**

****/WIND/Machine-Effect

1000/1200

If this card is declared as an attack target, you can remove this card from play. When it is removed from play by this effect, Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Life Force**

Continuous Trap

Activate when a battle with an opponent's monster would deal Battle Damage to you. Pay 400 Life Points to reduce all Battle Damage from a battle to zero.

**Steamroid**

****/EARTH/Machine-Effect

1800/1800

If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Submarineroid**

****/WATER/Machine-Effect

800/1800

This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, any Battle Damage this card inflicts to your opponent becomes the original ATK of this card. You may switch this card to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Overdrive**

Quick-Play Spell

Send one Machine-type 'roid' monster on your field to the Graveyard. Special Summon one 'Machine-type 'roid' monster from your Graveyard or hand to your field. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack this turn.

**Vehicroid Connection Zone**

Normal Spell

Send to the Graveyard, from your side of the field or your hand, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and its effects cannot be negated.

**Gyroid**

***/WIND/Machine-Effect

1000/1000

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

**Steam Gyroid**

******/EARTH/Machine-Fusion

2200/1600

Steamroid + Gyroid

**Miracle Locus**

Normal Trap

Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control. Your opponent draws 1 card. The selected monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase and can attack up to 2 monsters during this turn's Battle Phase. When it attacks or is attacked this turn, your opponent takes no Battle Damage.

**Power Bond**

Normal Spell

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned monster.

"**Hell Kaiser" Marufuji Ryo**

**Lancer Dragonute**

****/DARK/Dragon-Effect

1500/1800

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

**Foolish Burial**

Normal Spell

Select one monster from your deck and send it to the Graveyard.

**Hunter Dragon**

***/DARK/Dragon-Normal

1700/100

**Cyberdark Keel**

****/DARK/Machine-Effect

800/800

When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the equipped monster instead.

**Double Attack**

Normal Spell

Discard one Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field with a lower Level than the discarded monster. The selected monster can attack twice this turn

**Tri-Horned Dragon**

********/DARK/Dragon-Normal

2850/2350

**Limit Pulse**

Counter Trap

Activate when your opponent activates the effect of a Level 4 or lower monster that deals damage to you. Discard one card to reduce the damage to zero and deal the same damage you reduced to your opponent.

**Cyberdark Edge**

****/DARK/Machine-Effect

800/800

When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the equipped monster instead.

**Masked Dragon**

***/FIRE/Dragon-Effect

1400/1100

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.

**Power Bond**

Normal Spell

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned monster.

**Cyberdark Horn**

****/DARK/Machine-Effect

800/800

When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the equipped monster instead.

**Cyberdark Dragon**

********/DARK/Machine-Fusion-Effect

1000/1000

"Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Keel"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.


	10. White Blitzkrieg!

"Cyberdark Dragon, attack Steam Gyroid!" Kaiser commanded. "FULL DARKNESS BURST~!"

The sound energy burst through and obliterated the monster, sending it to the Graveyard. "Onii-san…have you forgotten about Life Force?" Sho's Life Points lowered by 400, and, although Sho's shackles reverberated nothing but pain, when it diminished, the young duelist smiled. (800 - 400 = 400) "Now…Onii-san…you'll have to take Damage equal to the Attack Points of the monster Fusion Summoned by Power Bond, per it's effect…" Sho lifted his head, but instead of seeing Kaiser being shocked by the Damage Amplifier Devices, he saw, instead, the three Cyberdark monsters. Sitting behind them was the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion.

"Vanish from the Victor…Loser..." Kaiser gestured at his younger brother, as all three monsters fired their attacks, piercing Sho's pale frame. The Damage Amplifier Devices roared one final time, as Sho's screams echoed in the darkness.

Sho slumped to the ground, face first, as the holograms dissipated from view. Kaiser approached his younger brother. 'I'm sorry, Sho. But I must continue playing my role for the time being…and watch Saiou's movements…'

The Pro knelt down next to his brother and rolled his unconscious form onto his back. Kaiser picked up the younger brother's limp form, and lifted him up over his shoulder. He whipped out his phone and began dialing a number on it. After a few moments of ringing, the other line was answered. "It's Hell Kaiser," the older brother stated. "I've acquired my target."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: White Blitzkrieg! Manjoume vs. Kenzan**

Yuki Judai stirred from his deep slumber, slowly awakening himself in the middle of darkness. The boy felt his head throb, clutching it to try and ease the pain. He slowly glanced through his open fingers, wondering where exactly he was, when he realized something was wrong.

"Where…where am I…!?" Judai cried out, as his voice echoed.

He looked to his right. He looked to his left. He looked behind him. The boy noted that he was surrounded by endless blackness sans for the dots of light that the boy could only imagine were stars. He leaned back to put his hand down to lift himself up, but it felt as if he was placing his hand into thin air. He realized, at that moment, that he was floating amidst this blank space.

Something did happen that Judai didn't imagine could occur, though. A cold gust seemed to appear, as if from nowhere, submerging the duelist in a blast of frozen wind. "Aiiiii~" the duelist groaned. "It's cold…!"

Judai suddenly felt himself going adrift and immediately attempted to straighten himself out. "What the hell…?" Judai wondered. 'Was that the wind, just now…or…?'

One of the lights that was so far away a moment ago, randomly drifted by Judai's face. Judai raised an eyebrow, realizing that the bright light was not a star, at all, but there were people inside the light.

"Eh…?" Judai squinted to look at the orb closer, and noticed that it showed a cliff lit by a fiery orange sunset overlooking a lake; one was Asuka and the other Fubuki. Both appeared to be younger and were playing Duel Monsters on a Card Mat.

"That was…!" Judai murmured. A moment later another orb, showing Asuka with Fubuki as he held a scholarship for Duel Academia. Shortly thereafter, a third orb, showing Asuka crying as her parents and a somber Samejima tried to console her in what Judai surmised to be the day she learned Fubuki went missing.

With each passing moment, more and more globes floated by Judai. When Asuka dueled that Mitsuo-Gambler and lost her handkerchief; when she first met Kaiser face-to-face; when she was first accepted into Duel Academia; the first time she saw the Forbidden Dorm where the students, including her brother, went missing. Each passing vision conveyed a strong burst of emotion that Judai easily felt as he peered into each sphere.

"These are…Asuka's memories!" Judai stated. "But why…?" The Hero-user grunted in surprise when another chilling burst of air brushed past him. The orbs of light dimmed, stopped their motion, and froze into small crystalline structures; the pictures inside immobile.

"That damn wind…" Judai growled. "Where's it coming from…?" Judai tried to force himself forward, in a swimming motion, but after a few movements, he began to float on his own.

As he flew deeper into the darkness towards more light, he began to notice the cluster of visions began to change. They became more focused on those she viewed as peers as opposed to those she looked up to. These memories consisted of Sho, Kenzan, Misawa, Manjoume, Momoe, Junko and Hayato. It was interesting to see some of the visions, especially since he didn't remember most of them.

One from their first year, in particular, caught his eye. Judai remembered that he had caught a bad case of the flu, while the rest of his friends had decided to go out and have a random celebration on the beach. Judai pouted, reminding himself of all the fun he missed that day. Sho and Hayato chattering about it for the next day-and-a-half about how Manjoume somehow ended up with his swimming trunks on his head didn't do anything to ease his annoyance. In fact, the Osiris Red swore that he had the flu for another full two days because he was so jealous of the others. It was at this time, the boy noticed that very few of these visions consisted of Judai, himself.

The chill became intense, but the orbs of memory kept flowing before him. These orbs seemed to be kept separate from the rest of the orbs. He assumed it was those involving her family, when he noticed himself in one of the spheres. This one held their first duel upon the lake behind the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. The next one was meeting Judai at the Forbidden Dorm. The next was his and Sho's duel against the Paradox Brothers; his random duels against students around the school; disrupting Cronos-sensei's class by his sleeping or random antics; hanging out after class; the Seven Stars duels. All of these generated an especially warm feeling, though whether they were from the memories themselves, or that he was just _that_ cold, he couldn't tell.

Another gust of wind roared past him, this one stronger than any previous. The brisk feeling froze several of the memories into crystalline figures, as well, causing the visions in them to stop, entirely.

"Again…? What's happening to them!?" Judai glared in the direction of the strong gust and saw a glowing object sitting there. "That's the source, is it!?" Judai frantically raced towards the glowing object.

Even before he reached the glowing object, he could tell it was a crystal; similar to those of the memories that were now, except much more massive. As he inched closer to the object, the light emanating from the crystal had begun to dim and he could see something was inside it, as if it was being protected.

The Osiris Red finally got close enough to touch the massive object, and realized it was cold to the touch; so much so that it gave off a burning sensation on his hand. The boy ripped his hand away from the crystal and began to massage, blow on, and wrap clothing around it to heat it up from the ice cold frostbite he received from it.

He heard a frantic chirping to the side of him, causing him to glance in the direction of the source. "Aibou…!? What are you doing here?" the boy wondered. The creature sadly looked at the duelist, continued its chirruping, and motioned with his claw towards the icy structure. "What are you…!!!" Judai's eyes widened in horror at the sight that was before him. "This…this is…!!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

A black-haired man in a long, white overcoat carrying a heavy briefcase trudged through the forest towards the direction of the Osiris Red Dorms under the starry night sky. The man didn't have any particular interest in where he was going, his feet seemed to already know the path he'd need to take to arrive at his destination.

Manjoume Jun glanced upward through the trees, smiling at the sky. Though he had no artificial light, the sky, itself, seemed to rain enough to give him the ability to see. 'Even the Moon and Stars give off light,' the duelist stated. 'How can mankind assume it is good enough to stumble around in the darkness, when we use artificial light to guide our paths through everyday customs and necessities?'

The duelist lowered his head to keep his eyes on the path before him. Soon, he was able to see a two-leveled building betwixt the sea of trees dimly lit with a orange roof and yellow siding. Wooden stairs and a makeshift walkway allowed for access to the doors on the top level. The bottom just had dirt leading up to the walkway to the doors.

"A quaint hovel…" the Society leader commented. His gaze went from the left side of the dormitory towards the right. As he stood outside, however, a series of visions flashed in front of his mind's eye. A duel involving himself and some type of person that appeared to be the Monster Card Don Zaloog; a massive white monster flexing its muscles; a random chattering of noises and Duel Monsters above him as he lay in his bed.

The stream of images vanished almost as soon as they appeared. The boy's head throbbed intensely, causing the duelist to grasp his head with his free hand and drop to one knee. "What the…hell was…!?" Manjoume winced. "Have I…!?"

The duelist rose to his feet shaking his head loose from the pain. He had a job to do. He sauntered up the creaking wooden steps and began to read off the numbers on the doors. "201...202...203...204..." He froze and began to open the door, when he stalled. 'Wait…the room Kenzan should be staying in is 202...so why did I…'

Another flurry of images passed before Manjoume's mind's eye. These consisted of hanging around in a large room that could easily be mistaken for a hotel penthouse. There were others there, besides himself. Tenjoin-kun, Sho, Kenzan, Misawa, and Judai were all present and random pictures of the group laughing, cheering, and somberly moping all raced in his view.

Manjoume's head began to pound again, nearly causing the duelist to lose his equilibrium. The man caught himself on the railing and tried to calm himself down. He felt warm and was dripping sweat on the ground. "What is it about this dorm!?…These visions…they're of…"

"Manjoume-sempai!" a voice called to him. The duelist looked up from his pain and glanced down from the platform he stood and saw a tan muscular man with dark brown dreadlocks and bones dangling from his pierced ears. A yellow cloth with the head of a dinosaur covering the front half of it was tied to the top of his head.

"Kenzan…" Manjoume curtly greeted, not wishing for the younger student to see anyone from the Society in a weakened state. "All alone, are you?"

"What of it?" the Ra Yellow snapped. "What business do you have here? It's late, and I'd like to get some sleep in preparation for tomorrow's duels."

"Ah, but Kenzan, I've come desiring a duel from someone of your skills!" Manjoume sneered, finally breathing at a normal pace. "I simply could not wait until the morn and decided to challenge you to a late night duel."

"That so?" Kenzan smirked. "It looked more like you were admiring that room or yours." The duelist chuckled for a second. "Care to have it back?"

"Fool," Manjoume admonished lightly, returning the confident grin. "Why would Manjoume-sanda want to live in a dump like this?"

"Because it's where Manjoume-sempai originally rose to power!" Kenzan exclaimed. "The Manjoume-sempai that was considered one of the greatest duelists in the school. The Manjoume-sempai who rose from the depths of depravity to rise up into one of the elite again. The Manjoume-sempai who--"

"You keep speaking of this Manjoume of yours, but I have no recollection of ever finding myself sinking so low that I would ever fall to this dilapidated dump, nor do I remember ever interacting with those who weren't good enough to be considered an elite at this---Huh!?" Again, a series of visions, these showing him eating in a moldy cafeteria, dressed up in a costume that looked like XYZ-Dragon Cannon, and having a large group of red-suited students piling on top of him in a duel arena.

Manjoume began hyperventilating again, as the sweat on his face multiplied and the throbbing intensified to the point it was unbearable. 'This again…!? What are these visions…?'

Kenzan gave him an inquisitive look, before noticing the state the man was in, and gave a worried stare. "Are you alright, Manjoume-sempai?"

Manjoume rose to his feet, glaring down at his opponent. "Fine then…We'll duel…over there…" He motioned to a nearby nature-made ramp lowering to a beach behind the dorm. 'I need to get away from this place…before I…'

The Society leader stumbled down the steps, slipping on the bottom three and falling down to the ground. "Manjoume-sempai!" the Ra Yellow Dinosaur-user cried, running to help the man up.

Manjoume merely pushed him aside. "Don't touch me with your unclean hands!" the duelist commanded, surprising the Ra Yellow. The black-haired duelist lifted himself off the ground and began to limp towards the side of the cliff, each passing step seemingly lightening the pain his skull had somehow acquired from being in the vicinity of the dorm. Kenzan slowly followed behind the man, gently helping him when the Society duelist seemed to lose his step.

The two had finally reached the bottom, when Manjoume seemingly managed to regain most of his composure. He threw the briefcase on the ground and opened it, extracting the contents from it. He tossed a trio of circular objects to the Ra Yellow student. "What are these?" the Dinosaur duelist inquired, peering through the openings between them.

"Damage Amplifier Devices," Manjoume stated.

"Damage Amplifier Devices?"

"Yes. These will take the damage you receive in the duel and transform it into real-life pain."

"What the…!?"

"Put them on," Manjoume ordered. "We won't begin the duel until they are on."

"Like I would just do that!" Kenzan laughed. "You'll have to do better than that to get me to put these on."

Manjoume gave a devious smirk to his opponent, who recoiled slightly at the venomous glance. "We have both your beloved Judai and Sho," the Society leader stated.

"What…!?"

"Put those on and duel me," Manjoume said, again. "I don't have to tell you what might happen if you don't."

Kenzan growled in anger, before mimicking the older student's movements and placing the shackles on his neck and his upper arms. Manjoume tossed the his opponent a Duel Disk. "Activate your Duel Disk."

Kenzan firmed his lips into a harsh line as he slid the Disk onto his arm and placed his Deck into the Deck Slot. 'This is good,' Kenzan noted. 'If I can defeat him, Manjoume-sempai might go back to normal. It'll weaken the ranks of the Society of Light, too. Aniki's target…'

The two duelists activated their Duel Disks, as the Solid Vision Holograms hummed into power. The two duelists drew their starting hand, and roared,

"_DUEL!_"

"The first turn is mine!" Kenzan declared. "Draw!" The Ra Yellow duelist ripped a card from his deck and grinned, taking a card from another part of his hand. "I'll summon Black Stego in Attack Position (1200/2000)!"

Though the creature was called 'Black', there wasn't a part of the ancient beast that was colored such. The skin that covered it was greener than grass, it's underbelly was light green to white, and the spines that lined its back were blood red. It roared in confidence as it stamped on its controller's field.

"Spell Card, Dino Blast, activates!" Kenzan declared. "I can only activate this card when a Dinosaur monster is on my side of the field. I deal damage equal to the level of one Dinosaur-type monster on my field times 300! You'll be the first to feel the damage from these Devices!" The stegosaurus on Kenzan's field roared again, though this time, the sound waves reverberated extremely loudly. The reverberations blasted through Manjoume and his Duel Disk. The Life Point meter on the Duel Disk lowered, and the shackles began to tingle, before expunging an electrical current through the body of the Society of Light's leading duelist. (4000 - 1200 = 2800)

Manjoume howled out in pain from the electricity, dropping to his knees. This time, a flood of visions from different duels filled his mind's eye. The duelist losing to Misawa with Infernal Incinerator on his field; losing to Judai with VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon; trudging through the cold in the frozen North Academia; bursting through duelist after duelist on his way to the top of the school.

The white-clothed student again dropped to one knee, holding the side of his head. 'Manjoume-sempai…' Kenzan winced as the current subsided, 'it seems the only way to get you back is to force you to remember who you once were…the pride you once held, as Manjoume-Sanda. In this duel…I will…'

"Set one card." Kenzan slid a card into the Spell and Trap Zone in his Duel Disk. "Turn end."

"Damn these illusions…My turn!" Manjoume angrily cried. "Continuous Spell, Hell's White, activates!" The duelist stuffed the card into his Spell and Trap Zone. Appearing above the Society's Leader was a series of five cards, including White Knights Fighter, White Knights Bard, Mystical Space Typhoon, Improved Initiative, and White Knights Swordsman.

"White Knights…?" Kenzan wondered aloud.

At the mention of their name, Manjoume clenched his fist in confidence and smirked. "These are the cards given to me because of Saiou-sama. They symbolize my strength as the Leader of the Society of Light!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

_The black-haired Leader of the Society's Duelists walked into Saiou's room and genuflected in front of the blue-and-white haired diviner. "Saiou-sama…you called for me?"_

_"Manjoume-kun," the Ruler of the Society began, "I told you that I would help you acquire the power you would need to defeat Yuki Judai. Remember? Your reason for joining the Society?"_

_Manjoume lowered his head. "Sir, I only wish to please you. You, who allowed me to see the Light of Truth and become high-ranked enough to lead the Society of Light against our sworn enemies."_

_The fortune teller smiled. "Ahhh…but to lead our armies, you must, first, acquire a new level of strength, yourself," the man said. He reached over to set of cards laying on the table. His eyes flashed briefly, as an evil purple aura seemed to be absorbed by the cards. The diviner lightly tapped the cards and turned to his leader. "Use these, Manjoume-kun. Use them to symbolize your leadership in the Society and show the glory of the Light of Truth to our enemies. Make them see the Truth. Become my Sword, Manjoume-kun."_

_Saiou held out the deck to the duelist, who smiled a genuine smile at the man. The student graciously took the cards. "I will do what I must in the name of the Society, Saiou-sama."_

**XXXXXXXX**

Manjoume glanced at the Duel Disk on his. 'That's right…no matter what these hallucinations try to tell me…I am and always have been the Sword of the Society…the Sword of Saiou-sama!' He reached for a monster in his hand.

"Spell Card, Improved Initiative, activates!" the duelist announced. "I can activate this card when my opponent controls monsters and I have none. I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower White Knights monster from my hand to the field!"

"Special Summon, White Knights Fighter in Attack Position (1900/1000)!" The card vanished from above the duelist and appearing on the duelist's field was a massively armored man with a massive two-handed Greatsword. The monster had long brown hair draped down its back, wearing a full helm with a long white-centurion feather out the top to cover most of his facial features. It also wore a long white flowing cloak.

"Summon, White Knights Bard (0/1600) in Defense Position!" A long blonde-haired female monster appeared on Manjoume's monster with a lute, which she began strumming. She wore a long white robe and a golden rope tied around her midsection. A golden necklace hung from her neck and a golden headband across her forehead.

"White Knights Bard's effect activates! When it's face-up on the field, all White Knights monsters in Attack Position gain 500 Attack Points. All White Knights monsters in Defense Position gain 500 Defense Position." The female White Knight began to play a soothing tune, making the aura around both herself and White Knights Fighter. (Fighter: 1900 + 500 = 2400 ATK; Bard: 1600 + 500 = 2100 DEF)

"White Knights Fighter attacks Black Stego! Ultimate Cleave~!" The monster raced towards the opponent, aiming to divide the opposing monster in two.

"Black Stego's effect activates; when it's selected as an attack target, it is switched to defense mode!" The dinosaur curled its head underneath itself, showing its spikes as the only prevalent section to its opponent.

"Keep going, White Knights Fighter!" The monster cleaved the opposing monster in two. Kenzan smirked at the fact that his Life Points were protected. The monster, however, didn't return to its side of the field.

"You're too naïve, Kenzan…" Manjoume stated. "When White Knights Fighter destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack once again. Let's go, White Knights Fighter!" The monster stood in front of Kenzan and raised its sword high above its head.

"Trap, open! Fossil Excavation!" Kenzan slid Living Fossil into his Graveyard. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Dinosaur-type monster in my Graveyard. Black Stego returns!"

"However…Fossil Excavation's effect negates the effect of the monster summoned by it." Fighter divided the monster in two, obliterating it. The shackles twitched with a spark, before releasing a strong current from it into the Dinosaur-user's frame. Kenzan roared in pain, as his eyes flashed with dinosaur-like slits. (4000 - 2400 + 1200 = 2800)

Manjoume recoiled slightly in surprise, before smirking. 'So this is the power of the Strength that Saiou-sama mentioned…the power to resist being brought into the Society.'

"Turn end."

Kenzan's body twitched in pain, as he breathed heavily and looked at his opponent's field. 'Hell's White; a Continuous Spell that allows the opponent to see your hand. In exchange, the opponent is dealt 600 points of damage. This is the card that drove Asuka-sempai into a psychological corner, because he predicted her moves precisely.'

Kenzan smirked. 'However, if you think that's going to work against me, Manjoume-sempai, you're mistaken. I'll just rip through your monsters with the pure strength of my Dinosaurs!'

"My turn, Draw!" Kenzan declared.

"At this time, Hell's White's effect activates," Manjoume explained. "You lose 600 Life Points of Damage." The Damage Amplifiers hummed to life along with the reduction in Life Points. Kenzan howled, again, quickly silencing himself in order to not show pain. (2800 - 600 = 2200)

"Summon Hyper Hammerhead (1500/1200)!" The tan and yellow dinosaur screeched to announce its arrival onto the field. The eyes of the monster flashed.

"Field Spell, Jurassic World, activates!" The Ra Yellow opened the Field Spell slot on the side of the Duel Disk and placed the card in it. When it closed, a tropical jungle began to erupt from the ground in the middle of nowhere. The full moon and stars littered the sky within the Field Spell.

"Because of Jurassic World's effect, all Dinosaur-type monsters on the field gain 300 Attack and Defense Points." Hyper Hammerhead sneered, releasing steam from his mouth onto the field. The monster seemed more menacing than it had previously. (1500 + 300 = 1800)

"Hyper Hammerhead, attack White Knights Bard! Hammering Skull~!"

"Why bother? Even with the extra 300 Attack Points, it still can't destroy White Knights Bard."

"My aim isn't destruction." The monster slammed its skull down upon the head of the lute-playing monster. Kenzan's LP Meter dropped slightly, causing a reaction and electrocution from the Damage Amplifier Devices. The defending monster, however vanished from the field, reappearing above the Society Leader's head. (2200 + 1800 - 2100 = 1900)

"Quick-Play Spell, Evolution Rush, activates! When Jurassic World is on my field, I can return a Dinosaur-type monster that battled this turn to my Deck. Then, I can Special Summon a Dinosaur-type monster equal to or less than the level of the monster returned plus two. Special Summon Dark Driceratops!"

A bird-like dinosaur monster appeared in front of Kenzan, towering over the field and Manjoume's White Knights monster. "It also gains 300 Attack Points because of Jurassic World. And, because White Knights Bard is no longer in play, your Fighter loses his 500 attack point increase, as well!" The snarling dinosaur seemed to gather more anger, while the shimmering aura surrounding White Knights Fighter diminished. (Dark Driceratops: 2400 + 300 = 2700; White Knights Fighter: 2400 - 500 = 1900)

"Go, Dark Driceratops! Attack White Knights Fighter! Overwing Bite~!" The creature dashed towards its small prey. The feathery creature slapped its target up into the air, before catching it as it fell down. It crushed the monster within its beak, destroying the hologram, and docking Manjoume more Life Points. (2800 + 1900 - 2700 = 2000)

Manjoume grimaced as the electricity flowed through him again, causing him to stagger slightly. He heaved slightly, before recomposing himself, once again. He didn't, however, let Kenzan get away without a dark scowl. The Dinosaur-user returned the scowl with an annoyed look of his own.

"My turn, Draw!" Manjoume called. A Trap Card, Diehard, appeared in above via the effects of Hell's White. "Set one card. Summon White Knights Swordsman (1200/1200) in Defense Position. Turn end." A silver-armored Warrior with a shield appeared on the field. It held its small shield in front of it, providing a meager defense for the monster.

Kenzan furrowed his brow at the move. 'He has Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand…yet he decided not to activate it on my Field Spell, Jurassic World. Is he waiting for me to set a card…?' Kenzan smirked. 'Well…in that case…'

"Draw!" He glanced at his Top Deck shortly, before placing it on his Duel Disk.

"At this time, Hell's White's effect activates! You take 600 more points of damage!" The electricity flowed into Kenzan's body, causing him to wince from the burns caused by the current. (1900 - 600 = 1300)

"Destroyersaurus…is summoned (1800/1100)…" Kenzan weakly grunted, placing the blue-and-red monster on top of his Duel Disk, calling it to the Field.

"Because of Jurassic World's effect, he gains 300 Attack and Defense Points (1800 + 300 = 2100/1100 + 300 = 1400)."

"And when Dark Driceratops attacks a Defense Position Monster, he deals Piercing Damage," Kenzan stated, smirking at his opponent. Manjoume just kept his scowl firm, not revealing any emotion. Kenzan's smirk dropped into a frown. "Dark Driceratops, attack White Knights Swordsman! Overwing Bite~!" The creature again used its wing appendage to flip the Warrior into the air and caught it within the creature's mouth. The Warrior used all of its strength to keep the beak from closing upon him.

"Continuous Trap Open, Diehard!" Manjoume stated. "This card is activated only when a White Knights monster would be destroyed by battle or a card effect. It is not destroyed and no White Knights monsters on my field can be destroyed!"

"Impossible…!"

"However, each time a White Knights monster's destruction is negated by this card, I place one 'White Counter' on this card. If it reaches three Counters or the turn its activated ends, this card is destroyed, and the opponent draws cards equal to the number of 'White Counters' that were on this card at its destruction." The Warrior used the last of his strength to pry open the dinosaur's mouth, dashing out of it and retreating to his owner's field. A bright white orb flared up in front of the Trap Card.

"Fine…but you still take 1500 points of Piercing Damage!" (2000 + 1200 - 2700 = 500) The electricity flowed through the shackles on Manjoume's body, causing him to roar out in pain. He dropped to his hands and knees, convulsing in a constant agony.

"And although Destroyersaurus can't destroy your monster, it'll attack it, adding a White Knights Counter to your Continuous Trap!" The Warrior fought off the beast's attack with a shield and sword combo, but another orb appeared in front of the Continuous Trap.

"Diehard is destroyed at the End Phase you activated it. And I draw two cards equal to the number of White Counters on your Trap." He slid his hand across his Duel Disk and took two cards from it. "Turn end."

He glanced at his cards, and widened his eyes in shock. 'Big Evolution Pill! And Super Conductor Tyranno!' He grinned. 'I tribute one Dinosaur-type monster on my field, and I can summon him! Then, I can deal damage via its effect, because even with White Knights Bard's power-up and using Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Field Spell, neither of his monsters can touch Destroyersaurus and Dark Driceratops. The victory belongs to me!'

Manjoume did not lift his head to acknowledge his opponent, or even to start his turn. Kenzan grimaced, but realized the time to wake up Manjoume was nigh. "Manjoume-sempai! You really haven't become stronger, at all, have you?"

The Society Leader angrily grunted, lifting his head. "Why, you…" he growled. "Saiou-sama has given me all of his power with this Deck…I won't let you insult it or him!"

"What do you mean 'Saiou-sama'!?" Kenzan inquired. "You used to rely on yourself, using your own strength! What happened to that?"

"I realized that I was stumbling around in the Darkness…the Society of Light gave me the Light of Truth!" Manjoume declared.

"What happened that night!?"

"That night…?" Manjoume wondered.

"You went searching for Judai-Aniki one night and when you returned, you were changed…you started babbling about this 'Society' of yours and started dressing in white." Kenzan clenched his fist and gestured at his opponent. "Can't you see Saiou's just using you all, controlling you? What took away the part of you that made you 'Manjoume-sanda'…!?"

"Took away…a part of me…?" Manjoume wondered. A vision flashed in front of his face. He was facing Saiou at a table. He had creatures that he couldn't place in his deck and had destroyed them with his Armed Dragon LV 10. He suddenly saw himself captured by multiple limbs and branches from the foliage of the forest. Then he saw himself in what appeared to be a state of shock, before closing his eyes, declaring something out loud. He was then lifted into the air and was dangling in the air because of the limbs that had a hold of his legs.

'That vision…is it…!' Manjoume looked down at his Duel Disk.

Kenzan sensed the change in his opponent, calling out to him. "Manjoume-sempai!"

The Society Leader grinned and began to chuckle, which turned into a cackle, which caused him to rear back into a full-blown evil laughter. "I understand, now! Why Saiou-sama chose me as the Leader of his Army!" Manjoume declared.

"What…!?"

"He saw me for what I was…complacent…allowing myself to take a step behind my rival, Yuki Judai," Manjoume stated. "He also didn't want my talents to go to waste, though. He knew that I was capable of becoming stronger than everyone else. And, therefore, he sought me out, and allowed me to see the Light of Truth!"

"Manjoume-sempai…" Kenzan growled.

"You told me that Saiou-sama is controlling us…that's not true, at all. Do you know what happened that night?" Kenzan shook his head. "I'll tell you. I dueled Saiou-sama and I lost. However, he did nothing out of the ordinary to me. I willingly accepted my own faults. I _willingly_ declared to him that I wanted to change. And I _willingly_ declared my loyalty to Saiou-sama. To that end, he promised to give me that power…the power to defeat Yuki Judai!" the duelist declared.

"Manjoume-sempai…you _willingly_ joined this Society of Light…!" Kenzan angrily inquired.

"My turn!" He tore a card from his deck. "Spell Card, Mirage Draw, activates!" Manjoume shouted. "I discard one card from my hand and draw two cards. My next Draw Phase is skipped!"

"Mystical Space Typhoon to the Graveyard!" He slid the spell into his Graveyard and drew two more cards. A high Level monster and a Spell Card appeared above the Society Leader's head. 'This card…!' Manjoume noted as he drew it.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_"One more thing, Manjoume-kun," the diviner stated, as Manjoume got up to leave. "Take this monster card." He handed the card to the duelist, who gladly accepted it._

_"White Knights Berserker…?" Manjoume questioned._

_"This monster is the ace of that deck. You must be able to wield him properly in order to release the full power of this deck. The power necessary to defeat Yuki Judai."_

_Manjoume smirked. "I fully understand, Saiou-sama."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Thank you, once again…Saiou-sama,' Manjoume mentally stated.

"Spell Card, activate! Augment Summon!" The Society Leader stuffed the card into his Spell and Trap Zone. "This card allows me to select a Level Four or lower 'White Knights' monster on my field. It is treated as two tributes for the Tribute Summoning of a High Level 'White Knight' monster for this turn."

"Sacrifice White Knights Swordsman! Appear, White Knights Berserker (3000/1800)!" A long white-haired muscular man in nothing but a massive white loincloth wrapped around his waist bearing two massive axes appeared in the flash of light left behind by its subordinate White Knights monster leaving the field. The creature's eyes were pure white

"3000 Attack Points!?" Kenzan shouted.

"White Knights Swordsman's effect activates in my Graveyard; all White Knights monsters on my field gain 300 attack points!" The purple aura surrounding White Knights Berserker grew larger, signifying the monster's increase in strength. (3000 + 300 = 3300)

"White Knights Berserker cannot attack during the Battle Phase, unless I discard a card. I discard White Knights Bard from my hand to qualify for the cost." The Society duelist slid the monster into his Duel Disk.

"White Knights Berserker! Attack Dark Driceratops! HELL'S DIVIDE~!" The monster leapt into the air, raising its two Great Axes high into the sky. It's form disappeared momentarily in the full moon's light, shortly before a massive silhouette descended towards the Dinosaur-type monster, bringing down his Twin Axes to gain momentum.

"I activate the effect of my Jurassic World Field Spell!" Kenzan declared. "I can switch a Dinosaur-type monster targeted with an attack to defense mode!" Dark Driceratops flashed its wings forward to protect itself from damage. The two axes cleanly sliced through the monster, cutting it into three different sections, obliterating its hologram.

'At least it protected my Life Points…' Kenzan surmised. He quickly felt a twinge of pain on his upper arms and necks, before the electricity began flowing from the shackles, causing him to roar out in pain. "What the…hell…!?" he grunted as the shocks slowed to a standstill.

"White Knights Berserker's continuous effect," Manjoume explained. "When it attacks a Defense Position monster half of the difference between its Attack Points and the Defending Monster's Defense Points are dealt to you as damage." [(1800 - 3300)/2 = 750; 1300 - 750 = 550]

Kenzan breathed a sigh of relief. "However, you didn't defeat me this turn. And your monster's just taking up space if you can't draw next turn."

Manjoume scoffed slightly. "You think that the S-Class monster Saiou-sama gave me could be beaten so easily?"

"What?"

"When I discard a Monster with its effect, White Knights Berserker can attack twice in the same Battle Phase!"

"Impossible…!"

"White Knight's Berserker…HELL'S DIVIDE~!" The monster whirled around, leaving its axes out to form a razor-sharp cyclone. The attack bit deep into the dinosaur's flesh, causing holographic blood, bone, and sinew to rain upon the field. The shackles on Kenzan hummed to life, electrocuting the Ra Yellow one final time.

"Strong…too strong…!" Kenzan grunted, as the burning sensation finally took its toll on the student, dropping him to the ground to a near unconscious state. "I'm sorry…Aniki…"

Manjoume stomped across the duel field with the vanishing holograms. The winds began to pick up, causing Manjoume to look up at an incoming helicopter. Even from the distance they were at, the Society Leader could see Hell Kaiser standing near the side door of the chopper.

The copter descended near enough to the side of the cliff for a couple of the Society members to carry the weakened Kenzan onto the aircraft. Manjoume followed them inside, grabbing a handle from the ceiling to steady himself as it lifted off and soared off in the direction of the sea. He took one last long look at the orange-and-yellow dormitory, before the sea's mist obscured it from view.

"How was it?" Kaiser inquired. Manjoume turned towards the Pro Duelist with a questioning look. "Returning to your old dorm."

The Society Leader glared for a second, before closing his eyes and turning his head straight towards the back of the craft. "A waste of time."

Kaiser's eyes bore into the side of the duelist's head, before he noticed the paler-than-normal skin and few burn marks on his coat. "I see…"

**XXXXXXXX**

Saiou sat at a large table with a chess set upon it. He picked up a White Knight piece, gently knocking a Black Rook over with the bottom of it. He picked the piece up, and set it off to the side of the board.

Saiou surveyed the board, again. Most of the white pieces were still standing, while only three black ones remained: a Bishop, located a few squares near the White King; a Knight, located closer to the third piece, but still too far away to provide any support; and a King that was located near a corner on the black side of the board, surrounded by several different White pieces.

"All the pieces are now in place for my plan," he declared. "Only one piece remains out of place..." Saiou picked up the White Queen from his side of the board and slowly moved it towards the Black King, leaving a space away from it.

"Checkmate, Yuki Judai." The man began to chuckle before rearing back in a sadistic laughter that echoed throughout the massive corridors of the ship.

**XXXXXXXX**

Judai: Ugh…where am I…What happened?

Areka: Judai!? Are you going to sleep all day?

Judai: Bahhhh…You again? I'm going back to sleep~

Areka: Sleep!? But what about your friends! We might have information on them!

Judai: Ahhh! Is that true~!

**Next Time:**

**Escape! To Save a Friend**

A duel to learn about my friends? I'll gladly accept!

**XXXXXXXX**

**New Cards Used This Chapter**

**Tyranno Kenzan**

**Black Stego**

****/EARTH/Dinosaur-Effect

1200/2000

When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, it is changed to Defense Position

**Fossil Excavation**

Continuous Trap

Discard 1 card from your hand. Select 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. An Effect Monster Special Summoned this way has its effect negated. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**Hyper Hammerhead**

****/EARTH/Dinosaur-Effect

1500/1200

When this monster battles an opponent's monster, unless the opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, it is returned to the owner's hand at the end of the Damage Step.

**Jurassic World**

Field Spell

_Anime/Fic Effect:_ Increase the ATK and DEF of all Dinosaur and Winged Beast-Type monsters by 300 points. When a Dinosaur and Wing Beast-Type battles, it can be unaffected by Trap Cards. When a Dinosaur and Wing Beast-Types is attacked, it can switch from Attack Position to Defense Position.

_O/TCG Effect: _All face-up Dinosaur-type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF.

**Evolution Rush**

Quick-Play Spell

Activate only while Jurassic World is face-up on the Field. Select one Dinosaur-type monster that battled your opponent's monster(s) this turn. Return it to its controller's Deck and Special Summon one Dinosaur-type monster with a Level equal to or lower the returned monster's Level plus 2.

**Dark Driceratops**

******/EARTH/Dinosaur-Effect

2400/1500

This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

**Destroyersaurus**

****/EARTH/Dinosaur-Effect

1800/1100

You can discard this card from your hand to add one "Jurassic World" from your Deck to your hand.

**Super Conductor Tyranno**

********/LIGHT/Dinosaur-Effect

3300/1400

Once per turn, by tributing one monster, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

**Manjoume "White Sanda" Jun**

**Improved Initiative**

Normal Spell

Activate only while your opponent controls monsters and you control no monsters. Special Summon one Level Four or Lower 'White Knights' monster from your hand.

**White Knights Fighter**

****/Warrior/LIGHT/Warrior-Effect

1900/1000

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again, in a row.

**White Knights Bard**

***/LIGHT/Spellcaster-Effect

0/1600

While this card is face-up on your field, all face-up Attack Position 'White Knights' monsters you control gain 500 ATK and all face-up Defense Position 'White Knights' monsters you control gain 500 DEF.

**White Knights Swordsman**

****/LIGHT/Warrior-Effect

While this card is in the Graveyard, all 'White Knights' monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

**Diehard**

Continuous Trap

Activate only when a face-up 'White Knights' on your field would be destroyed. Place one 'White Counter' on this card on it and a 'White Knights' monster is not destroyed. When this card has three 'White Counters', destroy this card. At the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, destroy this card. Your opponent draws cards equal to the number of White Counters on this card at the time of this card's destruction.

**Mirage Draw**

Normal Spell

Discard one card. Draw 2 cards. Skip your next Draw Phase.

**Augment Summon**

Normal Spell

Select one face-up Level Four or Lower 'White Knights' monster you control. It can be used as two tributes for the Tribute Summoning of a monster with 'White Knights' in its name until the End Phase of this turn.

**White Knights Berserker**

********/LIGHT/Warrior-Effect

3000/1800

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict damage equal to half the difference between this card's ATK and the Defending Monster's DEF. Discard one card at the beginning of the Battle Phase. If you do not, this card cannot attack. It gains an effect depending on the card you discarded:

_Monster_: This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase.

_Spell_: This card gains 1000 ATK until your next Standby Phase.

_Trap_: This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells and Traps until your next Standby Phase.


	11. Escape!

Another gust of wind roared past him, this one stronger than any previous. The brisk feeling froze several of the memories into crystalline figures, as well, causing the visions in them to stop, entirely.

"Again…? What's happening to them!" Judai glared in the direction of the strong gust and saw a glowing object sitting there. "That's the source, is it!" Judai frantically raced towards the glowing object.

Even before he reached the glowing object, he could tell it was a crystal; similar to those of the memories that were now, except much more massive. As he inched closer to the object, the light emanating from the crystal had begun to dim and he could see something was inside it, as if it was being protected.

The Osiris Red finally got close enough to touch the massive object, and realized it was cold to the touch; so much so that it gave off a burning sensation on his hand. The boy ripped his hand away from the crystal and began to massage, blow on, and wrap clothing around it to heat it up from the ice cold frostbite he received from it.

He heard a frantic chirping to the side of him, causing him to glance in the direction of the source. "Aibou…! What are you doing here?" the boy wondered. The creature sadly looked at the duelist, continued its chirruping, and motioned with his claw towards the icy structure. "What are you…!" Judai's eyes widened in horror at the sight that was before him. "This…this is…!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Escape! To Save a Friend**

The wind carried an ominous feel, as it ripped through the trees, scattering loose underbrush across the makeshift dirt paths towards the docks on Academia Island. Piercing through the rough winds was a lone helicopter, which deftly missed the tops of the foliage, despite its low flying. The helicopter finally stopped above the landing pad next to the docks and slowly began its descent. Shuffling out onto the roof with the pad to meet its passengers was a group of seven silhouettes, all wearing white uniforms that seemed to gleam in the moonlight in honor of the group they represented.

No sooner did the blades of the chopper finally cease did four of the figures rush over to the chopper, climbing in to extract its contents. They withdrew a pair of mobile beds and pulled a pair of unconscious forms onto them, strapping them in and swiftly wheeling them off to the elevator nearby.

Meanwhile the pilots hopped out and went to work performing some final checks of the mechanisms of the craft, as a pair of duelists finally stepped onto the ground. Two of the remaining shadowy forms marched towards them.

"Welcome back, Manjoume-kun," a blue-and-white-haired man greeted, which was followed by a bow from his subordinate, "and a pleasure to meet you, Hell Kaiser Ryo-san." He bowed deeply, though the black-clothed pro could sense the mild arrogance within. "I believe this is the first time we've met face-to-face, although we've talked several times."

Kaiser kept his face even, instead taking to surveying his surroundings. He noticed a second individual behind Saiou and inspected the man's visage in the shadows of the night. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the other man.

"I see you have returned from Misgarth, Prince Ojin," the black-haired Manjoume greeted. "Did your associates agree with your decisions?"

The prince placed his right fist over his heart and bowed deeply. "I was able to convince them of your plan, Manjoume-san…" he noted modestly. "They saw that Saiou-sama's path is the right one." Manjoume nodded his approval.

Kaiser pursed his lips at the interaction between the two, shifting his gaze towards the Society's leader out of the corner of his eye. 'This guy…he even has the power to influence someone as prominent as the crown Prince of Misgarth…?' The duelist felt a sudden uneasiness rise up his spine as he grit his teeth to force it down.

Saiou, sensing the change in demeanor with his company, turned his attention back to the pro duelist. "Well, now, Kaiser-san, it is rather late. Would you like a tour of the Society's headquarters, before retiring for the night? I have another task I would like you to complete tomorrow…"

Kaiser raised an eyebrow. "It's bad manners to force a client to do something for you without offering a reward."

Saiou just grinned. "Is it not also bad manners to lure your brother into a duel such as an Underground duel without prior knowledge of such a duel entails?" Kaiser tensed. "Relax, Kaiser-san. Besides, I think we'll be holding an event you will want to witness with your own eyes." The man motioned to the final figure behind him.

As the woman stepped out into the reflected radiance of the moon, her features became noticeable to all, even though her clothing was different; a gown similar to Saiou's as opposed to the regular school uniform Kaiser was accustomed to seeing her in. The woman's blonde hair illuminated into a halo thanks to the moon and the whole figure, once consumed by the beams of brightness, seemed to glow.

Kaiser's eyes widened in mild surprise at the figure now standing before him, partially because he knew here, partially because, despite the light that surrounded the young girl, the only aura the she emanated was a cold, emotionless exterior. Kaiser finally found his voice and simply said, "You…you are…!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Asuka!" Judai cried, remaining stunned at the crystalline structure before him. Inside the barrier was the dishwater blonde, in her Obelisk Blue clothes. However, she seemed to be frozen within the structure, as her arms up to her elbows and everything under her torso was buried beneath the frozen water. She looked peaceful with her eyes closed, sleeping within the pillar, but her features were very pale, telling she had been in there for a good while.

"Oi, Asuka!" he cried again, as began to pound on the ice. "What's wrong? Why won't you answer!" he wondered aloud, continuing to punch the solid surface. Winged Kuriboh's spirit floated next to its owner, chirping sharply, and pointing at her body.

Judai's focused shifted to what he was pointing at to see that the ice was gradually overtaking her midsection. He looked at her arms, and, there too, the ice was creeping higher and higher.

"Asuka! Please!" Judai hollered. "I want to help! Asuka!" In response, her face contorted slightly in pain, before a large gust of wind exploded at him, and began to blow both the Osiris Red student and the card spirit away from her. Finally, Judai felt his head hit something solid.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Judai lurched awake, as his head crashed into the ground. The duelist groaned loudly as his head pounded harshly in his skull. He also felt as if he forced his way out of a dream, and was extremely disoriented. After a few moments, he realized that his heart was pounding, and took several seconds of deep breaths trying to calm himself.

The tactic also allowed him to gain a bearing on his surroundings, not that there was much to see. "Where…?" he wondered aloud, his voice echoing in the compact space.

The room was very dark, with no light even peeking through cracks on the walls or ceiling. He couldn't see very far, though as his eyes got more adjusted he could tell there didn't seem to be any windows or doors in the room. He also felt something trickle off his forehead. At first, he assumed it to be some sweat, but the substance was warm and sticky.

'Blood…?' he mused.

Suddenly it hit him, being chased by the Obelisk Blue Society of Light members, Asuka approaching him and subsequently striking him, and, finally, the vision he just saw of Asuka amidst the pillar of ice.

He became restless from the darkness and silence and tried to rise, only to realize his hands were bound to a chair behind him. He grunted in earnest trying to twist his wrists free, but only managed to scrape his arms and twist them into painful directions.

Judai scowled. "I need to get out of here…"

No sooner had the words tumbled from his mouth did one of the walls fly open, revealing that it was a door. His eyes having adjusted to the darkness, Judai had to shield his pupils with his eyelids, as the light poured into the room. In front of the light stood a rather large figure shaded by the backdrop of illumination carrying a small pack with her.

"I figured I'd find you here…" the silhouette muttered.

"You are…" Judai exclaimed as his eyes widened, as he blinked them into focus.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Edo and Misawa had traversed for what seemed like hours before reaching the end of the cavernous trail and finding the light of day. The exit came right next to the side of a cliff near the ocean, allowing them to see the sun rise just over the horizon above the water. The water reflected the light off the top of the sea, making it easy to see the ebb and flow of each wave in the water.

"It's warm," Misawa commented, shielding his eyes with his hand. A shift of visions in his mind's eye brought memories of the cold, piercing light from the duel with Manjoume. He forced those images aside as swiftly as they had come, trying to as he had only recently become aware of what was going on thanks to Edo's findings.

The professional duelist in question stalked passed the Ra Yellow student, taking time to find solid footing as he crept along the rocky bluff. "Come," he called over his shoulder. "We need to find Judai."

Misawa sighed heavily. "Do you think it's even possible that Saiou will be able to find someone with the money and power to pull off such a plan?" Edo paused. "The Manjoume Group has much money, but chances are the brothers will have claim to it over Manjoume until he comes of age. There's nothing he can do about that. And even if he were able to gain control over the Manjoume Group's funds, he'd need to find a company that would be willing to supply him with the materials and manpower to build it."

Edo turned towards the older boy with a stern look on his face. His face fell as he looked towards the ground. "As my manager…Saiou has access to many countries' high-ranking officials. Money wouldn't be an issue; nor would supplies or manpower. He has contacts around the world that that would allow for easy access to any of it. And there's one country where he has one of his main contributors in charge." Misawa waited for the silver-haired man to continue with his story. "…Prince Ojin."

Misawa gasped. "The heir to the Misgarth throne!"

Edo shook his head. "No…the king and queen are nothing more than figureheads now…he _is_ the throne…"

Misawa grimaced. "Edo…who is Saiou?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I thought I told you that if we got into trouble, you would go hide!" Judai exasperatedly grumbled, as he finished securing the duel disk to his arm, prodding the bandage on his forehead.

Areka scoffed at him. "Like I would listen to you. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would be on their way for you any time soon. I even brought you bandages." She tossed the remaining cleaning materials into the trash nearby. "You should be thanking me, not berating me."

Judai began to stretch his limbs. "Where are we anyway? Last thing I remember was a sharp thud on the back of my head."

"You're in the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm," Momoe informed the duelist, stepping forward. "We're in the basement of the dorm. You were taken here after you were knocked unconscious."

Judai glanced around the room, now that the light in the room was on. The 'cell' turned out to be an unused dorm room, though it didn't look much different from a prison with the light on, even with the bed and desk. The room was extremely narrow and Judai had realized how lucky he was to not have smacked his head on the corner of either and only crashed on the solid floor. The walls and ceiling were also old and battered.

"Still, I didn't think you guys would be able to find me." He returned his attention towards the other two Obelisk Blue students standing in the doorway, though both were clad with white colors. Areka noticed his gaze seemed friendly, but also maintained a hint of ferocity, like he was prepared for a challenge.

"This is the Girl's Dorm, remember?" the red-haired Junko stated. "If a boy is found around here, everyone knows about it. You should know, right?" She smirked at him. Areka gave the Osiris Red student an annoyed look, while he suddenly busied himself with the flickering light in the ceiling.

Momoe giggled at his reaction. "Besides, since we agreed with Fubuki to keep an eye on Asuka, we've learned to…keep an eye out for certain things."

The scene of Asuka encased in ice instantly flew back into Judai's mind. "Wait, you've been keeping tabs on Asuka?" Judai inquired. "Where is she? Is she alright? What about Manjoume and Misawa? Where are they all at?"

Areka placed a hand over his mouth and placed him in a sleeper hold. "It's rude to pry information out of a lady! Don't you know your place here!" Judai began turning blue in the face, causing Momoe and Junko to get Areka to release the hold on him.

"It's not safe here." Junko informed them, as Judai regained his breath and bandaged his reopened wound. "They make hourly checks down here for prisoners. Let's get out of here first, I'll explain everything then."

"Is that so?" the boy asked. Shortly thereafter, Junko and Momoe began to lead Areka and Judai away from the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Edo gazed back at the Misawa, though the latter could tell he was pondering the question deeply. Finally, Edo took a deep breath and started to speak. "It was about eight years ago," Edo began, "I was visiting my father's grave on the day he…" Edo couldn't finish the words, though Misawa knew all about the events taking place with the pro's father.

"Anyway, I was on my way out of the cemetery, when I saw them over another grave," Edo explained.

"Them?" Misawa inquired.

"I remember…that time…" Edo looked out at the sun hovering several feet above the waves. "The rain that day was so desolate…"

_The young Edo held an umbrella over his head as he gazed down at his father's grave. He had no tears left; he had cried them a long time ago. All he wanted now was justice to be dealt with those who had done this to him. _

_However, the skies were still grieving. It had rained every time he came here, a pelting, freezing rain that pierced to the bone. Today was no different._

"_Edo…" an older man laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go. You'll catch cold if you stay out here much longer."_

"_DD…" Edo quietly wondered. The older man cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll…become stronger." The older man's eyes widened slightly. "Strong enough to get justice for this…No…strong enough to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone ever again."_

_The older pro smiled. "We'll see…"_

_After a few more moments, the two began to head for the entrance to the cemetery, when Edo halted, seeing two people on a bench in the rain. One was a blue-haired boy who looked slightly older; the girl had black hair. Their clothes were tattered and dirty and from the looks of their hair, they hadn't bathed or been cleaned up in a while. They were wrapped in a blanket, though the white-haired boy could tell it was soaked from the rain, even from the distance he was at. _

_DD noticed the boy had stopped and turned to him. "Edo," the pro duelist beckoned, motioning towards the limousine ._

_Edo, however, ran towards the boy and the girl. "Excuse me," he asked. They both looked up at him, the boy in irritation, the girl in fear._

"_Are you here to chase us off, too?" the blue-haired boy asked tersely. The girl cuddled closer to the older boy._

_Edo had suddenly felt the desire to be anywhere else but his current location, but he persevered. "Are you ok? You guys look…" He couldn't find words that would not sound offensive to the two. "I mean…did you guys want to come home?"_

_The boy gave him an inquisitive look. "We don't _have_ a home," he stated matter-of-factly._

_Edo shook his head. "I mean…my house."_

_The two both looked at the boy, half not believing what they heard; half believing it was a trick. The blue-haired boy finally asked. "Why?"_

_Edo was starting to get annoyed. "Do I need a reason to help people?"_

_The rain-soaked couple looked at each other and suddenly began to chuckle. The elder boy turned back to Edo. "I suppose not." _

_Edo smiled at them, as they both rose off the bench. "I am Edo Phoenix," he said, handing the umbrella to the elder boy._

"_I am Saiou Takuma," he said, accepting the protection from the elements. "This is my sister, Mizuchi."They began walking back in the direction of Edo's caretaker and the long vehicle._

Misawa's brow furrowed at the boy's story, as Edo glanced back at the Ra Yellow duelist. It was Edo's turn to note that Misawa was deliberating on the story, though he couldn't tell what was on the Academia student's mind.

The grey-haired boy finally looked up. "If justice means taking down your friend, would you do it?" he inquired.

Edo was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. He thought about it for a moment. He wanted to get stronger; he _was_ stronger; strong enough to bring justice to those who hurt others and the one who hurt his father. But what had he done with that power?

"If it means eliminating Saiou…" Edo informed Misawa, "…then my D-Heroes stand for nothing."

Misawa pursed his lips for a moment, but his grin grew larger a moment later at the pro duelist's answer. 'He's more similar to Judai than he'd like to admit. But that's an answer Judai would come up with. Maybe Edo isn't as arrogant as I thought.'

"Let's go," the younger boy ordered, "we don't have time to waste."

"Right," Misawa nodded. They began their trek towards solid ground.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"How big is this dorm?" Areka whined. She didn't understand where they were heading; it didn't take nearly as long to reach the dorm room that was holding Judai, but now it seemed they were walking from one end of the dorm to the other and back again.

She was about to ask again where they were going, when Judai spoke over his shoulder. "We're probably just avoiding the dorm patrols." He glanced at the two in front of him. "Right?"

Momoe grinned over her shoulder. "Yes, that's right."

Areka felt her spine shiver at the look she had given the Osiris Red duelist. She hurried up to walk behind Judai. "Oi, Judai…" she whispered, "…don't you think they're acting strange?"

Judai widened his eyes at here, before replying. "The only weird one here is you."

Areka was a second away from reopening Judai's head wound at the comment, when their guides vanished in the darkness of the room ahead of them.

"We're here," Junko's voice echoed, revealing just how big the room was. The lights clicked on, showing a large rectangular room with several bleachers on the sides of the room, though the far and near ends of the hall only had a few chairs. Next to the door was a rack of Duel Disks for practice. In the middle of the chamber was a well-maintained duel platform, though it was apparent that it was not as new as its counterpart in the school.

Areka gasped. "This is…the Blue Girls' Practice Arena!" Images of herself and others dueling and being subsequently obliterated by Asuka and other Society of Light members filled her mind once again. "I knew it, this was a trap!" She glanced over to Judai, who, for his part, looked rather unfazed.

Junko and Momoe both turned to Judai, sliding Duel Disks onto their left arms. "Judai, you will duel us, now!"

Judai smirked at them. "Interesting. A two-on-one duel, huh?"

"You don't seem surprised," Junko noted.

"I had a feeling you weren't telling the whole truth from almost the beginning."

"Oh…?"

"First of all, even an Osiris like me can tell when you're taking too long to leave a dorm." Judai held up a single finger. "You also didn't mention Asuka and Fubuki-san with honorifics, like you normally do. Finally, it seemed rather odd that you would know exactly when they would check for 'prisoners' when a dorm isn't typically held for that purpose."

Areka grabbed Judai by the scruff of his jacket. "You idiot! You willingly walked into this trap, then!"

"W-well…" Judai gave a nervous grin to the Obelisk girl.

"Either way," Momoe interrupted, "you will have to duel both of us if you are to find out anything from us."

"I would, even if you didn't ask me!" Judai slid one of the Duel Disks from the practice rack next to the door onto his arm. He ran to the platform and hopped to the starting spot.

"Wait!" Areka called, equipping herself with a Duel Disk. She jumped up and took a spot next to Judai.

"What are you doing?" Judai declared.

"I'm trying to help!"

"This doesn't concern you!"

"You should be more grateful!"

"Quit instilling yourself in these situations!"

"Don't you have any idea who you're dueling with?" Judai stared blankly at her for a few moments. Areka exhaled loudly in annoyance. "These two are Tag Dueling specialists. An Obelisk Elite would have trouble trying to defeat them in a two-on-one situation. An Osiris like you doesn't stand a chance by yourself!"

"I beat you, didn't I?" the boy reminded her with more than a little pleasure.

Areka was not amused. "I won't let you do it!"

The Osiris Red duelist ground his teeth, before giving into the Obelisk Blue's demands. "Fine, do what you want!" Judai growled. He activated his Duel Disk. Areka followed swiftly.

Momoe merely scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you do; you will lose so Asuka-san won't leave us!"

Judai raised an eyebrow. "Asuka was leaving the Society?"

"She was getting ready to leave he place as Obelisk's Queen because she was tired of hurting you and your friends," Momoe grumbled. "But, if we show her how much of a weakling you really are, then she will decide to be with people that will make her stronger!"

Junko looked over at her partner. "Is this ok?" she muttered We only prepped our decks to counter Judai. We never took into account Areka's Fallen Angels."

"It's fine," Momoe told her. "Her deck won't make that much of a difference. It's the unpredictability Judai brings that is the problem. But with our decks, we will seal him." Junko smiled and nodded in agreement. The two Society duelists activated their Duel Disks.

"**DUEL!**"

"My turn, Draw!" the grey-haired girl shouted, grinning at her card.

"Summon, Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000/100)!" In a flash of light, a massive bipedal wolf with cuffs on its wrists howled. It hopped onto the ground in front of its owner, cracking its knuckles and bearing its fangs and claws.

"What the hell is this!" Judai hollered.

"In an instant, she summoned a 2000 attack point monster without tribute!" Areka cried.

Momoe, pleased by their reactions, continued. "I'll set three cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Areka warily stated. "Draw." She looked at her hand, before reaching for a monster in her hand.

"Summon, Fallen Angel – Rosario (1300/1100)!" A grey-winged archer appeared from the light emitted from the hologram, and bent down on one leg in front of its controller. "I'll set two cards. Turn end."

"My turn, Draw!" the fiery-haired Junko tore a card from her deck. She snatched three other cards from her hand and began to slide them all into her Duel Disk. "I set four cards. Turn End."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai declared, taking a card. He grinned at his newly drawn Avian and grabbed a card from his hand.

He grabbed another card from his hand and held it up. "If you're going to start off big, Momoe, I'm going to answer without regrets! Magic card, Polymerization!" The card appeared on magnified via the SolidVision generator. "By sending Fusion-Material monsters to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster!" He reached for a third card in his hand.

Junko looked bemused.

Areka raised an eyebrow. 'You're going for a Fusion on the first turn? You can't even attack, yet…'

Momoe simply grinned. "Continuous Trap, Vanity's Emptiness, activate!" she stated aloud. Instantly, the card flipped face-up a red-haired demon appeared. Half of his face was covered in a mask, and he seemed to be floating in the air, his glistening black cloak gliding across the floor. The demon began to float up into the air, revealing there to be nothing underneath the cloak. A gust of wind blew the cloak open, where several lines of demonic tongues shot out and snaked around the Fusion card's image.

"This card makes it so no players can Special Summon monsters," Momoe stated. A grey feather suddenly descended from the sky. Another followed; then a third. Soon the sky was littered with the falling downs.

"Quick-Play Spell, Gray Feather, activate!" Areka declared, motioning to the face-up spell beside her. "I can destroy Spell and Trap cards on the field equal to the number of Fallen Angel monsters I control. I choose, Vanity's Emptiness!" The falling feathers suddenly stalled and all redirected themselves at the trap card the cloaked fiend was generating from and flew towards it.

The spines bounced harmlessly to the side and the ground. Areka gasped in surprise at the lack of an effect on the Trap, before noticing a green veil of energy covering the card. She turned towards another card that had flipped up on Junko's side of the field. This card was also wrapped within a similar green veil, though this one more prominent.

"Continuous Trap, Imperial Custom," Junko confidently answered, her arms wrapped around her torso, her head hanging with her eyes closed. "Face-up Continuous Trap cards cannot be destroyed." She raised her head and opened her eyes gently. "Your attempts to let your partner Fusion Summon have failed."

Judai glanced down at his card and winced. 'They haven't just sealed my Fusion Summons…but Special Summons in general are…' He bore an intense stare into the Obelisk Blue girls across from him.

"You…IDIOT!" Areka howled, shaking Judai from his daze.

"I…Idiot…!" Judai argued. "She summoned a 2000 attack point monster! I was trying to even the field!"

"On a turn you can't attack!"

"You had a better idea! What if she summons another monster next turn?"

"I'm going to assume that you can at least summon a defense monster, if you were going to Fusion Summon, Judai?" Junk interrupted.

Judai glared back at the red head and then stared at his hand. 'I have nothing that can combat Momoe's monster…' He warily snagged another card from his hand and placed it on his Disk sideways.

"Summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in defense." A fiery red female hero appeared in the sky and performed a front flip, dropping to a knew using its card for a platform. "Set one card. Turn End." He slid a card in the Spell and Trap Zone.

"At this moment, I activate a Trap Card," Momoe stated once again, pressing a button next to the slot with the card on it.

Judai raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Huh? A Trap in the End Phase?"

The card flipped up. "Dust Tornado. It destroys your set card." A massive whirlwind exploded from the card's surface and overwhelmed the facedown Negate Attack card. Judai shielded himself from the shattered holograms remains with his Duel Disk.

Areka just stood there gaping at the dispersing hologram. 'She completely ignored my facedown from earlier, but could have just as easily destroyed it…' She turned her eyes back towards both of her opponents. 'The Society of Light…can they really see the future like Edo-kun said?'

Momoe placed her hand on her deck. "My turn," she took a card off the top of her set. She looked at her new card, placed it with the rest of her cards, and grabbed another. "Summon , Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (2300/0)."

"Another low-level monster with a great attack…!" Areka grimaced. "This girl…"

The dark-haired Obelisk scrutinized her opponent's fields for a quick moment. "With your fields like this, I can't deal any damage to your Life Points, huh?" the girl playfully murmured. "I'll have to change that. Reverse card, open!"

Another card revealed itself on the girl's field. "Continuous Trap, Final Attack Orders. With this, no monsters on the field can be placed in Defense Mode!" She jabbed a finger at the opposing monsters. "Now, Burstinatrix-san, Rosario-san…!"

On command, the two female monsters slowly rose from their positions, preparing themselves for battle. "Battle! Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Burstinatrix!" The female hero launched a fireball she had been preparing at the massive creature, which did little to even singe the hairs on the creature. The Beast-Warrior merely shredded the blast with its claws and easily divided the woman into pieces. (8000 +1200 – 2000 = 7200)

"I'm not done! Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei, attack! _Grapple Drop~!_" The bare-chest creature dove across the field and wrapped its enormous arms around its monsters. Several cracks were heard from the wailing Fallen Angel, before the Fighter performed a suplex, dropping the archer on her head, destroying the card. (7200 + 1300 – 2300 = 6200)

"At this time, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei's effect activates. After it battles, it is changed to Defense Mode until my next turn. However…" The monster slowly bent down on one knee, but halfway through its motion, it stopped and rose to both feet, its hands at the ready for another attack. "…because of Final Attack Orders, monsters on the field cannot be in Defense Mode, forcing it to be switched to Attack Mode, once again."

Junko and Momoe both began to chuckle maliciously at their opponent's predicament. "With this, we've sealed off both defense and your Fusions with ease," Momoe informed the opposing duelists.

'However, our Ultimate Sealing Combo isn't complete,' Junko mentally noted. 'Once they attack, they will have no way to counter us!'

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Judai**: Wooo~! This Ultimate Sealing Combo is interesting! I'll find a way to beat it!

**Momoe**: Useless~

**Junko**: No one has ever beaten us once our combo has been completed! What makes you think you are any different?

**Next Time!**

**Chapter 12: Unite the Bonds! Wrath of Neos**

**Judai**: Areka! If we work together, we'll definitely win!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards**

**Momoe**

**Gene-Warped Warwolf**

****/EARTH/Beast-Warrior

2000/100

**Vanity's Emptiness**

Continuous Trap

EFF: Neither player can Special Summon monsters. Destroy this card when a card is sent from the Deck or the field to your Graveyard.

**Dust Tornado**

Normal Trap

EFF: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. You can then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from your hand.

**Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei**

****/EARTH/Beast-Warrior-Effect

2300/0

EFF: If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.

**Final Attack Orders**

Continuous Trap

EFF: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position.

**Areka**

**N/A**

**Junko**

**Imperial Custom**

Continuous Trap

EFF: Face-Up Continuous Trap cards cannot be destroyed except for [Imperial Custom]. You can only control 1 face-up [Imperial Custom].

**Judai**

**Negate Attack**

Counter Trap

EFF: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.


	12. Unite the Bonds!

Momoe placed her hand on her deck. "My turn," she took a card off the top of her set. She looked at her new card, placed it with the rest of her cards, and grabbed another. "Summon, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (2300/0)."

"Battle! Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Burstinatrix!" The female hero launched a fireball she had been preparing at the massive creature, which did little to even singe the hairs on the creature. The Beast-Warrior merely shredded the blast with its claws and easily divided the woman into pieces. (8000 +1200 – 2000 = 7200)

"I'm not done! Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei, attack! _Grapple Drop~!_" The bare-chest creature dove across the field and wrapped its enormous arms around its monsters. Several cracks were heard from the wailing Fallen Angel, before the Fighter performed a suplex, dropping the archer on her head, destroying the card. (7200 + 1300 – 2300 = 6200)

"At this time, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei's effect activates. After it battles, it is changed to Defense Mode until my next turn. However…" The monster slowly bent down on one knee, but halfway through its motion, it stopped and rose to both feet, its hands at the ready for another attack. "…because of Final Attack Orders, monsters on the field cannot be in Defense Mode, forcing it to be switched to Attack Mode, once again."

Junko and Momoe both began to chuckle maliciously at their opponent's predicament. "With this, we've sealed off both defense and your Fusions with ease," Momoe informed the opposing duelists.

'However, our Ultimate Sealing Combo isn't complete,' Junko mentally noted. 'Once they attack, they will have no way to counter us!'

Judai looked at the opponent's standing across from him with intensity and astonishment at the passion with which they were facing them with. 'This strategy…it seems…familiar…' He wiped a bead sweat from his brow, allowing a grin to spread across his face. 'This duel…I'm getting excited!'

Momoe reached for another card in her hand. "I set one card facedown." She slid the card into the Spell and Trap Zone on her Duel Disk, causing the reversed side to appear in front of her. "The turn is over."

Judai heard Areka groan next to him. She rose to her feet from the previous strike, which knocked her down. "Areka," he asked in an even voice, "are you alright?"

She glanced over at him with a sour look on her face. "We can't Special Summon and we can't defend ourselves, now. Plus we can't destroy their Traps thanks to Imperial Custom. And, I imagine those facedown cards they have are more than likely more Continuous Traps." She turned away from him and looked at her deck. "We're in a bad way, now. I don't know if I have the cards to beat them." He kept his gaze on the uneasy girl for a while longer, before returning his attention to their adversaries.

Junko giggled lightly. "What's wrong? Finished already?"

"I knew you couldn't handle dueling at our level," the dark-haired Momoe scoffed. "You're not even matching that Osiris Dropout."

Areka growled in annoyance at their scorn of her and angrily tore a card from her deck. "My turn!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: Unite the Bonds! Wrath of Neos**

A massive explosion rocked the nearby forested area, scattering the flora and fauna. A former Obelisk Blue student donned in Society of Light garb fell backwards from the shockwaves shivering at his opponent across from him. "Too…too strong…!" he gulped.

A brown-haired Obelisk Blue student snickered a bit at his foe's disturbed expression. "You guys aren't as tough when you don't have your great 'Saiou-sama' to protect you," he scoffed, in slight displeasure. "Or maybe, I'm just that tough, hmm?" The white-clad duelist was at a loss for words, eyeing the Red-Eyes Black Dragon that hovered just above the ground next to its owner.

"Engrave this into the memory of your Society; the power of Duel Academia's Blizzard Prince, Tenjoin Fubuki. Red-Eyes!" Fubuki declared, gesturing at his opponent. The dragon howled aloud, preparing itself for its attack. "_Dark Mega Flare~!_" The purplish-black fireball collided with its target, depleting the remaining Life Points from the Duel Disk.

The hologram of the dragon slowly vanished, as Fubuki's Duel Disk deactivated. He walked over to the prone form of the young boy, knelt down, and took the medals from the duelist. "Impressive, as always," a deep voice stated behind him. "Especially using another's deck."

Fubuki, recognizing the voice, turned his head around. "Kaiser…!" he said, rising to his feet.

"Hell Kaiser," the pro duelist corrected.

Fubuki folded his arms. "As you like, I suppose."

Kaiser spun around, calling behind him. "Come. It's time we talked." Fubuki merely shrugged and stuffed his deck back in his pocket, following his friend away from the battlefield.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Areka looked at her new card and lowered her eyes to her Graveyard. 'Normally, during my Standby Phase, my Fallen Angel Rosario would allow me to Special Summon another from my deck, but Momoe's Vanity's Emptiness negates Special Summons.

She shifted her vision upwards to her opponent's field. 'Those facedown cards are probably something else to try and restrict our cards,' she recognized. Here vision traversed over to Momoe's field. 'Final Attack Orders…I can't place any monsters I control in Defense Mode while it's on the field. If that's the case…'

"Summon, Fallen Angel Caroline (1800/1000)!" A blue-skinned angel appeared in a flash of light. The blonde-haired woman was clothed in a feathered full helm and a long white gown. She carried a golden staff that crackled with energy.

"So what?" Momoe wondered aloud. "Her attack points can't reach either of my monsters."

"Equip Spell, Broken Halo, activate!" Areka continued without incident. "A Fallen Angel monster equipped with this card has its attack points raise by 400." She slid the green card into a slot. The SolidVision system produced an unfinished circular object the rose up to Areka's monster, which she grabbed and placed it around her head like a band. The creature began emanating a dark light that enveloped her stave and increased the monster's power. (2200 ATK)

Areka waved her hand at the target. "Fallen Angel Caroline attacks Gene-Warped Warwolf! _Unholy Bolt~!_" The female angel spun the powerful object in its hand before pointing the scepter at the monstrous bipedal beast. A stream of electricity reverberated through the air, heating up the path around it.

"Three Continuous Traps, activate!" Junko announced, sliding her hand across the appropriate slots on her Disk. The lightning burst wrapped around the intended monster and headed, instead, towards Momoe. Before the current struck, however, a massive torrent erupted in front of the Society of Light duelist, dispersing the blow effortlessly.

Areka and Judai gasped at the scene as the geyser dissipated and the water began to cover the enemies' side of the field. Further inspection bore witness to a massive stone temple where gallons of water had begun to pour out onto the duel platform. "Too bad, Areka," the fiery red head noted, "That was a nice combo you had, for a change. But I, also, had ways to dig your own grave even further. "The three Traps I activated were Forgotten Temple of the Deep. This card is treated as having the name of the Field Spell, Umi, while it is face-up on the field.

"Next, I activated the Continuous Trap, Astral Barrier. With this, I can make any attack on one of our monsters a Direct Attack to our Life Points."

"And, finally," she directed their scrutiny towards her remaining pink card, "Tornado Wall. As long as 'Umi' is on the field, all damage from attacking monsters is reduced to zero." Junko smiled in contentment. "With this, your attacks have now been negated."

"No…" Areka grimaced.

Judai sighed heavily at the current predicament. 'I knew it…this strategy. It's the same…!'

_"Sparkman attacks Etoile Cyber!" The lightning-based hero launched itself towards the opponent, crackling with voltage in preparation for its attack. "Spark Flash~!"_

_The hero opened its palm and pointed his hand at the red-and-blue dancer across the water. A streak of electricity flew from the generator in his suit through his fingertips and across the field._

_'Attacking without recognition of my facedown?' Asuka was shocked at the…forwardness of the strike. "Reverse Card, open!"_

_The pink outline of a Trap revealed itself to Judai and Sho. "__Doble Passé__, activate!" Instantly, the current shifted around the ballerina and struck the dishwater blonde duelist. She grunted and reflexively raised her arms to protect herself, as her Life Points reduced to 2400._

_"What…?" Judai was confused. 'She _willingly_ took the attack, herself?'_

_"__Doble Passé makes the opponent's monster's attack a Direct Attack," she explained, breathing heavily from the previous strike. "Then, I can use the targeted monster to attack the opponent directly!" The danseuse rushed forward and began to rotate her body to gather strength for the attack, causing the attack points of the creature to increase by 600. Her leg struck Judai's shoulder with plenty of force, causing him to cry out when it struck, as he bent down, rubbing it._

'This bold combo…' Judai mused. 'It's the exact same strategy Asuka used in our duel! Even though their cards have us sealed, they take as much of a risk as we do, because they can't defend or Special Summon, either, and if Tornado Wall is somehow canceled, Astral Barrier's ability would surely be a danger to them.' The Osiris duelist felt his blood begin to boil and clenched his fist. 'This duel…It's getting interesting!'

Areka glanced over at her teammate and noticed a look of intense eagerness in his eyes, along with a suspicious glint of something else. A pit suddenly appeared in her stomach, but it vanished along with the gleam a moment later. She shook her head, passing it off as nothing, though a knot of uneasiness remained inside her head. She took a card from her hand and slid it into place. "Set one card. Turn End."

"My turn," Junko calmly stated, sliding a card off the top of her deck. She eyed the new card with glee as she reached to place it on her Duel Disk.

"Abyss Soldier (1800/1300), Summon!" A fiendish blue-and-white dolphin creature with arms and legs, and fins attached to its neck, sprang up from the depths of the temple. It hovered slightly above the blue waves holding a mystical trident in its grasp

"Abyss Soldier's Monster Effect; once per turn, I can send a WATER monster to the Graveyard to return one card on the field to its owner's hand." She slid Blizzard Lizard from her hand into the Graveyard. "I'll return Fallen Angel Caroline to your hand!"

The fish-beast launched its trident towards the former holy creature. When the trident struck its mark, it began to glow brightly, instead of piercing the monster. It seemed to absorb the creature for a split second, before the same light rushed over to Areka's hand and the card for the creature reappeared in the anxious young woman's hand.

"Now, your field is bare!" Junko called. "Abyss Soldier, Direct Attack!" The trident that was hovering over the position where Areka's servant once stood was snatched by the beast, who lunged towards the young girl. The girl reached towards her Duel Disk, but was surprised when she caught Judai's glance at her for a split second, which froze her in place. The soldier sliced the trident across her body, dropping both Areka and the duo's Life Points, once again. (6200 – 1800 = 4400) "The turn is over."

Areka held her chest after the trident left its mark and the imposing creature returned to its owner. She swiftly rose up and looked over at Judai and opened her mouth, when he did something that nearly knocked her back to her knees.

He started laughing cheerily. All three duelists on the field gave him an inquisitive look as his mirth subsided. "Sorry," he truthfully apologized. "But, I'm just so excited about this duel. You two are great!"

Junko and Momoe both released a light blush at it and turned their faces away to hide it. "Fl-flattery won't get you anywhere, here," the dark-haired Momoe commented under her breath. "Just go on with your turn."

Judai took a step forward and placed his hand on his deck. His eyes traversed over to his partner and gave her an approving look, causing Areka's eyes to widen. "Leave it to me, Areka."

"My turn, Draw!" He ripped a card from his deck. He held up a Spell Card. "Convert Contact, activate!"

"While I control no monsters," he informed, snatching a card from his hand, "I can send a Neo-Spacian monster card in my hand," he revealed the Effect Monster Air Hummingbird, "and my deck to the Graveyard." A card popped out from his deck, which he exposed as Aqua Dolphin. He placed both in his Graveyard slot, which slid the two cards into its confines.

He took another two cards from his deck. He placed one of them on his Duel Disk. "Neo-Spacian - Flare Scarab, Summon (500/500)!" The black beetle hero's form appeared from the projectors and landed in front of Judai.

Judai pumped his arm in "Flare Scarab, Monster Effect; for every Spell and Trap card the opponent controls, he gains 400 ATK!" The seven cards on Momoe and Junko's field began to flicker and burn. It then charged a series of fireballs at the hero, which it consumed, creating an immense, blazing aura. (3300 ATK)

"Nice, nice! You noticed a way to use our cards to your advantage." Junko commented. "But you don't seem to understand the situation you are in." Judai's brow furrowed, as the girl continued, gesturing to her Continuous Trap. "My Trap Loop renders your attacks useless."

Judai's grin returned to his visage. "We'll just see about that. Flare Scarab attack! _Flame Bullet~!_" The fiery energy exploded forth, creating a series of blazing spheres at Junko's monster.

Momoe and Areka were shocked by the declaration. 'Is he ignoring Junko's Trap Loop…!'

"Astral Barrier, activate!" The Abyss Soldier leapt up into the air, leaving Junko wide open, until the sea sprouted a massive wall of water, turning the intense heat into steam.

Judai merely nodded and reached for two more cards. "Set two cards. Turn End."

As the steam from the ferocity of the attack finally vanished, Areka stepped towards colleague in annoyance. "Judai…what did you think was going to…?" Her voice caught in her throat. Judai's smile still remained, as he turned towards her, giving her another reassuring gaze. 'He's…enjoying himself…?'

The look didn't get passed Junko and Momoe, either. 'He can't Fusion Summon. He can't place monsters in defense. He can't even attack.' Junko, however, still felt uneasy about the situation. 'Does he still think he can win…?'

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I see," Fubuki sighed, leaning on a fence. The pro duelist and the Obelisk Student had conversed about Hell Kaiser's recent changes in the Pro Leagues on the way to their current location, which now beheld a flower bed and a plateau overlooking a nearby beach. "So that's how it is, huh?"

"I was also surprised by your losing streak. But to think the sponsor would just drop you like that!" He glanced over at his friend, who was standing a step away from himself with his hand on the white railing. "But don't you think you should at least tell Sho? He's worried about you."

"We've…already met." Kaiser paused, carefully choosing his words.

Fubuki raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue, preferring, instead, to look out over the beach. "And you still desire to confront Judai again?"

"He and I will meet in the Finals, soon enough," Kaiser explained. "I've already made sure to that."

Fubuki regarded him. "What do you mean by that?"

Kaiser returned the gaze with his own intense look. "Fubuki, we've been friends for years, so I will be straightforward with you." They both turned their bodies toward each other fully. "I've met with Saiou Takuma."

"The leader of the Society of Light…!" the Obelisk Blue student exclaimed. Images of his sister, Manjoume, Kenzan, and many of his other friends raced passed his vision. "Don't tell me you…"

"No," the black-coated duelist firmly stated. "I have no need for the false promises he represents; only a means to an end."

"And my sister and the others," Fubuki growled, "have you seen them?"

Kaiser allowed a small smile to grace his face, but didn't say anything. Fubuki lunged forward and grabbed him by his collar. "Where are they!"

The blue-haired duelist clamped his hand on his friend's wrist and threw his arm aside. "That is no way for a Prince to act, especially in front of Hell Kaiser."

The Blizzard Prince snarled and took a few steps back and activated his Duel Disk. "Then allow the Blizzard Prince to give you a proper greeting…!"

"Interesting…" Kaiser murmured, sliding his own deck into its slot on his Disk and their Life Point counters rose to 4000.  
The two stared each other down, preparing to draw their starting hands, when they heard someone shout out. "Fubuki-san…!" The two halted their motions and stared down the path behind Kaiser. Two figures rapidly approached them at a full sprint, both wearing white clothing, though while one was a blazer of the Duel Academia uniform, the other was an expensive suit.

"Misawa-kun…! Edo Phoenix!" Fubuki expressed his surprise at seeing the two of them. Kaiser kept his gaze firm.

"Fubuki-san," Misawa panted, as he stalled his dash in front of the older student. "Thank goodness we found you."

"What's going on?" the brown-haired second-year warily wondered. "Aren't you with the Society of Light?"

"It's a long story, but we may know where Asuka is," the Ra Yellow student breathed. "But we need to find Judai, first!"

"Judai? What's he got to do with this?"

"We'll explain later, just come on!" Kaiser stepped in between Fubuki and the other two. "Kaiser-san!"

"That's enough." He about-faced to Fubuki. "I may as well tell you all what the Society has planned."

"Why now?" Edo grumbled.

He paused for another moment and walked towards the plateau, turning so he could see all three of them at once. "Because it pertains to both Judai and Asuka."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Momoe and Junko both stood with dark looks on their faces, though Momoe looked more annoyed, as opposed to the red-haired Junko, who was more perturbed by Judai's look. Areka also had a doubtful face on her as she looked at Judai, causing him to finally acknowledge her. "Areka, if we work together, this next turn, we can turn this pinch around."

"Work…together…?" Areka questioned. She glanced at her facedown cards. 'Does he know what I have facedown…!'

Momoe finally growled in impatience. "I'll show you that your efforts have no meaning. My turn!" She glanced at her new card and sniggered. "Judai, you may have the strongest monster out, right now, but how long will that one monster hold up against my Beasts and Beast-Warriors?" Judai narrowed his eyes.

"Reverse Card, open!" She activated the slot on her Disk. "Horn of the Phantom Beast! A Beast or Beast-Warrior-type monster on my field gains 800 ATK!" A set of horns began to protrude from the skull of Lei Lei, causing him to grab his skull in pain. A few moments later, the monster had a pair of demonic antlers had sprouted and gave the wrestler a psychotically piercing glower.

"Furthermore, I activate Rush Recklessly, increasing Lei Lei's attack!" The beast bent down slightly and began to wildly charge its opponent, to give its attack even more power. (3800 ATK) "_Grapple Drop~!_" The creature reached the Neo-Spacian and clasped its colossal fists together for an axe handle.

The attack never landed. A group of robed priestesses appeared and created a shield to withstand the blow, though the shockwaves from the collision did force all the duelists to shield their eyes from the blinding light of the hologram.

Momoe, surprised by the sudden halt of her attack, gaped at the field. "Reverse Card…!"

"That's right," Areka declared eagerly. "Waboku, activate!" The impervious blue shield slowly vanished as Lei Lei finally pulled its attack away. "During this turn, our monsters can't be destroyed by battle and damage is reduced to zero."

Momoe scowled. "Then I'll end my tu-" She paused and glanced at her other creature, which seemed to be preparing to charge ahead. "My monster…!"

"The Battle Phase isn't over yet," Judai stated, motioning toward a third card he activated. "Staunch Defender activates when a monster attacks. All of your monsters have to attack a monster on my field of my choosing." Flare Scarab stood tall, his fiery aura beginning to ignite once again in challenge. The dancing flames seemed to attract the werewolf on Momoe's field, which began charging forward.

"_Flame Bullet~!_" Judai signaled to his creature. The humanoid raised its arms forward and launched a rapid sequence of energy blasts, which crashed and shattered the charging beast's hologram.

"No!"

"We're not done!" Areka announced and slammed her palm against her Duel Disk. "Continuous Trap, Curse of the Black Flame!" She placed her Fallen Angel Caroline into her Graveyard. "When a monster you control is destroyed, I can discard Fallen Angel monsters with a level equal to or higher than the destroyed monster to deal damage equal to that monster's attack!" Two pillars of black fire erupted from the ground underneath both Society duelists and obliterated a quarter of their Life Points. (8000 – 2000 = 6000)

"You two…!" Momoe angrily rumbled. "How dare you…!"

Judai snapped his fingers and shouted with happiness. Meanwhile Areka, still unaware of they managed to pull of such a combo, simply turned her head over to the cheerful Osiris Red. 'Why…I didn't tell him what I had on my field, yet he seemed to know it would be ok…'

Judai gave Areka a thumbs-up. "I had faith in you, Areka. Thanks for the help!" Areka turned away with something of a depressed glance down.

'How did they make such a combo without much prior knowledge of each other's decks?' Junko wondered. She glanced at the still-furious Momoe. "Momoe!" The dark-haired duelist rotated head to her." Calm down, we still have control of the situation!"

Momoe quickly looked over their field and at her opponent's. Her passion slowly diminished and she silently nodded at her partner. "Turn Over."

"My turn," Areka said. She patted her Graveyard. "It's my Standby Phase. My Fallen Angel's effects activate!"

A dark purple and a white spirit each floated from Areka's Duel Disk and encircled her arm and then her body. "Fallen Angel Nicholas deals 300 points of damage to the opponent." The dark purple spirit shot like an arrow over the field and pierced through Momoe's Duel Disk. (6000 – 300 = 5700)

The white spirit began to gingerly glide across the water towards the Temple a second after the blast and disappeared when it reached the shrine. The water that poured from the card slowly began to stop, causing the water on the field to dry up. "What the…!" Junko cried.

"Fallen Angel Caroline, Monster Effect: While this card is in the Graveyard during my Standby Phase, I select a face-up card on the field and negate its effects till the End Phase of the turn." She directed her finger at the watery sanctuary. "That means that your Tornado Wall's effect is no longer in play."

Junko scoffed. "But will you be able to summon another monster to take advantage?"

Areka glanced at her newly drawn card and smiled. She reached for another card and placed it on her Duel Disk. "Fallen Angel Lucia, Summon (1600/1400)!" The duel-blade wielding light-blue skinned creature flew upward onto the field.

"Equip Spell, Black Pearl, activate!" A small black gem slowly dropped in front of the female monster, which she snatched and placed on her chest plate.

Momoe snorted. "Your monster doesn't have nearly enough attack points!"

"Is that what you think?" The monster drew its two blades out and held them in front of itself, beginning its descent towards the trident-bearing dolphin creature. "Fallen Angel Lucia attacks Abyss Soldier!"

Junko's face dropped. "Why?" The red-haired Society student's eyes widened, when she noticed that the swords had changed. A black aura spewed out from the armor plate onto her blades.

"When a monster equipped with Black Pearl attacks a monster with higher attack," Areka explained with a smirk, "I can send a Level 4 or lower Fallen Angel monster in my deck to the Graveyard. The equipped monster gains 300 attack points for each level of the monster I sent to the Graveyard!" A card discharged from her deck, which she flipped to face her opponents. "Fallen Angel Dante is Level 4. So, Lucia gains 1200 ATK." She guided the card into her Grave. (1600 + 1200 = 2800)

As Lucia approached the underwater soldier, the creature leapt into the air towards its opponent. However, instead of meeting the angel blow for blow, it moved out of the way allowing her to move passed her.

"Astral Barrier, activate!" Junko apprehensively called. The creature sliced her steel around her midsection, causing the Obelisk student to drop to her knees in a shriek. She held her abdomen from the metal strike. (6000 – 2800 = 3200)

"Junko…!" Momoe shouted with concern.

Junko raised her head, pain clearly etched in her features. "I…won't let our monster's be defeated." She picked herself up to her feet. "I'd rather take a Direct Attack than lose it…!"

Judai stood in disbelief of her risk. 'She sacrificed nearly half of her Life Points…!'

'Just to keep her monster…' Areka exhaled heavily, not realizing her breath had caught in her throat. "The effects of both Caroline and Black Pearl are finished at the End Phase." The black aura vanished back into the crest on Lucia's armor and the water began to flow freely from the Temple. She lowered her Duel Disk. "Turn over."

"My turn," Junko declared, "Draw!" She looked at her card. "Destructive Surging Wave, activate!" The Spell Card's hologram appeared on her field. "While Umi is on the field, I can select a monster on the field and halve its attack until the End Phase." A massive geyser of water erupted from the water, this time dousing Flare Scarab's fiery blaze, diminishing the aura greatly. (3300/2 = 1650)

"Summon, Abyssal Kingshark (1700/600)." From the depths, a light appeared. Both Judai and Areka strained their eyes to see what it was, when the spines from the creature appeared. An instant later, both the spines and the light from the fish disappeared.

"Battle! Abyss Soldier attacks Fallen Angel Lucia!" The two-legged fish glided swiftly across the water and thrust its trident at the angel. Lucia tried to fend it off by catching the trident with her dual blades, but the soldier twisted the handle, disarming the female creature of its short swords. The dolphin-esque monster pierced through the armor effortlessly and destroyed its hologram. (4400 + 1600 – 1700 = 4300)

Areka grimaced and guarded herself from the shockwaves from the attack. "Lucia…!"

"I'm not done!" Junko hollered. "Abyssal Kingshark attacks Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Unlike the previously battle, this one ended swiftly. The shark jumped out of the water from underneath the beetle hero, ensnaring him within its jowls, and drawing it back underneath the waves. The result from the battle wasn't seen, but the drop in Life Points made the victor more than clear. (4200 +1650 – 1800 = 4150)

"Turn End," the female declared, seemingly regained her swagger.

Areka used her wrist to wipe her forehead. "Judai…" she gasped, looking at the Osiris Red.

He nodded in response and reached for his deck. "Draw!" He looked at the Card Trooper he just drew and placed on his field in defense mode. "Card Trooper, Summon!" The red and blue robot appeared on Judai's field above its card in defense mode.

"Card Trooper's effect; I can send up to three cards from my deck to the Graveyard and have it gain 500 ATK for each card." He slid his hand across the top of his deck and placed Bubbleman, Dark Panther, and Skyscraper into his discard slot. "Turn End."

"My turn!" Momoe drew a card instantly. 'Junko…I won't let your sacrifice go to waste!'

"Sacrifice Abyssal Kingshark, Abyss Soldier, Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei." All three monsters were surrounded by glowing light, as their SolidVision holograms slowly began to vanish.

"Sacrificing three monsters…?" Judai thought aloud.

Areka felt a shiver run up her spine. "This is bad…"

"Momoe…" Junko muttered.

"Come before me, the Ultimate God of the Wilds! Beast King Barbaros!" The entire stadium began to quake with the disappearance of the three monsters into the air. The water temple behind the two Obelisk Blue students began to crumble, crashing blocks of stone into the water, disturbing the otherwise-silent depths.

Suddenly, the ground began to shift and crack. Ascending from the ground was a massive fusion of several creatures. Long blonde hair spilled from the skull of the monstrosity, which brandished an enormous lance nearly the size of the near-eight foot creature in its right hand with an escutcheon strapped to its left. Its upper body was tanned and bare, save for the golden metal protrusions encircling its neck and waist. Its lower body was that of a panther, black-furred and tailed. It easily towered over the creatures on the field.

"When Beast King Barbaros is summoned with three sacrificed monsters, its effect activates." Momoe explained. "All cards on the opponent's side of the field are destroyed!"

"What the…!" Areka and Judai both hollered in shock.

"Take this! _Shattered Dimensions of Hell~!_" A boorish, earth-shattering roar burst forth from the gargantuan, instantly destroying Card Trooper and Judai's facedown card.

"Take this, Judai! Barbaros, Direct Attack!" The beast aimed its lance up into the air and seemed to absorb something from the air. Shortly thereafter, the King lowered it towards the hero-duelist and launched it like a spear. The boy raised his arms to shield himself, but to no avail, as the spear struck true and caused a huge explosion of energy around the boy.

The creature held out his arm and recalled the spear to his hand as the debris slowly vanished to reveal Judai on his hands and one knee on the ground, the Life Points nearly completely depleted. (4150 – 3000 = 1150)

From the ground, he struggled to place his hand on his deck. "When Card Trooper is destroyed…I draw one card…" He took a card and placed it with the Avian in his hand. He then placed his hand on his knee and forced himself to stand.

"Hn. At this moment, my turn is finished."

Areka, however, wasn't raising her hand to her Disk. After several long moments, Judai finally whirled to her direction. "Areka…?"

Her hair shielded her eyes, not allowing the boy to see her visage well. "It's…no use…" Areka murmured.

"Huh?"

"It's no use…!" she repeated, turning her listless eyes on him. "Don't you see? They are too powerful! And now all our cards are gone, except for my Trap. But it only works if we destroy one of their monsters, which won't work! We can't destroy the Beast King! We can't summon any strong monsters without tributing because Special Summons are sealed and Beast King will eliminate our tributes before we can use them! We can't create miracles from nothing…"

Judai furrowed his brow at her and turned towards the opposing monster. "Maybe you're right…I don't know if we can beat it, either…" Areka was mildly stunned that he said that, but he continued. "But there's one thing I do know; if we stop here, it _definitely_ won't be beat. We won't know what happens until the end."

Areka felt uneasiness perforate the air, but she determinedly nodded at her partner, finally reaching for her deck. "Card," she closed her eyes, "Draw!"

She opened her eyes.

She saw a Spell Card.

"This Standby Phase, Fallen Angel Nicholas' effect activates! 300 points of damage are dealt to the opponent!" Another blast tore through the opposing field, taking down their Life Points slightly. (3200 – 300 = 2900)

"Fallen Treasure, activate!" The image of the card appeared in front of her from the Disk. "Everyone draws two cards and reveals them. Any monsters among them are instantly discarded."

All four duelists grabbed two cards from their deck. Areka and Momoe discarded one card, Judai two cards while Junko added her cards to her hand.

"I discarded Fallen Angel Melchior," Areka declared. "When sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I remove it from play and draw one more card!" She added another card to her hand.

"Turn over."

"How could you _not_ summon a monster at this juncture!" Momoe tittered.

"Areka…" Judai asked. Areka simply looked at him, smiled, and gave him a thumbs up. He returned the smile and nodded.

"My turn, Draw!" Junko called. "Magic Card, Salvage!"

"I add two WATER-type monsters with 1500 ATK or less from my Graveyard to my hand!" Mermaid Knight and Fenrir returned to the girl's hand.

"Judai," Junko acknowledged as she took the cards from her Grave, "I'm sure, at some point, you sent Necro Gardna to your Graveyard, right?" Judai's lips twitched at this statement. "A troublesome card that can negate an attack by removing it from your Graveyard. But it's useless!"

"Mermaid Knight, Summon (1500/700)!" An armored humanoid creature wielding a falchion and a buckler sprang forth from under the sea in front Junko. "While Umi is face-up on the field, Mermaid Knight can attack twice per Battle Phase!"

"Battle! _Mermaid Slash~!_" The monster sped at Judai, once again, to eliminate the last of their Life Points.

"From my hand, I discard Happiness Angel Ashe!" Areka announced, sliding the creature into her Graveyard. "All battle damage this turn is reduced to zero!" Ashe's image appeared in front of Judai and created a shimmering screen that blocked the dual slashes the Knight tried to use to penetrate towards its intended target. Neither attack pierced through.

Junko snarled. "Turn End."

"My turn! Draw!" Judai declared. His eyes shined with glee at the realization of what he drew. "It came~!" Everyone gave him a perturbed stare, deliberating what that card could be.

"Because of Fallen Treasure's effect sending it to the Graveyard, Elemental Hero Necroshade allows me to summon an Elemental Hero once without tribute!" He placed the card onto his Duel Disk, causing the holographic generators to buzz and create sparkles of light while it constructed the picture.

"Come, Elemental Hero Neos!"

"But there's no meaning to it," Junko commented disdainfully. "You can't beat Barbaros, and we can negate the attack with Astral Barrier!"

"Here's the meaning!" Judai declared, snatching a card from his hand. "Magic Card, Wrath of Neos!"

"Wrath of Neos!" the two opponents cried in exasperation.

Slowly Neos' figure began to rise into the sky in the middle of the field. "By returning an Elemental Hero Neos on my field to my Deck, I can activate this card. It destroys all cards on the field! Let's go!"

The hero brought its arms and legs in tightly and began to glow in a bright golden light that surrounded the creature with a sphere. "_Wrath of Neos~!_"The hero then unfolded itself and dispensed the energy over the entire area, producing a vast blast. Both of the monsters and the Imperial Custom Trap Card were obliterated by the blast.

"Ba…Barbaros…!" Momoe shuddered.

"However…we still have the advantage! You have no monsters left to protect yourself!" Junko informed Judai.

"Sorry," Judai countered, "but this duel is over."

The dust settled on Areka's field to reveal her Permanent Trap was still around. "Because of your Imperial Custom, Face-up Continuous Trap cards were protected from that blast," the Obelisk Blue girl explained. "Which means my Curse of the Black Flame still exists. By discarding a monster with a Level equal to or higher than the destroyed monster, I can deal damage equal to its ATK to you." She revealed from her hand the card Fallen Angel Leo. "Leo's Level is 8. Therefore, you take three thousand points of damage."

Again, a pillar of purplish-black flames expunged from the ground underneath the two duelists and enveloped them in the cold flame. The flames whittled away the last of their Life Points. (2900 – 3000 = 0)

The two girls dropped to the ground for a moment, beginning to groan loudly as the field's hologram's degenerated in light. Judai and Areka deactivated their Duel Disks and hustled over to the fallen foes. "Are you guys ok?" Areka called out worriedly, helping the whimpering Momoe to her backside. Judai gingerly lifted Junko to a sitting position as well.

"Areka-chan…?" Momoe noted. "And Judai?" She rubbed her skulled weakly.

"What…happened here?" Junko breathed.

Judai chuckled. "It's all right, now. Nothing bad has happened. You're ok."

Junko and Momoe both gave him an inquisitive look, before their faces changed. "No…everything's not ok…Judai!" Junko grabbed his wrist.

"Huh?"

"It's Asuka-san! She's…!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"No way…!" Misawa gasped. "That's impossible!"

Kaiser shrugged. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it, myself. But he seems to have some kind of power. It seems he's influenced the Prince of Misgarth in a similar way, as well. But even so, the facts are the facts." He turned to the brown-haired Obelisk Blue student, whose eyes had become listless at Kaiser's declaration. "It's why I didn't wish to tell you. Fubuki. Your sister…she's no longer the person you once knew."

Fubuki looked at the ground. He then raised his palm up and looked down at the open hand. "Asuka…" he whispered shallowly, as if the word caused him great pain. He clenched his fist tightly, his body quivering in a silent rage.

Edo winced at the sight, closing his eyes to fight back the wave of emotion that had come from the news of what his best friend had seemingly done. "Saiou…!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Judai**: Where is she? WHERE!

**Junko**: She's at the docks aboard the Society's new headquarters!

**Areka**: Judai, you can't go there alone! It's obviously a trap!

**Judai**: I don't care! I just can't leave Asuka like that! If I had to…I'd rather…

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 13: Fly! Toward the Cruelest Destiny**

**Judai**: Our bonds…I won't forgive anyone who tarnishes them…!

**New Cards**

**Momoe**

**Horn of the Phantom Beast**

Normal Trap

EFF: Equip this card to a Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control. It gains 800 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

**Rush Recklessly**

Quick-Play Spell

EFF: Target face-up monster gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn.

**Beast King Barbaros**

********/EARTH/Beast-Warrior-Effect

3000/1200

EFF: You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. If you do, its original ATK becomes 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon this card. When you do, destroy all cards your opponent controls.

**Areka**

**Fallen Angel Caroline**

****/DARK/Fairy-Effect

1800/1000

EFF: While this card is in your Graveyard, during your Standby Phase, you can select one face-up card on the opponent's field. Its effects are negated until the End Phase of this turn.

**Waboku**

Normal Trap

EFF: You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

**Curse of the Black Flame**

Continuous Trap

EFF: Once per turn, when an opponent's monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send [Fallen Angel] monsters from your hand to your Graveyard equal to or higher than the level of the destroyed monster. Your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's ATK.

**Black Pearl**

Equipment Spell

EFF: Equip only to a [Fallen Angel] monster on your field. When the equipped monster attacks a monster with a higher ATK, you can send a Level Four or lower [Fallen Angel] monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to increase this monster's ATK by the level of the monster sent x 300.

**Fallen Angel Melchior**

*/DARK/Fairy-Effect

100/500

EFF: When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard, remove it from play to draw 1 card. This effect can only be used once per duel.

**Junko**

**Forgotten Temple of the Deep**

Continuous Trap

EFF: While this card is on the field, this card's name is treated as [Umi]. Once per turn, you can select and remove from play 1 face-up Level 4 or lower Fish-Type, Sea Serpent-Type or Aqua-Type monster you control. (This effect can be activated during either player's turn.) Special Summon it during your End Phase.

**Tornado Wall**

Continuous Trap

EFF: This card can only be activated when [Umi] is active on the field. As long as [Umi] remains face-up on the field, any damage from attacking monsters to your Life Points becomes 0. When [Umi] is removed from the field, this card is also destroyed.

**Astral Barrier**

Continuous Trap

EFF: If your opponent's monster attacks a monster on your side of the field, you can make the attack a direct attack.

**Abyss Soldier**

****/WATER/Aqua-Effect

1800/1300

EFF: Once per turn, by discarding 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard, return 1 card on the field to its owner's hand.

**Destructive Surging Wave**

Quick-Play Spell

EFF: Activate only when [Umi] is face-up on the field. Halve the ATK of one monster on the field.

**Abyssal Kingshark**

****/WATER/Fish-type

1700/600

EFF: Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by an effect that does not target it, it is not destroyed.

**Salvage**

Normal Spell

EFF: Add 2 WATER monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less each in your Graveyard to your hand.

**Mermaid Knight**

****/WATER/Aqua-type

1500/700

EFF: While [Umi] is face-up on the field, this card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

**Judai**

**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab**

***/FIRE/Insect-Effect

500/500

EFF: This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card your opponent controls.

**Card Trooper**

***/EARTH/Machine-Effect

400/400

EFF: Once per turn, you can send up to 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard, until the End Phase. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

**Elemental Hero Necroshade**

*****/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1600/1800

EFF: While this card is in the Graveyard, one time only, you can Normal Summon 1 [Elemental Hero] monster from your hand without Tributing any monsters.

**Wrath of Neos**

Normal Spell

EFF: Select 1 face-up [Elemental Hero Neos] you control. Return it to the Deck and destroy all cards on the field.


	13. Fly!

The Academia forest underbrush and wildlife was disturbed by the figure that was racing passed without so much as a thought of what was around him. The normally still woodlands seemed to be trying to break away from the boy who had neglected taking the main path in favor of a shortcut that did not exist. Limbs bowed out of the path. Animals scattered before him. His feet were sucked into the damp mud. Only occasionally did an unkempt branch rub against the young duelist.

Judai's mind, however, was elsewhere, constantly shifting between the possibilities of what were minutes ago and what might be in a short while.

Judai glowered darkly. "That Saiou…!"

_"No…everything's not ok…Judai!" Junko grabbed his wrist._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "It's Asuka-san! She's…!"Momoe's words caught in her throat._

_ Judai bent down to her eye level. "Slow down," he calmly ordered. The two girls nodded slightly at him and took deep breaths. "What happened?_

_ Junko gulped. "We'll start from the beginning." Whatever had been disturbing Asuka's two friends had seemingly been quelled for the moment. "Fubuki-sama…he wanted us to keep an eye on Asuka-san, as she had stopped contact with him. Even contact with us was sparse, but we still talked on occasion._

_ "For a while, it was obvious something was bothering her. We didn't understand what it was, but something was off, even before she dueled Manjoume-kun. She seemed aloof at certain points; whenever we confronted her about it, she wouldn't mention anything, but we knew whatever it was nagged at her from the depths of her inner self. She seemed like when she lost to Manjoume, she had a rebirth. Whatever was previously bothering her had stopped._

_ "But, soon, it was apparent something else was on her mind. I think it was because her decision to join wasn't accepted by you or her brother. She talked about her visits to Saiou more and more, and whenever we'd ask about you or her brother, she'd dodge the topic. Finally, she asked to talk with us a day into the tournament. She sounded extremely upset."_

_ 'A day into the tournament…?' Areka realized. 'That's about that time Judai was captured…' She peered over at Judai, but was unable to read his expression._

_ "She had told us that she wanted to withdraw from the Society. We insisted on meeting her at the docks to go with her, but it's around then we met some members of the Society's Obelisk girls, who were suddenly very interested in dueling us._

_ "That's the last we remember."_

_ Judai stood up to his full height, shading the two Obelisk girls with his form. "She went to the docks…huh?" he muttered._

_ Areka noticed the change in his demeanor. Although the girl couldn't explain how or why, Judai suddenly looked to be very old. She walked up and put her hand on the Osiris Red's shoulder. "Judai…"she calmly began._

"_Areka," Judai stated firmly, surprising the other three girls, "I'm going to bring Asuka back. Would you take care of things here?" _

"_What…? You can't be thinking of going! It's obviously a trap!"_

"_Junko and Momoe are probably somewhat disoriented from their experience. You've been through this; you should know." He dashed towards the exit._

"_Wait, you can't go alone!" Her claims fell on deaf ears; Judai was gone._

Judai clenched his fists, picking up his pace as reached the top of a cliff and began to fly downhill. The sun was long past midday, already, but visibility was still good enough and far enough he could see the edge of the water and the docks above the trees from the top of the hill. 'Wait for me…' Judai silently called. 'Asuka…!'

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13: Fly! Toward the Cruelest Destiny**

Areka had helped the two Obelisk Blue girls to their feet and filled them in on what she had been told by Edo and Judai. The two quietly listened to the girl's story, before they finally reached outside. Areka helped them sit on the bench outside the Obelisk Girls' Dorm.

The Fallen Angel duelist raised an eye at the Academia. "What's happening with this school?" Her mind traveled back to the beginning of the year, which consisted of little more than school work and laughing with everyone at the other lower ranked dorms.

Then she met Asuka in the Girls' Dorm's Duel Field and everything changed. Although the dorm's outer color remained the same, unlike the Male Dorm, its members certainly had. Even while she was in there, the members of the Society remained cold, even to their other members. Strength at the Academia had always been at the forefront, but now it was required – essential – to have it. To have it, they would even sacrifice each other; apparent by Saiou's use of his associates as bait.

"Well?" Junko asked, snapping Areka from her spell.

"'Well' what?"

"We're not just going to wait here, are we?" Momoe inquired. "We need to help Asuka-san!"

"But…are you two going to be ok? It took me a while before I was able to get my bearings."

"Even if we weren't ok, we can't leave our friend alone. If it were either of us, Asuka-san would help us in a heartbeat. And it's why…" Areka tilted her head inquisitively. "…Judai's become a very dependable guy."

The girl flinched at the last, still getting used to the fact she had actually dueled with the Osiris Red. But her thoughts traveled back to the duel. She realized they had a connection part way through the duel, after starting off arguing so much. But, in the end, she realized, it was his words to her that eventually kept her forging on.

After recounting the events in her mind, she wasn't the only one affected by Judai's words. When Junko completed their 'Ultimate Sealing Combo', he got fired up, instead of feeling down about it. He seemed to be able to connect with them all by dueling them. Was it because they were all friends?

'Friends…' Areka contemplated.

She picked her head up and smiled at the two fellow Obelisks both looking at her. "Let's go help our friends." Junko and Momoe both nodded firmly and held their hands out, placing it on top of one another. Areka finally added hers. After a moment, they all began to hurry to the docks through the woods.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Judai burst out of the foliage, ignoring the few cuts on his face and tears in his blazer, and found the main crossroads leading to the marina. "Almost there…" the boy panted

A short sprint down a hill later, the dock was finally in view. Floating in view was a moderately-sized white craft. He recognized it, even at his distance. 'That's Edo's,' Judai noted. However, the boat, supposedly big enough to be considered a headquarters for an organization was conspicuously absent.

The Osiris duelist slowed to a walk to catch his breath as his feet finally hit cement. He walked past the helipad, surveying the area for his target. He peered out over the ocean to see if it had left shore, but, still, nothing.

'Where is it?' the boy wondered in frustration.

The boy then head footsteps behind him and whirled around. Approaching him was Judai's rival, himself. The black-haired duelist always had a scent of arrogance about him, but since the boy joined the Society, the arrogance had changed to zeal and haughtiness. He had 'seen the light' and anyone who didn't join Saiou were beneath him.

This was partly why Judai was surprised that he was giving the Osiris duelist the time of day, now.

"Manjoume…" Judai muttered.

A smirk grew on the white-cloaked duelist. "Sanda," he corrected, turning towards the duelist. "It's been a while, Judai."

Judai's brow furrowed at the boy. "Where is the Society's headquarters? Where is Asuka?"

Manjoume chuckled and shook his head. "Always so forward, aren't you? It's one thing I'll admit; you definitely don't like to delay."

"Don't screw with me!" Judai roared. "I know your headquarters was here. Asuka came here to talk to Saiou. Where is it?"

The Society student raised his brow and began to circle the Hero-user. "Why are you so ready to meet destiny? Could it be because…you feel guilty?" Judai grit his teeth, keeping his gaze firm, as the investigation continued. "Guilty because you may have been the cause of everyone's troubles?" Manjoume finally paused in front of Judai's face. "Or maybe…you're guilty because of your past…" A knowing snicker came from the rival.

"I just want to help my friends out. That includes you, Manjoume," he added.

The grin disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Is that so? And who makes the decision that we 'need' help? You?" A moment of silence. "No one makes that decision; only destiny. And Saiou has been gifted to see it. No more stumbling in the darkness; everyone's path lit up for them to see. There'd be no fear."

"A true duelist doesn't need to see the future. He makes his own."

"I see." Manjoume sighed mockingly, walking down the pier a few steps. "I wouldn't expect someone like you, who has no burden, to understand the concerns of the future; always having fun; not a care in the world." He turned to face him. "That's just like you."

Judai flinched.

"But," the Society leader continued, "I'm not here to duel you. I'm here to guide you." He stopped and beckoned to a nearby motorboat. Judai didn't move an inch from his spot. "You wanted to know where our center of operations – where Tenjoin-kun – is, right? You hesitate now?"

The Osiris Red duelist grimaced, but began advancing towards the White Knight duelist.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The trio of Blue Dorm girls stood at the intersection that guided between the dorms and the Academia, taking a break from their mad dash from the dorm. Momoe and Junko took the chance to double check the used practice Duel Disks to make sure they worked and inspected their respective decks. Areka, meanwhile, kept a lookout for any opposing duelists.

After running a diagnostic on the Disk, Junko slid the Disk back into her Deck Holster on her belt. "See anything, Areka-chan?" she called.

The girl shook her head in response, walking back to the other two, as Momoe also finished her checks. "Do you think, maybe, we should try contacting Fubuki-san or Edo?" the Fallen Angel duelist wondered aloud.

The other two thought for a moment. "Well…I don't know about Edo-san," the dark-haired Obelisk girl mumbled, "but we could contact Fubuki-san over his PDA!" She drew out the machine and began to record her voice, when they heard a voice call out.

"Everyone…!" The three girls' heads turned towards the sound coming from the Academia. Four figures were striding toward them, when one of them began to hustle to the three.

"Fubuki-san! Misawa-kun…!" Momoe and Junko replied, in mild disbelief.

"Edo-kun…!" Areka greeted, before jumped with a squeak at the last person. "And…this is…?"

Edo pursed his lips at the other pro that was standing there. "Really…you don't know Hell Kaiser…?"

"Hell Kaiser…?" Areka inquired thoughtfully. "You mean THE Hell Kaiser! From the Pro Duel League!"

The Cyber-Style master simply nodded at the name recognition. "And who might you be?"

"Ah…Ah…Ah…" Areka was suddenly star-struck. "I'm Areka Enzeru…"

"I see," Kaiser gruffly cut, turning his attention on the other two Obelisks. "We've come searching for Asuka and Judai. You've all come, as well, correct?"

"Well…we were…" Momoe muttered. "Judai's gone on ahead."

The blue-haired pro cursed under his breath. 'Saiou knows Judai's type well. Bait like Asuka would be too much for him to pass up. Saiou…you got the upper hand on me first, huh?' He caught all their attention within his gaze. "Judai's gone on to the Society's base of operations. We need to get to him before Saiou does."

The group nodded and began to race away down the path, with Kaiser bringing up the rear. 'Judai…' he mentally pleaded, 'don't lose! This battle…your enemy…it's the worst possible foe…!'

**XXXXXXXXX**

The motor repeated a monotonous hum, deviated only by the lapping of waves against the side of the boat, as the two duelists stayed silent with each other. Judai spent the time shuffling through his deck, he came upon Winged Kuriboh's card, and the Card Spirit popped out and began to chirp loudly at the boy.

"Aibou!" the Osiris duelist greeted. The furry creature looked rather perturbed, as it began to bob up and down and squawked at him. "Be careful…is that it?" It released a low whimper to confirm. "I understand." He stared at the larger ship that was slowly growing as the boat closed in on it. "I'm getting an ominous feeling, myself…"

He was broken from his reverie when a loud whirr reverberated above him. He looked up and saw a helicopter rise from the _Destructive Surge_ and head for the mainland. "That helicopter…"

"It's going to get the spectators," Manjoume answered matter-of-factly over the churning water.

"Spectators…?" The boy didn't answer. "Just what is Saiou planning?" No answer. "Manjoume!"

"We're here," Manjoume announced, as the engine stalled, coasting the smaller craft alongside the much larger vessel. The speedboat came to a halt next to a metal ladder attached to the wall leading to the deck of the liner. The Society duelist marched to the side of the boat and grabbed the first rung of the ladder, but froze.

Judai waited for the black-haired student to move. "Judai," he started, "Saiou will soon give you two choices to select from. I ask you – not for my sake, mind you –" He peered over at the Osiris Red, startling the boy with the sincerity etched in his eyes and voice. "- don't make the wrong decision."

The brown-haired student gulped and nodded, which his guide acknowledged by climbing the struts. Judai followed shortly thereafter a nervous shrill from his Partner. Several moments later the two stepped over the railing.

The ship, astonishingly enough to the boy, looked very much like any other ocean voyager Judai had been on. The first thing he noticed was a helipad that the chopper had lifted off from, as well as several entrances below deck. The low sun had now created a shadow from the stairwells that protruded above the floor. What made the boy have a chill is how empty and desolate it was. Other than Manjoume and himself, Judai didn't see anyone else above deck.

They rounded the corner of one of the doors leading down a level, when Judai had to shield his vision with his hand. The setting sun had become extremely brilliant from reflecting off the waves. After a moment spent on adjusting his eyes, the teenager spied three people standing off by the edge near the railing. He instantly knew one of them was Saiou as his escort marched towards him and a well-dressed male and a red-headed secretary holding a clipboard. The attendant noticeably seemed tense, as if she wished to be anywhere else but where she presently stood.

Manjoume placed his arm across his chest and bowed reverently. "I have returned, Saiou-sama." Saiou and the other purple-haired man both returned the bow.

"Judai-kun," Saiou greeted, "allow me to welcome you to the pride of the Society of Light; the supreme battleship – _Destructive Surge_!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The group of students reached the pier and noted the area was abandoned. Misawa cursed. "I knew it," Misawa said. "Saiou wouldn't want us to help Judai, after all."

"No, you're wrong," Kaiser informed him.

Edo leapt into his boathouse and headed for the control room. "C'mon, we can reach the _Destructive Surge_ if we hurry!"

Kaiser cut the others off with a motion of his arm. "There's no need." They all looked at him inquisitively. He began walking towards the helipad.

"Kaiser…?"

He directed their attention to the skies. "Saiou believes a grand show is about to take place!" he announced. "He wouldn't want us to miss it." They all looked up to see a descending copter lowering to the ground.

After a few moments, the flying craft landed, though the blades kept slicing through the air. A pair of white uniformed men stepped out onto the ground and walked over to the group of students. They placed their arms across their chests and bowed humbly to them.

"Saiou-sama has requested your presence aboard his battleship," one of them said after straightening up, again. "You will join him on the _Destructive Surge_, yes?"

Fubuki spat. "What an arrogant man. I can sense the insincerity of this gesture even from here."

"Should we just take Edo-kun's ship?" Momoe wondered. "This might be a trap of some sort."

Kaiser ignored them and strode up to the two. "You will take us to the ship."

"Wa…wait, Kaiser!"

"Saiou already has everything he needs," Kaiser scoffed, stepping onto the platform. "Caution will only slow us down, now." Slowly, one-by-one, the others decided to follow him, after which the two suited men joined them.

"Hang on," the pilot called. The craft began to lift off the ground and turn around, heading over the water. "We will be going as quickly as possible."

**XXXXXXXXX**

A gust of wind blew across the deck of the boat. Judai felt an involuntary shudder run up his back, but the Osiris Red duelist couldn't tell if it was from the chilling gale or the ominous feeling the was growing in the pit of his stomach.

Saiou genuinely smiled at his guest. "I'm glad you are able to come on the grandiose occasion." He extended a hand to the boy in offer of a reception.

The Osiris student kept his face firm, and made no move to bow, accept the handshake, or make any change in position at all. The diviner gave an amused nod and withdrew his hand with a chortle, though the purple-haired man looked rather angered by the lack of respect. The attendant glanced over worriedly at the purple-haired man. Manjoume merely grunted in disapproval.

The blue-haired fortuneteller directed a hand towards the man next to him. "Allow me to introduce one of my newest associates," Saiou explained, "the crown-prince of Misgarth, Prince Ojin." He then motioned at the woman behind him. "And his attendant, Linda-san." The woman released a small, nervous smile and meekly nodded at him.

Judai stepped forward. "Enough, Saiou," he stated. "Where is Asuka?"

Saiou smirked. "So eager to see her, aren't you?" he noted aloud. "Not all the players are here, yet, but I shall reward you for making it here early." He gestured at the open area on the deck.

The floor detached with a loud snap and began to rumble as it slowly split apart and the gears pulled the surface apart. Crank after crank, the ground disappeared, finally leaving a circular opening in the middle of the deck with a loud crunch, locking the coverings into place. Judai peered down below the deck, but the lack of light made it impossible to see what exactly was below.

"This is…?"

A few moments of silence passed among the seaborne craft, before it began to rumble again. The sound of an elevator rising echoed below, sluggishly coming into view with help from the light of dusk. Judai stepped back from the black pit, as the glimmering metal nearly blinded him.

"A Duel Field…!"

The platform rose a couple feet above the ground and clicked into place. A set of steps slid out and attached to the deck. He peeked through his eyelids and was able to see an enormous shadow spilling over the reflective product. After another moment, Judai's vision returned to normal.

The silhouette turned out to be _silhouettes_. Two of them were hunched over and struggling. The Osiris Red immediately determined the shuffling shadows were bound at the hands and feet.

"Let us go!" a higher-pitched voice hollered.

"What's the point of doing this!" a gruffer voice roared. "Aniki'll challenge you eventually, even if you didn't use us to lead him!"

"Shou! Kenzan!" The calls caused the two to react, looking up at their friend.

"Aniki…!"

"Judai-Aniki! You're here!"

Judai inspected the third figure. The person's form was obviously feminine, but appeared to be dressed in a white priestess robe that shimmered with the sun in the background. A protective golden halo outlined the body of the girl, but also kept her facial features hidden from the Osiris Red student. An elegant white Duel Disk was attached to her left arm.

"A duel, is it?" Judai grunted turning towards Saiou. "I'll accept. Release my friends, first."

Saiou's face stayed still, but he made a wave with his hands. The priestess' back was turned mostly towards mystic, but she had apparently gotten the message. She gently knelt down and began to untie the cords on both of the boys. They hastily undid the knots on their ankles and ran towards the fellow Academia student.

"Are you two ok!"

"Yeah," Shou somberly said. "Sorry, Aniki. We…couldn't keep our promise to show you our growth in the Finals." Kenzan looked equally disappointed with himself.

"What are you two talking about?" Judai demanded. They both gave him a confused stare. "I know how much you've both grown. Just because you demanded that we all compete in the preliminaries alone."

The two Ra Yellows were rather perturbed by the statement, but both felt a swelling of pride within themselves. Judai held out his fist and the other two met their fists together in gratitude of the compliment.

"Now…" the Hero-user's visage and attitude changed. He leapt up onto the steps and sprang onto the Duel Field. He kept his eyes on the woman as he walked to the area across from her. After reaching the outline of his field and turned his full body towards the hooded individual.

Several tense seconds passed, but nothing happened. The atmosphere, itself, seemed to be waiting for the action to commence. The Osiris Duelist took out his deck and shuffled it, getting his mind to focus on something to ease the butterflies in his stomach.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. No answer. "I asked you a question." No answer. "Nothing to say, is that it?" Still nothing.

He glanced over at the other Society members, none of which seemed to have changed their expression. He heard a shrill chip from his shoulder, causing him to turn. "What is it, Aibou?" It crowed hastily at the boy. Judai's eyes widened in amazement. "What did you say…!" The floating creature whorled around his head in front of him and cooed angrily, again.

"No way…!" He warily glanced at the young woman again. "That can't be…"

Saiou smirked. "Allow me to introduce to you my Apostle of Light." The girl reached up and removed the hood from her head, revealing herself. "Tenjoin Asuka-san."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Fubuki stared out the open side of the helicopter at the approaching vessel and landing pad. "We're almost there!" he declared to the others.

Momoe, Junko, and Areka all rushed to the doorway and looked outside. "It doesn't look much like a battleship…More like a cruise ship."

"He calls it that because of what will be taking place on it," Kaiser replied brusquely.

The dark-haired Obelisk faced the pro. "What will be taking place?"

"Look!" Misawa hollered. "It's Judai!"

"Is he dueling!"

"Who's his opponent?"

On cue, the robed figure removed her cowl, which sent dishwater-blonde hair pouring out across her shoulders and blades.

"Asuka…!"

Kaiser's lips thinned. 'How will you fight…Judai!'

**XXXXXXXXX**

Judai gaped at the opponent standing across from him, his mind not comprehending what his eyes were confirming.

"Asuka…" he whispered. "What…_happened_ to you…?"

The girl finally seemed to move, her gaze piercing through the boy. Judai's breath caught in his throat, now that he finally had a good view of the girl.

"Yuki Judai." Her voice was both cold and emotionless toward him. "I have been given the grace of the Light of Destruction. In thanks of this blessing," she activated her Duel Disk and slid a deck inside the deck slot, "I will offer you – the Hero of Darkness - as a sacrifice."

Judai's face fell in dejection. His mind traveled back to the dream he had while held captive in the confines of the Obelisk Girls' Dorm.

_As he inched closer to the object, the light emanating from the crystal had begun to dim and he could see something was inside it, as if it was being protected._

Her skin was entirely pale; the color drained from all of her features.

'Asuka…'

_The Osiris Red finally got close enough to touch the massive object, and realized it was cold to the touch; so much so that it gave off a burning sensation on his hand._

Her eyes were so listless…so detached…so icy…

'Asuka…'

_"Asuka! Please!" Judai hollered. "I want to help! Asuka!" In response, her face contorted slightly in pain, before a large gust of wind exploded at him, and began to blow both the Osiris Red student and the card spirit away from her._

_**"Asuka…!"**_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Judai**: Asuka! What's going on? Why is that _you_ are my opponent!

**Shou**: Aniki, be careful! She's been completely manipulated by Saiou!

**Judai**: But Shou…how am I supposed to…

**Next Time**

**Chapter 14: Apostle to the Eternal Light – Tenjoin Asuka**

**Judai**: How should…I…Asuka…

**New Cards**

**N/A**


	14. Apostle to the Eternal Light

Judai gaped at the opponent standing across from him, his mind not comprehending what his eyes were confirming.

"Asuka…" he whispered. "What…_happened_ to you…?"

The girl finally seemed to move, her gaze piercing through the boy. Judai's breath caught in his throat, now that he finally had a good view of the Obelisk's eyes.

Fubuki stared out the open side of the helicopter at the approaching vessel and landing pad. "We're almost there!" he declared to the others.

Momoe, Junko, and Areka all rushed to the doorway and looked outside. "It doesn't look much like a battleship…More like a cruise ship."

"He calls it that because of what will be taking place on it," Kaiser replied brusquely.

The dark-haired Obelisk faced the pro. "What will be taking place?"

"Look!" Misawa hollered. "It's Judai!"

"Is he dueling!"

"Who's his opponent?"

On cue, the robed figure removed her cowl, which sent dishwater-blonde hair pouring out across her shoulders and blades.

"Asuka…!"

Kaiser's lips thinned. 'How will you fight…Judai!'

"Yuki Judai." Her voice was both cold and emotionless toward him. "I have been given the grace of the Light of Destruction. In thanks of this blessing," she activated her Duel Disk and slid a deck inside the deck slot, "I will offer you – the Hero of Darkness - as a sacrifice."

Judai's face fell in dejection, his mind racing with images from his dream.

The helicopter made its descent, as Edo called out to the Osiris. "Judai!"

Judai jerked and about faced towards the craft, recognizing its passengers. "Edo…everyone…" he breathed.

"You guys…!" Kenzan hollered.

"Onii-san…?" Shou muttered.

The craft descended low next to the deck, allowing everyone to step off onto the ground. All of their eyes shifted from Judai and his friends, to the Society zealots across the duel field, and finally to the brilliantly garbed Asuka, whose eyes never left her opponent.

**Chapter 14: Apostle to the Eternal Light – Tenjoin Asuka**

"Asuka!" Fubuki shouted, trying to get her attention. "What in the hell is going on!" He started climbing up onto the duel platform. "Get down from there,

Manjoume scoffed. "She has had the unique opportunity to have been completely purified by Saiou-sama." He placed his hand over his heart. "It's such a marvelous gift she's been given. You should be _happy_ for your sister."

"What?"

". She'll become a temple upon which everyone shall worship!"

"Asuka wouldn't want that!"

"Is that what you think?" The black-haired duelist grinned deviously at the man. "How would someone who abandoned his sibling have _any_ idea what she would want?"

"Why, you…" Fubuki began to advance on the younger

"Enough," Kaiser stated. "Don't get lured into such an obvious taunt."

Judai frowned, turning to encounter Saiou's eyes. 'Saiou…'

The blue-and-white-haired mystic smirked. "Judai, this is to be the greatest duel in the tournament, thus far. I assumed you'd want all your friends here to witness your performance. I went through all this trouble to accommodate you; I don't expect you to disappoint."

"Don't screw with me!" Judai roared aiming a threatening fist at the man. "What have you done to Asuka!"

Saiou piqued his brow in surprise. "I only gave back to her what you took away."

"What?"

"Ever the Fool, are you not?" the psychic chided. "Asuka came to me timid child, afraid of the future."

"Afraid of the future…?" Judai repeated questioningly.

Saiou nodded. "You never realized? How foolish. When she first came to the Academia, her future was set in stone. She was to be a magnificent duelist; tops in the world, whether male or female. She came from the same bloodline as the highly regarded Tenjoin Fubuki." He gestured towards the Blizzard Prince.

"However, then you made an appearance. You showed her that the future isn't always predictable; it is fluid. She loved the idea, at first, even turning down futures in which she could have had funding and sponsorship easily." Manjoume's lip twitched.

"But, when she decided to duel Manjoume-kun, within the depths of her soul, she wanted to have her path lit up." He raised his arms to the setting sun. "She was tired of trying to find her way; she wanted some help." He pointed at Judai. "However, you refused to give her guidance. Like always, you were focused on yourself, running away from responsibility..."

"What? When have I ever-"

"Like when you lost to Edo the first time?" Saiou wondered aloud. Judai grit his teeth in reply.

"That…that was…"

The medium shook his head. "You don't realize that every decision you make doesn't just affect yourself, yet you consider yourself a hero. They affect those close to you," he motioned towards his friends behind him, "those you try to protect," he gestured to his aide and the priestess, "and even your enemies." He placed a hand on his chest.

The Osiris Red's face fell, as his thoughts ran over the diviner's words. 'Is that true…have I really been…?' He looked at the girl now staring through him, but found he couldn't look at her without a wave of disappointment in himself well up inside him. He turned away from the opponent.

"Ani-huh!" Shou began to cry, but was cut off by Kaiser. The younger Marufuji angrily looked at his brother, who merely placed a finger over his lips. The blue-haired Ra Yellow frowned, but he understood. This was something Judai would have to figure out for himself.

"Well," Saiou cut in, "I believe that's enough. It's time we got started." At Saiou's approval, Ojin withdrew a controller and keyed a password into the remote. Two circles opened in front of both the duelists on the field, holding each a set of black and red shackles.

Judai eyed the restraints warily. "Wait…"

"Impossible…!" Shou cried.

Kenzan growled. "Those are…!"

"Damage Amplifier Devices," Asuka explained, "these will help decide who between us is truly stronger. Whenever damage is taken, the player will feel it, as well."

"What's that…?" Fubuki exhaled.

Junko shook her head. "No way…"

Kaiser glowered. 'Saiou…you…'

"Don't joke like that!" Judai roared. "Like I would accept a duel like that!"

"Then don't wear them." The diviner genuinely smiled at the white-robed female across from the Hero-user. "I'm sure my beloved Apostle will be able to bear all of the responsibility that you, yourself, will run from."

"Yes," Asuka said, attaching the manacles to her neck and arms. "Saiou-sama."

The Osiris duelist was taken aback by her declaration. He released a defeated sigh and gingerly reached for the devices, following the spots the blonde duelist was placing them on.

Shou's visage contorted. "Aniki…" he whispered.

Judai finished with the accessories. "Alright, I'm done here."

"Then the time has come, Yuki Judai," the priestess notified him, "that we settle things. Here I go."

"Ah," he agreed, "come."

"**DUEL!**"

Misawa's grip tightened on his folded arms. "It's starting, huh?"

"The duel will be a violent one," Edo regrettably announced.

"Judai…" Momoe gulped.

"Asuka-san…" Junko worriedly murmured.

"The first turn will be mine," Asuka proclaimed, "Draw." She took a card from the top of her deck, and realized it was a Trap Card. She looked at her hand. It contained only one monster, which she snatched and placed on her Duel Disk.

"Etoile Cyber (1200/1600), Summon." The SolidVision projectors created a flash of light as it constructed the picture of a red-and-blue clothed futuristic ballerina. The creature spun at supersonic speeds, when it suddenly descended onto the field, letting its long flowing red hair still and landing in front of her controller.

"Next, I set one card on the field." The young woman slid the card she had drawn into her disk, causing the reversed side of the hologram to appear between her and Etoile Cyber. "Turn End."

Judai's brow rose at the maneuver. "This is…!" His mind returned back to nearly a year and a half earlier, shortly after he first came to the Academia. It was his first duel against Asuka to free Shou from a misunderstanding over the lake near the Girls' Dorm.

'This starting play,' he realized, 'it's the same as that time. If I'm right, that set card…it should be…Doble Passé' He examined the girl from his position, trying to see if there was a break in those listless eyes of the real, passionate Tenjoin Asuka.

Then, he saw it; a twinge of emotion in her eyes. They seemed to glisten with perspiration. It was faint, but it was all he needed.

'That's it! This move…it's the true Asuka! She's trying to say she's still in there, calling out to us…!' He looked at his hand. It contained the Elemental Heroes Clayman, Necroshade, and Avian, as well as the Spell Polymerization and the Trap Card A Hero Emerges. 'I don't have him in my hand. I'll need to draw him…'

"What's wrong?" his opponent wondered aloud. "It's your turn."

Judai bit back a reply, choosing to reach for his deck. "My turn, Draw!" He ripped a card from his Disk and glanced at it.

"Yes!" he cried. "Elemental Hero – Sparkman (1600/1400) Summon!" The blue-and-yellow armored Hero expelled a charge of electricity from the generators on his suit, dropping in front of his owner, readying himself for an attack.

"Sparkman attacks Etoile Cyber!" Judai ordered. The hero raised a hand and absorbed the static in the air into his palm. He then lowered his open palm towards the ground and released a current outward towards the high-tech danseuse. "_Spark Flash~!_"

The stream of energy burned through the air, closing in on the female dancer.

"Reverse Card, Open!" Asuka declared, pressing a button on her Duel Disk. "Doble Passé, Activate." The sparks wrapped around the body of the monster and struck Asuka square in the chest. Her Duel Disk's counter lowered her life Points by nearly half. (4000 – 1600 = 2400)

The attack resonated with the red-and-black devices on her body, which began electrocute her through her body. She cried out loud in pain at the voltage running through her veins and dropped to her knees, quivering in a fiery pain from the attack.

"Asuka-san!" Momoe and Junko shrieked with worry.

"What is that electricity!" Misawa inquired.

"Asuka!" Judai howled. "Are you in there! It's me, Judai!" The girl placed her hands on the ground as she panted from the ferocity of the blast. "Answer me, Asuka!"

"Asuka-san!" Momoe and Junko shrieked with worry.

The Society priestess gradually made it to her feet. "Asuka!" the Osiris Red tried again.

"Foolish," the girl scoffed.

"What…?"

"I understand what you're trying to do, Yuki Judai," she asserted. "You're hoping that by dueling me with all of your passion, you'll be able to get connect with the inner recesses of my heart like you have done with so many others." Judai winced at the detachment of the words coming from her.

An arrogant grin surfaced on the woman's face. "But that is useless. That is because I know what I want and I know where my place is, now. I only heed the words of those I truly cherish. My friends in the Society, who stood by me when you and Nii-san wouldn't, and the one who helped me the most, Saiou-sama."

"Asuka…" Fubuki breathed in shock. "You…"

The girl gestured at her monster. "Doble Passé, secondary effect, activate!" she declared. "After my opponent's monster makes a Direct Attack, the monster targeted with the attack now attacks the opponent directly." The female creature deftly leapt into the air, creating a rotation to increase the monster's attack.

"Etoile Cyber, Monster Effect; when Etoile Cyber makes a Direct Attack, her ATK increases by 500 (1700 ATK)." The spin became so rapid that the female dancer became a blur. She dodged passed Elemental Hero and slammed a brutal kick at Judai's shoulder. Judai stumbled back a step at the suddenness of the strike and began to rub his tender appendage. (4000 – 1700 = 2300)

Although Judai trembled from the attack, his mind dawned on a new thought. "That strike…!"

"Don't forget the Damage Amplifier Devices," Asuka firmly affirmed. The boy scowled at the thought. Asuka merely smirked in response. "Whenever you take damage, the Devices will activate.

Judai looked down at the shackle on his arm as it began to heat up. Finally, the current released into his bloodstream, electrifying the duelist. He cried out loud as the searing pain reverberated throughout his body, singing the jeans, shirt, and blazer on his person. He dropped to his knees, holding his body; his breaths rapid. Again, his mind filled with another indication. 'This…pain…!'

"Judai!"

"Aniki!"

Fubuki ground his teeth at the sight of the boy, but his face fell when he saw Asuka's face. Her expression hadn't changed at all. It still showed no emotion.

"Come, Yuki Judai," she demanded, "I know you. You're better than this. This isn't enough to take you down."

The boy grunted as he climbed up off the ground and stood erect. His breathing had slowed slightly, but it was still quickly paced. "That's it. We still have a long way to go before we reach the end."

The Hero duelist grinned at the girl, which caused a twinge of bemusement etch on her face for an instant. "That attack told me everything."

"What…?"

"That attack just now…even if you have been stripped of your pride and passion, your monsters still remember. That strike held all the fire they've always had."

Asuka's frosty glare turned from the boy, over to the monster standing in front of her. "If that's the case…then I'll make them believe in Saiou."

Judai frowned at the girl's declaration. "The turn has ended."

His opponent grabbed her deck. "My turn." She drew another card.

"Field Spell, Absolute Zero Barrier, Activate!" The Field Spell slot on the side of the Duel Disk opened, allowing her to place the card into it. As soon as it slid shut, the holographic generators reacted, creating a torrent of freezing winds that enveloped the field the two duelists stood, separating them from the audience.

The Obelisk girls started to shiver on the sidelines. "What…what is this…!" Areka cried out, her voice quivering from the cold.

Misawa and the others shielded themselves from the icy squall. "Is this really SolidVision…!"

Judai wrapped his blazer tightly around his form and vigorously rubbed his hands together to warm them up. "Too cold…!" He peered through the gale at Asuka. Her hair was spilling out across her face, being torn in every direction, as was the robe that hugged her feminine form. However, she seemed to not be bothered by the sudden drop in temperature.

After several more moments, the tempest ceased, though the field had noticeably changed. The ground had frozen over, spilling some of the ice out onto the ship's deck. The heat had been quelled and lingering mist had remained over the field. The wind, though it had died, was still surrounding the two duelists, keeping them secluded from the rest of the viewers.

"Asuka…?"

"This Field Spell makes it so all my monsters are treated as WATER-type monsters." A gust of wind that had remained on the field dissipated, revealing that the former Etoile Cyber had been warped greatly. The only color that was noticeable on the female monster was blue, as her red and light blue uniform had been changed to icy blue. Her hair, once spilling out with fiery brilliance was transformed into dark blue. Several patches on her body had clustered water crystals and her one eye that was revealed was now burning with a blue flame.

"Etoile Cyber…" Judai gawked. "Asuka! What have you done…!"

"As you said, Etoile Cyber still carried the flames of desire within its card," Asuka explained rationally. "I merely buried those emotions under a frozen exterior."

"Asuka…you…!"

"That's not all, Yuki Judai." Judai pursed his lips. "All non-WATER-type monsters on the field gain one Zero Counter on them." She directed his attention towards the monster in front of him.

Judai exhaled in surprise at the monster in front of him. It had grown several collections of ice on its own body. Its armor, though still noticeably yellow, had much more of a blue tint to it. "Sparkman…!"

"For each Zero Counter on it, Absolute Zero Barrier decreases that monster's ATK and DEF by 500. Elemental Hero Sparkman's attack and defense points drop." Sparkman slowly lowered its guard, as its stats lowered. (1100/700)

"Also, for each counter, its appropriate effect is applied. A monster with a Zero Counter cannot change its battle position."

"What the…!"

"Absolute Zero Barrier," Kaiser snarled, "What a terrible Field Spell…"

"A card that's the worst kind of card for an Elemental Hero and Neo-Spacian deck, which has such a plethora of Attributes among its monsters," Edo explained. "But if this is Asuka's all, Judai should be up for this."

"Aniki…" Shou and Kenzan whimpered.

"Go, Etoile Cyber! _Surekill! Pirouette Slicer~!_" The blue female creature spun on the tip of its toes, inching towards her target. It then slung out its leg at a breakneck pace, creating a tremendous force across the Hero's chest. Sparkman's hologram obliterated from existence. (2300 + 1100 – 1200 = 2200)

"Now, receive it," Asuka emphasized. "The Damage Amplifier Device's damage."

The bonds reacted to the drop in Life Points again, sending shockwaves through the Osiris Red's nervous system. He roared in pain for a few more seconds, before the current finally subsided.

Judai dropped to the ground, as he took several moments to alleviate the. He gripped his knee tightly as he tried to lift himself up, but stumbled several times trying to rise. Smoke spilled off several parts of his blazer, which had become slightly charred from the attacks.

Fubuki convulsed at the figure of the boy, and angrily turned his voice to his sister. "Asuka! What's wrong with you!"

Asuka slowly rotated her visage toward her older brother. "Nii-san…"Fubuki recoiled a bit at the impassivity her voice contained when calling out to him, "…this battle is as much for you…no, not just you…all of you, as it is for me."

"What…!"

"As long as Judai exists, you will all be afraid of the light and huddle in the darkness. Once he is removed, then you will all be able to understand this magnificent baptism I was able to undertake. Then, we can all be together again." Fubuki's mouth dropped open. "It'll be just like before; back when we were honored as great duelists, as Obelisks should be."

"Is that what you really want?" Asuka maintained her blank gaze. "What happens to your friends, then? What if someone else ends up being better than you? Will you sacrifice them, as well?"

"It doesn't matter if I win, so long as the Light is being glorified. I just want you all to experience this great feeling of power that I now possess."

"But you didn't acquire this power by yourself, did you?" Fubuki demanded. "This power is only that which you've gained by following the orders of someone else! What is strength if it won't be used to become the best!"

"That is nothing but the shallow words of one who has been contaminated by Darkness," Asuka insisted. "Once I defeat the greatest Hero the Darkness has to offer, you'll all see differently."

"Is that…how it is…" a pain and sardonic snort inquired. Asuka turned back to her opponent. He stood firmly on his feet. "If you truly feel that, then you aren't nearly as strong as I thought you were."

"What…?"

"Saiou was right. It seems you were worried about the future. How fluid and unpredictable it can be. Yes, there can be tough times, but there are people who can help you along. We're here to help each other along and make each other's lives easier. If we work together, even if it's a struggle, the future can be overcome. It doesn't seem so bad if you think of it that way, does it?"

The girl's eyebrows lowered slightly in a glare at her foe. "You think defeating me will make you correct in your beliefs? Physical strength isn't what makes a person right; it's the strength one has in his convictions."

Asuka snickered subtly. "Those are the words of weakness; of one who knows when they've been bested."

"You're wrong!" Judai declared. "Those are the words of someone who knows what it's like to be alone!"

"Alone…?" the Society priestess was suddenly interested.

Judai gulped, like he had been elucidated something he shouldn't have, but continued. "Before Duel Academia…I was alone." He clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes in passionate agony. "I never had any real true friends…because of my upbringing…where I came from…"

His eyes ripped open with emotion. "But I kept fighting! To gain my own strength! But once I came here, and fought with the Seven Stars and Kagemaru-ojii-san…true strength comes from protecting True Friends. Shou…Hayato…Kenzan…Misawa…Manjoume…Fubuki-san…Kaiser…Edo…" he nodded at the girls standing near the Duel Ring, "even the ones I've met only recently…" he refocused on the girl, "and the Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians I've received…they're all my True Friends."

"Asuka!" The girl glowered at her opponent. "You're also a True Friend. That's why I've been fighting up until now…that's why I accepted this duel…because I want to regain that bond we once had!"

Kaiser chortled. "He still hasn't lost his will to fight yet, huh?"

"Looks that way," Edo agreed.

"Judai…"

"Aniki!" Sho and Kenzan

The robed woman shrugged. "Is that all you have to say?" She reached for two cards. "Set two cards on the field." She slid them into her Magic and Trap Slots on her Duel Disk. "The turn is over."

"Go for it…Judai!" Fubuki praised.

The boy nodded, keeping his gaze on him and Asuka's best friends for a few seconds longer. 'Fubuki-san…Momoe…Junko…you all truly love Asuka…and because of that…I…!'

"Asuka…you can bet that, in this duel, I will awaken the True Asuka!"

"This is my True Self."

"We'll see about that…Draw!" Judai skimmed the card, snatching another in his hand. "Magic Card, Polymerization!"

A swirling vortex appeared above the boy's head and two heroes leapt out of the sparkling light from the holographic projector. "I'll fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand. Appear! Elemental Hero – Flame Wingman!"

"Yes!" Kenzan cheered.

"It's Aniki's favorite Hero!"

Misawa smiled in admiration. "His draw power never ceases to amaze me."

Areka jumped with glee. "Judai!"

"Continuous Trap, Open," Asuka interrupted, pressing a button on her Disk. "Zero Veil, activate!."

The air suddenly became thick with a white mist and blanketed the field, lowering the visibility considerably. A deluge of freezing rain pelted the field, especially around where the newly-fused Flame Wingman had landed. The rain began to stick to the hero, causing his skin to obtain a blue tint similar to Sparkman. Its wings were drenched and looked too weak to carry the Hero.

"What the…!"

"Zero Veil's effect," Asuka explained as the heavy white mist lowered to the duelists' waists, though the freezing rain made seeing difficult, "a monster Special Summoned to the opponent's field gains one Zero Counter."

"Absolute Zero Barrier activate. Monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF for each Zero Counter on them and cannot change their battle position." Judai shrank back as he noticed the stats on Flame Wingman had decreased, similar to Sparkman's statistics only a short time earlier. (1600/700)

"However, Flame Wingman's ATK is still higher than Etoile Cyber's," Judai stated. "And when Flame Wingman destroys and monster by battle, its attack points dealt to the opponent as damage."

'Yes…' Fubuki determinedly mused. 'Maybe the fire from Flame Wingman will reach Asuka's heart…!'

"Let's go, Flame Wingman!" Judai commanded. "_Flame Shoot~!_" The hero stamped forward and launched a massive fireball from its red dragon-looking arm at Asuka's weaker Etoile Cyber.

A smirk graced Asuka's features. "Ignoring my Reverse Card, again, Yuki Judai…?" The boy's eyes changed direction to the barely visible facedown the girl had in front of her.

"Continuous Trap, Zero Wall!" A massive frozen wall erupted in front of the danseuse as the fireball collided into the thick icy texture, dissipating harmlessly into the air. This was followed by a massive geyser of ice cold water submerging the fiery hero. The cascade receded after only a few moments, but it had obviously affected the hero, who was now down to one knee and noticeably trembling from the elements.

"Zero Wall effect; when an opponent's monster targets a WATER-type monster with an attack, it gains one Zero Counter." Judai noticed the stats of the creature had plummeted again, with the second counter on it. (1100/200)

"But, why didn't my attack pierce through that wall…?" Judai wondered aloud.

"Absolute Zero Barrier's secondary effect, activate," Asuka announced, her voice somewhat muffled from behind the solid structure that now divided the field in two, "a monster with two Zero Counters can no longer attack and its effects are negated."

The boy groaned at the lack of result from his attack. "Set one card. Turn End."

Kenzan cursed under his breath. "And Judai-Aniki was so close that time."

"No, that's not it," Kaiser explained, gaining their attention. "Asuka…she's had control of this duel from the very beginning. Even though Judai's been trying to break through to her, Asuka's expression and aura haven't changed. No…not changed…have gotten stronger."

"Saiou…" Edo shuddered.

"My turn." She seized a card off the top of her deck. She noticed it was a Monster card. "Yuki Judai, I will keep cornering you more and more.

"Permanent Spell, Zero Fortress." A pillar of white ice exploded up from behind the Society girl, which it then began to spread out, encasing the outer portion of her field within the crystalline structure.

Judai's vision returned to the dream he had hours earlier while in captivity at the sight. Of the numerous translucent barriers now on her field.

"_Oi, Asuka!" he cried again, as began to pound on the ice. "What's wrong? Why won't you answer!" he wondered aloud, continuing to punch the solid surface. Winged Kuriboh's spirit floated next to its owner, chirping sharply, and pointing at her body._

_Judai's focused shifted to what he was pointing at to see that the ice was gradually overtaking her midsection. He looked at her arms, and, there too, the ice was creeping higher and higher._

"_Asuka! Please!" Judai hollered. "I want to help! Asuka!" In response, her face contorted slightly in pain, before a large gust of wind exploded at him, and began to blow both the Osiris Red student and the card spirit away from her. Finally, Judai felt his head hit something solid._

Judai furrowed his brow in determination. 'Asuka…are you trying to shield yourself from me? But…why go so far…?'

"Furthermore, Summon Zero Caster (1600/1200)." A sorceress with a staff topped with glittering sapphires appeared in front of the girl. Its eyes bore no pupils, creating a soulless aura from the creature.

"As I'm sure even someone like you would notice, I could seal your fate, this turn." Asuka gestured. "However, I'm going to prolong your demise."

"Zero Caster Effect: _Zero Shot~!_" The enchantress aimed her stave at the Hero on Judai's field. A stream of freezing wind struck the Hero in the chest. A layer of ice appeared on the creature's chest and slowly spread from his chest and consumed the hero, turning him into a massive icicle on the field.

"Zero Caster, once per turn, I can place a Zero Counter on a monster on the field. During this turn, Zero Caster can't conduct battle."

"Absolute Zero Final Effect; Absolute Zero is a level of temperature where no life can exist. Therefore, monsters with three Zero Counters are destroyed." The hologram of Flame Wingman fractured and shattered, vanishing from view.

"And now, Continuous Spell, Zero Fortress, effect activate." The enormous structure began to glow with a magnificent white light the perforated the area. Judai raised his arms to protect his eyes from the piercing illumination.

"What…is this light…"

"Zero Fortress…when a monster with a Zero Counter is destroyed…300 points of damage are dealt to its controller."

A loud blast resounded from the fortress and fired through Judai. The Damage Amplifiers echoed with the Life Point decrease and electrified the insides of the boy, once again. Judai howled with anguish, his screams penetrating the ears of his friends and feeding the joy three Society spectators. (2200 – 300 = 1900)

The Osiris Red managed to stay on his feet, though it was obviously through sheer will power. His vision traveled to Asuka's Etoile Cyber.

"This is bad…!" Misawa shouted. "When Etoile Cyber attacks directly, she gains 500 ATK!"

"If this attack hits, Judai'll only have 200 Life Points," Areka gulped.

Edo scowled. "Not to mention, he'll get hit by those shackles again.

"Asuka…you're stabbing Judai to death…!" Momoe trembled sorrowfully in a whisper.

"Momoe…" Junko breathed, trying to comfort her.

"Go, Etoile Cyber, Direct Attack." The female monster glided across the ground, easily avoiding the icy surface and aiming an assault on her target.

"_Surekill! Pirouette Slicer~!_"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Judai**: Asuka, even if you won't admit it…even if you hide it…the real you - filled with the pride of an Obelisk Blue, no, a True Duelist – that unique passion is still within you! It's not something that can be buried so easily…!

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 15: Wake Up the Frozen Heart**

**Judai**: I'm counting on you…Neos…!

**XXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards**

**Asuka**

**Etoile Cyber**

****/EARTH/Warrior-Effect

1200/1600

EFF: If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Doble Passé**

Normal Trap

EFF: Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly.

**Absolute Zero Barrier**

Field Spell

EFF: All monsters your control are treated as having the WATER-type. When this card is activated, place 1 {Zero Counter} on all non-WATER-type monsters. Monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF for each {Zero Counter} on them. Apply the appropriate effect for the amount of {Zero Counter}(s) on each on monster:

1+: Monster cannot change battle position.

2+: Monster cannot activate its effect or attack.

3+: Monster is destroyed.

**Zero Veil**

Continuous Trap

EFF: If {Absolute Zero Barrier} is not active on the field, this card's effect(s) is negated. When a monster is Special Summoned onto your opponent's field, place one {Zero Counter} on it.

**Zero Wall**

Continuous Trap

EFF: If {Absolute Zero Barrier} is not active on the field, this card's effect(s) is negated. Whenever your opponent declares an attack on a WATER-type monster you control, place 1 {Zero Counter} on the attacking monster. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to reduce Battle Damage for the turn to zero. If you do, your opponent draws 1 card.

**Zero Fortress**

Continuous Spell

EFF: If {Absolute Zero Barrier} is not active on the field, this card's effect(s) is negated. When a monster with a {Zero Counter} is destroyed, inflict 300 points of damage to the controller of that monster.

**Zero Caster**

****/WATER/Spellcaster-Effect

1600/1200

EFF: Once per turn, you can place one {Zero Counter} on one face-up monster on the field. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

**Judai**

**Elemental Hero Avian**

***/WIND/Warrior

1000/1000

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**

******/WIND/Warrior-Fusion-Effect

2100/1200

Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix  
EFF: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.


	15. Wake Up the Frozen Heart

"Permanent Spell, Zero Fortress." A pillar of white ice exploded up from behind the Society girl, which it then began to spread out, encasing the outer portion of her field within the crystalline structure.

Judai's vision returned to the dream he had hours earlier while in captivity at the sight of the numerous translucent barriers now on her field.

"_Oi, Asuka!" he cried again, as began to pound on the ice. "What's wrong? Why won't you answer!" he wondered aloud, continuing to punch the solid surface. Winged Kuriboh's spirit floated next to its owner, chirping sharply, and pointing at her body._

_Judai's focused shifted to what he was pointing at to see that the ice was gradually overtaking her midsection. He looked at her arms, and, there too, the ice was creeping higher and higher._

"_Asuka! Please!" Judai hollered. "I want to help! Asuka!" In response, her face contorted slightly in pain, before a large gust of wind exploded at him, and began to blow both the Osiris Red student and the card spirit away from her. Finally, Judai felt his head hit something solid._

Judai furrowed his brow in determination. 'Asuka…are you trying to shield yourself from me? But…why go so far…?'

"Furthermore, Summon Zero Caster (1600/1200)." A sorceress with a staff topped with glittering sapphires appeared in front of the girl. Its eyes bore no pupils, creating a soulless aura from the creature.

"As I'm sure even someone like you would notice, I could seal your fate this turn." Asuka gestured. "However, I'm going to prolong your demise."

"Zero Caster Effect: _Zero Shot~!_" The enchantress aimed her stave at the Hero on Judai's field. A stream of freezing wind struck the Hero in the chest. A layer of ice appeared on the creature's chest and slowly spread from his chest and consumed the hero, turning him into a massive icicle on the field.

"Zero Caster, once per turn, I can place a Zero Counter on a monster on the field. During this turn, Zero Caster can't conduct battle."

"Absolute Zero Final Effect; Absolute Zero is a level of temperature where no life can exist. Therefore, monsters with three Zero Counters are destroyed." The hologram of Flame Wingman fractured and shattered, vanishing from view.

"And now, Continuous Spell, Zero Fortress, effect activate." The enormous structure began to glow with a magnificent white light the perforated the area. Judai raised his arms to protect his eyes from the piercing illumination.

"What…is this light…?"

"Zero Fortress…when a monster with a Zero Counter is destroyed…300 points of damage are dealt to its controller."

A loud blast resounded from the fortress and fired through Judai. The Damage Amplifiers echoed with the Life Point decrease and electrified the insides of the boy, once again. Judai howled with anguish, his screams penetrating the ears of his friends and feeding the joy three Society spectators. (2200 – 300 = 1900)

The Osiris Red managed to stay on his feet, though it was obviously through sheer will power. His vision traveled to Asuka's Etoile Cyber.

"This is bad…!" Misawa shouted. "When Etoile Cyber attacks directly, she gains 500 ATK!"

"If this attack hits, Judai'll only have 200 Life Points," Areka gulped.

Edo scowled. "Not to mention, he'll get hit by those shackles again.

"Asuka…you're stabbing Judai to death…!" Momoe trembled sorrowfully in a whisper.

"Momoe…" Junko breathed, trying to comfort her.

"Go, Etoile Cyber, Direct Attack." The female monster glided across the ground, easily avoiding the icy surface and aiming an assault on her target.

"_Surekill! Pirouette Slicer~!_"

Judai's hand raced over a Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk, hitting the button to activate his card. "Trap Card, Open! A Hero Emerges!"

"You select a card in my hand, if it's a monster, I Special Summon it. Otherwise, it's sent it to the Graveyard!"

Momoe choked in shock from the move. "In this situation, he's relying on _luck_ to win?"

"No…this is good…" Fubuki stated. "The only way to open up Asuka's Heart is Judai's way to duel. If he doesn't duel his way, nothing will change."

The Osiris Red held up his two cards. "Now, Asuka, it's your choice."

"You and your shrewd tactics…" The girl inspected the back of both cards. "The left!"

The boy pointed at the card to confirm the one she selected and looked at it. "Lucky~" He slammed it onto his Duel Disk.

"Elemental Hero Necroshade!" The undead-esque hero dropped from several feet above its controller and bent down on one knee atop its card in Defense Mode (1600/1800)

The cybernetic ballerina launched a kick at the monster, but was blocked by the armored forearms of the hero. The hero pushed the female dancer back, seemingly causing her to lose her balance, but the girl flipped and twirled, landing gracefully in back on Asuka's side of the field.

"Battle will be ended, because Etoile Cyber does not have the strength to combat Necroshade." Asuka motioned towards her Continuous Trap card. "However, your monster was Special Summoned. Zero Veil, Effect activate; a monster Special Summoned by the opponent gains one Zero Counter." She gestured at the spot where the kick had struck Necroshade.

Misawa exhaled swiftly. "The spot where Etoile Cyber attacked Necroshade…!" Everyone's attention focused on the arms of the Hero. Upon them both were several patches of ice.

"And also…because of Absolute Zero Barrier, he can't change his Battle Position, and his ATK and DEF decrease." (1100/1300) "Turn Over."

**Chapter 15: Wake Up the Frozen Heart**

Shou's face fell into a distraught. "This is bad…Aniki's Deck is pinned by the effects of Asuka-san's Traps and Field Spell."

"Zero Veil will place a Zero Counter on any monster Special Summoned," Junko noted.

Momoe nodded. "And if he attacks a WATER monster, Zero Wall will do the same."

"With the Field Spell Absolute Zero Barrier," Misawa added, "all monsters Asuka summons will be WATER monsters. And Judai's monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF for each of them and gain negative effect depending on the number of Zero Counters they have."

"Finally, monsters with Zero Counters that are destroyed will deal 300 points of damage to the controller!" Kenzan declared.

"And those Damage Amplifier Devices viciously rip each Life Point away from the person who loses Life Points," Areka darkly concluded.

Kaiser eyed Asuka's field before observing Judai out of his peripheral vision. 'What will you do…Judai?'

Judai shook his head to clear his mind from the effects of the last intense maneuver. He was trying to recover his breath from the red-and-black shackles on his upper arms and neck. His eyes surveyed the field, overlooking the mist and several crystalline structures that now stood up on the field. Finally, his intense gaze landed back on his opponent. She recoiled, slightly.

"Asuka…" The girl reacted in recognition of her given name. "It seems like with these Spells and Traps you're trying to shield yourself from me."

"Shield myself from you?"

"You're blanketing yourself in protection after protection. Each of these pieces is isolating you from the rest of us. Just what are you hiding from?"

The Apostle of Light narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no reason to hide. You're only fooling yourself with your own delusions of grandeur."

"Is that so?"

"What?"

"You can bet…in this turn, I'll turn the situation around!" He slid has hand over the top of his deck. "My turn!"

"Pot of Greed, activate!" The disgusting green jar appeared on Judai's field, which shattered once the duelist tore another pair of cards from his Deck.

"Magic Card, Fusion Recovery, activate!" The Graveyard on the Hero duelist's Duel Disk lit up, as it expelled a pair of cards into the Graveyard Slot for Judai to take.

"I add one Fusion-Material monster and a Polymerization to my hand from my Graveyard."

"Additionally, Polymerization, activate!" Again, the mist began to cluster, swirling into a vortex into another dimension to combine a pair of Heroes. "I'll fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman."

"Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, Fusion Summon!" A sturdily built female hero descended from the vortex and bent down behind a massive shield in front of Judai. It aimed the missile launcher attached to his arm at the girl. (2000/2500)

"Useless! Any monster Special Summoned by the opponent gains a Zero Counter." A torrent of wind and rain surrounded the female Hero, freezing its lower half into place. (1500/2000)

Judai clenched his fist in confidence. "However, while Rampart Blaster is in Defense Mode, I can attack you directly, dealing half damage."

"This is good!" Edo declared. "Now he won't target a WATER monster when he attacks. He'll dodge the effect of Zero Wall!"

"And he'll gain a small advantage in Life Points for the first time," Kaiser agreed.

"Aniki!" Shou and Kenzan cheered on.

"But…if Asuka takes damage…" Areka grimaced.

Judai sadly looked at the Fallen Angel duelist. "She's right, Judai." The boy returned his attention back to the Society duelist. "Can you really go out of your way to hurt a friend of yours like myself?"

Judai glowered at the declaration. 'She's right…if I attack, those Damage Amplifier Devices will react and shoot electricity out through her body. Can I…really save Asuka with this kind of battle…?' His eyes backed down in defeat, while Asuka allowed a triumphant grin to appear on her face.

"Judai-kun!" Fubuki called. Both duelists turned towards the Obelisk Male student. "Don't hesitate! Even if you have to hurt Asuka, you have to open her heart! If you don't go all-out, you won't be able to return my sister to me!"

The Hero-user's eyes widened, but regained the assurance they had. 'Thank you…Fubuki-san…!'

The boy's arm extended out towards the girl. "Go, Rampart Blaster!" The missile launcher extended out. "_Rampart Shot~!_" A series of small projectiles rocketed away from the arm. They shot through the transparent barrier created by Zero Wall and struck the ground around Asuka. She shrieked in surprise at the swift strike from the enemy. The electricity came on cue, causing the teenage girl to cry out in agony from the searing feeling racing through her body. (2400 – 750 = 1650)

"Asuka!" the duelist hollered. His opponent trembled from the dissipating shocks, but she still made it to her feet.

"This should be enough! I know you; you wouldn't willingly you wouldn't join an organization like the Society of Light so eagerly!" the boy iterated. "You're too strong for that!"

"No, you're wrong…" She bore her soulless eyes into his, causing him to recoil slightly. He didn't withdraw from the soullessness they emitted, however, but the emptiness her voice had when she had spoken. "I openly and readily entered the Society of Light and took on the Wave of Light of my own will."

"What…?"

"Asuka…!"

Saiou remained unperturbed, though Manjoume looked somewhat annoyed by the girl's admission. 'Tenjoin-kun…you don't need to explain your motivation…'

Asuka lowered her gaze. "It's like Saiou-sama said…back when I came to him, I was a helpless little girl…afraid of the idea of stepping into the massive world. I had foolish believed myself to be excited to be able to delve into the world of Duel Monsters.

Her visage returned to her opponent. "Especially after I met you." Judai's brow piqued. "You were such an interesting guy. Everyone always believed dueling to be one massive calculation, and yet, here you came, believing in nothing but yourself, your friends, and your Deck, despite whatever reservations you thought you may have had.

"I was attracted to you…to your convictions…Everything about you was so interesting. I wanted to know what it was exactly that made you so resilient and resigned to the fact that everything would turn out all right. And time and again you made it all right, even in the face of some of the gravest situations anyone can ever go up against.

She glanced down at her Deck. "I thought I had it figured out, after you had defeated the Three Mythic Demons. It stemmed from your resolve to be a Hero. But then…you dueled Edo and lost. You ran away from your convictions a few days later. And though none of your friends might admit it, when you ran off, you also took away everyone else's determination and conviction with you.

"When you left us, I resolved to keep the Osiris Red Dorm standing in your stead; a gift of gratitude because I realized, whatever journey you went on, you'd be all right when you returned. You instilled that belief that you'd always bounce back, and I assumed this would be no different.

"In your place, I accepted a duel from Vice Principal Napoleon with the Osiris Red Dorm's destruction on the line. The opponent…" She turned to her peripheral vision, signaling towards Edo. The D-Hero-user's brow furrowed darkly at the young girl.

"However, you came back to us and dueled in my stead. But, before you did, I had a sudden premonition."

"A premonition…?" Everyone's interest increased, as they strained to listen to the conversation from the young girl.

The Society priestess's head dipped in admission.

_Asuka stood across from Edo, preparing her Duel Disk. Her gaze settled on the Pro Duelist across from her, as she readied herself for her battle._

_A pit suddenly grew in her stomach and Edo was quickly surrounded by a great, dark aura. Both Edo and the aura grew and grew until they towered over her form._

_Asuka gaped at her opponent in amazement. _"At that moment, I realized the true strength of spirit that a Pro Duelist wielded and I realized…I couldn't compete with him.

"I was geared up for the worst when you showed up and took my place. I had fooled myself into thinking I was fired up for a duel with the Pro, but the more and more I thought on it, the more I realized how…relieved I was that you came and dueled for me.

"It was the first time I had accepted my defeat before a card had even been played…even been _drawn_. I lost the most important thing you claimed, earlier, a duelist should have. I lost my confidence and my pride.

"Everyone around me seemed to be thrilled at the aspect of me competing against him, but while I stood there ready to take on Edo, I felt scared and realized my true weakness. It was the first time I felt truly alone. It was only for a moment…only for an instant…and yet…" She trembled as she closed her eyes and raised her voice, "_**I couldn't stand it!**_" Judai recoiled at the random outburst from the girl.

"It was shortly thereafter, Manjoume-kun began to convert other fellow Obelisks to the Wave of Light. I dueled him. I dueled him because it was an Obelisk Blue problem; but I declined help from Momoe and Junko…because, under the pretense of trying to prove Manjoume-kun that Destiny isn't so easily manipulated, I also was trying to regain my pride that I was lacking. But while I felt my composure slipping throughout the duel…Manjoume-kun's brimming assurance…his unbridled poise...

"That was the final blow. I wanted it…that complete determination…that unbridled resolve…I coveted them for myself…and then, after overcoming my last-ditch effort to remain stagnant…I was baptized into the Light.

The entire field was silent at Asuka's description, sans the hum from the Duel Disks and the projectors. "It's true; this is the real me. Not everyone is like you, Judai. Not everyone is able to find joy in the unknown. Some of us are weak; we need guidance. Saiou-sama…he showed it to me…to everyone in the Society…what a weak person like me should do to keep themselves going. I want to show you…Nii-san…Momoe…Junko…the whole world how much guidance they really need!"

Judai stepped forward. "But Asuka…I believe in you! Everyone here believes in you! Why can't you believe in yourself?"

"Don't you see? It's because I'm human! We humans are weak! And as a human, I'm a weak individual, capable of nothing but furthering myself. War… famine… destruction… disease… death… the poor… everything about us is full of despair. But Saiou-sama gives us the Truth. And when everyone sees the Truth, we will all be free. The world will be a better place. And in order for that to happen, I need to defeat you!" She vilely expelled the last from her voice.

"Asuka-san…!" Momoe and Junko both whispered despondently.

Fubuki closed his eyes in emotional anguish. 'Asuka…my dear sister…how is it I was never able to notice any of this? As your older brother…I…!'

The Osiris Red winced. "Asuka…you…" He looked at his hand, retrieved the final card stowed within it and slid it into his Duel Disk, creating a hologram of the card facedown on his field. "Set one card. Turn End."

"My turn, Draw!" Asuka announced. She took her new card and placed it onto her Duel Disk.

"Zero Valkyrie, Summon! (1300/1500)" A young female woman flew out from the spectacles of light produced from the holographic generators. It was a blond-haired creature with a semi-transparent blue visor covering her eyes. Her underclothing was white, but a blue vest was draped across her shoulders and covered the white both in front and behind the monster. She landed next to her two compatriots out on Asuka's field.

"Zero Caster, Effect activate. _Zero Blast~!_" The staff-bearing creature unleashed another wave of freezing air, which struck Necroshade's chest, cascading most of his body in several layers of ice. "Once per turn, I can place a Zero Counter on a monster on the field. It can't attack the turn I activate this effect."

Kenzan cursed. "And Necroshade's stats go down with another Zero Counter." (600/800)

"It's ok, Kenzan-kun," Shou shakily asserted. "Neither of Asuka-san's monsters can defeat Rampart Blaster…!"

"Foolish…" the Society girl murmured. "Battle! Zero Valkyrie attacks Rampart Blaster!" The creature started to absorb the lingering precipitation in the air in between its palms. It clustered into an ice ball the size of a melon.

"Why!" her opponent argued. "Zero Valkyrie's attack points aren't even close to Rampart Blaster's defense!"

"Zero Valkyrie, Monster Effect," the female duelist declared, "during the Damage Step, she gains 300 ATK for each Zero Counter on the field. (2200 ATK)" Asuka directed its attack by thrusting her arm forth. "Let's go. _Hail Cyber~!_" The female ice creature charged a small burst of energy into the sphere, destroying it and sending hundreds of razor-sharp ice particles at the monster. Each one pierced through the Hero, making countless holes in its armor. After several barrages, the monster exploded in front of its controller.

"Rampart Blaster…!" he cried helplessly.

"Receive it, Judai…" Asuka sneered. "The effect of the Continuous Spell, Zero Fortress!" Judai grimaced as another aurora blazed through the boy, taking with it a chunk of Life Points off his counter. (1900 – 300 = 1600)

Everyone gasped. "Judai-Aniki's Life Points decreased…"

"That means…"

Judai glared at the shackles, which began to glow from black to red as it heated up. He bellowed out loud in torment as the current flowed forth from the clamps, forcing Judai to revisit the painful sensation.

"The Battle Phase hasn't ended yet!" Asuka proclaimed. "Etoile Cyber attacks Necroshade!" The creature skated across the icy ground and thrust a kick against the side of the hero's head, obliterating its hologram. Again, Judai's Life Points reduced on his Duel Disk. Again, the Damage Amplifier Devices resonated with the counter on his Duel Disk and poured electricity throughout the Hero-user's frame. (1600 – 300 = 1300)

The male duelist's legs wavered, but he gritted his teeth and bore it. "Not yet…I'm not through yet…Trap, activate…Hero's Signal!" The card flipped up and produced a spotlight with the recognizable Elemental Hero 'H' in the middle of it. "When a monster I control is sent to the Graveyard by Battle, I Special Summon a Level Four or lower Elemental Hero." A card ejected slightly from his Duel Disk. "Come …Elemental Hero, Bubbleman!" (800/1200)

"Bubbleman, Effect activate; when he's the only card on my field when summoned, I draw two cards." He took a pair of cards from his deck and saw two Spells; Polymerization and O – Oversoul.

"Reinforcing your hand for some futile hope for victory?" Asuka wondered. "But Bubbleman was Special Summoned. Therefore, the effect of Zero Veil activates, placing a Zero Counter on him." The Hero was pelted by a squall produced from the surface of the Continuous Trap, freezing the creature's card that it was kneeling upon. (300/700)

"Set one card. The turn is now over."

Judai's breaths had become extremely labored, by this point. This fact didn't go unnoticed by the spectators of the duel, who looked upon the heartless battle with a mix of awe and horror.

Fubuki tried and failed to beat down a foreboding feel rising within his chest. "Judai-kun…are you still going…?" he forlornly muttered.

Kaiser glowered. "His body won't be able to take much more punishment. Although their Life Points are only separated by a few hundred, it's obvious who's in control, here."

Edo nodded in acknowledgment. "This turn…it may decide it…Did he get what he needed from Bubbleman's Draw effect?"

Judai gulped as beads of sweat perspired down the face of the Hero-user. He gingerly placed his hand on his Duel Disk. "My…turn!" He ripped a card from the deck and glanced at it.

"Magic Card, Oversoul!" The card's image appeared instantly after he slid the card into his Duel Disk. "I Special Summon one Elemental Hero in my Graveyard."

"Come on, Sparkman!" A lightning bolt erupted from his Graveyard and struck the ground next to the WATER-based Bubbleman. Appearing from it was the blue-and-yellow armored hero. (1600/1400)

"Zero Veil, Effect activate!" A downpour of water impaled the Hero and reduced the creature's statistics. (1100/900)

"Magic Card, Warrior Returning Alive, activate!" His Grave Slot shined again, and out slid another card. "I return Elemental Hero Avian to my hand!"

"Finally, Polymerization, activate!" The two heroes on the field leapt up, joined by a third, Avian, and vanished in the midst of the portal. "I fuse the Avian in my hand with Sparkman and Bubbleman on my field!"

"Appear, Elemental Hero Tempest!" (2800/2800)

Asuka began to chuckle, catching the Osiris Red off-guard with her sudden delight. "So predictable. Zero Veil, effect!" The hero shielded itself with its wings, but the deluge from the card turned the mechanical extensions to crystal. The hero grunted as the ice began to collect on his now extremely heavy armor. (2300/2300)

"And now, Trap Card, open!" the girl commanded. "Cold Fusion!" The card's form flipped up to reveal itself to all. "A Fusion Monster on the field with a Zero Counter is destroyed, and I Special Summon any of its Fusion-Materials in Defense Mode to your field."

"What!" The Hero was instantly encased in a block of ice, which quickly shattered, taking the Elemental Hero with it. Leaping out from the crushed frozen water was the three monsters that were combined into it. (Sparkman – 1600/1400; Bubbleman – 800/1200; Avian – 1000/1000)

"And because they're Special Summoned, they each gain one Zero Counter." The great frosty tempests covered the three heroes in a new sheen of blue. They were all frozen to their cards, once again. (1100/900; 300/700; 500/500)

"And another monster with a Zero Counter was destroyed." The colorful light from the massive white stronghold behind the robed girl shot towards the boy again, taking with it another small mass of Life Points. (1300 – 300 = 1000)

Judai mentally prepared himself for the random energy that was to run through his body, but to no avail. Once again, the fiery torrent through from his fingers to his toes was much too much to bear. He dropped to one knee.

"Judai!" The spectators screamed.

"My turn." The girl continued without waiting for the boy to end. "Draw." She immediately gestured towards the boy's field with the card she drew. "Battle!"

Her friends gasped in exasperation at her declaration. 'Asuka…have you really become this heartless…!' Fubuki's face contorted in desolation upon this realization.

"Zero Valkyrie attacks Sparkman! _Hail Cyber~!_" (2200 ATK) The female creature launched several hundred icicle projectiles at the Hero, destroying its hologram in a flash. The shackles upon Judai hummed to life and electrified the insides of the young Osiris Red. (1000 – 300 = 700)

"Zero Caster attacks Bubbleman! _Freeze Claw~!_" The mage ran forward and drag the tip of her staff along the ground. The sapphires sparked and sputtered as she scraped the ground, sending a rush of frozen energy to consume the WATER Hero. It was wiped from the field effortlessly. The torture for the Hero-user continued, his screeches mingling with the air and causing more than one of his friends to cover their ears and eyes. (700 – 300 = 400)

"I'm not done!" Asuka roared angrily. "Etoile Cyber attacks Avian! _**Surekill! Pirouette Slicer~!**_" The female dancer divided her toes through the image of the feathery hero and annihilated its form promptly. The Osiris Red felt the waves of voltage course through his bloodstream again. This time, though, the screams died halfway through the electrified anguish. (400 – 300 = 100)

The crowd opened their eyes and ears and heard only the heated breaths of the Society girl, as she panted hastily at the force from her attacks. When all eyes turned to Judai, however, he was facedown and not moving an inch.

Fubuki was shivering as he turned towards his sibling. His dark gaze furiously engrossed in the form of the girl, when his rage dissipated. He noticed the girl was clutching her chest firmly; her arduous breaths had not ceased, though it had been some time since she had been struck by an attack to signal the Damage Amplifier Devices. The girl's brow was wrinkled in annoyance, but it was the most emotion she had shown for some time.

"Asuka…?" the Red-Eyes duelist murmured.

Asuka gasped for air rapidly, as if she had been holding her breath for an extended period. 'Why…Why…_**Why!**_' The thought kept reciting in her mind. 'Why do I feel like this!' she irritably questioned. 'I've been in control of this duel from the outset. I've imposed my will and done whatever I've wanted to Judai, as if he were my toy. His monsters are gone. His Spells and Traps are gone. His hand is gone. His life is down to a mere 100. Once I beat him, I'll have cast away all doubts of ever joining the Society. I _should_ be happy!

'And yet…my chest…my heart…it's…'

"You're crying." A hoarse voice from across the field quietly pointed out. Her opponent, weak as he looked, stood upon his feet.

The Apostle exhaled loudly upon realizing his statement her hand with her Duel Disk racing up to her cheek. The streams of water began to pour over her fingers; underneath she felt fresh streaks of warm salty water. She realized that the water seemed to have been pouring for at least several seconds, as they were starting to dry. "I'm…?" Memories of Judai and her friends with her dueling, eating, joking, resting, and just generally having fun sped through her mind's eye, erupting in a wave of numerous emotions.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly, before she finally cried out loud. The girl clenched her fists tightly and she glared, the droplets still pouring off her face. "Judai…!"

"Asuka," the boy began, "humans _are_ weak. Always afraid of the future…Always afraid of the unknown…but in your fear, you forgot the reason why we can keep fighting on.

"I'm just like you, Asuka…I'm never certain and really nervous about the future…and when you're alone, that road can end at an endless pit that we may never be able to crawl out of. So why, then, are we able to produce the courage to take that next step?"

The Society girl withdrew slightly. "Why…?"

"Because we _aren't_ traveling alone. Our friends are always there, encouraging us to take that next step, because they want to see us grow. They're always there to celebrate your victories…embrace you in your failures…teach you when you need a lesson…

"Momoe…Junko…Manjoume…Fubuki-san…Shou…everyone's been so worried about you, wondering if you were ok. Even though you thought they took a different road from you, they've all have been by your side. Because of the friendships…the bonds you've created with them. And even though we're weak, when we work together, combine our efforts, it's then that we can create a miracle!

"We share that bond, as well! I won't let our journeys together go to the wayside so easily!"

Asuka shook her head. "You're wrong! Saiou-sama…_he_ was the one who supported me in my despair. Nobody else…not Nii-san…not Momoe or Junko…and certainly not _you_!"

"Asuka! That Wave of Light you accepted…it's shielded your vision from everyone…it hasn't helped to light the way; it's only given you a reason to stop advancing!"

"Shut _up_! I don't want to hear that from you! You have no future! As soon as I eliminate you, my doubts will be wiped away!"

"If that's what you think, I'll prove you the miracles the unknown can create right here…with the bond I created with my Deck!" He placed his hand on his deck.

"Judai…can you really create that miracle…?" Areka gasped.

"His life's at 100," Misawa said, "he has no cards in his hand or on the field. This next draw will decide it."

"Judai…" Momoe and Junko pleaded.

"He'll definitely do it!" Shou announced. "It's because Aniki…he isn't battling alone!"

Judai tore a card from his Deck. "Draw~!"

"Magic Card, Fifth Hope, activate!" The card appeared as a hologram the instant he slid the card into the Spell and Trap Zone. "Return to me, my Heroes!"

His Graveyard lit up and out moved five monsters. "By this card's effect, I return Rampart Blaster, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Avian, and Tempest to my deck. I shuffle, and then, if this card is the only card in my hand, and there are no other cards on the field, I can draw three cards!" After returning his heroes to his respective deck and shuffling, he stuffed the card into its slot, and took off three cards.

"Necroshade, Effect activate! While this card is in the Graveyard, one time, I can Normal Summon an Elemental Hero without tribute!" He slapped a card onto his Duel Disk.

"Appear, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)!" The white-armored Neos leapt out in front of its controller and pumped its fists, preparing for battle.

"Next, Equipment Spell, Neos Force!" Neos began to glow with an orange aura, permeating its figure. "With this, Neos' ATK goes up by 800!" (3300 ATK)

"Alright!" Kenzan cheered loudly.

Fubuki grinned. "In this situation, Judai-kun was able to call out his Key Card!"

"Amazing…" Edo whispered.

Areka whistled. "Go for it, Judai!"

"Neos Attack Zero Caster!" The hero jumped into the sky, absorbing the nearly completely set sun, and flew down towards the female ice mage.

Asuka gasped. "Zero Wall Effect; a monster that attacks a WATER-type monster gains a Zero Counter!"

A geyser of freezing water exploded from the ground and collided with the Hero as it made its descent. However, it stood its ground and slowly regained its momentum, fighting back through the torrent. (2800/1500)

"_Burst __**THROUGH~!**_" Neos cut through the water spout and crushed the wall of ice. "_**Wrath of Neos~!**_" A karate chop from the hero carved across the female monster's form, eradicating it from existence.

The fractured pieces from the wall began to recollect together in front of the Society's Apostle, as the explosion wrapped around the smaller crystalline structure. It never touched the duelist, however.

"Zero Wall's secondary effect; I can send this card to the Graveyard to reduce Battle Damage for the turn to zero," The female duelist declared.

The Hero-user smirked. "Neos Force, Secondary Effect, activate; when Neos destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK." Judai gestured at his opponent. "_Neos Force~!_"

The Elemental Hero thrust his hand through the second ice wall and destroyed it, jabbing Asuka in the abdomen. She cried aloud in pain as her Life Points decreased, triggering the Damage Amplifier Devices. They whirred to life and sent forth electricity from the generators within them, causing a scorching pain within her body. (1650 – 1600 = 50)

Asuka dropped to her knees, supporting herself with one arm while holding her head with the other. "Asuka…" Judai worriedly called out.

"Because…I sent Zero Wall to the Graveyard…my opponent draws a card…" she answered, ignoring his pleas.

The Osiris Red duelist recoiled, before drawing another card. He slid both cards into his Disk. "I set two cards. At this time, Neos Force returns to my Deck." The aura surrounding the hero dissipated and withdrew back to Judai's Duel Disk. (2000 ATK)

"Turn End." He wiped his brow of sweat. 'It'll be decided…this next turn…'

Misawa swore. "That was Judai's chance to end this…"

"But, even though Asuka-san is still alive, Judai still has the advantage, right?"

"No, it's a stalemate," Kaiser stated. "Neos may have the higher attack, but attacking one more WATER-type monster will add a second counter onto Neos and render him ineffective."

"It all depends on Judai's facedowns," Edo decided.

"My turn…Draw…!" Asuka howled.

The two monsters on her field were surrounded by flashes of light that rose high into the sky, illuminating the near-blackened sky. "I sacrifice Etoile Cyber and Zero Valkyrie.

"Appear before me, The Eternal Queen of the Frozen Wasteland, Zero Magician! (2100/800)" A long blue cloak fluttered in the wind produced from the card's arrival. The gales split the fog and mist that was sitting on the field. Appearing was a lifeless-eyed blue-haired female. Her skin was pale blue with a permanent frostbite and her eyes glowed bright yellow. Her hair flowed gracefully, emanating a false sense of serenity. Her clothes, sans her cape, were replaced by several blotches of ice, covering her chest and lower midsection.

"Judai, this is the end!" Asuka declared. "I'll eradicate that eyesore of a hero in an instant! Zero Magician effect, activate! I send Absolute Zero Barrier to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters with Zero Counters on them on the field, dealing 500 points of damage to the opponent for each of them!"

The air on the Duel Field violently changed. It became erratic and dangerous, shredding through everyone who was present. Neos shielded itself and Judai, but his form was getting cut from the razor sharp winds the sliced across his body and limbs. "Neos…!"

"No…if this hits, Judai-Aniki will…!" Kenzan howled over the hurricane.

"Aniki…!" Shou cried.

"I won't let this end here!" Judai announced. "Trap Card, open! Contact Guard!" The Trap flipped up as he pressed the button on his Duel Disk.

"I send Neo-Spacian Dark Panther to the Graveyard!" He took the card from his Deck and shoved it into his Graveyard. "This turn, Neos and Neo-Spacian monsters can't be destroyed!" The winds ripped and tore at the Hero, but he began to fight back. Finally, he puffed his chest out and expelled a great deal of energy, obliterating the torrent of winds.

"He's safe!" Areka yelled.

"And, with Absolute Zero Barrier gone, Neos' stats return to the original state!" Junko yelled. (2500/2000)

"Ehhh…?" Momoe inquired. "What's happening to the Field?" The girl's statement brought to attention that the freezing nature of the field was slowly dissolving. The wind was heating up back to its natural temperature and even the massive crystalline structure was crumbling in on itself.

"Could this…could this have been Judai-kun's aim…!" Fubuki speculated, looking at the boy.

The Society duelist cursed under her breath. "Judai…do you…do you have _**any**_ idea what you have done!"

"I know you well, Asuka! Your desire…your passion to win is stronger than anyone else's! Even if you won't admit it…even if you hide it…the real you - filled with the pride of an Obelisk Blue…no…a True Duelist – that unique passion is still within you! It's not something that can be buried so easily…!"

Asuka snarled loudly. "Judai! Truly, you are a menacing opponent! But you and Neos are the object of my doubts and fears! I will defeat you. _I will certainly defeat you_!"

Fubuki and the others huffed in surprise. "Asuka…you…!"

'Asuka,' Judai realized, 'you are also an excellent and exciting opponent, an even better friend to stand and fight with! And because of that…I will…' He looked at his remaining facedown and refocused on Neos, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Zero Magician, Additional Effect, activate!" The mage opened her palm and exploded a strong freezing gust into the hero's chest, causing it to stagger a bit, but it didn't falter. "Once per turn, I place a Zero Counter on a monster!"

"But because Absolute Zero Barrier is gone, Neos' attack and defense remain the same," Judai stated.

"Zero Magician, final effect; it gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Zero Counter on the field!" (2900/1600)

"This is bad!" Misawa cried. "Even if Neos isn't destroyed, Judai will take Battle Damage!"

"This is the end!" The Society priestess affirmed. "Zero Magician attacks Neos! _**Nitro Dagger~!**_" The monster created several thousand massive icicle stalactites that clustered Asuka's field and hurled them at the hero.

"_**Begone**_, Judai!"

"No, _this_ is the end!" the Hero-Duelist confirmed. "Trap, activate! Black Illusion!"

"Black Illusion…!"

"I can only activate his card with a Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in my Graveyard or on my field. I remove a Trap card in my Graveyard. Then, it gains the effect of a Trap card in _your _Graveyard!"

"What!"

Judai clenched his fist in determination, and turned towards his friends. The all gave him a concerned look, to which he responded with a carefree grin. He returned his attention to the opponent, whose eyes widened in surprise, looking at her Graveyard that had begun to glow with a golden light. The duelist closed his eyes

"The card I'm using…" A rush of cards sped passed his vision.

"…The card that represents our bond…" The duel he had on the lake with the Obelisk Girl as a First Year.

The hologram of Black Illusion shimmered out of view and began to change, resonating with the card that was sliding out of Asuka's Graveyard.

The boy's eyelids shot open. "Doble Passé!"

Asuka grit her teeth. "What did you say!"

"This combo of yours…lowering your own life to get at your opponent's…it was such a surprising effect that nobody else would try to activate…And even as an Apostle of Light…even in such grave circumstances…you still use this Trap as if it were any other duel!" Asuka thinned her lips. "It was my first impression of you and your strength; and I will use it to bring this duel to a close!

"Trap Card, Doble Passé', Effect activate! By this card's effect, Zero Magician's attack – Nitro Dagger – becomes a Direct Attack!" The gigantic crystals that were originally going to strike the ground in front of the Hero changed direction and glided above the ground, shredding Judai's figure. The shackles on his body reacted and released an immense current throughout the boy's bloodstream, causing him to howl in pain. (100 – 2900 = 0)

He regained his senses enough to command his Hero as the voltage continued. "I'm counting on you…Neos…!" he hollered.

Neos flexed its arms and skimmed above the ground, easily dodging the opposing monster. 'Please…connect them…'

The creature ignited with an unnatural fire as it stood before Asuka, who was quivering in fear. 'These burning feelings from myself and everyone…use them to burst open the door to her heart…'

"_**Neos~!**_" he cried as his mind grew numb and vanished into blackness.

The hero brought down his palm across Asuka's torso and knocked her to the ground, reducing her remaining Life Points to zero. (50 – 2500 = 0) A burst of energy erupted from the girl but it looked different from the current that had enveloped Judai a moment before. This one appeared to be more white and demonic than electricity. It expelled outward, illuminating the dusk and letting a devilish wail, before scattering with the wind.

The holograms from both Duel Disks disappeared as the SolidVision projectors whinnied loudly and silencing. The sky, unbeknownst until the present to the enraptured duelists, had become twilight at some point.

They regained their bearings and rushed to both duelists. "Asuka! Judai!"

Momoe, Junko, Areka, and Fubuki hustled over to Asuka's trembling body. The lifted her to a sitting position, as she groaned loudly. "Asuka-san! Are you alright!" Momoe and Junko's voice shuddered.

"Asuka!" Fubuki cried.

Finally her eyes slowly opened with a minor breath from the girl. "Nii…san…?" Her eyes had regained a wealth of emotion they hadn't had during the duel.

"Asuka!" Fubuki exhaled gratefully.

Her eyes traversed to the other two girls standing there. "Momoe…Junko…where…are we…?"

Tears of joy shined in the eyes of the other two Obelisk Girls. "Asuka-san…" Momoe whispered. Areka gulped down her happiness at the conclusion, though her eyes were brimming with wetness.

Junko wiped her eyes. "Thank goodness…"

Asuka smiled at the trio, but her face darkened suddenly. "Wait a second…Judai…! Where's…!"

They all turned to the spot across the field, where Kenzan, Shou, and Edo were lifting the Osiris Red into a sitting position. His head rolled to the side, revealing his shut eyes and his charred and scrapped face. The boy's jacket was still smoking a bit from the intense shocks from the Damage Amplifier Devices, which now lay next to the boy.

"Did I…" the dishwater-blonde's voice wavered, "…do this…?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Asuka**: Judai! Judai! What happened to you!

**Fubuki**: Enough, Asuka! Judai will be fine! He just needs to rest.

**Asuka**: But…all that damage I must've caused.

**Shou**: There are still some Society members on the island. We can repay Aniki by helping to narrow the field of Duelists!

**Asuka**: Yes…you're right, Shou-kun!

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 16: The World Champ Appears! DD**

**Shou**: Ehhh! Edo-kun? Where are you going!

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Asuka**

**Zero Valkyrie**

****/WATER/Aqua-Effect

1300/1500

EFF: When this card attacks, increase this card's ATK by 300 for every {Zero Counter} on the field, during the Damage Step, only.

**Cold Fusion**

Normal Trap

EFF: Select one Fusion Monster on the field with a {Zero Counter} on it and destroy it. If any Fusion-Material monsters used to summon it exist in your opponent's Graveyard, Special Summon them to the opponent's field in Defense Mode.

**Zero Magician**

*******/WATER/Spellcaster-Effect

2100/800

EFF: This card cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, you can place a {Zero Counter} on a face-up monster on the field. This card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each {Zero Counter} on the field. You can send a face-up [Absolute Field Barrier] to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters on the field with a {Zero Counter}(s) on them. Deal 500 points of Damage to the opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect.

**Judai**

**A Hero Emerges**

Normal Trap

EFF: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard.

**Hero Signal**

Normal Trap

EFF: Activate only when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.

**Elemental Hero – Tempest**

********/WIND/Warrior-Fusion-Effect

2800/2800

Elemental Hero Avian + Elemental Hero Sparkman + Elemental Hero Bubbleman  
EFF: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to select 1 monster you control. While this card is face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is still applied normally.)

**Fifth Hope**

Normal Spell

EFF: Select 5 [Elemental Hero] cards from your Graveyard and shuffle them into the Deck. Then draw 2 cards. Draw 3 cards instead if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card.

**Neos Force**

Equipment Spell

EFF: Equip only to [Elemental Hero Neos]. It gains 800 ATK. When it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. During the End Phase, shuffle this card into the Deck.

**Contact Guard**

Normal Trap

EFF: Send one [Neo-Spacian] monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until the End Phase of this turn, all face-up [Elemental Hero Neos] and [Neo-Spacian] monsters you control cannot be destroyed.

**Black Illusion**

Normal Trap

EFF: You can only activate this card if there's a face-up [Neo-Spacian Dark Panther] on your field or in your Graveyard. Select one Normal Trap in your Graveyard and one Normal Trap in your opponent's Graveyard. Remove the Trap in your Graveyard from play to gain the effect of the Normal Trap you selected in your opponent's Graveyard.


	16. The World Champ Appears!

Dusk had begun to settle on the day, as a duel was taking place near the Ra Yellow Dorm. The duel had gathered some fanfare, with several duelists arriving to cheer on their favorite duelist. Unfortunately for one, the opponent happened to be a Professional.

Hovering in front of the white-suited duelist was a trio of monsters. All of them looked to be foreign and dressed oddly, but were also emanating a dark aura from their forms. The opponent only had the golden-armored The Fiend Megacyber on the field in attack mode. (2200 ATK)

"I sacrifice D-Hero Dreadmaster, Doom Lord, and Captain Tenacious…" the pro duelist announced, "…Come on, D-Hero Dogma!" Three purple lights shot into the sky, causing a dark cloud to spread into the sky, creating a lightning storm. Another stream of light fired down to the ground, this time bringing a new demonic hero with it, as it parted the clouds.

"Battle! Dogma! _Death Chronicle~!_" The hero fired a swirling maelstrom of energy at the opposing creature, disintegrating it and reducing the last of the opponent's Life Points.

Edo deactivated his Duel Disk, causing the holograms on the field to vanish. He ejected his deck and placed it in the Deck Holster on his belt.

A low whistle interrupted the pro duelist's motions. "That's another one for us!" Kenzan cheered. "Shows those Society duelists what happens when they try to mess with Duel Academia!"

Misawa, now dressed in his Ra Yellow blazer, smirked. "As expected of a Pro Duelist Edo." Edo momentarily eyed the group standing there, which included Shou and Areka, nodding in agreement. Shortly thereafter, another explosion erupted which was followed by a loud roar of fright in the direction of the school.

The Obelisk Blue girl gasped loudly. "What was that!"

"It came from over there!"

The duelists hustled into the forest in the direction of the cry, soon coming upon another duel from behind a black-coated Pro Duelist. A gigantic machine in the shape of a three-headed dragon bore down on a whimpering opponent. Like Edo's adversary, he was draped with a white blazer and dress pants.

The pro duelist clenched his hand tightly. "Power Bond summons a Machine-type Fusion Monster. A monster Fusion Summoned with Power Bond has its Attack Points doubled." A bright gleam from the last lights of the sun reflected brilliantly off the crisp metal covering. (8000 ATK)

"Cyber End Dragon!" Ryou declared. The three heads lifted up into the sky, each opening their individual mouths and preparing a blast. "_Eternal Evolution Burst~!_"

A trio of streams of energy erupted from the mouth of the creature

"Onii-san," Shou greeted.

"All finished?" the pro inquired, as his Duel Disk deactivated.

"Please." Edo scoffed. "Do you really think that my D-Heroes could be taken down by trash like this?" Kaiser merely released a knowing smirk and a shrug, before he about-faced toward the school.

Areka felt a bead of sweat slide down her cheek, easily cleared with the back of her fist. "Brusque, isn't he?"

"That's always how he's been," Shou informed her, the group beginning to follow Ryou and make their way back towards campus grounds. "He's never been one to waste words or try to make friends. You have to filter through the stoicism he shows."

The blue-haired student's face fell a bit. "Though lately…" his voice was barely audible, now, "…even _I_ can't seem to understand what's going through his mind…"

Areka gave the boy a somber gaze, before glancing at the back of the overcoat of the man leading the group. 'Hell Kaiser…Ryou…huh…'

**Chapter 16: The World Champ Appears! DD**

Saiou stood in a brightly lit room near a window overlooking the expanse of ocean that stretched across his field of vision. He had just finished going through a series of schematics and documents about Misgarth's Satellite, including a contract allowing him use of said satellite when the seer decided to, and had determined he needed a short break.

His mind wandered to the events that occurred several days prior aboard the very vessel he currently stood. He was surprised at the resilience that Judai had shown, not only physically, but mentally. It just furthered his desire to make the duelist aligned with the Society of Light. However, that would have to wait, for the moment.

He had been given several updates from the Genex Tournament.

The blood red sun continued its descent beneath the frothy waves, signaling the end of another day in the Genex Tournament; another day in which his Society of Light had dropped out of the tournament, mainly due to his former associates, Hell Kaiser and Edo.

'And yet, just like the setting sun,' Saiou surmised, 'the Light will rise once again.'

A door behind him slid open, as his second-in-command walked in and stood at attention behind the fortune teller. "Saiou-sama," Manjoume bowed reverently at his waist.

Saiou turned to face his subordinate. "You have a question in your eyes, Manjoume-kun." It was a statement, not an inquiry. The brown envelope in the duelist's hand did not go unnoticed.

The young student nodded and rose from his position. "There is," he gulped, as his mind's eye flashed back to the events after the duel.

_Asuka tried to steady herself against her friends Junko and Momoe, exerting an extraordinary amount of effort to lean forward without falling limp. The two girls held her up as fatigue and discomfort raced through her limbs. Her voice cried out for Judai to respond to her, though it was apparent to anyone the brown-haired teen was far off in another realm._

_Saiou simply shook his head, before gesturing toward Prince Ojin. The Royal nodded and muttered something to his aide, who hurried off below deck, but not before looking somberly at the unconscious form of the young Osiris Red duelist._

_Edo began his march towards his former associate. He faced his manager with a look of determination. "Saiou! Enough of this!" he declared. _

_Saiou turned to the young duelist with more than a hint of amusement gracing his features. "Enough, you say? How do you figure, Edo-kun?"_

_The complete lack of any empathy or compassion on the older one's face gave Edo quite a shock, but the Pro persevered. "What is it you gain by forcing these kinds of duels! They aren't battles so much as massacres…"_

_Saiou took a long moment to pause, before turning his back to the group. "I only want you reach your full potential. That's all." He and Prince Ojin began to walk toward a set of double doors several yards away from the Pro. A ding sounded as the doors slid open, revealing the aide with several crew members and a pair of mobile beds._

_Manjoume took one last look at the female Obelisk, who had seemed to finally go under from exhaustion, herself. 'Tenjoin-kun…' he muttered to himself, before joining his leader on the elevator below decks._

"_Saiou!" Edo roared, but was cut off by Hell Kaiser before he could charge after his friend._

_The Cyber Ura user motioned to the group and spoke. "We have more important business here, for the moment." Edo growled a begrudging acknowledgement as the elevator with Saiou lowered out of sight._

Manjoume steadied himself before he continued. "Why did you let them go? Even if Judai was unconscious, surely you could have kept your former subordinates under observation…in case they were reminded of why they joined the Society."

"There was nothing more to gain from keeping them there," Saiou explained. "Judai and Asuka-san both needed medical attention, and we did not have the complete necessary supplies on the ship like they do in the infirmary. And, just as I said, I want you to reach your full potential." He turned and stared his second-in-command in the eyes. "That goes for you, as well, Manjoume-kun."

The black-haired student's mouth stood slightly agape in awe at the recognition. He bowed vigorously. "Thank you so much, Saiou-sama!"

Saiou released a disarming grin at the younger duelist. "Now then…" he stated extending his hand. "What do you have in that envelope?"

"Ah, yes," the subordinate rose again and handed him the packet. "We've received word of a communication sent to the Principal Samejima."

"Was it out of the ordinary?" Saiou wondered aloud as he opened the flap and pulled out the sheet.

"It mentions Edo…and also…look at the sender."

The soothsayer skimmed to the bottom of the fax when his eyes widened. "I see…He's making his move, now, then…?" Manjoume could almost see the satisfaction dripping from the Society's founder's face.

"Manjoume-kun…It's time we went to see Principal Samejima."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_This is the end!" The Society priestess affirmed. "Zero Magician attacks Neos! __**Nitro Dagger~!**__" The monster created several thousand massive icicle stalactites that clustered Asuka's field and hurled them at the hero._

"_**Be gone**__, Judai!"_

"_No, this is the end!" the Hero-Duelist confirmed. "Trap, activate! Black Illusion!"_

"_The card I'm using…" A rush of cards sped passed his vision._

"…_The card that represents our bond…" The duel he had on the lake with the Obelisk Girl as a First Year. _

_The hologram of Black Illusion shimmered out of view and began to change, resonating with the card that was sliding out of Asuka's Graveyard._

_The boy's eyelids shot open. "Doble Passé!"_

_Asuka grit her teeth. "What did you say!" _

"_Trap Card, Doble Passé', Effect activate! By this card's effect, Zero Magician's attack – Nitro Dagger – becomes a Direct Attack!" The gigantic crystals that were originally going to strike the ground in front of the Hero changed direction and glided above the ground, shredding Judai's figure. The shackles on his body reacted and released an immense current throughout the boy's bloodstream, causing him to howl in pain._

"Judai!" Asuka snapped awake, sitting up in her bed. Perspiration had apparently been sliding off her hair, telling her she was either very warm or had one particularly violent nightmare. The remnants of the dream, coupled with the cold shivers she occasionally felt notified her it was a combination of both.

A sudden jolt next to her caused the girl's focus to instantaneously shift to her left. She saw the surprised visage of her brother slowly dissipate into relief. The older student smiled at her gently and nodded, silently turning back to the book he had been reading.

Though awkward, she decided to use the moment of silence to survey her surroundings. It had become quickly apparent she was in the Medical Ward. She couldn't see much – the drape that secluded her room from the rest of the Ward was pulled around her bed – but she did hear soft breathing from one of the nearby cubicles and the steady beat of the beeping from a heart monitor. She realized she was dressed in a patient's robe, this one looking a light blue, which she unexpectedly found herself grateful for.

Her vision fell onto her older brother, whose eyes betrayed his true feelings from the relief he had been trying to emanate. He finally looked up at her, exposing the shine of unshed tears in his eyes.

"Nii-san," the girl began, her voice hoarse from lack of talking and the lump that had rose into her throat, "…I…"

Fubuki interrupted her by pulling her into a tight hug. Asuka released a sharp gasp from the gesture, which was repeated when she felt hot wetness drop onto her neck and her shoulder. "Nii-san?" She swiftly noticed her eyesight becoming blurred.

"I'm sorry, Asuka…" he softly spoke into her ear. "I'm so sorry." The younger sibling replied only by wrapping her arms around him, allowing water to flow from her eyes, as well.

The two released their grip, as Fubuki went back to his novella. They simply let the silence envelop them and communicate their feelings to each other for a few moments longer. Finally, Asuka, who had been busying herself with tightening her hold of the sheet on her bed and collecting her thoughts, gathered up the courage to ask the question both had left hang in the thickness of their emotion.

"Nii-san…what happened?"

Fubuki lowered his story, but didn't look up at her. He seemed to be contemplating something, before he finally spoke. "Well…do you remember anything at all; the duel with Judai or anything?"

She paused for a second, about to shake her head, but her dream reappeared in her mind's eye. Her hand raced to her stinging pain in her forehead as the memories aggressively returned. Her breaths became sharp and fast. A gentle hand laid on her shoulder in comfort. "I remember…dueling Judai…there was pain…a lot of it…especially from him." It slowly dawned on her. "Is he the one…?"

The sliding of a door followed by the tapping of high heels announced the arrival of a third party into the hospice. The drape pulled back slightly, revealing the bright, yet slightly weary face of her Dorm Head. The widening eyes revealed disbelief.

"Ayukawa-sensei..."

The nurse exhaled contentedly. "You're awake," she stated. "That's good." She immediately went to work checking the Obelisk Blue girl's blood pressure placing the earpieces of her stethoscope in her ears and wrapping the Velcro around the cold metal piece and her arm.

Fubuki shuffled nervously and rose to his feet. "I'll just wait outside until you're finished." The teacher barely nodded to tell him she heard, before he stepped out.

The older woman picked up a clipboard next to her and began to write down numbers and terms on it, her mouth releasing heavy breaths combined with words. Asuka recognized the words as common medical jargon, but nothing she said made much sense to the younger student. The nurse checked the female duelist's vision, ears, and throat. The Obelisk Blue, never being comfortable with check-ups, tried to think of something else. However, this triggered visions from her nightmare to pop into view, so she decided to bear the inconvenience.

Finally, the teacher informed the girl that she should unbutton her shirt. It was at this moment that the shift in her body's position caused a shock of pain and heat to reverberate through her body.

She allowed a yelp to escape her lips and she finally noticed the heat from her body came not from a fever, but the throbbing burn that enveloped her body. She froze in place. Memories of her dream came to her vision; of the electricity that shook both herself and Judai down to their very cores. Feeling Ayukawa's anxious gaze on her, she gingerly slid off the gown that had been placed on her body. Quickly, she realized that her body was wrapped in bandages from across her abdomen, to her chest, and her right shoulder. The aching continued as she continued to drop the robe from her shoulders with more care than normal.

The Obelisk Girl Head lightly placed her stethoscope on the left of her chest and waited a moment to listen. After a few tense moments of cold metal producing goose bumps on her arms, the object left finally left her skin. The red-haired doctor began to write a few more notes down and began to address the bandages on the young girl's skin.

Asuka grimaced as she noticed several burn marks on her abdomen and shoulder, trying and failing to block out the twinges of hurt as a scorch mark would stubbornly latch onto the bandage as the nurse peeled them away. The stings slowly went away as a cold, smooth cream was suddenly spread on the various scalds, soothing her back and shoulder.

As her Dorm Mistress redressed the wounds, Asuka finally broke the silence. "Ayukawa-sensei," she started, "where is everyone at?"

The teacher sighed heavily, apparently as uncomfortable with the silence as the student was. "Your friends are all out dueling as a part of the tournament," she informed the girl. "Most of them, anyway. They've been here every night keeping an eye on you." She released an encouraging smile. "Well…except for your brother. He hasn't left your side since you came in here about a day and a half ago. You have such great friends, you know that?"

The smile was the first real warmth Asuka had felt for what seemed like ages and it caused her to return it somberly. "They're all really, ok?" she breathed gratefully.

Ayukawa's face fell at that, which concerned the girl. She revealed a pleading look to the older woman, who was hesitant to reply to the hanging question. "There…was one more person who was brought in with you."

Asuka bit her lip. The beeping seemed to become even louder in the female duelist's ears. "Was it," she gulped, "Judai?" The nurse nodded. The patient felt a lump rise in her throat again, but refused to cry. "Is it ok…if I see him?"

"After I finish dressing your wounds," the physician said after a long moment.

The Obelisk Blue student began to pull her robe back on She withdrew the drapes causing more light to filter in. The sun had created an orange-and-purple hue in the window, shading most of the trees and the Osiris Red dormitory. Her brother looked up from a bench near the window and smiled at her, which she returned.

Ayukawa began walking to the only other cell that was sealed off by curtains, where the shrill ticks originated from. Fubuki's lips thinned and his brow furrowed as she began to draw back the hangings.

The blinds unveiled a bed that contained a motionless occupant. The unmistakable orange-and-brown hair revealed the cot's tenant to be Judai. His red blazer was laid across a chair nearby, his Duel Disk placed on the bedside table. An EKG monitor was set up on the opposite side of the bed, various cords protruding from the boy's chest and connected to the computer. The speakers broadcasted the monotonous pattern of the boy's heartbeat.

Asuka felt her eyes water at the scene of the once-lively duelist now reduced to an unconscious heap. What's more, the realization that she had a hand in his current state was now hitting her, her emotions, unable to be contained anymore, expelled from her heart through the streams that now flowed from on her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The team of duelists, led by the pros, entered the barren entrance hall of Duel Academia, their footsteps echoing off the walls. They moved towards the back of the corridor towards the elevator and called for it on the keypad.

"I wonder if Judai-Aniki is alright," Kenzan muttered.

Misawa cleared his throat. "The Finals are only two days away. If neither is capable of competing, they will be automatically eliminated."

"I won't let Judai back out so easily," Hell Kaiser declared. "I have faith he will come around before the time comes."

Edo clicked his tongue. "Now I see," he informed the Cyber Style duelist, "you never had any intention of helping Judai. You just want another chance to defeat him."

A smirk formed on the Kaiser's lips. "I'm not exactly one to perform charity," he noted. "I'll just consider my help thus far a favor to be repaid." Edo just released a low 'humph' from his throat.

"Onii-san…"

"Hey, hey," Areka exclaimed. "We don't even know if he'll be able to duel once he gets up! How about we wait for a while until you get your rematch?"

"She's right. He and Asuka were both in pretty bad shape when we got them back to the school," Misawa announced. "And still," he paused his thought, causing everyone to turn to him, "Saiou led us back to shore, even when he had us right where he would want us. Why would he let us escape? I have no idea." The Ra Yellow's eyes had remained on Edo, who kept his gaze firm on the duelist's eyes.

The doors opened and revealed another pair of Obelisk blue girls. Momoe and Junko gasped. "You guys! Are you going to see Asuka-san, too!"

"Asuka! You mean she's—"

"Fubuki-san just texted us!" Junko cheerily shouted. "She's awake, now!"

A massive cloud of tenseness lifted from the group, replaced by relief. "Thank goodness," Areka exclaimed.

The duelists climbed into the elevator as it carried everyone to the floor with the medical room on it. The students raced ahead once the elevator toned its arrival. Edo looked upon Kaiser from his peripheral vision, while the pro kept his eyes forward.

"I've been wondering," Edo finally broke silence. Kaiser didn't make any movement to reveal whether he heard or not, so Edo continued. "I've been wondering if there isn't some ulterior motive for this tournament. Tournaments between school students are fine but why invite Pro Duelists?" The group gathered onto the lift and rose to the third floor.

Shou shrugged. "He said it was for the school to gain prestige."

"This school has plenty of that; it doesn't need help from its students defeating Pros," the pro informed him. "It's actually more of a risk. If the school doesn't have a good showing, it might cause the school to lose applicants."

"How else could Principal Samejima get a guaranteed contract to the Pros?" Kenzan wondered.

Kaiser scoffed. "If you're good enough, it won't matter if you're in school or not; you'll get in the Pro Dueling League. The contract will just give you a taste to get there faster. It's not necessary."

The lift slowed to a halt and the door's split apart, allowing the occupants to exit. They stepped down the hallway a short distance until they reached the school's Medical Ward. The door's motion sensors activated, automatically sliding open the door.

Three heads turned to the entrants, as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Asuka-san!" Momoe cried.

"You're awake!"

The girl smiled at the group walking in. "I see you're all ok, as well." Her face fell, as her vision traveled back to the boy in the bed across from her.

"Judai's still unconscious," Kaiser noted aloud.

"It's not unexpected," Ayukawa explained as she finished her examination of the boy. She took off her latex gloves and tossed them into a nearby trash bin. "The important thing is his condition hasn't worsened since he arrived. He's unconscious but it seems like it's more from exhaustion than from any medical danger. He'll be alright, eventually."

The explanation did little to soften the sorrowful gaze from Asuka, whose eyes traveled from her motionless friend to her hands. The visions from her dream raced before her mind's eye Her hands suddenly felt rather naked without her dueling gloves. Her fingers laced themselves within the safety of her bed sheets to make up for the lack of protection.

"That's good news," Fubuki breathed.

"It's not," Ayukawa tersely replied. "He's only resting due to the lack of a good sleep since the tournament started, but that doesn't erase the fact he took numerous electric shocks. It's not just the skin that gets harmed by continuous electricity running through a body; the organs, especially the heart and brain, are extremely susceptible to such dangerous dueling." The nurse worriedly looked back at the boy. "Even when he wakes up, his body will take several weeks to fully heal."

"Is that so…" Momoe murmured.

"Aniki…" Shou pursed his lips, before glancing at his brother. Just how many of these duels had _**he**_ been a part of?

'That's not all,' the gym teacher succinctly reminded herself.

Fubuki caught the perturbed look on the gym teacher's visage, but was cut off before asking anything more.

A ringing resounded through the Public Address system followed by the voice of the Principal. "Would Edo-kun please come to my office, as soon as possible" it said.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Geez…" Edo breathed moments later as he rode the elevator to the top floor of the school. "I can't believe he wants to talk to me at this time. I mean…it's well passed sundown."

"It is an odd time, isn't it," a dark-blue-haired Pro duelist commented next to him.

"Why are you even here!"

Hell Kaiser shrugged. "It sounded interesting. I thought I should come along."

Edo eyed the pro darkly but didn't reply, preferring to keep his attention on the light announcing their arrival to the top floor of the Academia. Seconds later, a tone declared the destination, and allowed its inhabitants to exit.

A few long tense moments of silence brought the pair to the door of the Principal's office. They entered to see the Principal, flanked by Vice Principal Napoleon and Chronos.

"Senor Ryou…!" Chronos let out a half-glad, half-surprised gasp at his appearance.

"Professor Chronos. Vice Principal Napoleon," he greeted. "Principal Samejima."

The Principal barely acknowledged his pupil's greeting, focusing his attention on the white-suited duelist in front of him. "Edo-kun, I've received a message from someone addressed to you."

Edo raised an eyebrow. "A message for me?"

"Straight to the point, huh."

Edo frowned at his compatriot, before retrieving the paper from across the desk. He opened the folded over note and read it. "Come to that place…?" His eyes scanned to the bottom of the page. "DD!"

"The World Champ!" Vice Principal Napoleon exclaimed. "You know him?"

"Know him?" Edo inquired. "He's my legal guardian." He folded the paper back shut. 'But we haven't communicated with each other since I joined the Pro Leagues, let alone met face-to-face. What's he thinking…?'

"In this situation, I believe it's only natural that you should have an escort," a deep mystical voice stated. The room's residents turned to the voice to see Saiou and Manjoume standing in the doorway. "Right, Edo-kun?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

It had been several minutes since the two Pros took their leave from the room, before Fubuki broke the monotonous tone of the heart monitor.

"Ayukawa-sensei," he asked tersely, "are you sure there was nothing that you found from the tests you gave to Judai?"

The nurse closed her eyes in resignation. "I suppose it is best that I tell you, his friends." She stood up and disappeared into her office desk in the next room before swiftly reappearing in front of the students.

They all glanced in her direction at the stern glare her eyes now shone at them. "I've looked at the tests I gave of his body from when you dueled with the Seven Stars to now." She seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say. "His body has…deteriorated."

"Deteriorated…?" Junko questioned.

She nodded. "It hasn't been by much, but the wear and tear on his organs and muscles is well beyond what any one person of his age should have at this point." She flipped a page on the folder in her hand. "I noticed a slight change last time between the current tests and his original medical report but didn't say anything because I assumed it was from the Duel of Darkness you had with Judai. And that they would eventually heal over time." Fubuki's grip tightened slightly, but otherwise he didn't seem to change. Asuka peered over at him, gently placed her hand on his, allowing a small smile to grace her features at him.

"But when I looked at the new tests," the teacher continued, "I noticed the same discrepancies. What's more, they seemed greater than before."

"How would you say they weren't just from the events last year?" Shou inquired. "He has been in several life-threatening Duels of Darkness, other than the one with Fubuki-san."

"That's right," Areka chided. "Wouldn't the duel he just had have aggravated the issue?"

"There wouldn't be a problem if this was just that," she said. "But I looked at Asuka-san's status. Even with the few injuries that worsened with the Underground Duel, her body still looks relatively normal." She began to hang up a pair of pictures over a light, circling a few points on the right-handed group with a red marker. She flipped off the lights, other than the emergency lights, and turned on the light behind the negatives. She gestured for the group to come for a closer look.

"These are Asuka's original scans from her entrance into Duel Academia." She pointed to the photos on the left. "The right side shows the pictures of her when you brought her in. They look fairly similar, other than the parts I circled; basically her right arm and her abdomen."

"Now, look at Judai's pictures." She took down the photos and placed up new ones, not bothering to circle anything.

Several exhales of shock broke the stillness of the room.

The two pictures may as well have been completely different people. After hanging the left, Ayukawa said "This is about what a normal boy his age should look.

"But, this," she grunted, pinning the last picture, "is Judai's current state."

It looked like a body that needed several stitching jobs. As a matter of fact, Asuka could have sworn some of the muscles _were_ haphazardly stitched together. Nothing that was performed by a professional physician. And certainly nothing that would be condoned by any current medical practice.

"Two things to note here, one of which is, of course the disrepair that Judai's body is in," Ayukawa stated.

"What's the other…?" gulped Momoe.

"That no normal human could have attained this much damage in only a year and a half," she explained. "And especially not at Duel Academia; natural dueling, itself, could scarcely be a part of this."

"Then..." Asuka turned towards the sleeping form of the Osiris Red duelist, "…how did this happen…?"

Shou decided it was his time to speak. "Why are you all worried for?" he wondered aloud. "Do you think that Aniki's out of the game, now?"

"That's right!" Kenzan roared with vigor. "Judai-Aniki's helped us out a bunch of times before! We just have to believe and support him! He'll be ok! I guarantee it!"

"Can't help it, I guess…" Fubuki chuckled. "We'll need him, so we can throw Manjoume-kun a big celebration when he comes back to us."

A roar of cheers erupted from the group, as Ayukawa-sensei began to strictly instruct them to calm down, as they were technically in a hospital room. Asuka, meanwhile, glanced over at the boy, watching his chest rise and fall in a steady, albeit weak, rhythm. She hoped that believing would be all they would have to do.

Truth be told, however, she was more than a little tired of all the danger they had been going through.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sailing on the Society's battleship again, Edo and Hell Kaiser sat in the meeting room with Saiou and Manjoume as they approached their destination. It had been several hours since the group had set off, obvious by the fact that dawn's first light was turning the black sky to a dull purple in the East.

"Edo," Kaiser began. Edo opened an eye to look at the Pro. "Do you really trust Saiou?"

"With my life," he replied without a moment's hesitation. "I still believe he's the same man that I met many years ago."

Kaiser scoffed, but didn't question him any further, settling with quietly listening to the waves rock the ship. It also allowed him to think about what Ayukawa said about the battles Judai had been in. "_It's not just the skin that gets harmed by continuous electricity running through a body; the organs, especially the heart and brain, are extremely susceptible to such dangerous dueling._"

'If they only knew,' he remarked to himself, allowing a smirk pry across his lips. 'Still, there's nothing that can be done to change the past; only to change the future. Those who can't realize that will only be stuck in doubt, like those of the Society. And they will stop evolving. That's why…Judai…'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Saiou-sama, we are nearing our destination," the captain declared.

The blue-and-white haired mystic nodded. Manjoume, who had been standing at attention, spoke up. "Saiou-sama, the destination we're going to…there's nothing there…"

"Ahhh, but there is," he countered. "It's a magnificent creation; but it takes an amazing amount of funds and a man with great foresight to take such a gamble." The duelist's curiosity piqued, but he stayed silent to watch.

A short time later, as the first inches of the sun rose above the waves, a speck appeared on the horizon. A little more revealed that speck to be a platform. And a little further revealed just how enormous such a dock could be.

From far away, it looked like a standard oil rig. However, when one approached the massive creation, one could see that the large platforms and cranes were actually scaffolding and used for construction, not pieces used for withdrawal. The vast expanse of water in the middle of the platform was too large for a rig, as well. There was no way that any kind of oil could be extracted with a construct this cumbersome and large. Plus, although there were docks, there were no locations that could effectively distribute oil to any kind of craft. It was almost as if a resort was to be built out in this ocean.

The sun was finally full into the sky, as the two Pros stood on deck. Edo marveled at the platform as they entered one of the docking areas that appeared to be a massive garage. The boat settled in place, allowing Edo, Kaiser, Saiou, Manjoume, and a few extra crew members.

The group stepped onto one of a series of massive circular lifts. The lifts were glass on the bottom, allowing for people to see beneath them. The only thing that saved the view below the crew from seeing total darkness was a ring of light every 10 or so yards.

The platform sealed tight and began to lower. As the elevator descended, every several yards, a ring of light illuminated the lift for a brief time before the each person vanished into darkness. This process repeated about 10 times before the metal casing that enveloped the lift disappeared, leaving the assembly to see everything around for yards around. It was almost too good to be true, and it took some time before they realized where they were.

They were underwater.

The group admired the large mass that surrounded them, kept at bay only by a sheet of glass. Schools of fish swam by, occasionally gathering towards the lights on the lift, only to scatter when they realized there were people staring.

"What…" Manjoume gaped, "…is this, exactly…!"

One of the crew members looked below. Something was coming into view on the ocean floor, given visibility via the tens of spotlights that moved back and forth against it. "Look! What is _that_!" he cried.

It was a building; a building built beneath the waves. As Kaiser moved closer, he realized the building gave off a very nostalgic aura, with the triplet rounded towers, each illuminated by a different colored light, and the pillars signifying the entrance to the building.

"How could something like this be here…?" Kaiser marveled. "It's a giant replica of Duel Academia!"

"Anacis-san…" Edo muttered graciously, causing Kaiser to glance over to him, "…you finally finished it."

'Anacis…' Kaiser noted. 'That captain that wanted Judai to become the poster boy for his school! This is his creation…!'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Through a camera screen, a silhouette watched the crew descend towards the school. The man allowed an evil smirk to spread across his face. "So, you came, Edo," the man spoke. "Now, it's time for us to settle things. And in your last breath, you will tell me the secret of the Ultimate Dark Hero!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hell Kaiser: **This creation is impressive…but…

**Manjoume:** It's empty. It's like one giant graveyard for students.

**Edo:** This was Anacis-san's dream! What happened, here! DD! Why did you want us to meet here!

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Hero of Darkness! The Terrifying D-Hero Bloo-D**

**Edo: **The truth behind my father is…DD…you _couldn't_ be…!

**New Cards:**

**N/A**


	17. The Ultimate Hero of Darkness

The group of Edo, Hell Kaiser, Manjoume, Saiou, and various crew members stepped onto one of a series of massive circular lifts. The lifts were glass on the bottom, allowing for people to see beneath them. The only thing that saved the view below the crew from seeing total darkness was a ring of light every 10 or so yards.

The platform sealed tight and began to lower. As the elevator descended, every several yards, a ring of light illuminated the lift for a brief time before the each person vanished into darkness. This process repeated about 10 times before the metal casing that enveloped the lift disappeared, leaving the assembly to see everything around for yards around. It was almost too good to be true, and it took some time before they realized where they were.

They were underwater.

The group admired the large mass that surrounded them, kept at bay only by a sheet of glass. Schools of fish swam by, occasionally gathering towards the lights on the lift, only to scatter when they realized there were people staring.

"What…" Manjoume gaped, "…is this, exactly…!"

One of the crew members looked below. Something was coming into view on the ocean floor, given visibility via the tens of spotlights that moved back and forth against it. "Look! What is _that_!" he cried.

It was a building; a building built beneath the waves. As Kaiser moved closer, he realized the building gave off a very nostalgic aura, with the triplet rounded towers, each illuminated by a different colored light, and the pillars signifying the entrance to the building.

"How could something like this be here…?" Kaiser marveled. "It's a giant replica of Duel Academia!"

"Anacis-san…" Edo muttered graciously, causing Kaiser to glance over to him, "…you finally finished it."

'Anacis…' Kaiser noted. 'The captain that wanted Judai to become the poster boy for his school! This is his creation…!'

The lift slowed and stilled with a loud thud. The occupants stepped off the lift and began to walk down a long, transparent tunnel, lit only by the spotlights on the outside that rotated back and forth. The only sound made as they traversed the corridor was the echoes of their footsteps on the solid ground.

Hell Kaiser broke the monotonous stepping as they neared the large entrance. "This seems to be an overly extravagant building, for a school," he commented, eyeing Edo.

Edo released a subdued chuckle. "Anacis-san always harbored an enjoyment for flaunting his wealth from his travels." The group stopped and stalled

Manjoume's brow furrowed. "Somebody who wants to flaunt his money?" he breathed in exasperation. "He apparently doesn't even wish to greet his guests."

Edo slowly forced the doors open and peered inside. Contrary to the brightly lit and excessively grandiose outside, the inside was dark and dreary. What could be made out of the halls in the flickering lights made the building look similar to the Main Hall of Duel Academia; if Duel Academia was in danger of being attacked by zombies or some other supernatural horror.

Hell Kaiser asked the question on everyone's lips. "Where is everyone?"

Manjoume looked at his leader. "Saiou-sama…"

He nodded. "Indeed, something is out of the ordinary."

The Hero-user agreed. 'The last time we were here, the halls were bustling with school children and tours for prospective students. There's not a soul around, now, though.'

After a few moments another light flashed overhead, this time illuminating one of the walls leading to the duel arena. This wall was riddled with pin-sized dots protruding deeply into it. When one of the crew members walked over with a flashlight and looked, he came back rather spooked. "I couldn't find the cause of the holes."

A low startled gasp arose from some of the group. Edo just stared with his eyes wide at the dark scene before him. "What happened here…?"

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Hero of Darkness! The Terrifying D-Hero, Bloo-D**

Saiou motioned to the few members behind them, who immediately hustled back out the door towards the lift. He then circled around back to the trio of duelists. "I must take my leave. I have other business to take care of while we're here." He stalked off without another word, before anyone could argue.

Hell Kaiser scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Figures." Manjoume glared at the dark-clad Pro, but didn't respond.

"Let's go," the Hero duelist cut off, "it looks like the holes trail off towards the Duel Arena."

After several tense moments through a dark narrow passageway, the duelists saw a light in an adjacent room. This was followed by a loud explosion and a cry for help. Edo gasped at the sound of the voice. "That was…!" He hustled to the end of the hallway and saw an enormous arena. He shielded his eyes for a moment to get his eyes adjusted to the difference of intensity in light.

Hurried footsteps slowed in Edo's ear informing that Manjoume and Hell Kaiser had arrived behind him. Another moment of training his eyes to the light alteration and Edo lowered his arm and inspected the duel field. His vision was hampered by the floating debris

The boy's eyes, first, fell upon the fallen duelist cringing in front of him. It was a portly man with glasses far too small for his eyes and garbed in the clothing befitting a captain. The man's eyes looked unfocused and his pupils were dilated.

"Anacis-san!" the boy cried. He raced over to the man and tried to sit him upright. "Hang in there!"

"Edo…kun…?" a weak voice squeaked from the throat of the captain. "You…shouldn't have come…!"

"Don't talk…you're hurt!"

"What happened to him…!" Kaiser wondered aloud. His answer came in the form of a loud cackling that reverberated throughout the dome.

"It's been a while, Edo," a deep voice called. The voice had mysticism about it similar to Saiou's, but contained a hatred and maliciousness much worse than the soothsayer's voice.

"I know that voice…"

A silhouette came into view in the smoky rubble. Seconds later, a hideous smirk was plastered on the visage the carried dark hair and a goatee. Thin rectangular glasses gently lay on the bridge of the man's nose. He carried himself with great confidence and arrogance, shown by the dark gray suit and dress pants he wore with a black dress shirt and white tie underneath,

Hell Kaiser's eyes widened and Manjoume let out a gasp of shock. "It's the World Champion…!"

"DD…"

After another instant, a second being faded into sight next to the Duel Champion. It was a monstrous purple beast. Its left hand looked to be abnormally large, but its right hand was covered by an enormous mouth. A long, sharp tail swished behind the creature's legs. Two massive talons extended from the shoulders.

Edo recognized it immediately. "That's…The Ultimate D Card! DD…how did you…!"

"What's wrong, Edo?" the older man wondered. His eyes drifted over to the larger man. "I'll be with you in a moment. I need to finish our duel."

"Get…away, Edo…he's…" the Captain pleaded. He placed a firm hand on the youngster and tried to push him away.

"Anacis-san…you remember the price of playing a Duel of Darkness, right?"

"Duel of Darkness…!" Manjoume gasped.

Hell Kaiser narrowed his eyes. "A dangerous duel where you must put your very life on the line."

"Bloo-D…" The creature's eyes flashed a bright yellow color, as it raised its head. "…Gravity Blood!"

The monster's shoulder blades stiffened then extended swiftly to reveal a vast wingspan. After a few moments, the wind in the stadium began to pick up, so much so that Edo, Hell Kaiser, and Manjoume tried to shield themselves from the gale. A short squeal next to him, made Edo open his eyes to realize that Anacis was now missing. He gasped and looked forward. The gust wasn't blowing them away; it was pulling the Captain towards the monster.

Edo reacted quickly to reach for the man. He grabbed a hold of Anacis' hand, but he slid away from the boy before a tight grasp could be made. Another instant later, and the Captain disappeared into the wing of the fiend. Afterwards, he could see the wing of the Monster Card protrude forward. The lump turned into the bearded face of the man who just got sucked in, with two small hands next to him trying to push his way out.

"The…the pain…!" he cried, before the projection was swallowed back into the leathery liquid.

Soon after, multiple bulges became noticeable on the creature's wingspan. Each formed into faces. Some were older, some appeared to be children, some were male, some were female, all were crying out to be released from white hot torture.

Edo's face dropped in shock. "What…is all…of this!"

"These are all people who lost in Unofficial Duels to me," DD explained. "Everyone got sealed into the Ultimate D Card, like you just saw; including many underground duelists and the students of this very Academy."

Kaiser clenched his fists. "Why you…"

Edo thrust an arm in front of him to stop him. "DD…" his voice trembled, "Where did you get that card…!"

DD began to laugh outright. "Where!" he exclaimed. "You should know where. It's the Ultimate D Card, is it not?"

"Then…the person I wanted to find…the one I've been looking for has been…all this time…"

"Me. Of course, I didn't do it alone." He gently laid out a hand in Edo's direction. "I have you to thank, as well."

"Me!"

"Yes, it happened almost 11 years ago. I'm not surprised you don't remember…"

_ I had just lost another Underground Duel and was walking back to my studio apartment. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew a piece of paper in my face. I had no idea where it came from. But, looking back now, it must have been a gift from the heavens._

_ As I pulled the sheet off of my face, I noticed it was a drawing. It looked like a Duel Monsters Card. But I had never seen such a creature, before. Just by looking at it, though, I could tell it was very powerful._

_ "Excuse me!" A young white-haired boy raced towards me. "Can you give that back, please? It's very important!"_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "It's…" the boy released a bright young smile, "…something my Father drew!"_

_ "Your…Father!" I handed the boy back the paper. He thanked me and ran off back into a large condominium._

"Edo, as you might have guessed, that boy was _you_." Edo grit his teeth. "And, as you might have also guessed by now, I knew that this was my chance to take control of my legend."

"Your legend!"

DD nodded. "Everyone who's had a massive influence on history has had chances to either stand idly by, watching others step forward, or take control, themselves. And, in every case, many bodies fell to make the path to that legend possible."

Edo slammed his fist into the ground. "Your _legend_! For something like that…you killed my _Father!_"

"'For something like that'? Edo, you are the same as me," the Pro Champ commented.

"I am _nothing_ like you!"

"Really? How many people have you laid waste to in your mad pursuit of what you call 'justice'? Even indirectly? What have you done _but_ cause pain and suffering to others?"

Edo's eyes widened. His visions of all the Underground Duels he was a part of to find the one who held the Ultimate D. Even others who had no part in its capture, like Judai and his friends, had been adversely affected, because of his arrogance and his decisions. And he had yet to save Mizuchi from that Cyberspace or Saiou from whatever was tormenting him. He didn't even realize that his Father's killer was right under his watch for nearly a decade. What had he really succeeded at, other than winning a few duels against some nobodies?

"I…"

"Interesting." Kaiser stepped forward. "World Champion…DD…you are a man who understands what it takes to reach the top. But, unfortunately for you, today is where that run ends. The bodies that you have piled up to pave your road to the top will now be used by me as my pave my road to my own legend."

"Oh? And what kind of trash is standing before me, now?"

The dark-coated pro spat. "Hell Kaiser, Marufuji Ryou! Today I will take the crown you have kept warm for me for ten years!"

DD laughed. "Do you know how many people have said that to me in the last 10 years and failed! What makes _you_ any different?"

"You…" A firm hand grasped the man's arm. He looked back at Edo, whose face was both weary and determined.

"Kaiser…Allow me to…"

"What? You think I'm going to pass up a chance to become World Champion because of your childish ideals!"

"Kaiser…please…"

The Pro's face contorted in rage at the request, before he exhaled. "You owe me a Championship Match for this." He stepped off the Duel Platform and stood next to Manjoume. "I will be an official witness to this Title Match."

The white-robed duelist smirked. "I'm surprised you could reel your emotions in after getting fired up like that."

"Shut up, Manjoume."

"Sanda."

Edo stood up from his knelt down position. "One more question, DD…why did you become my Guardian?"

"Why? I needed someone to report to me how the investigation was going on your Father. Also, what better way to stave off suspicion, if I took in the lonely, tearful son of a former Industrial Illusions employee? Now, I have a question for you." Edo kept a steady gaze on the Pro Champion. "What is the secret of the Ultimate D card?"

"The Ultimate D's…secret?"

"While searching for it, I noticed that there were two cards that went with it, a yin and a yang, so to speak. Both of which had a major effect on the effectiveness of the Ultimate D. As the creator's son, you should know about it."

"Like I would just tell you something like that!" Edo roared angrily.

DD smirked. "I guess you're right. But I suppose a Duel of Darkness could help you to recall such an event." The Champ reached into a bag sitting next to him and pulled out a Duel Disk. He tossed the Disk to Edo, who caught it. "Prepare yourself, Edo!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Saiou pressed a button that slid open a door in front of him and walked in. The lights flickered for a moment, before steadying and lighting the room brightly. Inside was a long table with a dozen rolling leather chairs. He remembered the Conference Room from many years ago, when they he and Edo had first met Anacis. It was also from Anacis who they had first learned about Yuki Judai of Duel Academia the previous year and how Anacis wanted him to come to the Underwater Academia to be its poster child for prospective students.

The fortuneteller walked towards the massive Conference Call screen that took up roughly the entire far wall. He keyed in a number and sent it. Moments later a silhouette with small rectangular glasses and a top hat appeared.

"Saiou Takuma-kun, it's been too long."

"Far too long, Saruyama-san."

"Tell me, how is Edo-kun, these days?"

"He's facing DD, as we speak."

"So, he finally figured out his Father's murderer." Saiou nodded. "A little earlier than expected, but I believe I can make it work."

"Of course. And what of our other project?"

"He'll meet his old friends, soon enough. If these two overcome their trials, they may be the best duelists we've ever seen."

"I cannot wait, Saruyama-san."

"It will be quite the spectacle." Saruyama let a disturbing chuckle release from his throat. "Let me know if anything else happens."

"I will." The screen flickered dark, leaving Saiou by himself. 'You may help them reach their full potential, Saruyama-san, but I will have them both, in the end.' He smirked darkly at the screen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Edo slid his deck into his Duel Disk, with mixed emotions washing over him. He was finally able to take revenge for his Father and retrieve his Father's lost treasure, but he had to do it against a man who was King of the Duel Monsters World for over 10 years. Not only that, but it was a man who was a second father to him.

"Why… why does it have to be like this…DD…" he whispered soberly.

_ A young Edo grimaced as his Life Points dropped to 0 once again. He dropped to his knees as the holograms on the field began to slip away. "I lost…again…" the boy growled._

_ A hearty chortle resonated as an answer. DD walked towards him. "Edo, I wouldn't get upset. I am the World Champion. You did well enough for yourself, though."_

_ "Well enough?" Edo groaned. "I didn't even touch your Life Points."_

_ "Listen to me, Edo," the man bent down and gently laid a hand on top of the boy's head, "you're a great duelist. But the most dangerous thing a duelist can succumb to is hubris. Don't ever think you're better than you really are, because then you have hit your limit as a duelist and as a person. If you assume there's somebody else better than you, you can strive to reach greater heights of power. Understand?" The Pro smiled gently at the boy._

_ The boy returned the grin in earnest. "Umm, DD, I have a favor to ask." The pro gave an inquisitive look. "Will you stay Champion until I'm older? Then I can challenge you for the Title to see who the best is!"_

_ The pro released another comforting grin. "Of course! I would be honored to try my hand against the ultimate Heroes your Father created!"_

The man before him may as well have been a completely different person, altogether. In fact, Edo wished dearly for this to be a complete nightmare he'd wake up from and forget, eventually. And go back to DD, Saiou, and Mizuchi.

"Why did it come to this?" the Pro Champion inquired. "I believe you know the answer to that. I owed you a duel from that promise we made. If you had to blame something, blame your Destiny." He activated his Duel Disk, which hummed to life and raised the Life Point counter up to 4000. Edo's Disk did the same when it acknowledged its opponent.

"**DUEL!**"

"The First move belongs to the Champion," DD announced. "Draw." He drew a card and placed it in his hand.

Manjoume gulped at the stare down between the two duelists. 'I'm not even a part of the duel, and I can feel it…DD's intense desire to eliminate that which stands before him…" The Duel Academia's brow furrowed. 'Is this the power of Duel Monster's Greatest Champion?'

"At this moment I will end my turn."

"Without playing a card!" Kaiser exclaimed.

Edo grumbled. 'Is he underestimating me…! No…I have to stay calm. If I lose my head, then it will be all over for me. He's just playing Mind Games. Unfortunately for you, DD, you taught me everything I know. I know your power better than anyone. You can't faze me!'

DD tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Edo broke out of his reverie. "It's your turn, you know."

Edo's mouth twisted in annoyance. "My turn!" He instantaneously reached for another card in his hand and flipped it over.

"Spell Card, Destiny Draw, activate!" He slid the card he just drew into his Graveyard. "I discard one D-Hero in my hand and Draw two cards." He tore another pair from the top of his Deck.

"Spell Card – D-Spirits! I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower D-Hero when I don't have any on my Field. Come on," he slammed a D-Hero onto his Disk, "D-Hero – Captain Tenacious (800/800)!" An orange-haired human with two long green shells strapped to its arms appeared on Edo's field.

"Next, a third Spell, Over Destiny! I target my Level Six D-Hero Malicious in my Graveyard. This allows me to Special Summon another D-Hero with a level equal to or less than half that of the D-Hero in my Graveyard!" Another card ejected itself from Edo's Duel Disk. "D-Hero Disk Commander (300/300) is Summoned!"

"Finally, when D-Hero Malicious is in my Graveyard, I can remove it from play to Special Summon another D-Hero Malicious from my Deck." The monster slid into the Graveyard Slot, allowing Edo to retrieve it. A light glowed from his deck, allowing him to summon his third monster.

"I'll sacrifice all three D-Heroes!" The three monsters disappeared into three pillars of purple light, which combined into a single giant column of brilliance. Come on, D-Hero, Dogma (3400/2400)!" The demonic hero roared as it deftly lowered itself to the ground.

"Then I'll summon D-Hero, Diamond Dude (1400/1600)!" The dark-caped hero with its crystalline arm appeared within the particles that appeared above its card.

Manjoume whistled low in surprise.

"No cards on his opponent's field _and_ he can deal 4800 Life of Damage," Kaiser remarked. "Can this guy really be the Duel Champion we've admired for ten years?"

Several beats passed. DD snickered. "Is something wrong, Edo?" He placed his hand on his chest. "You finally have the chance to take down your Father's murderer. You can First Turn Kill me, right now, if you wanted to."

"Mock me till the very end, will you…!" Edo howled. "Dogma! Diamond Dude! Direct Attack on the Player!" The crystalline hero launched a massive gem up to the airborne Dogma. Dogma charged up its purple energy ball in front of it and blasted it through the massive gemstone. The stone shattered, mixing its power with Dogma's Death Chronicle, and fired towards the Champion.

"Impressive, but…" He reached for a card in his hand, "…I Special Summon Battle Fader (0/0)."

"A monster that appears in the Battle Phase from the hand…!"

A small bat-like creature with a bell swinging back and forth appeared before the blast on DD's side of the field. The blast struck something solid and began to dissipate at the end. Edo realized immediately that the blast had stalled inches from the monster. The hero ended its combo-attack leaving DD and his monster unharmed.

DD grinned deviously. "I assumed you were thinking earlier how well you knew the strength of my deck." He sniggered. "How naïve. Edo, I may have taught you most of what _you_ know about Duel Monsters. That does not mean that I taught you everything _I_ know." Edo recoiled at the statement. "When the opponent's monster declares a Direct Attack, I can Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand and end the Battle Phase."

Edo spat. "I activate Diamond Dude's effect. I reveal the Top Card on my Deck. If it's a Normal Spell, it goes to the Graveyard and I can activate its effect next turn." He pulled a card off his deck and grinned. "Pot of Greed goes to the Graveyard." He stuffed the last card he had into a Spell/Trap Zone on his Duel Disk. "Set one card. Turn End."

"Used all of your hand, huh?" DD noted. "A dangerous gamble." He placed his hand on his Deck. "Draw!"

"At this time, Dogma's effect activates!" Edo declared, as a pentagram appeared underneath the Hero and began to glow. A similar symbol was created beneath the Champion's feet. "_Life Absolute~!_" The two pentagrams erupted into columns surrounding its contents. DD groaned as half of his Life Points were taken from him. (4000/2 = 2000 LP)

He took a card from his hand and revealed it. "Spell Card, D-Force, Activate!" Instead of placing it into his Spell/Trap Zone, though, he placed it on top of his Deck.

"What's he doing?" Manjoume wondered.

"When D-Force is on top of my Deck, I cannot conduct my normal Draw Phase." He took two more cards from his hand. "I activate _two_ Fiend's Sanctuary Spell Cards to Special Summon two Metal Fiend Tokens." Two voodoo-like metal dolls appeared on DD's field.

"Three low-class monsters…" the Society's second breathed.

"…It can't be…!" Edo cried.

"Sacrifices..." Hell Kaiser declared.

DD smirked. "That's right. Let me show you, Edo. The power of the card you've sought after for so long!" The three monsters began to drip red before immediately shrinking into small red dots. The dots leaped up and hit the ground with a 'plip'. However, the ground began to shimmer with a red liquid, before spraying out the crimson fluid into the air.

DD slammed his best card onto his Duel Disk. "Appear before me, The Ultimate D-Hero – Bloo-D! (1900/600)" A figure appeared in the middle of the bloody rain with flashing yellow eyes. It quickly dispersed the watery substance with a wave of its shorter arm. As it stretched its wings, the faces of people groaned and moaned, protruding from its leathery opaque skin. Unlike earlier, however, it was now surrounded by a powerful white aura. The essence soon enveloped its owner, whose facial features became less human and more beastly.

"The Ultimate D!" Kaiser gasped.

"What an unbelievable aura…" his fellow spectator murmured.

Edo felt perspiration on his brow and was quick to wipe it off. "Marvel at its magnificence while you can, Edo!" DD called from across the field. "Soon, you won't be able to know anything but the hot burning sensation of Hell."

The Champion thrusted his hand forth. "Bloo-D, Effect Activate! Gravity Blood!" A powerful typhoon swept across the field, causing the heroes Edo controlled to shield themselves with their arms. Edo and the others also were barring themselves for the worst, before the D-Hero user noticed something odd about his monsters.

Dogma had begun to look like a gooey fluid, drips of it coming off of its body and being sucked into the eye of the hurricane. The process started to go faster before all of the creature turned into red sticky fluid and was drawn into the opponent's body. "One per turn, I can equip an opponent's monster to Bloo-D. Bloo-D gains the equipped monster's effects and half of the equipped monster's ATK." Bloo-D's aura increased exponentially on DD's side of the field as its ATK nearly doubled. (1900 + 1700 = 3600)

"Bloo-D! Attack Diamond Dude!" The wings of the creature spread out again, the dots on the card forming into its wings to look like tiny darts. "_Bloody Fears~!_" The projectiles raced towards Edo's monster.

"I have you now!" Edo slammed a button on his Duel Disk. "Trap, Open. D-Counter!" A thin veil appeared in front of Edo's creature. "I destroy a monster that's targeting a D-Hero for an attack!"

The bullets did not stop, easily shattering the protective coating in front of the monster and piercing the Hero hiding behind it multiple times. Edo howled loudly as the limitless shells obliterated his monster and finally reached the duelist, himself. He dropped to his knees after the attack stalled, clutching his chest. "This pain…What…" (4000-3600 + 1400 = 1800 Life Points)

"A Duel of Darkness…" Kaiser snarled.

"It's too bad, Edo. You might've had me if I didn't have D-Force activated." The Pro Champ held up his Duel Disk. "When D-Force is activated, Bloo-D makes it so none of my cards can be targeted or destroyed by Spells and Traps." He lowered his arm. "It's one of the two secrets about the Ultimate D card. I know there's one more. And I'm sure you have it."

Edo struggled as he tried to his feet. 'I have to hold it together…I knew that the Ultimate D was powerful. I knew its owner would use it. But I know…there has to be some way to beat it…!'

He finally climbed up from one knee and stabilized his legs. "Ho?" DD remarked. "Still plan on going, huh? Well then…" A face down card appeared in the pro duelist's Spell/Trap Zone. "…Set one card. I'll end my turn at this time."

"My turn…" He ripped a card from his Deck. "…Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate Dogma's effect," DD declared.

"What?"

"Bloo-D gains the effect of any monster it absorbs into itself." He gestured at the youngster. "_Life Absolute~!_" The same purple light that had once encased the Pro Champ now began to encircle the younger Pro Duelist. It sprouted forth and ripped away more Life Points from the boy. (1800/2 = 900 LP)

'I still have a chance…' The Graveyard in his Duel Disk shimmered and spewed out light. "Through Diamond Dude's effect, I activate Pot of Greed! Draw 2 cards!" He took two more cards from his deck. He grinned at the cards he had just drawn.

"If Spells and Traps won't work, I'll try Monsters!" He placed a card in the Monster Zone on his Disk. "Summon, D-Hero Doom Lord!" The vampire-like hero appeared through a holographic shine from his card and stood in front of its owner.

"While in Attack Mode, I can activate Doom Lord's effect to remove from play one monster on my opponent's field to my second Standby Phase." DD gave a look of mild amusement at the declaration.

"Nice maneuver," Manjoume stated. "If this works, he not only removes Bloo-D for two turns, but Dogma goes to the Graveyard because the monster it's equipped to is no longer there, so Bloo-D's ATK goes back down to a more manageable 1900."

Kaiser sneered. "I wouldn't be so sure. DD doesn't even look in trouble by it."

He motioned towards the monstrosity on DD's field. "_Destiny Road~!_"

The D-Hero threw its arms forward, unleashing a pair of golden chains from its wrists. The chains wrapped around the monster several times. The chains' golden glow began to envelop the Ultimate D. As quickly as it looked defeated, the hero grasped a tight hold of the origination of the chains. Soon, the golden chains turned from a bright gold to a deep crimson. The crimson crawled back from Bloo-D to the chains' owner. Doom Lord began to turn blood red, itself, shattering the hologram.

"Sorry, but Monster Effects have as much use as Spells and Traps, on Bloo-D," DD stated. "With my Bloo-D and D-Force combo, I'm unstoppable!"

Edo's face fell. He unsteadily slipped two cards into his Duel Disk. "I set two cards. Turn End."

"Edo," DD began, "you're still the same as you were back then."

"Back then?"

"A young child with such a foolish ideal such as justice, that's what you were and are. Doing the right thing because you think that you'll somehow avenge your father, but I'll tell you a little secret before you die. You believe that True Justice comes from the ability to stare down the Devil. However, that is the ultimate irony; the only way to get the power and courage to face the Devil is to _become_ the Devil, himself. _Power_ decides everything in the universe. And those with Ultimate Power are able to etch their legend into the annals of history!" Edo sorrowfully looked at the ground at the criticism he was taking from the man who was a surrogate father.

Manjoume sighed heavily. "It's a total defeat."

Hell Kaiser ground his teeth tightly together in annoyance. "Edo, is this all that you are!" Edo's head gingerly turned towards the Pro. DD pursed his lips at the blue-haired duelist. "I didn't give up _my_ chance to duel the reigning Champion to see a pitiful performance like _this_! All you have to do to face the Devil is become the Devil, right?" He jabbed a fist at the white-suited Pro. "_**Then do so!**_"

"No matter what you say, it's too late. My Turn." D-Force flashed white on top of DD's Deck. "Because of D-Force, I cannot conduct my normal Draw Phase. However, it doesn't matter at this point. I thought you might have lied about knowing Bloo-D's secret, but it seems, even if you do, you'll take it to the grave." He indicated at his monster. "Battle! Bloo-D! Direct Attack!"

The D-Hero Duelist watched as the monster charged up its 'Bloody Fears' projectile attack. 'Is that true? Do I have to become the Devil to fight the Devil? But…if I do that...I will be just like…' The duelist closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"_Bloody Fears ~!_" DD commanded, as the Ultimate Dark Hero sent forth hundreds of blood-like needles at its target.

Edo's eyes flashed open. "Trap Card, Activate! D-Fortune!" DD inhaled in surprise. "When the opponent's monster declares a Direct Attack, I remove it from play to end the Battle Phase!" Doom Lord slipped out of the Graveyard, which the Pro took and stuffed into his Deck holster. An illusion of Doom Lord appeared on the field in front of the blast, absorbing the blows from the rapid fire. "I'm sorry, Doom Lord…" Edo muttered.

DD spat at the failed attack. "I activate the Trap D-Boost. When I have D-Force on my Deck, I can activate this card to draw the two cards just under D-Force." He grinned when he saw his new cards.

"My turn, Draw!" Edo glanced at his new card. "Doctor-D, activate! I remove a D-Hero from my Graveyard to Special Summon another D-Hero from my Graveyard." Two monsters appeared in the Discard Slot in Edo's Disk. He placed one into his deck holster and placed the other onto his Duel Disk. "Come on, Disk Commander!" The silver-and-blue armored hero landed on its card in front of Edo.

"When Disk Commander is Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw two cards." He took another pair of cards from his deck. "Field Spell, Clocktower Prison!" The field around the two duelists shimmered for a second, before a massive building surrounded the two, coupled with a massive tower clock behind Edo.

"I summon Dread Servant in Defense Mode." A new monster appeared on the field; this one looked more like a knight than some kind of hero. It bore a maroon chest plate and a gray cape. On his left arm was a bronze shield that went the length of his left arm. He held a three-spiked mace in his right hand. "When successfully Normal Summoned, Dread Servant places one Counter on Clocktower Prison." The Hands of Time moved forward three hours and sounded its bells once.

"Set one card, Turn End." He looked at his facedown card. 'I just have to survive this turn…if I can do that, then I have a chance.'

"My turn."

"At this moment, Clocktower Prison's effect activates!" The massive clock moved three hours forward one again and chimed two counts.

DD shook his head. "Edo, you seem to think that your Field Spell is going to save you." He cackled viciously. "What a last resort. I'll clear the field before you can stall long enough to protect your Life Points."

He took a Spell from his hand. "Permanent Spell Card, Bloody Sunday!" The Spell Card appeared face-up in the Spell/Trap Zone. "I pay half of my Life Points to activate this card. When Bloo-D attacks while D-Force is on the field, I can attack all your monsters at once." He thrusted a finger towards its targets. "Bloo-D! Rapid Fire!" (2000/2 = 1000 LP)

The creature gathered the bloody projectiles and fired them at the two monsters on Edo's field. The holograms of the two monsters shattered, kicking up smoke and debris around Edo in the process. A loud roar of pain reverberated throughout the duel platform. Edo's field spell vanished from sight moments later.

"Even if you survived the blast in terms of Life Points, it seems the physical pain will have ended it," DD began to turn away.

Hell Kaiser and Manjoume stood in the Pro Champ's way. "Is there something you need?"

"Not us," Manjoume commented. "We're just making sure you don't leave before the Duel ends."

"It _is_ over. I don't need to confirm the body."

"Then you haven't noticed the fact that the Field Spell no longer exists on because of Edo's own volition, not because the duel ended."

"What…!" DD whirled around and stared, as four silhouettes appeared through the smoky canvas; one large and three small. The smolder ebbed away to leave face-up on Edo's field Dreadmaster (1700/1700), Diamond Dude, and Disk Commander in Defense Mode.

"But…how did you destroy Clocktower Prison!"

A transparent ghost of Dread Servant reappeared next to Edo. "When Dread Servant is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on my side of the field." He then motioned to a face-up Trap Card that was on his field. "And when you declared your attack, I activated the Trap – Eternal Dread, which placed two more counters on Clocktower Prison before it was destroyed."

The two images faded into holographic-generated particles of light. "And now, because D-Hero Disk Commander was summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw two more cards!" He took two cards from the top of his deck and looked at them.

His eyes widened in excitement at the two drawn cards. 'Yes! I drew Destiny Hero - Celestial and Dark City! On my next turn, I'll summon Celestial and activate Dark City. Dreadmaster will gain 4300 ATK and be able to defeat Bloo-D!'

DD's voice crackled in mirth. "You seem to have drawn some good cards, there, Edo. It'd be a shame if you were unable to use them before my attack ends."

The Hero-user frowned. "But you already declared your attack! The Battle Phase should be over, at this point!"

"Didn't I tell you? To have the courage to face the Devil, you need to have the Ultimate Power." He waved a hand towards the monster before him. "And The Ultimate D is the Ultimate Power. Your garbage heroes don't have what it takes to win!"

Hearing DD call the cards his Father made 'garbage' was more than Edo could stand. "They're _**not**_ garbage! These are the Heroes my Father left me! I'll believe in them till the very end!"

"Then let me demonstrate how futile little things like 'hope' and 'beliefs' have in the face of Ultimate Power." He shoved another card into his Spell/Trap Zone. "Spell Card, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Kaiser recoiled at the declaration of the card. "He has _that_ card…!"

"Mischief of the Time Goddess allows me to skip the Duel to my next Battle Phase." The Champ's visage became more and more bestial. "And because it's not the turn you summoned Dreadmaster, anymore, his protection ability, Dread Barrier, no longer exists. And with Bloody Sunday on my field, Bloo-D attacks all monsters your control at once!"

"_**Let's Go, Bloo-D! Bloody Fears!**_" The endless stream of blood droplets showered the trio of monsters, obliterating them instantaneously.

The white-haired pro shouted out loudly. "My Heroes…!" The resulting explosion caused the duelist to protect his eyes with his arms. He looked through to notice what was the obvious, his field was empty again.

"With this, the duel has been decided," DD firmly declared.

Edo dropped to his knees at the devastation on his field. "All of my Heroes…" He tightly shut his eyes. 'Not one of them has stood up to Bloo-D. None even stood a chance…I'm sorry, Father…Saiou…DD…'

'_Fate? I don't believe in something like __**that**__. The future's something you always open yourself, don't you think?_'

'Judai…!'

'_Absolutely, I'm sorry what happened to your Father…but still, doesn't meeting new Heroes just get you excited! __**You**__ should understand this, as well, Edo!'_

'What's he…'

'_Our Life is down to 200! We have no monsters on our field! Meanwhile, Mizuchi has __**ten**__ of those invincible Dark Gods on her field. I guess that's Saiou's sister for you…_'

'_Guess so. So then, how're we going to turn this around?_'

Edo gasped. 'That's right. If Judai were in this situation, he'd be looking for a way out. Not worrying about how powerful his opponent's field is.' The pro rose to his feet. 'If he can believe in _his_ Heroes, then I definitely should be able to trust in the ones my Father created!'

'_While searching for it, I noticed that there were two cards that went with it, a yin and a yang, so to speak. Both of which had a major effect on the effectiveness of the Ultimate D. As the creator's son, you should know about it._'

'That card…' Edo placed his hand onto his Disk. 'I may not know what it is, but if DD believes it to exist, then my Father would have entrusted it to me.'

"My turn, Draw!" He swiped the top card from his Duel Disk and looked at it.

The card was a Level One, Zero ATK, and Zero DEF monster. Its abdomen was bare, save for the two angelic wings sprouting from its back. It had blond hair and dark blue leather arm braces and anklets.

Edo recognized it immediately. "This card is…"

_The young Edo had been called to the Industrial Illusions Japanese Branch several weeks after his Father had passed on. He swung his legs on the chair that was much-too-tall for him to sit on, waiting patiently and wondering what exactly he had been called here for._

_ As soon as he had finished his thoughts, a door opened revealing a young white-haired man in a bright red suit. His face held a deep sadness when he saw the young boy._

_ Edo recognized him immediately. "Pegasus-san…!"_

_ "Edo-boy," the Creator of Duel Monsters gently smiled. "I hope you're doing well." Edo's eyes found that his shoes were a lot easier to look at than his Father's boss. "I see. Well, I have a gift for you."_

_ The youngster blushed at the statement. "No…Pegasus-san…you don't have to…"_

_ "Ah, but it's not from me, but from your Father." _

_Edo breathed in shock. "My Father…!"_

_Pegasus nodded. He opened a metal container and extracted its contents. It was a card in a card protector. "It's the Last D Card he made before he passed away."_

"_The Dark Angel…" Edo smiled. His face twisted into one of confusion when he glanced down at the card's stats. "It has no ATK or DEF…what's the point of this card?"_

_ He knelt down next to the boy and gave him a warm hug. "Edo-boy…I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your Father. Know, that if there's anything I can do." He leaned back to look at the boy. "But if it's a card your Father made, then I'm sure that it's a very important card. Treasure it, My Boy."_

'The Dark Angel…' He smiled at the memory and the gift. "Thank you, Father…"

DD's face twisted in psychotic amusement at the boy's struggles. "I activate the effect of The Dark Angel from hand by sending it to the Graveyard. It then gets revived after the activation of this effect!"

"Another D Card? An interesting Revival effect you have, there," DD mockingly inquired.

"That's right…but this card doesn't get summoned to my field by its effect. It gets placed on the top of the opponent's Deck!"

"What the…!"

The monster card materialized face-up on top of DD's deck, covering the Spell Card D-Force. The synergy that had surrounded Bloo-D slowly faded away, barely becoming visible to the spectators and duelists. "My Ultimate Combo…!"

"With this, D-Force's power has been locked away!" DD grit his teeth darkly. "Field Spell – Dark City, activates!"

The Duel Field once again changed, this time to a backdrop of a night sky littered with tall black buildings with lights in the windows. "D-Heroes now gain 1000 ATK when attacking a monster stronger than them!" He slammed the last card in his hand onto the field. "Show yourself, D-Hero Celestial!" A black-and-red skin suited hero appeared onto Edo's Field. Protruding from either side of his back were colossal silver wing-like objects with four diamond edges sticking out from both projectiles. (1600/1400)

"D-Hero Celestial's effect destroys an Equip Card on the opponent's field and deals 500 Life Points of Damage to its controller!"

The Champ, who felt control of the duel swiftly flowing away, began to back away. "Impossible…My…Ultimate D…My Legend…!"

"Let's go, Celestial! Destroy the Dogma absorbed by Bloo-D" The Hero took the two rounded objects from his back and launched them at Bloo-D. The two projectiles pierced the wings of the Ultimate D, shattering its contents and destroying the equipped card, causing a significant drop in Bloo-D's ATK. (3600 – 1700 = 1900 ATK) (1000 – 500 = 500 LP)

"Celestial's ATK now rises because of Dark City!" (1600 + 1000 = 2600 ATK) With its body pinned, Bloo-D was unable to counterattack. "_Divine FINISH~!_" The Hero sliced a Karate chop across the body of the Dark Hero, who reared back and let out a horrific howl from the damage. DD felt the exact same pain as the hero, until the Dark Hero exploded. (500 – 700 = 0 LP)

Edo gripped his hand tightly in victory, happy that it was finally over. But the typhoon that was summoned typhoon that was summoned when DD defeated Anacis earlier returned, similar to Bloo-D's effect. This wind gust also came with an earth-shattering screech, sounding like hundreds of voices crying out at once. All of them were asking to be released.

"What is…this effect…!" Kaiser boomed.

Suddenly, a demonic laughter erupted from the opponent standing across from him. "Edo!" the voice thundered in its mirth, snatching the boy's attention. "You'll have to carry the legend on, now! The burden that comes from using a card that laid waste to countless lives! We'll enjoy seeing what you can do with it when you must face Our Other!" A few more seconds of laughter dissipated as DD's remains were sucked into the Ultimate D card.

The tornado vanished the moment DD disappeared into the card. The card and D-Force blew over to Edo and landed at his feet. The card was surrounded by a white aura similar to what it had earlier in the duel. The aura flowed outward, revealing an evil red-eyed creature similar to the one that left Asuka and Misawa when they lost. In one last horrendous squeal, the moaning and aura was squelched, the souls of the lost having been freed from their vengeful cries.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, Manjoume opened the door to Saiou's quarters within the seaborne vessel. He bowed reverently at the man and rose. "So?" Saiou's mystic voice questioned.

"Edo retrieved the Ultimate D card, just as you predicted, Saiou-sama."

Saiou grinned at the correct Tarot reading, once again. "Then we're that much closer to our goal."

On the deck of the ship, Edo sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, reliving the most recent duel in his mind, again. 'DD…'

Hell Kaiser walked up to him from the side. "So, what are you going to do, now? Stay frozen in time like this, or…"

Edo looked at the rival with an antagonistic gaze, before rising and leaning against the bars on the side of the vessel. "Leave me alone."

"So that's it, then? You know that your Father's dead, and now your Foster Father, as well. You'll just stay this way?" No answer. Kaiser felt a firm grasp on his jacket and was lifted off of his feet. "Answer me!"

Edo felt unshed tears reaching to his eyes. "I…"

"Use the Ultimate D! Leaving it alone is putting the loss of those souls in vain! You already put their souls to rest by beating DD. Now put your soul to rest by surpassing him! The DD you _thought_ he was!"

"The DD I thought he was…"

_After winning one amateur tournament Edo was celebrating in the back room with some of the other duelists. All of them were amazed at how effortlessly he had won his duels, barely being scratched in most. Rumor had it he hadn't even used his true Deck at this point._

_ No. The D-Heroes were still locked away._

_ After showing another girl a combo she could use with her cards, a large hand appeared in front of the boy, offering a shake. Edo turned to face the man. The man wore a blue business suit with clean cut hair and no facial hair to speak of. He looked young and vibrant._

_ "It's you!"_

_ DD laughed lightly. "So, you know me, huh?"_

_ Edo looked astonished. "Ev…Everybody knows who the World Champion is!"_

_ The Champ smiled warmly at the young boy. "I watched you duel today. You may be young, but you're already an excellent duelist!" Edo's face became flushed at the compliment. "I'm assuming you've followed most of my amateur tournaments?"_

_ Edo nodded gingerly. "Uh…yes…" He was talking to __**the**____World Champion. How awesome this was!_

_ DD knelt down to talk to the boy at eye level. "If you ever decide to become a Pro Duelist, I'd be glad to back you up the best I can."_

_ "But…" Edo replied, "…why me?"_

_ The Pro Champ placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm indebted to your Father. This is the best way I know to repay him."_

_ Edo's eyes widened. His face then dropped into a big grin. "Yes. Thank you very much!"_

Edo closed his eyes and knocked Hell Kaiser's hand away. "You bastard, I already know all of that!" He turned away and looked out to sea. "I can't let it end here. Because I still need to save Saiou. To make up for the fact I couldn't save DD or my Father."

'Watch me, Father…DD…I'll make you proud of me…!' A few drops of water dripped from his eyes to the deck of the ship, causing the boy to wipe his eyes to steady himself. As the two duelists looked on, Duel Academia Island lay calmly in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Judai**: Oww…how long was I out…?

**Shou**: Aniki you're awake!

**Judai**: Shou? How long was I out for?

**Kenzan**: Three months.

**Judai** WHAAAT! I MISSED THE GENEX FINAL!

**Shou**: ANIKI! You didn't miss anything! But you'll have to hurry to reach the Finals Drawing!

**Judai**: Then what are we waiting for!

**Next Time:**

**Chapter 18: The Weight of a Hero**

I wonder what the feelings of everyone left in the tournament are.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**New Cards**

**Edo Phoenix**

**Destiny Draw**

Normal Spell

Discard 1 [Destiny HERO]; draw 2 cards.

**Destiny HERO - Captain Tenacious**

***/DARK/Warrior-Effect

800/800

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target 1 [Destiny HERO] monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle since your last Standby Phase, if you controlled this face-up card when the target was destroyed; Special Summon that target.

**Over Destiny**

Normal Spell

Target 1 [Destiny HERO] monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 [Destiny HERO] monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to half of that target's Level. The Special Summoned monster is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.

**Destiny HERO – Malicious**

******/DARK/Warrior-Effect

800/800

You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 [Destiny HERO – Malicious] from your Deck.

**Pot of Greed**

Normal Spell

Draw 2 cards.

**Destiny HERO – The Dark Angel**

*/DARK/Warrior-Effect

0/0

Discard this card from your hand. When this card is sent to the Graveyard by this effect, place this card on top of your opponent's Deck. During your End Phase, if your opponent has an open Monster Card Zone, switch control of this card to your opponent.

**Destiny HERO – Celestial**

****/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1600/1400

This card cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, you can destroy 1 Equip Card on the field. If you destroy a card by this effect, inflict 500 Life Points of Damage to your opponent.

**World Champion – DD**

**Battle Fader**

*/DARK/Fiend-Effect

0/0

When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.

**Fiend's Sanctuary**

Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. When this Token battles, the opponent takes any Battle Damage its controller would have taken. Pay 1000 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, destroy the "Metal Fiend Token".

**D-Force**

Normal Spell

Place this card face-up on top of your Deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot draw a card(s) during your Draw Phase.

**Destiny HERO – Bloo-D**

********/DARK/Warrior-Effect

1900/600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to half the equipped card's original ATK and gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While D-Force is face-up on top of your Deck, cards you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or Monsters effects.

**D-Boost**

Normal Trap

Activate only while [D – Force] is face-up on top of your Deck. Draw 2 cards from underneath [D – Force].

**Bloody Sunday**

Continuous Spell

Pay half of your Life Points to activate this card. When you control a face up [Destiny HERO – Bloo-D] while [D-Force] is face-up on top of your Deck, [Destiny HERO – Bloo-D] may attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. No other monsters you control can attack as long as this card is on your field.

**Mischief of the Time Goddess**

Normal Spell

End the current turn, and skip directly to your next Battle Phase.


	18. The Weight of a Hero

Dawn's first light crept across Academia Island, making the entire isle, from grass root to tree top, glisten with a brilliant golden hew. As the Day's Star drifted higher into the sky, the light on the ground began to overtake the dark shadows created by the hills, trees, and massive mountain that took up the Northern section of the island.

Uncharacteristic of school children, several students had awoken early to gather around for a few duels, at the request of an Osiris Red student. The duelists, Ra Yellows that they were, seemed more than surprised that an Osiris Red was still in the GeNex Tournament, and as such, they eagerly accepted.

Unfortunately, they were even _more_ surprised when said Osiris Red duelist defeated every one of them with little effort. Of course, the discovery of the identity of the duelist left little wonder as to why they had been so soundly trampled.

The final explosion ripped across the Ra Yellow's field, destroying the last monster, reducing his Life to zero. "I…I lost…!" He flew back from the blast to his rear end. The boy looked up at the opponent, who had stepped forward through the vanishing holograms from the SolidVision System.

"Gotcha~!" the Osiris Red shouted at the last Ra Yellow, giving a salute. "That was a fun Duel."

The boy smiled timidly. "It looks like you got me, Sempai," he chuckled.

"Yeah. You have a nice Deck, though! Keep working at it and you'll do great!" As if he just noticed it was light out, the Osiris Red looked to the East. "Ah! Damn. I gotta get back before anybody knows I'm gone!"

The Ra Yellow was surprised by the sudden change in persona by the opponent, as the older duelist hurried away towards the school with a noticeable wince.

**Chapter 18: The Weight of a Hero**

The infirmary, like the rest of the school, was not immune to the illumination from the sun. The light tickled the cheek of one of the hospice's residents. A little effort to ignore the sudden extra warmth from the Earth's private space heater only made it more difficult for the young girl to stay asleep. The soothing scent of piping coffee didn't help any matters. 'The best part of waking up…right…' she mentally groaned.

As unhappy as she was waking up so early, Asuka sat up and stretched in her hospital gown, more than grateful for another day to look forward to. She took a quick note of the cup that had attracted her nose along with a newspaper next to her, signifying somebody had been there; her brother more than likely, at this hour. The Obelisk girl slid off the covers on her and guided her feet into her slippers sitting next to her bed.

The young woman skidded across the slippery tile floor over to the windows nearest her bed. She unlatched the lock on the window and lightly lifted it up. She held the window up for a split second, making sure it wouldn't slam shut again. A brisk breeze flew across her face, eliminating what little sleep remained in her eyes. She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled from her mouth. He girl then leaned on her arms on the windowsill and just spent the next few moments watching the sun drift higher into the sky. She breathed a heavy sigh at the picturesque scenery. Apparently, it was too early for the birds, because the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"You've been doing that a lot more, lately," a deep, loving voice remarked next to her bed.

Asuka delicately turned her head towards her brother, so as not to cause any more motion to her few remaining burns as necessary. "I am?" she wondered with a grin. She glanced back outside as a few birds landed on a nearby ledge. "I'm just admiring the morning."

Fubuki released an amused breath. "Whatever you say." He snatched his mug of coffee and pulled a chair over to her. "I don't believe you're supposed to be out of bed, though, Madame," he bowed extravagantly as he plopped into the chair.

Asuka rolled her eyes at the older sibling. Fubuki replied with a disarming smile, that Asuka couldn't help but return. "So, how has everybody been doing in the GeNex Tournament?"

"Well, according to what I've heard, there are only a few people left, including Edo, Kaiser, you, and myself. Saiou, Prince Ojin, and Manjoume are also still left. And 'You-Know-Who' is also still officially part of the tournament." Asuka sighed to herself, remembering that Judai was one of the remaining participants, but he would be disqualified, unless he could show up to the Finals, tomorrow. So far, he hadn't woken up once.

The older sibling took a quick sip of coffee. "Mmmm…I didn't know you liked your coffee like this."

"What do you mean? I didn't get any coffee."

On cue, the door to the clinic slid open. The two Obelisks turned towards the door, both wondering who could be there at nearly the break of day. Answering their unasked question was a young boy in an Osiris Red coat with a Duel Disk strapped to his left arm. The face of the student was that of a child's who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The right hand of the duelist slipped to the back of his head and he released a disarming smile. "Ah…Good morning, you two…"

"Judai!" Fubuki gasped loudly. "When did you wake up?"

"About two hours ago," he sighed. "Ayukawa-sensei told me to stay in bed, but I was just so restless for some reason. Felt the need to go and stretch my body. So I went to stretch my limbs with a few duels."

Fubuki's handheld toned off, causing him to flip it open and look. His eyes widened at the email. "You beat the remaining students who were in the GeNex Tournament…!"

"Well…about that…" Several medals dropped out of his inner jacket pocket. "I apparently interfered in an overnight dueling session between friends to find out who was going to make the Finals. I didn't really plan on it happening _that_ way."

The door behind the boy slammed open, startling the young Hero-user. The hairs on the back of his neck rose at the death glare he could feel from behind him. "Ju~dai~kun~" stern voice veiled with a sweet tone rang.

The boy anxiously laughed before he felt a hand grab his ear and pull back on it. He winced loudly and groaned. "I _**told**_ you to _**stay in bed**_!" the nurse informed the boy, dragging the boy towards the hospital bed next to Asuka's. "What do I have to do to drill that in your head? You were unconscious for several days! Your body is still not fit for strenuous activity! Now…_**GET YOURSELF INTO BED!**_" He pouted childishly as he slithered into bed. Before he could pull the covers over to hide his head, Ayukawa had him slide off his jacket and shirt onto the chair.

Asuka gasped at all the bandages that were still on the young lad's body. Unable to see through his black undershirt and red blazer, she had forgotten all the burns the boy had received from the duel on the ship. The view gave her horrific memories from the battle, so much she that she turned away from the boy. Fubuki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ayukawa finished redressing the wounds. "You're stamina is incredible, but I advise you to take it easy for a while."

"What?" Judai inquired. "But the GeNex Final is starting tomorrow! How do you expect me to miss it!"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm advising you what you should do." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes in frustration. "Although, I do expect you to do what you want."

"Well, if that's the case…" the boy remarked. The bed shifted, causing the trainer to open her eyes. Judai had begun to put his shirt and coat back on.

"What are you doing?"

"You said to do what I want, right?"

"At least take the rest of the day to relax!"

Judai growled. "But I've been taking it easy for days! You said yourself I basically rested for that long, right?"

The Obelisk male had begun to chuckle at the skirmish and at Judai's nonchalant attitude. "Judai-kun," Fubuki started, "I know you've been resting a lot lately, but couldn't you just humor Ayukawa-sensei for the day? She has been tirelessly taking care of you all this time."

Judai's brow furrowed at the elder student, but, finally, Judai relented, and took off his blazer. He kicked off his shoes and scooted under the covers. The nurse allowed a grateful smile to grace her lips at Fubuki and Asuka.

"If you stay there the rest of the day, Judai, I'll allow you out before I close up for the night," Ayukawa stated firmly. The only response was a grouchy grunt in acknowledgement that he had heard him.

Ayukawa proceeded to perform a check-up on Asuka, giving her the "all-green" to go home when she wanted to. The female Obelisk thanked her dorm's headmistress for all her heard work with her and Judai. The elder woman merely smiled warmly at her and left.

Judai threw off the bed sheets and bolted upright. "That Ayukawa-sensei…I wanna go out and _do something_." He added an overdramatic fall back into his bed with the last for emphasis.

Asuka shook her head at the boy's childishness. "You would do well to listen to her. She is a nurse. And like Nii-san said, she's been taking care of us since we got back here."

Judai flipped over out of bed and looked at the girl. "Asuka! I almost didn't realize you were there! Are you feeling any better?" He grabbed a spare chair and sat on it, leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

The girl gingerly nodded. "Yes, thanks to you and Ayukawa-sensei."

"Me?" Judai eyed her with a questioning look. "What did I do?"

Fubuki sat down at the end of Asuka's bed. "Do you not remember the duel you had with Asuka?"

Judai's aura changed into a more serious tone. "I remember us dueling on Saiou's battleship. But I still don't see how I need thanks for that. I was doing what any friend would do." A bright smile lighted up his face. "I'm just grateful you and Asuka get to be together, again!"

Fubuki's eyes widened in surprise and then softened in understanding. "You're right. We would have done the same for you." He looked at his sister. "Right, Asuka?"

The girl bit her lip and nodded. She hadn't been watching the boy, though, busying herself with staring at the bedspread that she had knotted between her fingers. Feeling the boy's eyes on her, she further lowered her head to hide the unshed guilt in her eyes. But out of the corner of her eyes, the wrapping on the boy's limbs still peeked out beneath his shirt.

The boy's brow lifted in concern. "Asuka? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Judai," she whispered, her voice trembling. "If only I hadn't been so weak…I…"

Judai grabbed her shoulders firmly and forced her to look at him. His eyes had a severe expression in them. "Asuka…don't think that…don't _ever_ think that…"

The Obelisk looked up with a perturbed gleam in her eyes. Judai inhaled deeply.

"Last year, somebody told me he believed I had the potential to be the greatest alchemist in the world."

"Alchemist…?" Fubuki repeated questioningly.

Judai nodded. "I was at my limit, when I was dueling him; the last of the Seven Stars."

_Judai breathed heavily as he stood across from his opponent. The boy had been barely surviving, dodging several bullets throughout the last few turns. On his field stood Clayman shielding his field, backed up with a facedown card in his Spell/Trap Zone._

_The white-haired homunculus that was Judai's headmaster swiped his hand across he the "It is my turn." His eyes dropped to his new card._

"_We're finally here," the alchemist stated, "my last process in alchemy."_

_He slid a Spell into his Duel Disk. "Magic Card, Red Process Rubedo! This card uses Helios Duo Megistus as a sacrifice, to Special Summon Helios Trice Megistus!"_

_Judai couldn't help but marvel at his opponent's draw power and strength of his deck. The large mummified sun disappeared in a shimmering glow, splitting into three smaller bandaged bodies with a sun atop each of the bodies. "This card gains 300 ATK for each card removed from play. Therefore, its ATK is 3900!"_

"_3900…!" Judai and his friends, Shou and Hayato gasped._

"_Helios Trice Megistus attacks. X-Prowess~!"The three suns atop the small bodies morphed into a massive phoenix. In an instant, Clayman was incinerated in a brilliant blaze. Judai shielded himself from the flash momentarily, before slamming a button down on his Duel Disk._

"_Trap Activate! Hero Signal! I can Special summon a Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero to the field!" A card lit up near the top of his Deck, allowing Judai to place it onto a Monster Zone. "Come, Sparkman!"_

_Without missing a beat, Daitokuji continued. "Helios Trice Megistus has another effect! When there are still monsters on the opponent's field, it can continue to attack!" He motioned to the blue-and-yellow armored hero. "X-Prowess~!"_

_A phoenix once again appeared on the field and effortlessly obliterated Judai's last defense to ashes. Judai shielded himself from the hologram that slowly disintegrated before him. Judai felt the last of his hope fade away with the essence of Sparkman._

'_I can't…he's too strong…' the boy realized. 'For real, this time…there's no chance of winning…'_

_The Osiris Red cursed under his breath. "Manjoume…Asuka…Fubuki-san…"Judai winced at the recognition he had not only lost the duel against the Seven Stars, but he also let down his friends, as well._

_He somberly looked up across at the enemy. "You were wrong, Daitokuji-sensei." He shut his eyes in shame. "What you said about my talent was a big mistake." He held up his left hand and peered down at it. "I have zero cards in my hand. There are no longer any materials to make anything."_

_Judai expected a sneering retort from the opponent, like most of his opponents from the Seven Stars would have done; what Daitokuji, himself, had done several times earlier. However, all that followed was a silence that was only kept from being complete was the hum of the Duel Disks holographic generators._

_The dorm head's face stayed stern as he spoke up. Finally, the homunculus smiled and lifted his hand in the boy's direction. "Are you the same you were one year ago?"_

'_One year ago? One year ago, I came to Duel Academia…' Winged Kuriboh appeared from the Graveyard and trilled encouragingly at the boy. The boy opened his eyes at the creature and chuckled lightly. 'One year ago, I hadn't even met you yet, Winged Kuriboh.'_

_The boy closed his eyes firmly, as visions raced through his head from the past year. 'One year ago, I met everyone here.' Scenes from duels against Manjoume, Asuka, Kaiser, Misawa, Hayato and Shou all filled his senses. The sights, smells, thoughts, feelings, and even tastes smothered his senses, removing him from the current space in time._

_He looked over at his two friends from Osiris Red surveying the duel with great interest; cheering the boy on. 'Laughing together…crying together…' He looked back at his Deck. 'The things I didn't have one year ago. The things I have _**now**_."_

Asuka stared intently at the boy before her. "And…what were the things you had then?"

"The things I didn't have before that I have now are the memories I created with you and everyone. And the future we'll all create together." He lifted his head to the girl and grinned genuinely at her. "I realized that making friends was what being an alchemist was all about! They are the things that create possibilities."

The girl was stunned at the reply; at the _simplicity_ of it.

"Judai-kun…" Fubuki mumbled. He smiled at the comprehension of the boy's prowess.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As soon as the Society's boat had docked, Edo and Hell Kaiser had exited off the ramp. Hell Kaiser went off on his own, while Edo immediately marched up to the school and to the Principal's office.

"Principal Samejima!" Edo shouted the moment he walked in. The bald man looked up from his desk at the boy. The Pro had to give the man credit; he didn't seem surprised that Edo was there.

"What is it, Edo-kun?" he inquired.

"This tournament…why did you hold it?" Edo questioned.

Samejima's eyes narrowed slightly, as Edo continued. "I knew about it almost from the start. It's like Kaiser said; duels between classmates are fine, but why involve Pros? I know you have some hidden meaning behind it. I want the reason. Now."

The middle-aged man exhaled deeply and stood up. He motioned over to the couch that was sitting there. "I assumed that you would come and talk to me at some point."

About twenty minutes passed in which Samejima explained the situation to Edo. How Pegasus had come to him to see if he had heard of the 'Ultimate D' card; how the two had conjured the idea of Duel Academia holding a tournament for Pros and students alike; how they had hoped the tournament would lure out the user of the 'Ultimate D'.

"I see, now," Edo stated. He remembered Pegasus giving him his Father's Last D, The Dark Angel. "Pegasus-san would know about such a problem. Of course he'd want to right the wrongs that had happened."

"According to Pegasus-san, your Father had an attraction to its powers similar to that of what Pegasus-san, himself, had when he created the Egyptian Gods," Samejima explained.

"The Egyptian Gods!" Edo smarted in shock. "My Father…"

"Yes. The most powerful Monster cards in Duel Monsters ever created. However, Pegasus-san said that something evil corrupted this card."

Edo's eyes narrowed. "Something evil?"

Samejima stood up and walked over to the window of his office. "Recent studies have shown that many planets and stars have been burning out in a brilliant flash of white light, since the beginning of time. These planets have been noticed to have a spike in energy some time before the planets vanish, whether it is days, weeks, or months or years."

"What does this have to do with Earth?" Edo inquired.

"Over a decade ago, scientists registered a similar energy spike they have discovered in these planets that have vanished. It's actually what started the research in the universe. Pegasus-san isn't sure, but, he believes that card may have absorbed some or all of the energy into itself. It may have attracted those with darkness in their hearts to it because of its power."

Edo stared at his hands folded with each other, before reaching into his Deck holster. He extracted a card and slipped it around. Samejima gasped at the revelation. "The Ultimate D Card!"

"It may have had some hidden power before, but it doesn't seem to possess such abilities anymore," Edo commented.

Samejima inspected the card. Indeed, he didn't sense anything abnormal about it. "Then, the threat is over."

Edo turned the card around and stared at it, remembering all that happened for it to fall into his hands. _"You'll have to carry the legend on, now! The burden that comes from using a card that laid waste to countless lives! We'll enjoy seeing what you can do with it when you must face Our Other!"_

"I hope so…" he muttered darkly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

By now, the sun was high into the sky for midday. Manjoume had used the trip back from the Underwater Academia to fine tune his White Knights Deck for the Finals of the GeNex Tournament. The realization that Edo would now be using the Ultimate D Card brought a shiver down the boy's spine. He understood that battling such a creature would allow him to show his ultimate capabilities to everyone; to show him his true strength.

The duelist shook his head in resignation at the increase of adrenalin in him. Dueling wasn't the biggest thing. He had to win; to show everyone that Saiou was right. He was the one who would lead everyone to the correct path of Destiny. If everyone followed him, life would be so much easier and peaceful.

The Society had not had a tremendous showing in the Tournament, though they had gotten off to a great start, once they were targeted by Edo, Hell Kaiser, and Fubuki. He didn't know which one he duelist he preferred to show the power of the Light to, first.

One duelist immediately flashed into his mind. "Judai…" the boy grit his teeth. It had been so long since he last dueled that the boy that he wanted to beat. It was even the reason he joined the Society in the first place.

_Manjoume had just attacked Saiou directly with his Armed Dragon LV 10, lowering his Life to 100 points. The black-coated duelist smirked deviously at the opposition, seeing his victory as assured. "How was that? Didn't you see __**that**__ coming? You were talking yourself up a lot, back there, but now you're down to only 100 Life Points." The boy scoffed. "'Destiny', my ass."_

_The mystic continued unperturbed. "It is my turn. Draw." He slid a card off the top of his deck and placed it face down on his right without looking. "From my hand, I activate a Spell, Selection of Fate."_

_He looked up at his opponent. "You will select one card in my hand, and should it be a monster, I am allowed to Special Summon it to the field, immediately." The soothsayer grinned. "Now; come to my table."_

"_This again…"he spat under his breath. He proceeded to saunter over to the blue-and-white haired manager._

_Suddenly, an uneasy feeling overcame him. He didn't know where it came from or why he had it, but he swatted it away with his Duel Disk as quickly as it had come upon him. "Who believes in 'Destiny', anyway!'_

_Saiou had a devious smirk on his visage. "Now, please, draw one of them."_

_Manjoume flinched at the sneering remark, but followed through with the card effect, regardless. He looked down at the cards and pointed at one. "This one." Saiou picked up the card and rotated it around for the duelist to see._

_It was Arcana Force XII, The Hanged Man._

"_Th-that's impossible!" Manjoume gaped. "I sent that card back to your Deck…!"_

_Saiou released a look of mock disappointment at the boy. "So, you __**weren't**__ able to escape your fate," he stated, glancing down at the card. "This is the card I selected with Vision. Because this card is played, you will take 1000 Points of Damage."_

_The inhumane creature appeared in a bright flash of light, despite a lack of holographic generators from the opponent. A sharp gust of wind ripped through Manjoume, erasing a quarter of his Life (4000 – 1000 = 3000 LP)._

_The Tarot reader moved forward, unrelenting. "Now, Arcana Force XII - The Hanged Man's effect, activates." A card appeared a top of the rubbery green monster and started to slowly rotate in a circle. "While upright, once per turn, The Hanged Man destroys a monster on my field, and I take damage equal to its ATK. While reversed, it destroys a monster on my opponent's field and deals damage equal to its ATK to the opponent."_

_Manjoume stood aghast; still reeling from the fact that his opponent had not only summoned a high level monster without a sacrifice, but summoned the same monster he had shuffled back into the seer's Deck. "Now," Saiou's soothing voice stated firmly, breaking the duelist out of his dreamlike state, "please stop the card's rotation."_

_Was it just him, or were the arms of the monster inching closer to the boy?_

"_Stop!" he shouted apprehensively._

_The card's rotation began to slow, rotating in a circle once more. The boy watched tentatively as the card would pass the Reversed position, then the Upright position, back to Reversed. Finally the card stilled. A teardrop fell to the table from the mystic's face. "When a fate has been predicted, I am unable to stop the surge of sorrow from the depths of my heart…"_

_It was upside-down._

"_**N-no way**__!"_

_An intense burst of energy erupted from underneath the duelist's Armed Dragon. The dragon was enveloped and utterly destroyed. Manjoume glanced back at the last remnants of debris that had made up his Dragon, as his opponent continued._

"_The man that was hanged; the fate that this card allows me to read for you is…"Saiou's smirk grew, "…Stagnation."_

_The Ojama user ground his teeth and looked back at the duelist. "The cards are telling me that you, Manjoume-san, have a rival you wish desperately to surpass." The Tarot reader pointed at the card. "However, in the depths of your heart, you have completely given up the chance of accomplishing such a task. That is not all." A soft chortle erupted from the man as he continued to peer into the confines of the clack-haired duelist's soul. "With a friendly attitude you sweet talk your opponents, going so far as to postponing your battles…"_

"_What're you talking about!" the boy gulped; the feeling that his privacy was being invaded was more than debasing. "That's not it! I…"An image of a brown-haired Osiris Red flashed in his mind's eye. "I am __**not**__ afraid of Judai!"_

_The declaration was so weak, even with its loudness, that it caused the fortuneteller to laugh. "So that's it. A stagnation that resulted from going on without defeating Yuki Judai! You cannot go on as you are, now." He peered through the young man's eyes. "However, you pulled the Reversed Position of the Hanged Man; this is a sign that you will advance beyond your stagnation."_

"_I can advance further…!"_

"_Indeed. You are able to choose your Destiny! This Deck is your Destiny until this point." He motioned to the Duel Disk on the duelist's arm. "However, your __**new**__ Destiny begins right now." He picked up his own Deck and began to shuffle it. Manjoume felt as if his very heart and soul was being shuffled in the palm of his opponent's hand. "I can give you power. Allow me to construct the Deck of Destiny that __**you**__ desire." The boy's eyes widened. Why was this such a difficult choice for him to make!_

"_You want to defeat Yuki Judai, don't you?" The shuffling continued. "You __**can**__ defeat him, if you devote yourself to me. I can create your Destiny."_

_What Manjoume wanted…what did he want? The shuffling continued. A burst of visions raced through his mind. The shuffling continued. Judai defeating him in front of the school at the Duel Academia Exams; dropping rank in the Obelisk Blue Dorm; losing to Misawa as a consequence; leaving the Academia to North Academy; returning to his alma mater only to drop another duel to __**him**__. The shuffling continued._

'_What do I want?'_

_The shuffling continued._

"_I want…"_

'_I seem to have forgotten…what did I forget? It feels so important...'_

_The shuffling continued._

"_I want…"_

_Saiou pressed further. "Is this not good enough? I will stop my shuffling, and your fate will be decided." The shuffling continued. "Is a fate of this caliber fine with you? Is it? You must honestly tell me what it is that you desire. Now. __**Now**__!"_

"_I want…"_

'_That's right…What I want is…'_

"_I want…"_

'_All I've __**ever**__ wanted is…'_

'That's right…I will always be indebted to Saiou-sama… Because he reminded what it was that I had lost as a duelist,' Manjoume reminded himself, staring at the cards he now held in his hands. He sifted the cards together and began to shuffle them like that day. 'For that reason, I will fight with him and for him. For that reason, I _will_ defeat Judai; because of the gifts I have been given, and because Saiou-sama helped to choose my fate!' He flipped over the top card to reveal a Monster Card called White Knights Lord.

"And I have yet to call out the full power of my Deck," the boy snickered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The sun was now drifting towards the Western side of the island, signaling that it closing in on the late afternoon hours of the day. In the infirmary, Judai, forced to stay in bed, had already drifted off to sleep amidst the warm spring sun. Asuka had already been given clearance to leave after lunch, but decided to stay a little while longer with her brother before venturing back to the Osiris Red Dorm.

Earlier in the day, their friends had come to meet them, happy that Judai was finally awake, but angry that he hadn't informed them of it. The girls spent their time chattering away, while Ayukawa-sensei attempted to silence the duo of Kenzan and Shou and stop them from roughhousing with a patient of hers that was still, technically, in serious condition.

After their friends had been forced to leave, it had been Judai, Asuka, and Fubuki for lunch. Judai devoured his meal vigorously; not surprising since it had been several days since his body had received nutrients. Shortly thereafter, the boy had fell under the covers and drifted away.

Asuka and Fubuki had spent the last hour or so content to just sit in each other's presence. Fubuki was reading the paper, while Asuka had busied herself by retuning her Deck, taking out all of the cards given to her by Saiou. Her gaze fell upon a particular Spell, White Veil, and she flinched.

The older sibling looked up at the girl. "Asuka?"

The girl's hand tightened into a fist and began to tremble. "I remember all of it, now, you know…" The Red-Eyes user raised an inquiring brow as the young woman's voice quavered. "About the Society of Light, I mean…it used to be just flashes, here and there, but since I've been up more and have been able to think, more and more do the flashes come back, and they get pieced together.

I remember hurting Momoe and Junko and you, Nii-san…taking over the Obelisk Blue girls Dorm…the duel with Judai to get me out of it…the duel with Manjoume to get me _in_…"

_Asuka had everything worked out in the Duel; she was certain her loss was far and away from her, at this point. Manjoume had 2700 Life left, the same as Dakini's ATK. If Manjoume attacked with his Armed Dragon LV 7, she would activate her Trap __Doble Passé__, attack him directly, although, with her Life only at 200, it would produce a Draw with Armed Dragon's 2800 ATK._

_However, she also had an out for a win. If, perchance, Manjoume drew a monster with more ATK than Dakini and destroyed it with Armed Dragon's effect, she would activate her Trap Angel Blast, a card that negates a monster destruction effect, destroying the card. Either way, she knew she couldn't lose._

_Manjoume simply laughed at the girl, who furrowed her brow at the opponent, the confidence never wavering from his face. "It really does look like you __**can't**__ understand Destiny, unless you've accepted the Light."_

_Asuka smirked, though the uneasy feeling in her stomach couldn't be shaken. "We'll see about that," she wondered aloud. "Destiny is the result of how one acts according to their will. If one has so much has a strong and righteous will, they will be able to cut away from fate through any harsh situation." The Obelisk Girl's expression became severe, at this point. "I had thought __**you**__, of all people, would have realized this; that the one who came back to Duel Academia from the depths of the frozen North, Manjoume Thunder, would!"_

_The lights of the stadium suddenly flashed out, darkening the playing field. The white-duster wearing duelist's devilish grin grew larger. "It is __**because**__ I overcame that harsh situation that I realized the Wheel of Fate moves beyond the will of mankind."_

_A single spotlight shone on the duelist, illuminating him for all to see. He spread out his arms gingerly and closed his eyes, enjoying the show as if it were a nice hot shower. "That is why humans search for the Light—The Light that illuminates everything!" He reached up to the spotlight as the lights flickered back on. "Even more Light…" His eyes tore open. "Even __**more**__ Light!" The crowd of former Obelisk Blue, now all wearing white uniforms, resounded the cheer for more Light in their lives._

"_See the Light!" Again, the Society members roared in support of their representative. He placed a hand on his chest. "And, then, you'll come to accept the Society of Light." A third time, chanting the name 'Manjoume White Thunder', the crowd cried._

_Asuka exhaled lightly. "Impossible…" She felt her own self-assurance begin to ebb away._

"_My turn, Draw!" He glanced at his card as it appeared to all above him. "From my hand I activate a Magic Card, Magical Mallet. I send any cards I want from my hand back to my Deck and shuffle. Then, I draw the same amount of cards I sent back. And the cards I drew are…" He held his hand up, revealing Armed Dragon LV 10 and an Equip Spell, White Veil._

_Asuka took a step back in shock. 'Could it be…that the strength of his draws come from being bathed in the Light of Truth…!' She felt a drop of perspiration slide down her cheek as she nervously watched the young duelist's turn unfold._

_It was as this moment that Manjoume's expression changed from arrogant to extreme. "I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7 to Special Summon Armed Dragon LV 10!" The hologram of the dragon evaporated in a bright yellow light followed by an explosion. Smoke covered Manjoume's field as a loud screech parted the thick covering, revealing the massive red-and-silver dragon on Manjoume's field._

"_And now, an Equip Spell, White Veil, activates!" _

_A bright light burst forth from the Spell, blinding Asuka and her friends who were spectating. After a few moments, however, Asuka realized that the Light wasn't that striking, anymore. She could stare directly at it, watching as Manjoume's creature changed in color from red and silver to a brilliant elegant white. "So this is…the Light of Truth?"_

_She reached for her Duel Disk. 'Do, it will be a Draw, will it?'_

_She activated her card. "Trap Card, Doble Passé, activates!" The card flipped up but only shimmered momentarily before stilling. "Why? Why isn't my Trap working!"_

_The Society's duelist sniggered. "When a monster wearing the White Veil attacks, all Spells and Traps on my opponent's field are negated and destroyed." Asuka gasped as all of her face down cards shattered instantaneously._

"_White Armed Dragon LV 10, attack Cyber Angel Dakini!" The creature charged up a powerful gravity ball of energy in its enormous claw. He threw a fist at the enemy. "Armed Big White Punisher~!" The lizard launched the sphere at the opposing creature, colliding and exploding in a dazzling flash. Asuka realized the attack had begun to envelop her, as well, and she shielded herself with her forearms, to no avail._

_The girl dropped to the ground after the attack ended, vaguely hearing calls of concern for her coming from behind her. 'Why are they concerned?' she mused. 'I finally understand, now; all the confidence Manjoume had. I understand why this feels so magnificent.'_

_The white-clothed duelist walked towards his latest victim. "It was decided long before the duel began that this moment would come. Nothing could be done by the human will to change it," she heard him say._

"_This is what they call 'Destiny'," both the boy and the girl in her mind stated simultaneously._

"_Asuka, you fought well to the bitter end! You are my pride and joy!" The girl began to rise with her back to the group, not acknowledging their presence. "Asuka?"_

"_You don't have to worry, anymore, Nii-san," a voice that was almost too cold to be his sister's announced. "I won't be changed by anyone. I've just had a wonderful experience." Everyone was taken aback by her statement. "Excellent…I was allowed to receive the baptism of Light, as well?"_

_Manjoume's visage, brimming with conceit, had returned. "So you have."_

Asuka's face fell at the memory as she moved the card over to the pile she had planned on replacing. She then felt a pressure on the bed next to her and saw her brother sitting next to her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead, before raising his head and pulling her into him, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Nii-san…" the girl muttered with a blush. She remembered this being the maneuver he would use to comfort her when she had nightmares as a child.

"I was really scared, you know?" he declared. She bit her lip at the statement, fighting back tears. "And it wasn't just because I wasn't certain wasn't going on inside your head; I was afraid I had failed as your brother."

He felt her shake her head against his chest. "Let me finish," he firmly ordered. "I was no surer of that then during your duel with Judai. You said that you were unsettled by fearing defeat against Edo; as a man…as your elder brother…I should have comforted you just like this."

"I didn't go seeking for your help, though," she chided breathily. "I didn't realize how much it bothered me until I saw Manjoume-kun." She wiped her face. "If only I beat him, that day, then we could all still be together, like before." She backed away from the position. "But, I've made my decision. I won't waver, anymore."

"Oh?"

"It's like Judai said," she flashed a brilliant smile at her older brother, "I'm not traveling alone, right?"

Fubuki closed his eyes and smiled. "No. You never were."

A man had been standing at the doorway, wanting to talk to the Blizzard Prince, but, instead, deciding to listen to the interaction. Silently, footsteps moved away from the doorway and stepped down the hallway, leaving the two siblings to reconnect what they had lost, wondering if it possibly was his turn to do the same.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shou was walking back with Misawa and Kenzan from the Card Shop to the Ra Yellow Dorm. Tome-san had asked that Judai help her with some errands for a few days, as the usual help was absent, visiting family. However, Judai, being out of action until today, was unable to help. Enter the Ra Trio, who offered their assistance in his place, which was much appreciated by the older woman, giving free card packs and food as payment.

They had been talking about some of the most recent things they've heard, the cards they had received that day, the modifications to their Decks, and their recent victories. Shou, unbeknownst to the other two, had stopped several feet back walking passed a cliff overlooking the docks. The other two continued on, the discussion eventually turning to the boy they had seen on their break.

"I wonder how Judai-Aniki is going to recover," Kenzan professed, his hands clasped behind his back as they walked amidst the bright orange setting sun. "That was a pretty violent duel with Asuka-sempai for him to just start dueling again."

Misawa nodded. "You know Judai, though, if he can hold a Duel Disk, he'll duel with everything he has; like he did against the Seven Stars."

"Oh, that's right!" the Dino duelist acknowledged. "He fought against the Seven Stars in Duels of Darkness."

"He even took down five of them, saving us several times," the analytical duelist informed him. "Plus he defeated the Three Mythic Demons."

Kenzan felt his adrenalin pumping at the realization of his mentor's power, raising a fist to the air and turned to the older student. "Judai-Aniki is so awesome! I'm glad I know him personally!" Misawa smiled at the boy for his childish shout. Both suddenly noticed that the small blue-haired Machine duelist was no longer behind them. The looked back and saw Shou was peering down at something at the bottom of the cliff.

"Marufuji-sempai?" Kenzan inquired.

Misawa called to the boy. "Is something wrong, Shou?"

The boy's daze was broken by the two, causing him to look to them. He gave a somber smile. "Sorry, guys, I have something I need to check on. I'll catch up with you later, ok?" They both gave a gaze of concern underlined with understanding, as he ran back down the forested path to reach the bottom of the plateau.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hell Kaiser Ryou stood at the lighthouse and stared into the vast expanse of blue overlapping orange-red. He didn't know how long it had been since he arrived; his mind wandering between his adventures at the Academia to more recent events in the Pro Leagues.

Of course, one thought that had appeared in his mind more than once was his brother, Shou. Fubuki's words continued to ring inside his head.

"_I was also surprised by your losing streak. But to think the sponsor would just drop you like that! But don't you think you should at least tell Shou? He's worried about you."_

Kaiser scoffed. 'He doesn't need to worry himself over me. Just so he knows I'm alive is good enough.'

His concentration traversed to the duel between himself and Shou just days earlier. He had noticed his brother's growth in the duel, which was exponential between what he was even entering the Academia last year to now. It was hard to believe that he was the same person, now.

'Of course, I have _him_ to thank,' Kaiser noted.

"Onii-san," a voice squeaked behind the duelist.

Kaiser barely admitted noticing the younger sibling's presence other than a soft change of breath. Shou proceeded to walk across the concrete over to the black-coated Pro and sat on the edge of the port. Expecting him to say something, Kaiser was surprised when after several minutes the boy seemed content to simply sit and listen to the waves lap against the side of the wharf.

After several minutes of nothing but wind and water, Shou finally raised his voice. "I was worried about you," he said matter-of-factly.

The Cyber-Style duelist merely chuckled. "You didn't have to," he educated the boy. "I'm capable of handling myself."

Shou released a grin. "Yeah, you're right," the boy agreed. His eyes dropped back to the saltwater. "But still…I couldn't help it. We _are_ family." The Pro didn't reply, so the Roid-user continued to vent. "When I saw that expression of yours on the screen after your first Duel back in the Pros, I was wondering where you had gone; what had happened to make you like this."

The older man kept his voice firm. "A lot happened," he told the boy in a voice more harsh than he wanted to. He didn't really know why that had slipped. He decided to try a second time. "I received a new opportunity and I decided to take it."

"That's just like you," the young boy retaliated. "Even since before Duel Academia, you've always been perfec—"

"_**Enough!**_" the Pro retorted violently, forcing the Ra Yellow student to flinch. "I no longer have any desire to talk about the 'glory days'. I'm only looking forward; to my future and to my legend." He turned to walk away off the pier.

"I see…" The steps became fainter from the older man, before the young boy spoke up again. "You know, when we dueled in the forest a few days ago, you faced me with the full force of your passion; so much so that I was nervous and scared. But still, I stood my ground." The only response, this time, was the silence of the footsteps. He couldn't tell if he was too far away to hear, but he felt the Cyber Duelist's presence lingering, so he continued forth. "However, I also felt something else. For the first time, I felt it with something involving you and dueling. It took until just a few moments ago to realize what it was."

Shou didn't hear a response, but the fact he didn't sense the Pro had left, he assumed the duelist was waiting for him to finish. "I felt truly happy. I felt, for the first time, you were recognizing my skills as a Duelist, and I felt that you believed I was equal to you in skill. I had always felt that same encouragement from Aniki and Manjoume-kun and Asuka-san and the others, but I always felt like you were trying to protect me from something. So, when you weren't holding back anymore, it gave me strength to stick to my convictions. And that's…all I wanted to say."

Another several tense minutes passed between the two in their own little world. They felt like hours. "I also was truly happy during our Duel, Shou," the older man's voice wavered. It was hardly noticeable, but it was enough to make the younger brother turn to face him. For a split second, the blue-haired student swore he saw tears streaming down the man's cheeks. "You're right, I felt necessary to protect you from something. Maybe it was a lingering sensation from the time with that boy you almost lost the duel with when you were younger. However, that was the first time I also met your entire passion, I connected with you in a way I never had before and I found myself questioning whether or not I was actually holding you back by protecting you from that. But I realized something during that Duel," he peeked over his shoulder towards the child, "You are truly strong, Shou."

The boy felt a lump gather in his throat. He turned away from his elder sibling and took several deep breaths to steady himself as best he could. "Nii-san! Next time we duel, I won't lose," he stated determinedly. "I _definitely_ won't lose to you."

The older brother smiled as he walked away. "I won't expect any less from you. We _are_ family."

Hearing that from his older brother was too much for the young boy to take. He bit his lip, clenched his fists, and gulped down the lump in his throat all in an attempt to fight back the tears threatening to pour, but finally, he settled on wiping his eyes, afraid of what his brother would think seeing him like this.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dusk had settled upon the island, signaling the final day of the tournament before the rules for the Finals were announced, tomorrow. According to Edo's calculations, only eight duelists remained, which included Saiou. He was the one person he wanted to duel the most; he was also the one person he wanted to duel the least. He needed to find out what was wrong, exactly, with the man he once called his friend. For the first time, at least, he had an inkling of what might have been troubling the seer.

His mind trekked back to the Tag Duel he had with Mizuchi and what the girl had said at the end of the duel.

_The elder woman was on her knees, recollecting herself from the loss of the Duel. "That card summoned the very being that leads the cosmos to its destruction—it may as well be the source of all terror!"_

_Judai's eyes widened in surprise. "It uses __**fear**__ to control!"_

_Edo stepped forward. "That card wasn't the card stolen from my Father, by any chance, was it?" The Pro pressed further. "Does Saiou have that card right now?"_

_Mizuchi shook her head. "After that terrible being possessed my brother, it vanished elsewhere."_

'That being…could it be the Light of Destruction Principal Samejima was talking about?' Edo took the top card from his Deck, revealed to be Bloo-D. 'Just how much did you know about this, Saiou? How much were you keeping from me?'

He just found himself staring at the card. A rush of memories sped through his vision consisting of his Father taking him fishing, teaching him dueling, and drawing him pictures of heroes. Another group of recollections appeared in his mind's eye, these focusing more on DD, his surrogate father after his Father passed away. Even though he knew DD had assassinated his Father over a simple card, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate the man, although he also knew he would never forgive the former Champion.

'Why did this card attract such trouble?' He examined the card, which was now a simple, albeit powerful, creation, since the power of what Samejima had called the 'Light of Destruction' had vanished after the duel with DD. Did that mean if Edo had defeated Saiou, what remained of this 'Light of Destruction' would finally vanish from the planet?

"Saiou…I…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

_A small chocolate brown-haired boy stood on a duel field staring down a fierce opponent. A sharp wind ripped across his body, barely shielded by ragged clothing. He shielded himself from the fierce gusts. In the background, he could hear the faint jeers and cheers of a vicious crowd of spectators, sitting in the stands surrounding the field. The faces looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place who they were. The scent of charred concrete and rancid smoke filled his nostrils, causing him to cough harshly for a while. Hot sweat dripped down the boy's face and body with the bright sun bearing down fiercely on his body._

"_Turn…End…" he said. The boy felt his breath become shallow and his adrenalin racing. He had no cards on his field and nothing in his hand. He was wide open._

_"It seems we've reached the end of the line, Haou," the opponent, a man in his early twenties sneered. "Your extravagant name belies your poor abilities and lack of self-control."_

_The boy called 'Haou' darkened his gaze at the man. The opponent laughed in earnest. "That's a good look on you, Boy! Take it with you on your journey to Hell! Evil Lord of Dark World—Reign, Direct Attack! Devil's Vacuum Wave~!"_

_The boy geared up for the worst of the attack when he felt a sharp force on the side of him knock him aside. A young dark-haired woman, though older than he, had pushed him aside. The blast struck the woman head-on, as she emitted a high-pitched scream that was soon overtaken by the full front of the blast._

_Haou felt tears cover his eyes. "Midori-nee-san!" He raced over to the girl and lifted her up. "Hang in there, Midori-nee-san!"_

_He proceeded to lift the girl into an upright position. Her eyes were wide open, yet unresponsive. He felt the burning sting of saltwater gathering in his eyes. "Midori-nee-san! Speak to me!"_

"_It's your fault, Haou," a stern voice declared. "__**You**__ let her die!"_

"_That voice…!" The boy turned and looked at the source, across the duel field. This time, however, the monster wasn't a Dark World monster, but a creature that looked strangely like his E-HEROs. Its owner was a dark-haired boy about Haou's age with glasses. _

"_Kouyou…!"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Judai awoke with a start, staring into the face of his gym teacher. Ayukawa graced him with a sincerely warm smile and backed away from him. "I had hoped to sneak out of here and give you one more night of undisturbed sleep," she commented.

He noticed night had fallen at some point. He also realized he was still in a bed within the infirmary. "Ayukawa-sensei…" he murmured. The nurse perked her brow. He shook his head.

"Well, it appears everything checks out ok…" she noted, flipping through her clipboard. She stopped at a sheet showing various shots of the Osiris Red's bones and tendons. "I do hope you'll be more careful from now on, though…"

He just smiled warmly at the concerned nurse in reply. She slid the curtains shut and allowed him time to change. A few moments later, he had changed out of the hospital robe he had been ordered earlier to put on and was in his generic black undershirt, jeans, and red blazer combo.

He grabbed his few belongings that were still there, namely his Duel Disk and Deck, and pulled back the curtains. After exchanging pleasantries a little bit with the school's medical technician, he bade the teacher goodbye and hustled down the hall to the elevator.

As the boy was walking back to the Osiris Red Dorm, he mused just how long it had been since he walked this same path to the school. He knew it was only days ago, but it seemed like so much longer. Then the dream he had returned to the forefront of his mind.

'It's been so long since I had a dream about back then…' he reminded himself. Saiou's words rang through his mind from the last duel.

"_You don't realize that every decision you make doesn't just affect yourself, yet you consider yourself a hero. They affect those close to you, those you try to protect, and even your enemies._"

Scenes of the duels from the passed semester ran through his mind; Edo and his Destiny Heroes; the Enemy of Light from Neo Space; the various duelists from the Society of Light 'Indeed…ever since the duel with Edo, I had only been worrying about myself.' He remembered meeting Manjoume before leaving the Academia, outright, without a word to anyone. 'If it weren't for my leaving, maybe none of this would have happened. Just like that time…Midori-nee-san…'

A shrill chirp resounded next to him and Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared on Judai's shoulder. The boy looked over to the small creature. "Aibou?" The winged ball of fur waved its claw back and forth at the boy and trilled at him. "Yeah, I know, I can't worry about the past. I just got to focus on the future."

Another warble echoed from the fairy. "I'll be all right; the Finals start tomorrow, so you need to get some rest, ok?" One happy squeal later and the card spirit vanished back into the Deck. Judai chuckled lightly at the Deck, realizing that one of the things that might not have happened if he hadn't left was the retrieval of his Neo-Spacian cards; and, of course, the Hero that connects them all together, Neos.

'If I didn't get them, who knows what would have happened,' the boy surmised. His eyes glanced to his right at his favorite Cliffside, when he saw a presence there. He stepped through the flora to see that a boy in a white suit was standing there.

"Edo…" Judai said, causing the boy to turn.

Edo's gaze softened after a moment. "Judai."

"It's late, you know? We better turn in and get some sleep before the Finals start tomorrow."

The Pro scoffed. "Speak for yourself. I'm used to living on only a few hours at a time."

Judai remembered the boy's 'night job'. "Yeah, you're probably right. You don't seem surprised that I woke up."

"I knew you wouldn't miss a chance to prove which HEROs are better," the D-HERO duelist smirked. "I have a new power to show you."

The Osiris Red stuck out his tongue. "That's not the _only_ reason. And I have yet to show all the strength of my HEROs, as well."

Edo laughed at the boy. Judai returned it. And, soon both boys were laughing heartily in the night.

The two HERO duelists spent several more minutes talking about the recent happenings at the Academia, including the near elimination of the entire Society of Light. "I see…so that Prince Ojin guy, Manjoume and Saiou are the only ones left? I didn't even know that Ojin was in the GeNex Tournament."

"I didn't either, until I looked up the name in the registry. He's a Pro who's known for taking out his opponents in one turn. Ojin's mainly stuck around in the European Leagues, but he's got something of a following, not to mention his family's fortune to back him."

"How did a guy like that get connected with Saiou? Sounds like he'd have everything he could want…"

"You never know a person until you meet them, I suppose."

Judai nodded. "I guess you're right."

A faint squeal was heard in the distance. It sounded like a cry for help. The Osiris Red's ears perked up, picking up the noise. It almost sounded human…except it was extremely high-pitched. "Do you hear that?"

"Ehh?"

Judai stood up and headed towards the forest in the direction of the noise. The sounds became closer to words, eventually giving way to the clear shouts for assistance. Judai hustled into the woods a short distance from the Pro, who was calling out to him. He stalled in the middle of a clearing at the point when the sounds were loudest and he bent down, brushing away a pile of dirt

The boy swiftly inhaled. "You are…!" Edo finally caught up to him, wondering what caused the duelist to rush off like that.

Three Monster cards of ugly monsters in flashy red underpants were covered in dirt and rain water sat beneath him. He picked them up and brushed them off the best he could. The card spirits leaped up on top of their cards.

"_Ojama Yellow~!_" the small yellow creature screeched, dancing by shaking its butt around.

"_Ojama Green~!_" the green muscular Cyclops flexed to show off its physique, making several poses.

"_Ojama Black~!_" the black portly monster folded its arms, trying to look as cool as it possibly could.

"Ojama Trio!" Judai shouted.

Edo's pupils shrank, watching the three card spirits perform their poses for attention. "What is...all this…!"

Judai glanced back at the rival. "Edo! You can see card spirits!"

The three Ojamas all screamed when they saw the Pro. "It's Edo Phoenix~!"

"You _know_ me?"

"Give back Manjoume-Aniki~!" the Brothers bawled. They dove at the boy and began to attack the HERO user in different locations on his body. "Take that! And that! And that!" Ojama Yellow tried pulling on his eyelids. The one-eyed Green was wrestling with the Pro's nose. The fat black monster kicked at his jaw.

The boy allowed this to continue for several seconds, before he had enough. "_**SO ANNOYING~!**_" He swatted the creatures away, which circled around Judai's back, ducking behind his shoulder.

"Be careful of him, Master Judai!" Yellow shouted.

"He'll separate you from your card spirits!" Green squealed.

"Yeah, he's in league with that weirdo fortuneteller!" Black pointed accusingly.

Judai and Edo both exhaled loudly. "Fortuneteller!"

"Why are you all out here?" Judai inquired uneasily.

All three of the monsters began to speak in unison trying to explain what had happened.

"We went out in the forest to look for you!"

"Aniki was worried sick!"

"He didn't want to lose a rival."

"But, then we ran into this creepy fortuneteller!"

"He wanted to represent Manjoume-Aniki in the Pro Leagues."

"He was spouting out about Destiny!"

"He was heartless!"

"He was mean!"

"He was cruel!"

"One at a time!" Judai hollered.

"_**HE DEFEATED MANJOUME-ANIKI AND THEN HE WOULDN'T RESPOND TO US NO MATTER HOW LOUD WE CALLED~!**_"

"He couldn't see you at all?" Judai remembered the hard times after Edo beat him the first time. '_When I lost my ability to see Winged Kuriboh and my Deck, I felt like I was missing a part of myself. Could Manjoume be the same?_'

"I'm sure that guy behind you was in league with that freak!" Black called, pointing at Edo.

"Yeah, 'cause the same thing happened to you when you lost to him!"

"What are they talking about, Judai?" Edo inquired, ignoring the insults and jeers from the 0 ATK Monsters.

"When I lost to you, I couldn't see my Deck, anymore," the student morosely told him. "It was definitely a rough time, back then."

'He couldn't see his cards? What would I have done if I lost my ability to see my Destiny HEROs?' Edo's gaze softened. "Judai…I…"

A rustling behind the two forced them to whirl around. "Who's there!"

Stepping into the moonlight was the silhouette of a tall man in a robe. Instantly, the two boys knew who the owner of the silhouette was.

"Saiou?" Edo cried.

"_**It's Him~!**_" the Trio cried, ducking behind the HERO users.

"Hello there, Edo-kun. Judai-kun."

The E-HERO user frowned. "What do you want with us, now? We'll face you in the Finals."

Saiou grinned devilishly. "That's what I came to discuss with you. You see, I just want you two to understand what's at stake, here."

Edo stepped forward. "Saiou! Is it true? Are you really possessed by this Light of Destruction!"

Judai gaped. 'Light of Destruction…!' The Osiris Red remembered the words of the Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin when he first appeared in Neo Space. "_The source of all conflict is the opposition between light and darkness. The universe was a world of gentle darkness, one which nurtured life. However, the universe is on the verge of ruin due to the Light of Destruction. We have been looking for one who holds the power of darkness and will be able to fight that light, and the white feathered arrow has pointed to you._"

'The Light of Destruction…is Saiou _really_ possessed by it?'

Saiou began to laugh at the question. "I'm possessed by the _Truth_ that shines on the lives of all mankind."

He stepped towards the boys, who stood their ground. "Do you know the origin of the universe?" he inquired.

"The Big Bang…?" Judai muttered questioningly.

"I'll take that as a no." He held up his two hands at the duelists. A burst of energy flushed forth from the mystic's palms straight at them, striking their foreheads.

The two HERO users felt themselves floating in midair, feeling a tingling sensation of wind rushing passed them, yet at the same time feeling their entire bodies grow numb from the fierce squall tearing at them.

"What is this…feeling…!" Edo hollered over the tornado activity that surrounded them.

Judai tried to catch his breath from the rush he felt. He looked down out of anxiety of not feeling ground beneath his feet and gasped what he saw. "Edo," Judai pointed back where they had come from, "Look!"

The Pro stared over his shoulder where Judai was pointing, his pupils shrinking in shock. "The Earth!"

Indeed the two had apparently flown from the confines of their home planet and were flying away from the ever-dwindling planet that was now about the size of a snowflake. Series of stars and planets sped passed the two, with their speed continuously increasing. Soon, the two boys realized something seemed odd about their transportation. It didn't feel like they were moving passed the galaxies, anymore.

"Have you figured it out, yet?" Saiou's majestic voice boomed in their heads. "You're not moving forward; the stars…planets…the universe, _itself_, is moving backward!"

"No way..." Judai yelled. "That's impossible!"

Edo looked back at the darkness, which now enveloped everything save the barrier that separated them from the vacuum of space. "Then, this must be…"

"The beginning of time," Saiou stated. "In the beginning, the Darkness of Creation existed. Eventually, the Darkness wanted to create something for living creatures to live on. However, because the Darkness lacked the necessary capabilities to successfully sustain life, it could not do so.

"In order to create life, it realized it would need something to feed the vegetation and warm the planets, allowing life to exist. To this end, the Darkness of Creation then created the Light of Truth." In the distance, the two duelists saw a small glistening speck. The white dot rapidly grew in the darkness and soon grew large enough to split the universe in two, half full of darkness and half full of light. Numerous galaxies began to float away from the two halves, filling the universe with a great many lights. It was a glorious spectacle.

"The two Great Forces worked together to create a great many solar systems in the universe, and they succeeded far beyond expectations. Many of the planets were far and away the greatest civilizations the universe had ever seen." The two HERO duelists were amazed at what they were seeing and at how magnificent the demonstration was.

Soon, though, many of the planets began to glow bright red, as if the entire planet was set ablaze. "However, that harmony was not meant to last. Each of the planets had been created using half Light energy and half Dark energy to make the planets whole; this included the life forms that populated the planets. Millennia passed in the universe, with species on multiple planets deciding to honor Gods.

"The Light of Truth saw this as good; it gave the people something to worship and gave order to their lives. The Darkness of Creation, however, saw this as something to be feared; they wanted the people to live for themselves and make their own decisions. The populations on many planets split, disintegrating in many instances to warfare on a global scale."

The boys noticed that the planets had started drifting closer to the point where they had originated from. "The Darkness of Creation ordered the Light of Truth to end the fighting by ordering their people to stop worshiping the Light. The Light angrily argued that they had their worlds, why shouldn't they be honored in such a way? The conflict that spanned many solar systems had finally grown large enough to envelop the two great forces.

"The combat reached a head at one point several billion years ago, when the Light of Truth finally had enough of the war, and used the last of its great power to unleash its greatest weapon." Finally, all that existed rushed together into one spot at the same time, creating a blast so enormous that it enveloped everything—the galaxies, the Light of Truth, and the Darkness of Creation. The explosion was so brutal that both Judai and Edo shielded their fields of vision with their arms.

Soon, the light filtering through their eyelids diminished enough to see. The two duelists opened their eyes, blinking them to adjust to the now lack of light and saw what looked to be a graveyard of planets.

The HERO-users could see, even from their distant view, that the planets were mere rocks totally devoid of life, at this point. An eerie silence covered everything. What had once been called the 'Light of Truth' was no longer seeable.

"The Darkness of Creation took many millennia to recover from the cataclysmic final battle. Although it had survived, all that it had helped to create lay in ruins. Soon, though, the Darkness realized that it had gained some of the powers the Light of Truth used to help the Darkness of Creation once. The Darkness soon was able to create stars, planets, and whole galaxies, albeit at a slower pace, in its own image. To make sure the Light of Truth could never invade its creations again, the Darkness of Creation renamed the Light of Truth as the Light of Destruction, giving off the sense of evil from the Light.

"But the Light of Destruction had not perished; it had only bided its time. Agents of the Light began infiltrating the creations of Darkness, soon converting whole planets, only for said planets to vanish into nothingness." Small beams of light would strike certain planets, and after a time, the planet would eventually glow a bright white and disappear. "After hundreds of thousands of planets vanished without a trace, the Darkness of Creation understood what had happened, and the war we currently wage began anew." A new cloud of white appeared and clashed with the cloud of black, creating electricity and the sounds of conflict across the universe.

After the clouds clashed, another flash of light blinded the students. A rush slammed into their chests like riding a rollercoaster before they felt the breath of fresh air enter their lungs. Edo was down on a single knee, glaring at his former manager. Judai was doubled over, his hands on the ground.

"One question Saiou," Edo wondered. "Why start a second battle like this?"

"Why?" the mystic reared back and laughed aloud, an aura of pure white enveloping himself. "The Darkness of Creation believes it good to try and live in harmony with all, but tries to do so without and kind of order. But how does that work? Earth is a perfect example. Humans abuse natural resources. The resources respond with natural disasters. Animals kill humans. Humans hunt animals. Humans even abuse their own kind!"

Edo spat. "So you're just trying to create a universe in the image of the Light of Destruction!" His mind transported back to the duel with Misawa and the Lightsworns. "I've seen a world based on that precept. It has _**nothing**_ good to offer humanity!"

"A universe in our image! A universe that spurned the Light of Truth doesn't have a _**right**_ to an existence!" Saiou leaned and devilishly glared at the D-HERO duelist. "The entire universe started at zero. If it cannot coexist, then the only logical thing to do is bring it back to zero! It is destined to end at the starting point, if only by itself! What does it matter if the Light of Destruction hurries it along by several millennia! And with the satellite laser from Misgarth, the Light of Truth will be able to transport even to the farthest edges of the universe in centuries, instead of millennia, leaving trillions of planets to be obliterated in a relatively short time!"

"Saiou…" Edo whispered, lowering his head, "You can't…"

"I'll expect great things from you two," the Tarot reader sneered. "I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen to you, your friends, and the universe, should you lose."

Edo grimaced. "Saiou…"

A loud gasp and a crackled voice interrupted the Pro's cursing. "We can't…this is…much bigger…too much bigger than us…" Judai whimpered.

The Pro's brow furrowed at him. "Judai…!"

"How can we save the universe?" The Osiris Red murmured through his tears. "How can we stop a battle that's spanned across the beginning of time!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Shou:** Aniki! The first two for the Finals are about to be selected! Get up, Get up!

**Judai:** Oh…you're right, Shou. We should hurry.

**Kenzan:** All the best duelists will be there! I don't think there's been a Tournament like this since Battle City! Doesn't it just fire you up!

**Shou/Kenzan:**

**Next Time**

**Chapter 19: Rematch of the Society: Asuka vs. Manjoume-White Sanda**

**Shou:** Aniki…why aren't you as excited as normal?

**New Cards This Chapter**

**Amnael/Daitokuji-sensei**

**Helios Duo Megistus**

******/LIGHT/Pyro-Effect

?/?

You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 [Helios - The Primordial Sun]. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the number of removed from play monsters x 200. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it during the End Phase, and it gains 300 ATK and DEF.

**Red Process – Rubedo**

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 [Helios Duo Megistus]. Special Summon 1 [Helios Trice Megistus] from your hand or Deck.

**Helios Trice Megistus**

********/LIGHT/Pyro-Effect

?/?

You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 [Helios Duo Megistus]. This card's ATK and DEF each equal the number of removed from play monsters x 300. After this card attacks, it can attack once more if your opponent controls a monster. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it during the End Phase and it gains 500 ATK and DEF.

**Manjoume Jun**

**Armed Dragon LV 10**

**********/WIND/Dragon-Effect

3000/2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 [Armed Dragon LV7]. You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

**Magical Mallet**

Normal Spell

Shuffle any number of cards from your hand into the Deck and then draw that same number of cards.

**Armed Dragon LV 7**

*******/WIND/Dragon-Effect

2800/1000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of [Armed Dragon LV5]. Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.

**White Veil**

Equip Spell

If the equipped monster attacks, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls and negate their effect(s). When the equipped monster is destroyed, the controller of it takes damage equal to the equipped monster's ATK.

**Saiou Takuma**

**Selection of Fate**

Normal Spell

Your opponent selects random 1 card in your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it.

**Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man**

******/LIGHT/Fairy-Effect

2200/2200

When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. This card gains one of the following effects.

●Heads: During your End Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster you control and take damage equal to its ATK.

●Tails: During your End Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and your opponent takes damage to equal to its ATK.

**Vision**

Normal Spell

Reveal the top card of your Deck. Then, shuffle your Deck. Once during this Duel, if the selected card or a card with the same name is played, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

**Tenjoin Asuka**

**Cyber Angel Dakini**

********/LIGHT/Fairy-Ritual-Effect

2700/2400

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, [Machine Angel Ritual]. When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent must select 1 monster they control and destroy it. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

**Angel Blast**

Normal Trap

Activate only when your opponent activates an effect that destroys a Monster Card(s). Negate the activation and effect of that card, and destroy it.

**Unknown Duelist**

**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**

*******/DARK/Fiend-Effect

2500/1800

If this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls OR all Spell/Trap Cards they control.


End file.
